


Jessica

by trash_man (Salon_Kitty)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Device Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hate Speech, I apologize for nothing, Irrumatio, M/M, Rope Bondage, S&M, Spanking, Spitroasting, are these nazis walter?, degradation kink, full on porn, garbage, kink mania, no donny these men are nihilists, tag teamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salon_Kitty/pseuds/trash_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows Jesse a new way to think about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I. Jack

Part 1

 

 

 

In the California sun-drenched days of his youth, Jack had been a wild child. Even now, he could still vividly recall the smell of the surf from the beach, mixed with the tang of old school weed and the lingering smoke of a campfire in the sand, the waft of grease from cooling motorcycles nearby forever branded to his olfactory senses. There was always a party going on and Jack was always looking to party. He’d biked the coast with his crew, from down in La Jolla up to Crescent City, barreling down the 101 to Tillamook Bay in Oregon and into parts of Washington, dealing pot and ‘luudes and whatever else they could get their hands on along the way. Back then, a man could live on the wind, with plenty of drugs and pussy to keep him occupied. Of course, there were the leftover hippies to contend with, and Jack wasn’t of a mind to put up with their peace and love bullshit, but the kids still living at home always had money and knew the right people and as long as the cash was flowing, Jack could pretend to buy into their dogma. Nod your head to enough of that nonsense and it was easy to get those SoCal chicks to spread their legs.

 

But business was profitable enough that things got serious, and soon it wasn’t just pot his biker brethren were moving, but kilos of coke. That was around the time Jack got his first rap. Doing time in Lompoc hadn’t been an easy ride and he’d had four years of it, the education invaluable but carrying a heavy cost. He could smell the ocean from the yards, that taunting sniff of freedom only pissing him off, while the constant grind of being stepped to leeched out any good feeling Jack might have had left. Every day was a chore, the boredom sometimes so overwhelming that he started instigating the fights just to get a little adrenaline coursing through his veins. The rules were a drag but he learned quickly that the inmates in charge lived by a code and that it was best to follow it if you wanted to survive. By the time he was released, Jack no longer had time for hippies and long rides on the coast, coming out of the joint a little bit wiser but also a whole lot meaner. His sister had gotten herself knocked up while nursing a crack habit and she somehow managed to coax him back to New Mexico, crying about her boyfriend beating the shit out of her so bad she’d ended up in the hospital. Tina was the only real family he had left – his father had passed during Jack’s incarceration, and their mother bailed when they were still kids. So Jack returned to his old stomping ground to see what kind of trouble he could start on his own.

 

Instead of cracking the boyfriend’s skull, however, Jack ended up getting into business with him, starting a new dope ring which eventually grew to include guns and explosives. Tina’s old man was a redneck and a bully, flying his Confederate flag on his front porch while bearing his swastika tats proudly, but the guy could talk a mean streak and Jack learned a thing or two about the virtues of being a charismatic leader from watching him. He liked to claim he was sowing the seeds of anarchy, delivering white fury to the liberals that were ruining the country, but to Jack it wasn’t much different from the hippies spewing their own brand of rebellion. Business was brisk, however, and the parties were back, which meant his sister only got worse. The way she carried on, she deserved the beatings she got; nothing Jack could do or say would change her lacking any good sense whatsoever. But little Toddy hadn’t even made it to a year old before Jack was back in the poke, doing a dime sentence in Amarillo this time for a robbery gone wrong, thanks to some bad planning and suspect information. Alquist ratted him out and Jack ended up in a facility that made Lompoc look like a day at camp. It was eat or be eaten. He knew he had to align himself with a gang or risk being taken out by the Mexicans or the BGFs.

 

When Jack got out the second time, he was decorated in tats from the ABT, his skills honed on shankings and extortion, his intimidation tactics refined until he was met with respect on the yard, but he spent almost a year trying to work the heroin out of his system. He had never managed to fully get back to his old weight, his gaunt face looking older than it had a right to. Prison life was depressing as hell, and bringing in black tar from the outside as part of his gang duties provided constant temptation. Jack had even used his sister as a mule, trading French kisses with her at the end of their visits so she could slip him a balloon filled with junk, Toddy on her lap staring at them with dull eyes while they posed as a little family. The money was good, though, and he was taking care of his own, able to get cash to Tina while still keeping his commissary full. While serving his time, he’d done things that he’d had to, but didn’t always sit right with him. The ABT talked a lot of shit that he didn’t exactly believe, even if he bore their tags. Politics didn’t excite him, but power sure did, and Tina’s old boyfriend eventually got his. Jack’s ties to his new brothers came through for him on the outside and Mr. Charisma was gutted like a pig. They stuck their knives in his throat and then set him on fire. After that, Jack understood the power of fear in a criminal organization and how the hierarchy set a tone. Those connections were useful but Jack wasn’t interested in being one of the many. Jack had had bigger aspirations.

 

He set up shop with his own crew, kept close with the right people, and yet, ironically, it was all thanks to some straight trying to play gangster that Jack was now sitting on a mega million jackpot and a thriving meth business in Eastern Europe. He’d done alright for himself. And he wasn’t tied into some affiliate having to give up almost twenty percent to some assholes sitting on their thrones on the inside. Jack was his own man and ran his operation with a tight grip, with a solid group behind him. More importantly, Jack liked his boys, liked their company. With his folks gone and Tina locked up in some loony house, his gang of misfits functioned as their own little family, especially now that Todd had joined their ranks. For Jack, Todd was a chance to do it right. That boy wouldn’t ever try drugs, wouldn’t ever see inside a jail cell, and as long as Jack was breathing, would always have someone looking out for him. Todd gave Jack a purpose even more than any money could ever inspire.

 

And Todd was hungry to prove himself. That was something Jack could understand. What he was tasked with determining was just how far he was willing to go to give Todd his dream. The kid wanted to get in good with the Rodarte woman, and that was fine, but his reliance on the Pinkman snitch was starting to bug Jack. He had been down with capping the little bitch that Heisenberg had contracted them to get rid of nicely, but once he’d turned rat, all bets were off. If there was one thing that Jack took away from prison life and his old AB creed, it was that a snitch deserved death, no exceptions. The punk hadn’t just given up his partner to the Feds, he’d given up Todd by name, and nobody fucked with Jack’s kin, especially one that Jack regarded as he would a son. The fact that the little shit could make grade-A meth shouldn’t have mattered, but here Jack was, trying to justify feeding the rat when he should have been putting him in the ground.

 

There were other things about Pinkman that bothered Jack. Things that Jack didn’t like to admit even to himself. When they’d questioned the punk, Jack had made sure that Pinkman’s beating included his face. That mug needed toughening up, needed to get a bit of ugly punched into it. Then the fucking idiot went and tried to escape and now Jack was in even more of a quandary. Jack should have put him down right then and there, but once again, Todd pleaded for his cook’s life and so he settled for sending the prick a message instead. Jack wasn’t one to involve himself in murdering women typically, even Mexican ones, unless they directly deserved it, but the fucker had pushed his hand. The punk was proving to be more trouble than he was worth, even with a million dollar price tag, and as Jack sat in his room waiting for his nephew, he thought about the kid he’d threatened Pinkman with. It wasn’t the type of move he liked to be associated with, but this whole business with Heisenberg had been a series of increasingly poor moves. The money made up for some of it, but Jack hadn’t liked the feeling of being backed into a corner that left him little options. Now he had the death of two federal agents on his hands. They were going to have to lie low for a while, and leaving the compound became a risk more and more as the investigation continued to make waves in the news.

 

He sat with his chair tipped back on two legs, his boots resting on the foot of his bed as he sucked in the smoke from his cigarette. His thoughts spirited back to his days at Lompoc, particularly to what happened with that tranny. Lady Claudine, they’d called her. Jack hadn’t been able to forget her face, as much as he’d tried to erase it. Her old man had stabbed her sixty seven times in a fit of jealous rage, amongst rumors that she’d been putting out for someone else. No one had ever accused him, though, and Jack had made sure to leave the ladyboys alone when he landed in Clements. He learned how to run a good game on the weak ones, and developed a reputation as something of a turn-out artist. But it was prison, and a man did what he had to. It had been a relief when he was back on the outside, in more ways than one. As much as prison life sometimes made things simpler, he loved his freedom too much. He wasn’t too thrilled with the possibility of a price on his head, nor the manhunt for Pinkman that was most likely under way, making it trickier to arrive to a decision when it came to their new cook.

 

There was a gentle rap at the door. “Uncle Jack?” he heard from the other side. “I got him with me.” Jack let his chair drop to the floor with a thump and sat up straight, putting on his most imposing expression. “Yeah. Come on in.”

 

The door swung open and Todd’s face poked in, his forehead lined with worry. “You want me to just bring him in?” he asked. A chain thunked and rattled behind him and Todd twisted his head. “Settle down,” he murmured.

 

“Yeah, bring the rat in,” Jack sighed. He didn’t really want to talk to the punk, but matters had to be dealt with. His men were looking to him to see how they were supposed to proceed with a slave in their midst. Having him work on the blue was one thing, but there were all the hours in between that had the men on edge. Keeping him out in the sunken holding cell wasn’t going to be practical in the long term.

 

There was a shuffling on the concrete floor as Pinkman lumbered his way in, still in his shackles. Jack couldn’t trust the fool to be left without them. Pinkman obviously had no common sense, much like his crazy sister. Jack didn’t know which trait offended him more – the absence of loyalty was equally unbecoming in Jack’s book.

 

“Go on your way, son; I got this,” he told Todd, who looked hesitant to leave his mangy mutt alone in the room with him. Pinkman’s face was still a mess, but Todd must have given him some of his clean clothes to wear, another little touch that had Jack concerned. Todd practically doted on the bitch, when it should have been the other way around. He could see he was going to have to take an active role in Pinkman’s internment.

 

As soon as Todd closed the door behind him, their prisoner straightened his shoulders and raised his head, glaring at Jack like he’d rip out his neck with his teeth if given the chance. Jack chuckled at the show of defiance. Maybe the rat wasn’t completely hopeless. They’d given him a few days down in his pen to cry to his heart’s content, but it looked like there was some life in the cocksucker yet.

 

“Don’t be eye-fucking me, you little bitch,” he said with a nasty grin. “Whatchyu gonna do, huh? You tellin’ me you ain’t learned your goddamned lesson yet?”

 

Instantly, Pinkman dropped his eyes to the floor, his mouth pinched as his expression turned pained. At least he wasn’t going to do anything stupid again, even if the waterworks were likely to begin anew. Still – there was something almost demure in the gesture that made the flesh on the back of Jack’s neck creep and his pants feel tight. Perhaps it was the punk’s eyelashes. They were too long for any man’s good. Jack twisted to the dresser beside him, picking up the wallet sitting there with the set of keys and cigarettes they’d rifled from Pinkman’s pockets. He flipped it open, having already inspected it thoroughly when they’d brought the kid back, and quickly pulled out the photo tucked in the sleeve, where it had been discovered behind a wad of hundreds that Jack had immediately pocketed. The photo was confusing him and Jack wanted to make sure he’d covered all of his bases.

 

He flipped the photograph around so that Pinkman could see it. “Who’s this?” he demanded. It was pretty apparent that the girl wasn’t family the way the rat was hanging all over her. The girl was a hot piece, too; certainly way too hot for this one.

 

Pinkman’s eyes grew big but all he did was shrug his shoulders, his mouth still cinched together like a two year old refusing his vegetables.

 

“You best pipe up or we’re going to be taking another little drive,” Jack warned.

 

“She was a girlfriend,” the punk said instantly. It was almost too easy.

 

“Still carrying her around, huh? Even though you had a new one? Now ain’t that telling. What, she dump you and break your heart, or somethin’?” The punk stayed quiet, his expression murderous. “That’s some mighty fine pussy right there, Pinkman,” Jack goaded. “How a needle dick like you managed to poke that _and_ your little _chica_ is a mystery for the ages.”

 

“She’s fucking … _dead,_ alright? Sound familiar? Just leave it alone,” the kid cried, his words anguished and eyes now glistening with unshed tears. “Haven’t you done enough already? Andrea was totally innocent! She didn’t do anything!”

 

Jack rolled out a deep sigh. “Turn off the waterworks, will ya? Jesus Christ, you’re worse than a goddamned woman. It was your own fucking fault that girl got killed and you know it. We gave you a warning and everything, but I guess you don’t possess the sense God gave you. What did you do to this one, hmm?” He raised the photo again remembering something that White had said out in the desert. “Your partner. What was he rambling on about before we took you with us? Watching someone die and doing nothing for her? Was this who he was talking about? He let your woman croak and you didn’t even know?” He sounded his disgust in his throat. Pinkman was beyond pathetic.

 

“He killed her. Or he might as well have. I hope that fucker’s cancer comes back and makes him suffer every fucking day till he’s dead in the ground,” Pinkman snarled, and once again Jack took a certain delight in the way the kid tried to talk tough. He flashed back to the fury that had been on display outside, where they’d caught him trying to hop the fence. Pinkman sure was an angry one, and that could be potentially dangerous, no matter how amusing it was to watch.

 

“So, why’d he do that, then? This have anything to do with why he wanted us to off you?” Jack asked plainly. “Before you turned traitor, that is. I could see his beef with you now, but what was up with the bad blood before that mess in the desert?” It had Jack curious the way that White had insisted on doing the kid up right, with his no pain, no fear kind of talk. He wondered what had really been going on with those two, what kind of _family_ White had meant.

 

“Look, why do you fucking care?” Pinkman threw up his hands in askance, the chains clinking before they went taut. “What does it matter? It’s done. You got what you wanted. I’ll do your damn cooks, but I don’t got to tell you jack about that asshole and what he did. You want to threaten me over this petty bullshit that means nothing to you? Don’t you got anything better to do than play nosy neighbor?”

 

“You best watch yourself, punk.” Jack’s tone turned malignant. “We don’t have to stop at the kid, you know. I’ll track down your whole fucking family and put a bullet in every one of them if I have to. Now cut the attitude and answer my fucking questions, goddamnit.”

 

Pinkman looked gutted for a moment, but then gritted his teeth, his jaw jutting out as he glared at the wall, taking a long moment before struggling through an answer. “It was … personal shit. I was into something that … _Heisenberg_ didn’t approve of. And … she was … we _both_ got in over our heads.”

 

Jack frowned at the vagueness, losing his patience. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“Drugs, okay? We were doing smack. We were gonna stop, too. Right before … I don’t know what actually happened that night. I only saw her when I woke up.”

 

Jack was briefly surprised. He wouldn’t have suspected Pinkman going that deep down the rabbit hole – not while working with a stiff like White. Heroin wasn’t for pussies. “Seriously? A little pissant like you was chasing the dragon? Dog food is bad news, man. Ain’t you heard? That shit gets deep in your bones. Besides, I thought you were producing meth? You’re too good for your own product or something?”

 

Pinkman wrapped his arms around his waist, visibly swallowing as he closed his eyes. “Nah. I was doing that, too.”

 

Shit was starting to make some sense now. Pinkman turned away, the light in the room glowing around his face so that his eyelashes fanned against his skin were like spider legs. But Jack was focused on those lips. They were practically pouting, something so damn feminine in the delicate features of the rat’s face that Jack found himself getting agitated again. He shifted in his seat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees to keep himself in check.

 

“So … my new cook is a junkie, then? Well now, ain’t that just swell. Am I supposed to just leave you to the manufacturing and hope for the best?” Pinkman would need more supervision; certainly more than what Todd could provide.

 

“Or you could leave production to your nephew,” Pinkman countered sarcastically. “I’m sure he’ll do great.”

 

“Don’t be a wise ass. That boy is the only reason you’re even still alive, you piece of shit.” He looked Pinkman over again, glancing back at the photo and seeing the difference in the boy pictured there. Something – or someone – had definitely done a number on him, even before Jack and his gang showed up. “So what happened then? You were all gowed up while your woman OD’d and your partner stood by and let it happen? What was he even doing there? You into threesomes with that cue ball motherfucker or what?”

 

The punk had enough sense to look disgusted. “Fuck you,” he hissed. “He came by to give me my money. On a deal that had gone down. Over a million dollars we made off of Gus Fring that time.”

 

“Yeah, heard about that.” He made a _tsking_ sound before taking a drag off of his cig. “Your partner got a fat jacket out of taking that nigger down. Even my prison brothers knew the dude’s name, talking about him with respect. ‘Course, that limp-wristed fucker, Declan, was scared of your daddy from what I got. Heisenberg,” he laughed. “What the hell kind of name is that? That don’t strike fear in nobody.” White had been something of a prima donna, as far as he was concerned. Acting like his shit didn’t stink. Taking a pseudo from one of Hitler’s scientists was just the proof in the pudding. Members in the Brand were talking like he was their soul mate, which Jack found hilarious.

 

“I’m just telling you what happened. I didn’t know. I thought –” but then the little shit closed his mouth, his eyes widening before glancing down to the floor.

 

“You thought what?”

 

Pinkman closed his eyes again, as if it hurt him to speak. “I thought I was responsible all this time,” he whispered, sounding on the verge of weeping once more.

 

Jack stared at the girl in the picture again, his eyes drawn to those big cocksucker lips as she smirked wickedly into the camera. Pinkman had his chin resting on her shoulder, a yellow beanie on his head, looking up at her like rainbows were shooting out of her ass. She was taller than him, with a rack that was decent enough. But it was her hair that drew Jack in. He’d seen that style before, on a lot of girls, but there had been one in particular that had stuck with him. His gaze sauntered to the rat in the photograph, imagining that hair with that face, and another little creep down the back of his neck had him sucking hard on his cigarette. When he trawled eyes over the body in front of him, he wondered again what had happened between the men, beyond the kid being too soft. The cuts on Pinkman’s face had started healing, no longer caked and puffy with dried blood. But Jack could still make out the leftover pretty under all of that swelling.

 

“You look different here,” he commented. “Looks like you’d float away if your girlfriend so much as blew you. What you been doing? Getting your lift on? Trying to get hard?” He pointed to Pinkman’s arms. “You even know how to fight?” A junkie snitch crybaby was the trifecta for pressured pussy in Jack’s world. The kid might as well have worn a sign around his neck begging to be passed around.

 

“I do alright,” he answered coldly.

 

“But you’re still a rat,” Jack reminded him. “That ain’t ever gonna change. You know what we do with snitches back in prison? Hell, out in the real world, it gets a whole lot more creative. That’s the number one rule in any gang. You never roll on your team. It’s just not done.” He paused and took a long drag on his cigarette, studying Pinkman’s stifled reaction. “But I got myself a predicament, here, see? Todd’s little lady friend wants the kind of purity for her European market that only you can seem to produce outside of Heisenberg himself. Meanwhile, my crew believes in consequences for some actions, and they got a right to see some justice. They’re wondering just what I’m gonna do with you. This kind of behavior can’t go unpunished, punk. That ain’t how it works.”

 

Finally, Pinkman looked nervous, glancing back at the door behind him as if he expected to find a lynch mob standing there. He licked his lips, those blue eyes getting wet and starry. “But … you already punished me,” he whined. “I mean, Jesus, what you did …” He shut up, his tongue dabbing his bottom lip again as he tried to step backward, cowering from Jack while he continued to dart looks at the door. “So … wh-what are you going to do?” He started to stutter. “I – I said I’d do what – what you want. P-please don’t hurt anyone else. I promise I’ll – I’ll behave.”

 

“Oh, I know you’ll behave. That’s not what I’m talking about. We may have spanked you for trying to get out, but I’m referring to this whole informant business. You named my nephew to those agents; don’t matter that they’re dead. My boys want to rip you apart right now, and I’m the only one keeping them from doing it. But I gotta give them something.”

 

Pinkman’s eyes grew bigger. “Like what?”

 

“What you got to trade with? Besides some high level glass that ain’t yours?” He leaned forward again, playing it up with a guileless wonder. “What do you think you maybe can do to get their minds off of such a mighty offense?”

 

Now Pinkman was downright scared. “I – I don’t know,” he said dully, his eyes glazing over with fear.

 

“All these men are ex-convicts,” Jack went on. “Their mugs are still in criminal data banks. We gotta keep sending Todd out for errands while the rest of us try to keep our heads down till this shit storm passes. Making the men antsy, if you ask me. They don’t like being shut in. Frankie did time at ADX; he’s still dealing with post traumatic stress from that place and he’s got a problem with confined spaces. Can’t even bring a girl by for a date, lest she start yapping about us in town. Women can’t keep their traps shut, know what I’m saying?” He raised an eyebrow as he waited for Pinkman to start talking. “Well? You gettin’ any ideas yet? Speak up, rat.”

 

The kid had started to back up slowly, the chains clinking against each other with every step. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I – I lost my money. I had maybe half a mill in the bag I left in my lawyer’s car. The rest of it’s gone. Impounded by the cops.” He was almost to the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, little girl?” Jack cackled as he pointed to the metal bands around Pinkman’s ankles. “You look good in that four-piece, though. I think it’s your ‘look’, as the queers like to say. Don’t think those chains are gonna help much if you’re planning on running again.”

 

Pinkman froze, the panic in his expression getting wilder. “I - I’m not go-going anywhere,” he said with a gulp. “I’m cooperating, okay?”

 

“You’re looking a little green there, Pinkman. What are you worried about?” Jack said. “What else you got that those boys might be interested in?”

 

“I don’t have any idea,” the punk refloated, eyes so huge they looked like they might break his face. “I thought you were – you know, into white supremacy and all that.”

 

“What the hell has that got to do with the price of fish in China?” Jack asked, hackles raised. “And for the record, you don’t know shit from shinola about us or what we stand for.”

 

“I just thought –” Pinkman’s gaze drifted behind him again.

 

“Who the hell are you expecting to show up, motherfucker?!” he shouted, making the kid flinch. “Ain’t no one coming to save you, boy.”

 

“I know!” Pinkman tried for another attempt at being tough, his expression hardening. “Those swastikas on your neck, and all those other tats you got. I’m guessing they mean you’re not a big fan of cultural diversity. And I’m thinking you probably don’t care much for homos, either.”

 

“No, we don’t,” Jack agreed, before inhaling another puff of his cigarette. He stood up then, crossing the room and stepping close to Pinkman as he exhaled the white plume of smoke right into his face. “What about it?” The rat coughed on it before speaking, his eyes back down to the floor.

 

“So, I expect that you’re not … suggesting what it sounds like you’re suggesting. On account of you would find those kinds of activities … unappealing.” The kid seemed almost smug about his reasoning, like he’d stumbled on to some secret handshake that was going to protect his ass.

 

“Damn straight we would. If you’re in the Brand, and they find out you’re a sword swallower, the penalty is death,” Jack explained, and Pinkman’s face seemed to relax a fraction as Jack took another drag. “Then again,” he paused for a lengthy moment, staring at the side of the punk’s face as the kid’s gaze stayed stuck on his shoes, Jack’s breath hard tufts over Pinkman’s neck. “What happens in a man’s cell late at night ain’t nothing for others to comment on,” he said in a low voice. The kid shot him a frightened look then quickly stared at the floor again. “My boys … they’d soon as bust you open like a shotgun than have to speak to you. If you can’t kill a rat, you find other uses for him, you understand what I’m saying?” He grabbed Pinkman by the neck and made him look him in the eyes, the kid now openly terrified. “I see what you are, you little bitch.” He held the photo up and pressed it to the rat’s nose, his tone accusing. “Look at this fucker right here. You’re as pretty as your dead girlfriends. You might as well slice that dick off for all the need you got for it now.” He tightened his grip around the boy’s neck, got right into his face as he sneered. “Pretty boys were put on this earth for real men to beat and fuck, that’s just a fact of nature. And when they’re lowly snitches, it’s a man’s goddamned duty to show ‘em their place. You really think your chemistry skills are gonna keep you safe, little girl?”

 

“N-no, no, I’m – I’ll be good, like I said. I’m not making any trouble, okay?” the boy entreated. “I promise. I’ll give you the best meth I can make. I’ll do it. Just … don’t … I can’t …” Pinkman started to cry, snot already sliding out of his nose. “I’ll be good,” he repeated.

 

The game was coming back to him, like an old song he hadn’t played in a while, but the notes forever mapped to his brain. Back in prison, Jack could always get the good ones. While there had been many pleasures Jack had to go without on the inside, he’d always had plenty of boypussy - willing rides that did whatever he wanted. It was all in the set-up and knowing how to choose your mark. The commissary queens were too easy; he’d liked the challenge of turning out the new meat, and when he was through with them, he’d pimp their asses for profit. Playing prison wolf had come to him naturally, but once he was out he’d been determined to leave it at the gate. Yet watching Pinkman now was giving him a rise, and while a part of him wanted to kick the punk’s teeth in just for making him think about old perversions, the other, lower part just wanted to bend him over. Then again, it had been close to a month since he’d had any real pussy. There wasn’t any satisfaction in paying for it and Jack was missing the hunt.

 

“Well now, looks like we got ourselves an opportunity,” he offered, backing away from the kid as he returned to his seat. “One worth exploring, wouldn’t you say?” Jack hoisted his boot back on the edge of his bed. “If you want me to keep those fellas from messing with you, you’re going to have to show me just how good you’re willing to be.”

 

“What does that mean?” the punk asked, wiping the snot from his nose.

 

“Something for you to figure out. Todd’s going to take you back to your cell, but I want you to think real hard tonight about the solution to our problem here. I feel confident you can come up with a suitable means for keeping me … _averse_ to handing you over to my men for some old-school retribution. You think that beat down you just got was bad? You ain’t felt the half of it. Make it worth my while, boy, and you’ll be left alone out there, to tend to your business. _Our_ business.” He paused a moment to let his words sink in then let out a strong, piercing whistle. A few seconds later the door opened, Todd poking his head in once more.

 

“Yeah, Uncle Jack?”

 

“Take this rat out of my sight, Todd. And after you feed him the leftovers and tuck him in for the night, you’re going to come back here and we’re going to have a long talk, man-to-man. You got me, Toddy?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Todd led the sniffling baby out of the room and Jack let his chair tip back again, a smile creeping across his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until a couple of evenings later that Jack had Todd bring the punk back to his room. He’d given his nephew an earful on how he was to approach their prisoner from now on. When the boy brought Pinkman into the bedroom he made sure to keep his eyes off of him, handling him stiffly. But he’d also done as Jack had asked, as it was clear that Pinkman had gotten a shave and a much needed bath. The cuts had been swabbed and bandaged and his face was as rosy as a baby’s. Pinkman smelled a whole lot better, too. But he looked pretty miserable, staring at the floor with his hands crossed in front of his package after Todd left. Jack was back in his chair, turned around this time as he straddled the seat.

 

“I hear you’re still giving us a ninety six percent with the new batch. That’s good. That Quayle woman will be real pleased,” he commented breezily, knowing that praise was important in the beginning. “And that’s good for business.” Pinkman didn’t respond, however, his focus glued to his feet.

 

“You had some time to think about what we discussed?” he asked plainly.

 

“Yeah,” the punk muttered, starting to pick at his fingernails.

 

“And? You come up with something for me? I’m mighty interested in hearing what you got.”

 

The rat flashed him an angry glare for a second before raising his eyes to the ceiling. His jaw jutted out, baring his teeth before he bit out an answer.

 

“Look, you’re gonna make me do whatever it is you want anyway, so why don’t you just tell me and let’s get it over with,” he said in a defeated voice.

 

“Whoa, hold on there, nelly. Looks like someone didn’t pay attention to his assignment. What, you were too busy?” Jack leaned over the top of his chair and jabbed his finger towards Pinkman in annoyance. “It ain’t about what _I want,_ you little shit. It’s about _them,_ ” and he pointed to the outside. “My men know exactly what they want to do to you. How ‘bout I just throw you out there and you can try this weak-ass shit with them, huh? Don’t think they’re likely to be too reasonable.”

 

“What the hell do you want me to say?!” the kid shouted. “You wanna let them kick the shit out of me some more? Then go ahead. You want me to tell you that, what? I’ll get on my knees for you? Is that it? I don’t got anything else to bargain with here! You wanna fuck with me to try and scare me, then fine! I’m shitting my pants, okay. You fucking win. Just don’t kill anyone else and I’ll do whatever the fuck you want me to.”

 

“What I want is for you to stop your hollerin’ right now, goddamnit,” Jack seethed. “Or else I’ll give you something to yell holy hell about. Now settle the fuck down and answer my goddamn questions like you got a lick of sense in that head. I ain’t gonna tell you again.”

 

The kid shut up but continued to fume through his eyeballs. Pinkman was going to be a handful. He was like a dog biting his way out of a trap, and Jack’s old tactics weren’t going to work if the punk was already wise to them. But Jack wasn’t a rapist. They had to be willing. He stood up suddenly, pushing the chair to the side of him and Pinkman automatically took a step back, his body tensing up as Jack drew near.

 

“Calm down. I’m just lookin’.” He grabbed the punk by the chin and twisted his head left and right, studying those cheekbones and thin slide of his nose. The abrasions were a little less angry this time out and the rat’s general attractiveness was somehow more present without the layer of growth from a dirty beard. The kid’s skin was fine, like porcelain, and it was easy to imagine colored rouge on those lips or high cheeks. As much as Jack found the rat’s behavior distasteful, there was no denying that Pinkman had something. There was more there under the surface and it seemed suddenly important to Jack that he find out just what the hell was going on in the punk’s head. White was still on the run. He still had to contend with his men’s distrust of this outside entity breaking into their safe space. And while torturing Pinkman had garnered them a confession tape, there was still a big old question mark as to how much the bureau knew about Schrader’s investigation, no matter what the kid said about it being on the down-low.

 

“Hmmph. You just can’t help yourself, can you? No matter how much we knock you around, you still look like you could be on the cover of a magazine. You sure you’re a tweaker?” he cracked as he peeled back the kid’s lips. Those teeth were perfect. The boy pulled his head away in a fit and Jack ran a hand down Pinkman’s arm, laid it out so he could roll up a sleeve and check the inside flesh. “I’d say you were slamming it, but I don’t see no track marks. Don’t be bullshitting me, boy.”

 

“What does it matter? And how am I supposed to prove it, anyway? You want to give me some blow, go ahead and I’ll show you.”

 

“You better watch that tone.” But the reveal of Pinkman’s drug use days earlier had gotten him thinking. Most of the time he was breaking in prison fish it tended to center around drugs; what they were willing to do to feed their fix. If Pinkman was already fighting one, the situation had just presented a shortcut. “How long you been clean?” he asked.

 

Pinkman shrugged. “I don’t know, a week? I slipped. Did some coke right before the cop busted me.”

 

“Well now, sounds like you got yourself a serious substance abuse problem there, Pinkman. Crank, blow, horse, don’t make no difference, does it? I used to be something of a dope fiend myself. I know what that pull is like. Gave it up the last time I got out of the joint, though. Need to have a clear mind if you want to run your game and stay out of the state penitentiary,” he said.

 

“Are you seriously giving me advice?” the boy asked incredulously.

 

But Jack ignored the remark and bobbed his chin in Pinkman’s direction. “What the cop bust you for?” The entire ASAC Schrader thing rubbed him wrong. “And what the hell was White doing selling meth when he had a DEA agent in his family? I thought this dude was supposed to be some kind of brainiac.” Todd certainly thought so, and Jack found the way his nephew revered the man to be more than a little annoying.

 

“I was at Heisenberg’s house,” the punk admitted with a scowl. “He’d been following me, I guess. And it’s not crank.”

 

Jack was confused for a second. “Come again? What’s not crank?”

 

“The blue. Our glass is the purest grade out there. Nothing like that Drano-looking shit you old timers used to snort that got stomped with rat poison. That’s why Lydia is willing to pay top dollar for our product.” Pinkman reared his head back. “Do you even know what you’re selling? The kind of rep Blue Sky has?”

 

“Aw, hell, excuse the fuck out of me, Mr. Genius. My bad. Did I offend you?” he cracked. It would be funny if the kid’s attitude didn’t want to make him rough the little shit up. “I don’t give a crap how fucking blue it is, or what the percentage is we give those Czech fucks, as long as we get paid. I was asking you about the cop. What do you mean he followed you to your partner’s house? What the hell were you doing there?”

 

“Try’na burn it to the ground,” the kid sneered.

 

Instantly, Jack’s annoyance fell away and he laughed aloud, feeling it in his belly as he threw his head back, the sound of it filling the small room. When he quieted down, he wiped his eyes, his wheezy snickers still coming. “Now that is a hell of a picture,” he boomed. “Little bug like you wavin’ a match around. You would be playing dirty behind the guy’s back. You got beef with someone you face him like a man while you stick him in the ribs.”

 

“I was aiming to hurt him where he really lived, with his family,” the punk said, his voice low and husky. “Just like you.”

 

Jack quickly sobered up at the dig. “Well, look at you. Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought.” He paused as he contemplated what Pinkman had just revealed. “So … you didn’t go to the cops, they came to you, huh? You make some kind of deal then? Give ‘em Heisenberg and they’d let you walk? I guess I can see why you’d be scared of doing time, though.”

 

But the kid clammed up and turned his face to the wall, his lips pressed together defiantly as he blinked away his frustration, and Jack wouldn’t have been surprised if the boy had cocked his hip and rubbernecked him sass like the black girls did. Pinkman reminded him of a woman in more ways than one. “Yeah, they’d definitely eat up a little number like you in the pen. You’d have a line waiting outside your cell until you’d be praying for lockdown every day. But I guess it don’t matter anymore,” he said, and suddenly having the kid there didn’t seem like such a drag, the game only just beginning. “We got you now, and my men’ll keep you busy.”

 

That turned the rat’s attention back to him, Pinkman’s panic blowing up in his expression. “What does that mean?”

 

“Guess you’ll have to find out. If you can’t come up with any worthwhile suggestions on why I should be your new daddy, then I’ll have to figure something out myself, won’t I? In the meantime, I’ll hand you over to them and they can take what they want out of you. So, I’ll be seeing you in a few days.” He stood up and put his fingers to his lips to whistle for Todd, but the rat threw up his hands, his desperation on full display.

 

“Wait, _wait!_ You don’t have to do that. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it, like I said. I promise.”

 

Jack was almost disappointed in how easy this was. “I’m gonna need some time to think it over, I told you. Figure out what to do with you all those hours you’re not at your work station. Explain to my men why they can’t have a piece of you. That’s the tricky part, right there.”

 

“Can’t you just … I don’t know, like … lay down the law? They got to listen to what you say, right?”

 

“Ultimately. Yeah.”

 

“So … I … you can do what you want to me,” he rushed, licking those lips again. “I mean, they don’t have to know, right? I – I can _do_ stuff for you. What – whatever you want.”

 

Jack narrowed his eyes at the twerp. “That supposed to be something that’s gonna get me fired up? What do I want with your scrawny little ass? You calling me a faggot, boy?”

 

“No! No, I – I just. What do I have to do? Just tell me.” The squeaky notes of the kid’s begging was starting to hit him in his spine, working his way down his body until he could feel himself getting hard. “Please,” Pinkman whispered. “I – I won’t say anything.”

 

“Oh, I know that. You’re going to do whatever I say, aren’t you?”

 

The kid nodded his head so hard his eyes jiggled. “Yeah,” he croaked. “I said I would. You’re not going to hurt Brock, and I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_.”

 

“Come here.”

 

The little rat shuffled closer, quickly casting his gaze to the floor again.

 

“What do you weigh? About one forty? Maybe a little more? Your size is what?”

 

He was met with a bewildered stare, then a blink of confusion. “Huh? I mean, wha-”

 

“Your size? It’s not a hard question.”

 

“A-a medium, I guess? Last time I checked, I weighed one fifty four. Why?”

 

“Don’t you worry about it none. Todd’s taking you back to your holding cell in a sec. When he brings you back tomorrow night, you’re gonna be nice and clean again, understand? Make sure he gives you another shave.” He paused for a beat. “He’s gonna have to shave your legs, too. Maybe even up in your buttcrack.”

 

Pinkman’s eyes widened while the rest of him was still as stone. “Does _he_ have to do it?” he asked.

 

 

“I’m not about to put a razor in your hand, so yeah. The first time, anyway.” The kid looked like he wanted to ask more questions but he kept quiet, staring at him as if Jack’s plan would suddenly materialize out of his head. Jack put his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly, Todd arriving a few seconds later.

 

“See you tomorrow, rat,” Jack said with a grin as the kid was dragged away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What are you fellas doing all the way out here, anyway?”

 

Shelly Sue sat on the couch with the drink in her hand, taking in the tv room with an assessing eye while they waited for Todd. Jack had known her a long time. She was a cousin to an old friend of his and she’d only recently started talking to him outside of that relationship. A homely woman with long, curly hair and meth degraded teeth, she hung out every night at the bars he frequented attempting to not appear desperate to take someone home, but rarely succeeding. Even the bikers there weren’t interested in pussy that needed a bag over the head. She was funny, though, and Jack would often spend some time shooting the shit with her if only to hear her wicked jokes. He also knew she’d worked in a hair salon for a long time before her habit had gotten her fired. She was still doing some work on the side for her old customers.

 

“Got us some land so we could get up to our own business without the law sticking their noses in it,” he told her. “We’re what you call survivalists,” Jack added with a smirk.

 

“You got a lot of guns?” she asked, smiling back at him. She seemed to be entirely unabashed by the picture her mouth presented. “I like guns.”

 

“We sure as hell do. Got a lot of stuff in those bunkers. I’m in the middle of, what you might call, diversifying.”

 

He had sent the rest of the men out for the night to let off some steam. Everyone was getting bitchy, snapping at each other as the thought of those barrels loaded with money and nowhere to spend it weighed on the men. There was a bikers club ten miles away in the middle of nowhere that was about the only place they felt they could unload and Jack expected to have the clubhouse to himself and his guests for most of the night.

 

“So what about this job you got for me?” she said. “You said it was good money. What exactly do you need me to do?” Shelly Sue held up her glass and eyed its contents, a sudden show of nerves in her expression. “I ain’t playing mule no more. I told you I gave all that up.”

 

“I know that. You said you were saving up for some new choppers, too. Thought you might want some help where that was concerned.” He got up from his chair and put his drink down, resting his hands on his hips. “I got someone I want you to meet. But this has to be kept under wraps. That’s what most of the money is for, to keep your mouth shut. The other part of it – well, it’s what you do, after all. It ain’t nothing illegal, even.”

 

“So, how much are we talkin’?” Her eyes gleamed with the promise of cash.

 

“I’ll give you ten grand.” Shelley Sue’s eyes got huge, a small choke escaping her. “But you’ll be on contract,” he quickly added. “It’s not just one time. I’ll need you maybe once or twice a week, for an hour or two, depending.”

 

“Depending on what?”

 

“On how much work he needs.” There were footsteps heard outside the door, a clinking sound accompanying them. “But you got to tell me your answer before I let him in.”

 

“Well, damn, Jack, you still ain’t told me what I’ll be doing!” she laughed hoarsely, the thick sound of phlegm and cigarettes in her throat.

 

“Call it a makeover,” Jack replied. “Like on them tv shows. I need you to gussy someone up. Got to … hide their identity for a while.”

 

There was a knock on the door. Shelley Sue sat up straight, a slick ripping sound coming from the leather couch with the shift, and glanced behind her before returning her gaze to Jack. “I need your answer, Shelley Sue. I’m telling you, it’s easy money. You want them pretty new teeth or what?”

 

“So, just … doing make-up and fixing hair, that kind of work?”

 

“Maybe a little more. Like those waxing jobs you gals get. I need it to look authentic.” There was another knock. “Hold on!” he yelled toward Todd. “You in or not?”

 

The woman looked back at the door then gulped the last of her drink down. “I’m in,” she stated as she slammed her glass onto the coffee table. “If for nothing else, you got me curious as hell. But ten g’s ain’t nothing to sneeze at.”

 

“No, it sure as hell isn’t,” he agreed. “Glad to be doing business with you.” He held out a hand to seal the deal and Shelley Sue grabbed it tightly, standing up as they shook hands. He finally turned to the outside. “Alright, come on in.”

 

Todd stepped through the door, his eyes darting to the woman once before settling back on his uncle. He tugged behind him and Pinkman awkwardly shuffled in, his ankles as well as his wrists in cast irons. Todd walked him past the pool table and pushed him forward to where Jack stood by the flatscreen. “I got him all ready for you, Uncle Jack.” The punk was clean shaven again, dressed in a one-piece jumper with the pest name Todd used to work at stitched over his heart. “You want me to get the shopping bags?”

 

“Yeah, go get ‘em.” Todd disappeared to the back hallway, leaving Jesse to stand in the middle of the room as they both watched him. Shelley Sue’s expression had a moment of dawning realization.

 

“Holy shit … he’s that guy they’re looking for, right?” Shelley Sue was studying the rat’s face, but looked back at Jack in shock. “On the news? That whole crystal operation? You involved with that, Jack? They’re saying some high school chemistry teacher was running it.”

 

“You don’t need to know nothing ‘bout that, I told you,” Jack explained. “The less you know, the more you’re earning your money. All I want you to do is fix him up. Fix _her_ up.”

 

The rat turned to gawk at him, while Shelley Sue gave another throaty laugh. “What? You … you want me to dress him up like a woman?” Todd came back into the room with a cluster of shopping bags clutched in his hand and made his way to the couch, setting them down next to her.

 

“Should I change his clothes here, Uncle Jack?”

 

“Whoa, what the hell is going on?” the punk cut in. “What is she doing here?”

 

“You’re going to show Shelley Sue to my room, Todd. Take this one with you,” he directed, pointing to Pinkman.

 

Shelley Sue was poking through the bags, laughing as she lit up a cigarette. “Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me with this shit. Where’d you buy this stuff?”

 

Todd started to answer but Jack waved a hand to shut him up. “Don’t matter. Just fix her up.”

 

“Yo! What the fuck is happening?” The rat looked like he was about to have another hissy fit again.

 

“Shut up,” Jack said. “Shut it right now. You’re going to go in that room like I said. Todd’s going to chain you to my chair and you’re gonna sit still and keep quiet and let Shelley Sue here do what she does best. No complaints. Don’t make me come in there and slap you around.”

 

“Just what kind of look are we going for?” Shelley Sue asked, pulling out a lacy thong from one of the bags to dangle from a finger. Todd bent his head with a bashful grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, but Jack was adamant.

 

“You’re going to go all out. Make her up like a high-priced hooker, if you can manage it. If anyone comes around, we don’t want her being recognized and there’s got to be a reason for her being here, you get me?”

 

“Sure.” She looked over at the rat. “This one’s pretty already underneath them cuts and bruises. It’s going to take a little work to cover that up, but it shouldn’t be too hard.” She smiled at the kid. “What was your name again, sweetheart? Something pink, I think I heard?”

 

“We call her Jessica,” Jack answered, ignoring the glare he was getting from the rat. “That’s the only name you need to know. I don’t want to hear anything more about the news.” He waved a hand towards the hallway that led to their bedrooms. “Now go on and work your magic. I want to get my money’s worth, Shelley Sue.”

 

“You got it, Jack. This is going to be fun.” She brushed a hand across the punk’s cheek. “We’re going to doll you up good, sugar cakes.” Todd started to drag him forward and Shelley Sue followed them through the rest of the clubhouse. Jack took another sip of his whiskey and sat down on the couch, moving his boots to rest on the coffee table. He was eager to see the transformation, but he was also looking forward to Pinkman’s reaction, knowing that the get-up would have an effect on the punk. He’d seen it before. Shelley Sue was right – this _was_ going to be fun.

 

 

 


	2. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash_man thinks this site's pseud feature is lame and pointless. trash_man would also like to point out that this is a judgement-free zone. trash_man is depraved enough for all of you, don't worry.
> 
> A little reminder: http://i.imgur.com/AaYOpBB.jpg

 

 

It had been close to an hour when Jack finally knocked on the door. “You almost done in there?” he shouted. It was already coming up for ten.

 

“You can come on in, if you want,” came Shelley Sue’s muffled voice. Jack swung open the door with a little excited leap in his chest, but his eyes fell upon her back first. Todd was sitting on the edge of his bed watching the whole thing with a wide-eyed look of fascination, his folded arms resting on his knees. He stood up as soon as he saw Jack.

 

“Aw, hey, Uncle Jack. She’s almost done. I didn’t get him– _her_ changed yet, though.”

 

“We’ll do it in a sec. Let me see.”

 

Shelley Sue slid her chair noisily to one side so that Jack could get a full look at the rat. For a moment, his lungs felt airless, his need for speech evaporating. It was uncanny.

 

“Holy shit,” he eventually uttered, ending with a long whistle. “That’s some job you did there, girl.”

 

The punk sat in the chair with his arms behind him, fastened together by Todd, and a look of pure suffering on his face. The wig was the first thing that caught Jack up in his spell. Black and sleek, long enough to hang well past his shoulders, some of it resting on Pinkman’s chest down past his nipples. It looked so real, the straight cut of the bangs a shiny curtain resting above dark shapely eyebrows. Those lips were a bright, shocking red – coated with a glossy sheen like the residue from those brush-on wands that left women with a just-swallowed-a-load look. And the eyes. She’d done amazing things with the eyes. The color above them drew out the blue, with dark eyeliner to emphasize their shape, and lashes that sprung up like rays of the sun. The bruises were hardly noticeable under a thick application of foundation, and the band-aids had been removed so that the cuts around his eyes and the gash down his cheek looked almost sexy in their new setting. Everything from the shoulders up looked incredible. Looking past that, however, made the scene feel like a split-screen was happening. It ruined the fantasy to have such a hot piece in a bland uniform.

 

“Take that top down,” he told Todd. “Let’s see what else we got.”

 

The rat started to fidget, trying to look behind him as Todd came up on his right. “What are you doing? I ain’t putting on no dress,” he insisted.

 

“You put on what we tell you,” Jack said easily. Todd had begun unbuttoning the jumper and Pinkman looked down at his hands as if he might bite them. “Now settle down and let us take a look.”

 

The top of the jumper was opened and ripped down, the sleeves bunching up between Pinkman and the chair. There was a little definition in the upper body where the kid had bulked up, but he was still scrawny. “Gonna need to shave that, too, Shelley,” he said as he pointed to soft wisps of hair on the punk’s chest. The woman stroked her hand across it with garish purple nails, making Pinkman flinch while blinking at her in horror.

 

“Mmm, he’s nice. I’m gonna need a padded bra if you want little Jessica here to have any tits. Probably need to fill it with something, too, to keep ‘em from sagging.”

 

“I got a good one,” Todd piped in. “It’s the push-up kind that makes the flat-chested girls look like they got some cleavage.”

 

“Let’s get Jessica un-handcuffed,” he directed to Todd. “We’re taking the whole thing off now. You hold on to his arms while Shelley Sue and me pull it off with the shoes.”

 

“Wait. I can do it myself,” the punk protested. “You don’t need to do th-”

 

“You don’t get a say, here, cunt. Now, get up. We need to finish up and we ain’t got all night. Shelley Sue’s going to give you a nice pedicure and paint your nails, ain’t that right?”

 

“Sure. I got just the color in my bag. We’ll make you as purty as one of them top fashion models. You get to be pampered some more, sugar.”

 

Todd grabbed the punk underneath his armpits and made him stand up, holding on tightly as Jack and Shelley Sue took a side of the jumper by the material at his wrists and tugged downward until all of Pinkman’s torso was bared. There was some fumbling to get the armholes over the chains, but once the material was free, they kept pulling until the jumper was pooled around his ankles. The kid stood there buck naked, looking like a perfect little tranny with that face and slim body. Pinkman turned away, as if he were suddenly shy, and Shelley Sue made little mewling noises in appreciation.

 

“Aw, sweet thing, don’t be embarrassed. You got a nice figure. And this set ain’t nothing to be ashamed of,” she cooed, as she brazenly cupped the kid’s balls. The runt yelped as he turned to gape back at her, his eyes damning as his gaze swept over to Jack. Shelley Sue laughed, sounding like she lived on cigarettes and blowjobs. “Oh, man. What are you really gonna do with this one, Jack? I wanna take him home and go for a ride.”

 

“There’ll be none of that,” Jack said. “You’re not done yet, anyway. Todd’s gonna help you get her dressed. I’m going out for something real quick, but I expect her to be done when I get back.” He’d have Todd take Shelley Sue back home as soon as they were finished, and make sure to have her blindfolded again. Jack wanted some alone time with his new toy before the men returned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he waltzed back into the clubhouse, a backpack dangling from his fingers, they had Pinkman waiting for him in the main room. Jack froze in mid-step, feeling a little dumbfounded at the picture before him. It had only gotten better, the fantasy complete. Where a shitstain little punk had stood only hours before, there now waited a stunning brunette, and Jack sucked in a breath of approval. The worksuit had been replaced by a tight fitting dress, all black and spangly, little starbursts popping from the fabric under the lights. Jessica wobbled slightly on high-heeled sandals, her eyes cast to the floor as Todd and Shelley Sue each held on to an arm on either side of her. Both her toenails and fingernails were painted a shiny maroon, and Jack let his gaze work his way up those hairless legs to arrive at her chest with great appreciation. A slip of neon pink poked up from the deep yoke of the dress.

 

“My God, that is some fine work you done, Shelley Sue. I can’t even recognize the little cooze under all that make-up. Hell, we could make some big money off that tail.”

 

“I had a great time doing it. I mean, look at that face.” She gripped Pinkman’s chin and shook, making him pull out of her hold in irritation. “I already got some ideas for next time. I can get real dramatic with those eyes.”

 

“You did a real good job, Shelley Sue,” Todd added agreeably. “She looks so different.” He grinned in awe at his uncle. “Are we gonna keep her like this all the time?”

 

“Nah. Won’t be practical during, er, work hours.” He glanced to his make-up artist. “I’ll get your money, then Todd’s gonna take you home. I’ll need you again on Friday, ‘bout the same time. That sound okay with you?”

 

“Sure thing, Jack. Whenever you want. Just give me a heads up and I’ll clear my schedule, seeing it’s so busy.” Her cackle sounded like scraped gravel. “You should take this one out. All dolled up and nowhere to go would be a real shame.”

 

“It’s none of your business what we do with her, but don’t you worry. We’ll take care of Jessica,” Jack said with a smirk. “Todd, take her back to my room and get her settled while I take care of Shelley Sue.” For the first time since he’d walked in he saw the punk turn panicked, eyeballing Todd with dread. Todd had removed the ankle restraints, but Pinkman’s wrists were still shackled, and they were swiftly pulled behind her back as Todd fastened them again. When he pushed Pinkman forward, the punk tripped on her heel, and both Todd and Shelley Sue grabbed her to steer her upright.

 

“That’s going to take some practice, darlin’.” Shelley Sue patted the punk’s cheek again. “You are one sexy bitch, though. You’ll make it work.” She stepped away. “See you on Friday, hon.”

 

Todd put his hand to their prisoner’s waist and directed her forward again while Jack went to get the woman her money, his thoughts already on what would come next. But once they were done and the two were getting ready to leave, Jack pulled Todd aside and murmured low in his ear. “This here is just between the parties involved, you getting me, son? No one else needs to know anything about Shelley Sue or Jessica until I decide.”

 

Todd glanced up and nodded his head curtly, turning to smile at their guest. “Ready, ma’am? I’ll wait to put your blindfold on in the car. I don’t want you trippin’ on anything out there.”

 

As soon as they were gone, Jack sauntered to his room, feeling as big as the building when he stepped to the doorway. There sat his little googaw, pretty as a model in a magazine. He would have pinched himself to make sure the moment was real if the fucker wasn’t staring at him with those big eyes so intently.

 

“Gotta say, I’m mighty impressed with the outcome,” he said as he leaned against the doorjamb, bending his head to light another cigarette. “I think you might be prettier than your girlfriends, Jessica. Hell, you’re prettier than most of the women I ever met.”

 

“Is it really necessary for you to call me that?” It was unsettling to have such a deep, raspy male voice coming from the very picture of femininity. Pinkman was sitting in the chair with arms tied behind him, but his legs fell open in an ungainly fashion, spoiling the image with the dash of masculine posturing. “I mean, I get it, you want to pretend and all, but I’d rather you call me ‘bitch’, or ‘rat’, or whatever else you feel the need to come up with. A name is just … _creepy_.”

 

“My place, my rules,” Jack asserted. “Wanna see what you look like?”

 

“Not really,” the kid sassed but Jack strode over anyway and pulled him out of the chair, the punk crying out when his wrists were pulled taut. Jack unlocked them and clasped the arms together, dragging him to the wall where the mirror hung over his dresser. The kid stumbled again in his heels but quickly righted himself as Jack made him face the glass.

 

“Now take a look at that. Bet you never imagined you’d make such a good-looking woman, huh? Or maybe you did,” he grinned. “Guess we’ll find out.”

 

But the rat was staring at himself in surprise. He blinked a few times, turning his head this way and that, as if to prove it was really him. A sudden swell of melancholy flickered in his eyes, tears shining there for a moment before he blinked them away and glanced angrily at Jack, sniffing back his brief gloominess in favor of righteous indignation. “Why’d you do that? Make me look like … her. Was that on purpose?”

 

“Who? Your junkie girl? I liked her hair. She was a fine one, though. Bet those lips could drive a man wild. Now tell me the truth, was she as good a cocksucker as she looked? Hmm? Did you make her choke on that dick?” he laughed. “Or she slurp on it like a Tootsie roll?”

 

“Shut up,” the kid hissed. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

 

“Or you’re gonna do what?” he challenged with raised eyebrows. Pinkman averted his eyes, his fuckable mouth pursed in his irritation. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

 

“And what’s this get-up supposed to do for you, anyway? You really think me looking like a girl makes it any different if you fuck me?”

 

“When, not if. And it _is_ different. I might as well use you for some relief seeing as I can’t get none in town. See, I’m a man, not some sissy pole sitter, so if I’m gonna stick my dick in something, it’s gonna be a pretty little thing.” He grabbed Pinkman by the arm and moved her towards the bed. “You cry like a little girl anyway, so this should feel right at home for you. Now, we ain’t got all night. Get on the floor.”

 

“Wait! I’m not – like, I don’t know this stuff. Just let me go slow, alright?”

 

“You telling me you ain’t ever had a blowjob before?” he asked bluntly.

 

“Yeah, of course I have. Tons of ‘em,” the kid bragged.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well then, you know how it’s done, don’t you?” He tugged him by the arm and dragged him to the bed, pushing him down to the floor when the kid toppled on his heels yet again. He tucked his fingers under Pinkman’s chin and made him look up, those eyes appearing so wide and beautiful as the kid’s fear crept back into his face. “You better show me how much you want my protection, little girl,” he said as he reached over to tap his cigarette into the ashtray on his nightstand. He straightened up and started to unbuckle his pants. “Just like your cooking skills, I’m expecting a quality job, Jessica.” It felt right thinking of the rat like that and he slipped into it easily. Jessica was one fine piece of ass.

 

As soon as he had his pants down, he curled a hand around the back of Jessica’s head and brought her up to his crotch. He stroked a hand under the kid’s chin to coax her to open her mouth and as soon as the punk did he drove his cock in, thick and heavy with the extra blood flow. He’d been eager for it ever since he’d left to pick up his stash, but right away the kid was gagging as Jack bought her head all the way down. She pulled away with a full-on coughing attack and Jack’s annoyance sprang up instantly.

 

“For fuck’s sake, what the hell is wrong with you? You ain’t even trying.”

 

“And you’re not even giving me a chance to warm up to it! Jesus! Give me a second! I ain’t ever had a dick in my mouth before, okay?”

 

“Yeah, right, like I believe that,” Jack sneered. “Now pull yourself together. I haven’t even started fucking your face yet, so you better get up to speed real quick.”

 

The kid looked a little sick, but she closed her eyes and appeared to be mentally coaxing herself into the right mood. She shook her head once and straightened up on her knees, her expression determined. Jessica reached out to wrap a hand around Jack’s waiting erection, now standing at full attention, and he held his breath to see what this vision would do, her grip nice and firm around the base of him. She bent her head and slid his cock gently into her mouth, taking a deep breath as she fit what length she could. There was a long pause as she just held it there until Jack put a hand atop her crown, and suddenly Jessica started to jerk her head. It was clumsy and a little sloppy and not two seconds had passed before she was gagging again, pulling away with a pained look on her face.

 

“Holy hell, this is shaping up to be the worst suck job I ever had,” Jack complained. “You won’t be booking whammers any time soon at this rate. Better start earning your keep, Jessica.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whined. “I’m just trying to get used to it.”

 

“The fuck you got to do to prepare? Just open your mouth and use your tongue, goddamnit. And watch what you do with those perfect teeth.”

 

“Look, it’s just … it feels weird. I can use my tongue fine, alright? I stuck it up enough slits. And chicks always dig everything I do for them. Can you just be a little patient … here?”

 

An image of Jessica, dressed as she was now and going down on a bevy of girls got Jack going again, the reminder that the punk liked women not really bothering him. He could see a row of them laid out, legs spread and knee-to-knee, while this one moved down the line, on her hands and knees with ass cheeks wide open and waiting for Jack. He grunted his approval, his dick now rock hard. “Mmm, just stop talking already,” he grumbled.

 

That sleek, black hair, as shiny as a panther’s pelt, dropped over his groin again and Jack propped his hand back to the base of her skull, remembering long ago blowjobs from that dead goddess. This time, tongue was more prevalent, earnestly licking up and down his shaft with a steady pace. When she mouthed him entirely, there was a drawn in sound like she was about to hold her breath underwater, but soon enough Jack felt those lips creep upwards, a chin hitting his balls, while her hand started to work him with every drag back. He pressed another hand behind her neck, keeping her from backing up too far, but soon enough, Jessica seemed to be getting the hang of it, slowing down when she needed a breath and using both hands to keep him stimulated.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s good,” he breathed, watching with fascination as Jessica started to flutter her tongue to the end of his dick, her eyes closed. “Let me see those eyes,” he demanded, and instantly they sprang open, the blue of each iris blinding as those pupils stared straight through him. He grabbed her head by the sides of her face and shifted, making her bob faster as her lips slipped over him again. “God _damn_ , you’re fine. Take that cock, little girl. I wanna feel it in your throat.” She hummed in answer and he could feel the vibrations tickle his flesh, the idea of Jessica holding herself open for him now a constant picture in his head. It had really been too long.

 

He let her work him for a little longer, noting the way she was quick to get familiar with his wants, each tap on the head directing her to switch it up taken into immediate action. She moved her hand down to caress his balls, holding them in a grip as she mouthed her way down his prick, taking a bit of the head in her throat before she choked and backed off again. Simply watching her was getting Jack hotter than he expected and his stamina seemed to take the hit. He wanted more than a mouth and he wanted it now.

 

“Wait a second, hold off,” he demanded, pushing her back. The hair in his clutch slid underneath his hand, throwing him out of the fantasy for a moment. He frowned at the intrusion of reality before straightening the fit, skewing her bangs to sit properly on her forehead as she stared up at him in compliance.

 

“What’s the matter? Are you not getting off on this?” Once again, the voice was so incongruent with the vision before him that Jack felt that slap of history return. Lady Claudine had possessed a deep voice, too, but he remembered it being sexy as hell.

 

“I want you on the bed,” he stated simply, shaking off his gun holster and laying it over his chair. He sat heavily on the mattress, leaning down to unzip his boots. The kid hadn’t moved at all, looking nervous as she watched his face. “Did you hear what I just said?”

 

“Um. Are – are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, it’s late, right? Aren’t your – ” there was a heavy gulp, “Your boys, they’re coming back tonight?”

 

“Yeah, but not for a few hours down the line. So let’s get a move on. I said on the bed, Jessica.”

 

She finally started to move but it was achingly slow, her gaze set straight ahead to the wall as she got on her hands and knees on his saggy mattress, her ass towards him. He actually felt a thrill at discovering what was below that dress, a slip of black lace peeking out from underneath. Jack grabbed her by the leg to shift her over and she practically jumped off the bed with a yelp.

 

“What the hell, girl? Stop that shrieking and stay still.”

 

“Sorry. I’m – I, uh … I’m a little nervous, okay? I – I ain’t ever done this. I don’t want it to hurt.”

 

“Well, I got a big dick, so that’s gonna be unavoidable, but … I think I can get you a little something to take the edge off the sting. If you’re real nice, that is.”

 

The punk twisted her head to gape at him over her shoulder, her eyes gleaming. “What kind of something?”

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” he taunted, rounding a hand up the back of her leg and over her ass.

 

There was a flash of annoyance before Jessica settled for something more accommodating. “Yeah. I told you. I’ll be good.”

 

Jack smirked and turned back around to finish taking his boots off. He let his jeans drop to the floor in their removal and stood up in his socks, his cock still in salute, as he stepped over to pick up the backpack where he’d left it by the dresser. Jessica stayed in position as she watched him unzip the top, her eyes growing bigger as he pulled out the tiny plastic bag. There were other things he brought back with him, but that was all for another time. He’d start off with the basics.

 

“Look familiar?” he teased, shaking the teenth that dangled between his fingers.

 

“What’s that for?” Jessica asked, not hiding the hopeful spark in her face.

 

“Just a little pain reliever,” he quipped. “You won’t be feelin’ nothing but how good my dick is going to fill your ass.”

 

Jessica licked her lips as she gazed longingly at the little bag. “For real? You’re – you’re totally going to let me do a line?”

 

“You be good to me, I’ll be good to you,” he offered. Seeing the kid dressed up in drag went an awful long way in helping Jack ignore that there was a rat bitch underneath all that. He didn’t want to look at Pinkman, but Jessica was another story.

 

“How’d you usually do it? Tell me the truth, now. You always snort this stuff? You’re not sniffin’ all the time like a tweaker done fried out his septum.”

 

Jessica sat down and turned to face him, suddenly coquettish as she crossed her legs at the knee. “No, not all the time. I liked hittin’ the pipe. Smoking it goes down smoother, you know? Lasts longer, too. But, uh, I threw a lot of that stuff away after I came out of rehab.”

 

“Rehab, huh?” He shook his head with a laugh as he remembered his own days in a church basement trying to play along with the tripe they were feeding him. He had ditched the meetings as soon as he could. “If a man’s got a strong enough character, you can beat that hold it got on you.” He nudged his head towards her, his tone smug. “How long did you last, anyway? Before you were back to old habits?”

 

The kid had the decency to look ashamed. “Uh, a couple of months, I guess. I … I had some bad shit go down. Messed me up and I needed some help, you know?”

 

But Jack didn’t want to get into a discussion on addiction. His erection was already waning. He smacked her on the knee and pointed to his bedside drawers where an old photo of him and his sister sat, a twelve year old Todd kneeling in front of them as they all smiled to the camera. “Get me that picture frame, will ya. I’ll get this ready, while you keep my business here happy,” he said. Jessica furrowed her brows as she leaned over to grab the photo, staring back at Jack in confusion. He took hold of her arm and pulled her closer, pushing her head down to his crotch. “Come on, sweet thing. At my age, you don’t want to lose a hard-on when you got it.”

 

The kid got back on her knees and bent her body forward, going back to sucking him off while Jack leaned back on his elbows and laid the frame down flat on the bed. He tapped out enough of the crystal on the glass and used the heel of his lighter to crush it into dust, noticing the blowjob became more enthusiastic with every crunch. He could feel Jessica eyeing the glasstop as he opened up his wallet and fished out a bank card, cutting the pile of powder into four fat lines. Jack pulled out a hundred dollar bill and started to roll it, the mouth on his dick slowing down until it was barely moving. When he shot a glance at her, Jessica had only half his dick still between her lips while her focus was entirely glued to the trail of snow waiting for her.

 

“You like that, huh?” he commented with some amusement.

 

Still staring at the lines, she nodded dumbly, his dick sliding out of her mouth as she licked her lips again, her hand jerking him off in distraction.

 

“You’d do just about anything for a taste, wouldn’t you?”

 

Brilliant eyes slowly slid up to meet his. “Like what?” came that rough voice.

 

But Jack didn’t answer, choosing instead to lift up the frame by its edge and offer it to Jessica as if he had petit fours and sherry on a tray. He held out the hundred dollar make-shift straw. “You ready?”

 

Jessica looked wary at first, but then quickly snapped up the bill, angling it down to the glass to noisily snort up the first line. She closed her eyes with her rapture, bending her forehead to the bed for a moment before glancing back up at Jack. There was the briefest attempt at a smile before she handed the c-note back.

 

“Nah, I ain’t doing none. That’s all for you. Go ahead.”

 

She studied him for a beat, the apprehension returning before it was disregarded and her head bent to suck up another white highway into her other nostril. She pinched the end of her nose and made another snorting sound, sucking up the last of the powder and licking the residue off her fingers.

 

“There. That better?” he asked, looking forward to what his little offering would get him. It was better to get their inhibitions out of the way.

 

“ _Yeah_. Yeah, thanks,” she said, her relief plain on her face. “Give me a minute and I’ll finish the rest.”

 

“Take your time. But we got an understanding, right? None of this crybaby shit from here on out. You’re going to do what I want when I want it and you’re going to goddamn thank me for it when I’m done. Got it? Now, get on your back.”

 

The eyes grew large at the decree but she nodded her head and got up to shift onto her back, while Jack picked up the frame and set it back on the nightstand. Jessica laid her body out straight, heels hanging off the edge, mouth grim as she kept her eyes on the ceiling.

 

“Nah, not like that,” Jack insisted, fingers snaking around her ankles and spreading them wide. “Slide down,” he directed, liking the scene of her lace thong riding up that clean crack, ignoring the mass of skin stuffed into it that shrouded the testicles from his sight. Jessica shifted her body downwards, the dress riding up above her thighs, and Jack moved his hands up to capture under each knee, holding her legs up wider as his gaze stayed fixed on the glimpse of an asshole. The throb in his dick grew more insistent at the image, and for a moment he wished he could just plunge into it. Not have to worry about getting it slicked up for entry.

 

“Hey,” the raspy voice intruded. “You got anything to … you know, help get things ready?”

 

“Just gave you something, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, I know, but … just talking mechanics, here. A little grease to make it easier.”

 

“What do I look like?” he groused, before sliding a hand down to the lily white ass under him and snapping the strip of material to the side, slipping a finger into the crevice. Jessica startled again with a little gasp that got the blood surging into his erection like a thermostat in the midst of a New Mexico summer. “That’s why God gave us spit.” He pressed his finger to the hole that fluttered under his touch, feeling it clench as he pushed the tip inside.

 

“ _Oh._ ” The note of arousal was hard to miss. “Um. I mean, spit dries out fast,” she said in a hurry. “Like, you really don’t got lube? It … it’ll be better that way.”

 

Jack smirked. “Spoken like a true bottom bitch. You’re lying to me when you say you ain’t had anything up this cooch before, aren’t you?”

 

Jessica turned sheepish, looking away for a moment as her embarrassment crept into her skin. “Uh, just … I mean, like, I used toys with my girlfriends before, you know? I … may have done some stuff for them.”

 

“Uh-huh. Getting stuffed with a dildo was for _them_ , huh? Sounds like someone’s gotta come clean with themselves.” This one was ripe for the turning, making Jack’s anticipation swell.

 

“Whatever. You got anything or not?”

 

Knowing that she’d had something in her butt before made Jack less concerned with leaning over to open up the bedside drawer and pull out the tube he kept for emergencies. Jessica couldn’t judge him for shit. He straightened up on his knees, still holding onto one of her shins as he squeezed a gooey line out along his dick to get it slick. “Here, put your ankles up on my shoulder,” he coaxed, resting one leg there while he rubbed the lube over the tip of his cock and then smeared the residue over Jessica’s hole. He pushed a thumb in and there was another little gasp, the ring of muscle and flesh tightening around him.

 

“Yeah, just like that, little girl,” he hissed, pushing it in all the way until Jessica’s body was flush against the rest of his hand. He moved it in a circle, relishing the small whimpers it elicited. “We’re gonna fill you up, don’t you worry.”

 

He liked the heaviness of Jessica’s calves on either side of his neck, and he continued to change fingers for a bit as he warmed her up, eventually sliding two inside of the tight hole as resistance faded. Soon, Jessica’s ass gave a slight push towards his thrusts and he encouraged it by burrowing deeper.

 

“Play with yourself,” he suddenly demanded. That provoked a shocked reaction as Jessica snapped open her eyes to gawk at him.

 

“What?” she asked dully.

 

“What do you mean, _what_? That meth make you hard of hearing?”

 

With only a passing reluctance, Jessica put her hand in her panties, grabbing for the noticeable erection that now protruded from it. Jack winced. “No, goddamnit. That’s not what I’m talking about.” He didn’t want to pay any attention to what hung between Pinkman’s legs. “Play with your titties.”

 

Jessica appeared confounded by the command, glancing down at her chest where the pink bra had popped out from the top of the dress completely. She shoved a hand under each cup and started to twiddle, laying her head back down as she closed her eyes once more and felt herself up. Jack shoved both fingers inside of her again, more forcefully this time, and Jessica moaned. The sound was unmistakably a note of pleasure and it spiked Jack’s arousal to a fevered pitch. She was as ready for this as he was.

 

“Yeah, I knew it,” he breathed. “You want it.” Eyes flashed open with fire, but Jack quickly pressed the head of his cock to where his fingers had extracted, pushing in while there was still some yield.

 

“Oh, shit, _wait!”_ she cried, but Jack was already inside and wasn’t about to stop now. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, spreading her wider as he pushed deeper, then pushing her legs back towards her chest as he bore down. There was another cry, a look of pain across her face, but Jack paid no mind. Jessica was the type that would get off on that pain; it’s why the rat always did stupid things, sabotaging every good thing she got.

 

He stilled for a moment, feeling his cock pulse inside that slick heat. It was always different in the ass. Tighter. More immediate. He took his women that way, too, usually preferring it to the vadge. Plus, there was the advantage of not having to look at their faces. Unless they were as pretty as Jessica.

 

“God _damn_ , girl,” he whispered, needing to move. He started to pump her slowly, enjoying her quickened breaths and startled barks. “You were primed for me, weren’t you?”

 

“Slo-slow down,” she hissed. “Careful. Fuck, that’s … you weren’t kidding about your dick,” she said, pressing a splayed hand to her eye.

 

“Hold your legs up, like this,” Jack said, pressing them back until Jessica held them in her grip, bowed and bent at the knees so that they were wide enough. He took her by the hips and shifted her lower, getting on top of her as he sunk in all the way. Her groan carried through the room and it set Jack off, his thrusts starting off in earnest. “My dick is exactly what you been needin’, ain’t it? Need someone to show you the way it’s done. To show you what you are. You’re my new doll, bitch.”

 

“Oh, God,” the rat moaned, feet stuffed into heels that hung in the air as her legs jerked with every pump. Jack could wear this one all night, if he had the luxury, and it only made him fuck faster as he thought of his men on their way home. He hadn’t gotten enough time.

 

He reached around her legs to hook fingers under her straps, pulling them down until the dress was past her bra, fingers still dutifully inside tweaking and plucking at unseen nipples. Jack suddenly wanted to see them, however. “Take down your bra,” he wheezed.

 

Jessica quickly tucked a hand over to one shoulder, pulling the bra strap down her arm until it passed her elbow, while her leg waved around in an effort to stay up. She unhooked the strap and popped back the cup, shoving the other side down but then going back to holding up her legs.

 

“Let me see you pinch ‘em,” he said, thudding beats pulsing between them where their flesh met making Jack want to fall deeper. “Show me how much you like it.”

 

Jessica followed his instructions, her face twisted into a blend of pain and pleasure as she used her fingers like pincers over small, pebbled nipples. “Oh, yeah,” she moaned in grand fashion, “so good.” Jack slowed, going as deep as his balls would allow, and held himself there, Jessica’s plaintive moans like music to his ears as he stuffed her as full as she could take it.

 

“Please,” she cried with eyes squeezed shut. “You gotta move. Oh, fuck, move.”

 

Soon, they had a steady pace going, Jack fucking her hard enough that every thrust got him a new sound out of that brightly colored mouth circled into a perfect O. He slid her over so that her head was lying towards the pillows and settled on top of her, her ankles resting on his shoulders once again as they moved together.

 

By the time he was ready to come, Jessica’s hand had snuck into her panties again, a jogging motion accompanying her moans as she stroked herself off. She was getting louder every time he plunged deep, her face now filled with want as he stilled, the two of them feeling their heartbeats throb in her ass. “I’m gonna fill this ass,” he warned right before he thrust once, the blast in his dick powerful as Jessica’s hand flew faster, her moans catching up as he pumped his seed inside her. Before he even pulled out, pearly drops became a jettison stream that sprung from the lace panties, arcing overhead to land on Jessica’s bra and stomach as her groans grew to a crescendo.

 

He leaned back on his haunches, his wet prick softening quickly in the aftermath, but Jessica looking like she was only getting started as her hands flew back to her nipples, mouth open invitingly as she whined.

 

“Well now,” he said, reaching over to grab his cigarettes. “Looks like you’re gonna be a handful, Jessica.”

 

 

 


	3. Shelley Sue

 

 

It was a slow crawl to the weekend.

 

Once it arrived, he sent the rest of the men out again under the pretext of a delivery, half of them bitching that it didn’t take all six of them to pick up some supplies but Kenny placating them with the promise of copious alcohol to deaden their restlessness. Todd had already gone to pick up Shelley Sue, and Jack sat at the table in the kitchenette, wondering if he should go and get Pinkman from the hangar where he was finishing up a cook.

 

While he preferred to avoid the place, Jack had snuck in there a few times to watch him from the shadows, seeing the kid shuffle around like a zombie, his expression blank as he worked his magic with the chemicals they provided. The cameras they’d installed could have given him the surveillance he sought, but Jack wanted to see the rat up close, liking the aural poetry of the rattle from the chain linked up to Pinkman’s back as the kid moved around. Thoughts of Jessica had been spinning in his head since their last encounter, coming to him in his dreams. He’d awakened the last few mornings with a raging hard-on, and not sure what to do about it. The kid had been amped up after they’d fucked that first time, and Jack was still pissed that he hadn’t been able to take full advantage of that state for fear that either Todd or the rest of his men would show up at an indelicate moment. At least he’d received another blowjob out of the tryst, although he hadn’t been able to finish. It sucked getting old.

 

He stood up and started for the door, considered pulling the rat into the clubhouse for a shower. But he just as quickly sat down again. It was better to wait until the transformation was complete.

 

When he finally heard the truck pull up, Jack felt the buzzing adrenaline of anticipation flood him. He was actually looking forward to talking to Jessica, among other things. The more he learned about her, the better he could handle her.

 

“Hey, Uncle Jack. Sorry we’re late. I ran into some traffic on the way up. Big ol’ accident on the 404.” Todd slid off his coat to hang it up on a hook by the door as he entered, his passenger squeezing in behind him.

 

“How’s it going, Jack? Where’s my model at?” Shelley Sue snickered at the joke, her laugh like the echo of whirring fan blades in a tunnel. She carried a little bag covered in colorful stickers, setting it on the table as Todd helped her take off her coat. It looked like she’d made up her face a little more than usual and Jack found the attention to her appearance amusing, eyeing the extra rouge and mascara with a smirk. She didn’t even wear that much make-up for the crew she trolled at the bars.

 

Jack stood up. “Todd, go get our employee out of the work area. Jessica should be finished by now. You’re the one’s gonna have to bag everything up on the trays when you get back from taking Shelley Sue home, you hear?”

 

“Yes, sir. You want me to give him a wash down out back before she gets started?” he asked, pointing to Shelley Sue.

 

Jack glanced at her. “Don’t you got to do girl stuff on her? Shaving legs and such. Got to get the armpits, too.” He contemplated the extent of just how clean shaven he was willing to suggest. “And, uh … what’s that full bikini strip you women do? That Brazilian or whatever it’s called. Gotta give her the full treatment with the money you’re making here.”

 

“For real? You want me to wax that sweet thing hairless?” She looked giddy at the thought. “Well, damn, sugar, you don’t gotta tell me twice. The only problem is I don’t have that kind of wax with me, and I doubt y’all have any on hand.”

 

“We got razors,” Todd added helpfully.

 

“Razors leave bumps,” she declared. “You want smooth, you get a wax job. The hair comes back softer, too.”

 

Jack snapped his fingers at his nephew. “Well, you heard her. Head to the closest drug store and find some for her. Better get to it.”

 

“What about Jesse, Uncle Jack?” Jack winced at the name, but waved a hand to him.

 

“Yeah, go get her first. Get her locked up in the bathroom for Shelley Sue so she can get started on the face and then you can head out. Pick up some smokes for me, too. Hey, uh, Shel, you had dinner yet?”

 

“I nibbled on some fries this morning. I could use some food. You payin’?”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want. Get me a burger,” he directed to Todd as he handed him some folded up twenties. He was suddenly famished, having foregone lunch earlier in the day as he’d spent way too much time spying on Pinkman while pretending to check out the supply room. He went to pour himself and Shelley Sue a drink while they waited for Todd to bring in the guest of the hour. She sat down at the table, taking note of the surroundings as she got comfortable.

 

“So … is it okay if I ask some questions? I’m kind of curious, is all. About the boy.”

 

Jack grimaced into his drink. “Come again? What boy?”

 

“Oh, I mean, Jessica,” she corrected, playing along. “What’s the deal with her, anyway? I was reading the newspaper –”

 

“What did I tell you about that stuff?” Jack warned. “I’m not interested in what the news is saying, and neither should you be, if you want to keep your money. There might even be more for ya if you do what you’re told.”

 

“More? I mean, I know all that, Jack, and I’m totally square with it, I swear, but … just between us, is all I was sayin’. I thought some, like, background information might help to, you know, make the work better. Like, for professional reasons.”

 

“What the hell you mean by that? What kind of information?”

 

Shelley Sue wore the wide-eyed caught in the headlights look for a brief second before relaxing a bit, setting her drink down on the table as she attempted to meet Jack’s gaze head on.

 

“Like, what do you want to do with her? If she’s the cook and y’all are keeping her to get some of that Blue Sky business, then I sort of get the disguise. Sort of. _But_ … if you wanted her for some other things … I can work with that, too. She’s got a nice body and the prettiest eyes. I could see someone paying money for that, like you said. Or even, someone just wanting her for some companionship, ‘cause he likes _pretty_ things.”

 

Jack realized he had underestimated the woman. Just because she was a meth head like his sister, didn’t make her a dummy. He’d have to be careful with her.

 

“Just what do you got a mind for?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he observed every slight nuance in her face. There was a hopeful glimmer as the eyes lit up, her mouth opening with a tiny exhale of breath in her excitement.

 

“I could show her stuff. Make her real lady-like to look at, but a whore at heart. You wouldn’t even have to pay me extra. I’d just … take a trade.”

 

Jack grunted a half-laugh in his throat. “A trade, huh? Like, what are we talking, Shelley Sue.” She was a wily one.

 

“A little extra time, that’s all,” she stated fervently. “I do her up for you, but I get an extra hour with her before I hand her over.” She offered a tentative smile. “She’s real pretty. Beautiful, even.”

 

“Yup,” he agreed. “And I bet she’d look even nicer with her head between your legs, huh? Is that what you’re thinkin’?”

 

Shelley Sue’s ghastly smile widened, a husky laugh following. “Well, I’m what you call shallow, I guess. And a sucker for a pretty face. If you’re gonna whore her out, I just wanted a few cents worth.”

 

“A few cents? Hell, you saw her. Worth way more than that. You get twenty minutes,” he said, deciding it would go a long way in keeping her mouth shut. Jessica was good for it, if her bragging was anywhere near the truth, and he didn’t need Shelley Sue making any more suggestive comments about his intentions. “It don’t start till next time, though,” he added. “And not every time. Only when I say so.”

 

Her smile dimmed. “Oh. But still … like, at least every other time, maybe? I mean, how often do you want me coming by, anyway?”

 

“God damn all these questions, Shelley Sue! What the hell, you interrogatin’ me, or what? I don’t know yet. I’m playing it by ear.” They both heard approaching footsteps and the accompanying soundtrack of chains. “Now shut up about it. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed her services, until then, do what I’m payin’ you for.”

 

She bowed her head like a scolded dog as she sipped at her drink, her hair falling in front of her face as the door opened and Todd strode in with the rat behind him. The smell of sweat and funk was strong enough to permeate the room instantly.

 

“Take her to the shower,” Jack barked. “Shelley Sue, you’ll just have to use a razor. You can finish up on the delicate parts when Todd gets back. Now, go on and get started. This shouldn’t have to take all fucking night.” His mood had soured and he needed some time to himself. He took a large gulp of his drink and headed for the door. “I’ll be in the garage. Buzz me when you’re ready to leave, Todd.” He walked out into the dusky evening, slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Here she comes, Miss America_ ….”

 

Shelley Sue warbled her way into the room with her arm looped into Jessica’s arm, her singing dissolving into a cackle as she presented her work again. Jack almost choked on the cigarette smoke in his throat as he hurried to blow it out. He stood up from the table, his half eaten burger forgotten. Jessica was outfitted in nude pumps this time, at least an inch higher in the heel, while the dress that she wore was even clingier, the tangerine material practically see-through as it molded to the tops of her thighs and across her flat stomach. The top only sported one sleeve, the dress cut diagonally so that the other shoulder was bare. Jack was delighted - she was sex on a stick, even the strapless bra looking a little filled out this time giving that body some much needed curves. Under the hair, big hoop earrings hung down, to match the silver bracelets at her wrists still locked together.

 

“What the hell is up with those earrings?” he commented.

 

“Gave her pierced ears,” Shelley Sue replied. “She looks sexy as fuck with ‘em, don’t you think? Damn, this girl could be on tv.” She paused for a beat. “Oh, wait, you already are, sugar.” The shuddering laughs were renewed.

 

The woman was starting to annoy Jack. “Look, what else you need to do? Is she done, or what? Todd’s got work to do, so if you’re finished, he’s gonna take you back.” He just wanted them gone already.

 

“Well, gee, you’re welcome. Damn, Jack, give me some credit, at least. She’s a stone cold fox. Look at this face; it’s a work of art. You can barely see the bruises under here. That takes fucking skill.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a goddamn artist. Now on you go. I’ll be needing you in another couple of nights. Late. I’ll kite you with the info when I know for sure.”

 

Todd was still seated across from him finishing up his dinner, but he slowly rose at the prompt, his gaze never leaving Jessica. He shook his head in amazement. “She really is something, Shelley Sue. Uncle Jack’s right, you’re an artist.”

 

“Aw, looks like someone’s got himself a crush,” she teased with a wink towards Todd, pushing Jessica forward. “Now, remember what I said, baby, about walking with your back real straight. It’s all about the posture, y’hear?” she said to her muse. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jessica’s cheek. “See you, baby girl,” she whispered before moving over to the couch to get her purse, her make-up bag slung from her shoulder. Todd took another adoring look at their slave as he dug for his keys, darting a glance at Jack with a mix of guilt and concern in his face.

 

“Anything else you need me to get, Uncle Jack?”

 

But Jack had everything he needed right in front of him. “Nope. Go on. Remember, you got to finish up in the hut when you get back.”

 

“Yes, sir.” They left through the front door, all the while Jessica standing in place, looking quite bored, but her eyes fixing on Jack eagerly as soon as they heard the click.

 

“Can you walk in them heels?” Jack asked with amusement. Those bitches were crazy with the stilts they walked around on these days.

 

“Seeing as I don’t got much choice,” she said caustically, “I can make do.”

 

“Well then, get your sweet little ass over here. I got something for you.” He pulled the baggie out of his back pocket, setting out a small mirror from the bathroom that the men often used for testing out their product. While he didn’t do drugs anymore, and he had forbidden Todd to touch them, the men were going to do what they wanted. His only rule was that if they couldn’t control it, they were out.

 

Jessica walked over slowly, in measured, careful steps, but her hips swaying slightly. It came off practiced, and he supposed that Shelley Sue had already started coaching Jessica as per her suggestion. He certainly liked the results. Jessica was almost elegant as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, head held high. Her eyes shone as she watched him crush the nose candy in front of her. Once it was dust, he reached into his boot and pulled out his switchblade, the metallic spring as it straightened making Jessica startle. He used the blade to start cutting the lines, Jessica’s eyes following his every movement as she stayed quiet. When he finished, he took the straw out of his coke cup and used the blade to cut off a third. He sucked up the last of the cola on the inside of it and handed it to her. “Go ahead.”

 

It didn’t take much prompting this time, as she swiftly took the straw and positioned it at the end of the first line, snorting it up with ease. She did them all this time, one right after the other while alternating nostrils, and when she tipped her head back for that final snort, her eyes were watering under the lights.

 

“Whoa. I guess you mean business,” he quipped, turning in his seat so he could cross his legs to the side. “Okay, then. Showtime. Stand up for me again.” She did as he asked, shifting one leg in front of the other as she stood before him. Jessica winced then looked away, her hand trying to discreetly rub at her crotch.

 

“What the hell. What’s going on there?” he asked.

 

Her eyes flashed open as she glared at the ceiling fan. “Your girl. She stripped my balls. It still burns and itches like a motherfucker.”

 

“You’ll be doing alright in a minute,” he said. “I’ll give you some cream for it later.”

 

Jessica gave him a look of revulsion and it took him a moment to get her distaste. “Not that kind of cream. I mean the drugstore kind.” He looked her over again, making sure she could see his approval. “Mmm. Looking fine, Jessica. You ain’t much of a man, but you are one beautiful woman.”

 

“Gosh. I’m so lucky you think so,” Jessica said dryly. “I was so worried I wouldn’t have a date for the prom.”

 

“You _are_ lucky,” Jack reminded her swiftly. “You could be in the ground with your cop friends right now, but instead you’re here, breathing, and being taken care of. So I’d show a little fucking appreciation.”

 

Fear jumped into her expression for a moment, but she quickly straightened her back and tossed her head so that her hair slid off a shoulder. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Thank you for the compliment. I only want to please you, after all.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked, his brows arched. “That’s good. I like that. So, what else she do down there?” He glanced down pointedly to her crotch.

 

“She took it all off,” Jessica answered confidently. “Every little hair. Waxed me clean. I’m, like, soft and smooth as a baby’s bottom.” She paused for a second. “Wanna see?”

 

Jack grinned. “Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

 

Jessica stared at him for a moment then took a few casual, swinging steps to the table, reaching over to push away the fast food bags and wrappers, her chains dragging across the wood as she slid the mirror away.

 

“Oh, hey, you wanna finish that?” he offered as he gestured to the remaining food, putting his knife back in his boot.

 

“I’m fine,” she said demurely, before leaning over the table, gripping the lower edges of it with the chain pulled taut between her wrists as she lifted her leg over his. He watched as she bent all the way over, laying her chest on the bare wood with her legs straddled in a wide vee, her ass on display for him. She used one hand to hitch up her dress and Jack reached out to help with the other side, following up to her waist so he could feast his eyes on the white thong splitting her asscrack, the skin around it slightly pinkish but completely smooth. Her pose was like something he’d see featured in a _Playboy_ spread and was easily one of the most provocative things he’d ever seen a woman do in front of him.

 

“That you are,” he said, his gaze glued to her ass. He ran a hand up her backside, loving the soft feel of it. “Spread yourself open for me.” Jessica turned to look over her shoulder, those lips caked with a sunset glow and fashioned into a pout. She suddenly stretched her arms to either side, as far as they could go before the clink of the chain stopped them short.

 

“Little hard to do like this,” she said calmly, resting on her elbows.

 

Jack got up from his seat with a smirk, pulling the keys from his pocket and finding the one for the cuffs. “Alrighty, then. But you’re gonna be a good girl and give me a nice show, ain’t ya’? No funny business or you know what happens.”

 

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” came that gravelly voice, and something in its matter-of-fact tone went straight to Jack’s balls. Putting the rat in a dress had been a risk, but it was proving to be one that was paying off like gangbusters. He hadn’t been this turned on in ages and Jack reveled in the thrill of it. Like old times, it felt good to cast off the shame of it, just the two of them surrounded by four walls to contain the truth and seal it off from the outside world. No one had to know his business but him and his beautiful little slave that had to do whatever he wanted. Just the mere thought of it jolted his cock to life. He made her stand up so he could unpin the connecting lock that held them together, one that normally locked to her waist and ankles as well. There would be a time for restraints and a time for a free hand.

 

“There you go. These stay on, though.” The chains were dropped to the floor with a thump, but the handcuffs remained. Unlike in jail where they were all vulnerable to the whims of the COs, Jack liked knowing he had complete and ultimate control over the facsimile in front of him. He had become the warden, and he not only had total control over her life, but over her appearance, over her comfort, over anything that went into her body. It was like getting five shots of Viagra stuck right into his dick. “Got something else for ya,” he said. “Back in my room.”

 

But Jessica was stretching her arms out, putting her hands above her eyes before running fingertips down the side of her face. Her eyes closed as she let her hands drag over her chest, down her stomach, and finally sliding in between her legs, her head tipped back as she gloried in touching herself. She let out a groan.

 

“Fuck. Our shit is still the bomb,” she mused ethereally. She snapped open her eyes, the glitter over her eyeshadow making them dance, and fixed her sight back on Jack. “What have you got for me in your room then? Is it bigger than your dick?”

 

Jack snickered aloud. Jessica could be funny when she was relaxed. “Close enough. But first you’re gonna lie back on that table,” he directed. “I wanna see some more of those moves.”

 

Her perfect eyebrow rose to meet her bangs. “Moves? I wasn’t aware I had any.”

 

Pointing at the table again, he nudged a chin her way. “What you just did there. This time, lie back and show me your cunt.”

 

Jessica stayed still for a beat, her hands resting on the table behind her, studying him with laser-like intensity as always. But then she drew herself up and calmly moved to the end of it, putting a foot to his chair in the space between his legs and hoisting herself up. She laid back and pulled up her knees, her heels anchored at the rim of the round table as she held on to the edges. “Like this?” she asked. He was getting used to the deadpan quality of her smoky voice. It was starting to turn him on.

 

“Hold your legs open,” he told her, lifting them up under the knee. She jerked at first, but then put her hands where his were, spreading herself a little wider.

 

“You know it’s not really a pussy, right?” she said. “It’s no big deal if you like anal. Plenty of _real_ men do.” She let one of her hands roam down the back of her leg until it slid over her ass. “Hell, I do, too.”

 

“Oh, I know you do,” he grinned. “You love it in your ass, don’t you? Even had your women peg you like a bitch in heat.”

 

“They didn’t peg me,” she said forcefully, the sudden anger in her voice making Jack smile. Jessica put her heels back on the table and raised her top half, glaring at him with shining eyes that dilated with hatred and being high. “I like girls, okay? Got it? Whatever you make me look like, it doesn’t mean shit. This is about what _you_ get off on, not me. I just liked using a plug, alright? Sit on that while a chick is riding your dick and you’re tripping your balls off? It feels fucking amazing. So what. One of the benefits of having a prostate, yo.”

 

Jack leaned over her and put his hand to her chest, pushing her back to the table. “I said hold your legs open,” he repeated calmly but with deadly intent. “Now settle the fuck down. You’re getting yourself wound up already and you ain’t but had that shit in your body for ten goddamn minutes. You wanna get worked up you can do it on my dick.”

 

A look of misery came over her face as she turned it to the side, closing her eyes tightly away from the light. Her legs shot up, narrowly missing his chin, and then she split them like a cheerleader, grabbing her shins as she got them wide enough. Jack was slightly impressed, even with the tantrum. But he wasn’t about to let her off easy.

 

“If I were you, though, I might consider leaving women alone,” he said, frowning in concentration as if he’d been mulling it over. “You’re kind of a menace to the gender, I would say. Your girlfriends don’t fare too well, do they? Seems like you’d be doing women a service by concentrating on dick full time.”

 

But Jessica wouldn’t look at him, her jaw clenching as she slipped her hand down to her ass to pull aside the thong’s strap. “Just shut up and do what you’re gonna do,” she grumbled.

 

“Nah, not yet. Let me see that pink pucker.”

 

Jessica’s sigh was heavy but she complied with his request, grabbing at the skin of her ass on either side of her anus. “Knock yourself out.”

 

“Oh, now, you’re gonna do the work. Since you’re so concerned with being prepared and all. I want to see you finger that hole. Get yourself nice and wet for me.”

 

“I can’t do that and hold my legs open at the same time,” she bitched. “Make up your mind.”

 

Without any warning, Jack smacked that bottom with the flat of his hand, the sound reverberating around the room. Jessica suddenly came to life, crying out as she whipped her head to face him in shock. He slapped her ass again, harder this time and the table jostled from the force of it. “What’d I say about being a good girl, Jessica? You want me to put you over my knee next? Or send you back to the shed?”

 

The next second, she pulled her left leg back until it hit her shoulder, a polished nail at the exposed asshole. She rubbed over it a few times before bringing her hand back up to her mouth, sucking on the middle finger while keeping eye contact with Jack the entire time. When she moved it back to her ass, the moistened one pushed at her entrance, where after a few tries it was easily enveloped up to a knuckle. “Is that what you want?”

 

“It’s a start. We’re gonna do more than that in a bit. I’m letting you get comfortable,” he said magnanimously. “Which, considering your attitude, is awfully nice of me.”

 

Her eyes shone dangerously, lashes wet with her distress, but she maintained their locked gaze, nodding in agreement. “Thank you,” she said quietly, her finger pressing deeper.

 

“Thank you, what?”

 

“Thank you … sir.” Jack made a face and shook his head. That was okay with prison fish, but Jessica was a special case.

 

“Thank you, Jack?”

 

“Whoa, getting a little familiar there, little girl, don’t you think?”

 

“Thank you … Daddy?”

 

That went straight to his cock. He leaned over her, his shoulder coming up against her leg as he put his hands to either side of her waist. He looked down to where the white of her skin glowed against the dark denim of his jeans. “Keep going,” he told her. “I want you to stuff yourself full.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time he had carried her into his room, Jack was raring to go. His erection was as rock hard as he’d ever felt it and he hadn’t so much as unbuckled his pants yet. He kicked the door shut behind him then marched to his bed, tossing her onto the mattress. She made a startled sound as she dropped, but then toed off her heels once she settled and let them fall to the floor. Without him saying a word, she got up on her knees and reached for his belt buckle, flapping back the leather as she unhooked it, one hand unzipping him. “Are you gonna let me suck that big dick, Daddy?” she breathed with her teeth bared, fingers already sliding into his jeans.

 

“Hold on there, darlin’,” he coaxed. “Not yet. I said I wanted you ready for me, first.” He tugged at the material at her shoulder, pulling down the sleeve. “Get this off. Told you I had something for you.”

 

“What are you gonna give me, Daddy?” She’d been ramping up on the baby talk for the last twenty minutes; he could tell by her pupils that she was flying on that shit. She kept licking her teeth and making panting noises the more aroused she got. He had let her work herself into a bit of a frenzy.

 

“Take off your dress and I’ll show you.” He reached over to the opened cardboard box on his bedside. Something he’d picked up the day before at one of the peep show places just outside of town. He unwrapped the cellophane and brought it over to where Jessica was bouncing on her knees as she struggled to pull the sheer, stretchy material over her head.

 

“Not that way,” he said, worrying about the wig. “Just pull it down, honey.” He helped her get it down to her waist, her bra sliding up as she squirmed her way around on the bed. Something popped out of the left cup and fell to the floor. Jack glanced down to what looked like rolled up pantyhose, but paid it no mind. He’d finished off his third drink while he’d watched her in the kitchen. Currently, his focus was on getting laid.

 

When they got the dress off of her, Jessica put her hands to the straps of her panties to pull it down as well. “No, leave that on, baby girl.”

 

“Isn’t it easier without it?” she questioned, but Jack still didn’t want to mar the image of a beautiful woman by exposing the erection poking stiffly out of the lace.

 

“You look sexy like this,” he insisted, putting his hands to her waist. “Now, close your eyes and open your mouth.”

 

A brief flash of nervousness appeared in Jessica’s face, but then she smiled, doing as he asked and closing her eyes. “ _Aaaaah,_ ” she hummed as her mouth stretched wide, her tongue poking out as if he were checking her tonsils. She started to giggle, but it came out deep and husky, a shudder in the back of her throat. Jack picked up the instrument on the bed, holding the polished bulbous steel in front of her and pressing the tip to her bottom lip. She reared back in surprise. “Oh. It’s cold. What is it?” She opened her eyes and stared in shock. “Uh, oh. Um. What do you want me to do with it?”

 

“I want you to get it wet. Use a little spit action on there,” he suggested. “We’re gonna stretch you out a bit more while you practice your oral skills.”

 

“Just spit? I got lube last time.”

 

“Put it in your mouth, sweetheart,” he barked. She bent over and wrapped her lips over the steel, its conical shape disappearing for a moment before she drew back. The silver gleamed with the coating, the jewel in its base catching the light. “Do it again.” This time, she put her teeth around the stem at the bottom where it flared, her cheeks swollen with the plug. “That’s good. Yeah, I like that.” Her eyes got suddenly big as she choked, pulling back in a hurry.

 

“We’re gonna work on that,” he told her. “Now turn around and bend over.”

 

Once again, she did as he commanded, the bed squeaking as she moved around. She looked at him over her shoulder as he slid his hands between her thighs and pressed her ass open. As soon as he put the tip of the dildo at her hole, she seized up, sucking in a breath.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll give you some lube, you pussy. Just relax already.” He got it from the bedside drawer and got the piece generously slicked up for her, his dick now pulsing with insistence. When he tried again, she breathed out in preparation, letting him press on the tip until it breached her. The mattress bounced as she spread her legs wider, bending her head with a deep groan as he steadily worked it inside of her.

 

“Oh, shit,” she hissed. “That’s still cold. It feels so full.”

 

“That’s the point, darlin’.”

 

As soon as it was in place, she clenched around it, a hand reaching around to touch the base of it. “What is that?” she asked. “It feels, like, bumpy.”

 

“Lay down,” he said. “On your back. I’ll show you.”

 

She turned around and had lain back on the bed when Jack grabbed her ankles and spread her out again. “Hold that,” he said, and as soon as she took hold of her legs he strode to the dresser. The mirror that hung over it was heavy but he hoisted it off its hook, coming back to the bed and tilting it towards her as he held it on either side. “Now take a gander at that.”

 

Jessica lifted her head and stared at the reflection in the mirror, blinking a few times as she saw what Jack could see over the top of the frame. The anal plug was bottomed out with a big blue gem, as cerulean as the product they sold. She put her hand back to run it over the surface of the jewel, her manicured and polished nails gleaming in the refraction of light. “That’s … that’s kind of pretty,” she said in a deep voice.

 

“It suits you,” he said, lifting the mirror up so he could affix it back to the wall. “Now, when I want to spend some time with you, you’re gonna wear this starting in the morning, to get you ready for me at night, you hear? We got to get you trained up,” he groaned as he leaned up to hang the weight of it on the wood paneling. He turned around to face her, going back to his pants to unbutton them again. “Alright, hon, I’m gonna use that mouth for a while.”

 

She was definitely a lot less reticent this time around, quick to jump on his dick the minute it was free of his fly. He laid back on his elbows as she leaned over his hip, her head bobbing as she worked the top half of his cock, her hand busy stroking the base of it continuously. He held on to her thigh and made her spread her legs apart again, running his hand up to her ass and feeling the plug at her hole. Jessica grunted enthusiastically and started to bob her head faster, maroon nails scraping over his balls and down the fronts of his legs, the other hand still jerking him into her mouth. He curled his grip around the base of the plug and tugged it back a bit, feeling her sphincter try and hold on to it as she sounded her dismay around his dick. Jack pushed it back in again, suddenly smacking her ass, the simultaneous jiggle of flesh under his hand and the feel of hard bone making his hard-on throb in the hot cavity it currently resided. The scream around his prick felt fantastic, and he did it again, watching with fascination as she got more excited, pushing her head down far enough that the head of his dick entered her throat. He felt it convulse around him, but she didn’t choke this time, and she didn’t back away, staring at him with beseeching intensity as tears sprung in her eyes.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he said approvingly, playing with base of her plug again. He decided that the next time he dosed her up, that way would be the best route. A booty bump would work faster and protect her smile. She moaned around him with a long hum, sticking her ass out and spreading her legs further apart on the bed as she closed her eyes again. “God damn, I’m gonna fuck you raw.” She was acting like a greedy slut and he loved seeing it. When she finally came up for air, she held her gaze on him, a dazed expression on her face.

 

“Daddy, can I get another taste?” she asked breathlessly. “I don’t want to nut too early.”

 

Just hearing her talk that way had Jack right up to the edge. He needed to get inside that pussy soon, but he also wanted to stave off an orgasm as long as he could and enjoy the hell out of this. He wasn’t going to get it up a second time tonight.

 

“Okay. I got more in that drawer right there. Get my lighter out of my pants, too."

 

He let her set up another two lines worth, watched her hoover them up her nose with shaking fingers. She wasn’t going to be sleeping any until the next night probably. He just hoped it didn’t mess with production. Then again, if Lydia was unhappy with the quality, she could try and make it her goddamned self. No one else was going to come close to that purity but the one guy no one could find.

 

“You and me, we’re gonna get to know each other real well, Jessica.” He pulled his shirt over his head, straightening out the sleeves as he laid it out over the back of a chair. Dropping his pants, he settled on the bed to unlace his boots. “Now get back over here and let me take a look at’chya.”

 

She raised herself on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, her chin up as she let him run his hand down the groove along her spine. She shuddered under his touch and Jack curved a palm around her tiny ass again.

 

“You got some nice lines,” he said, sizing her up like she was a purebred in a dog show. He put another hand to her throat, keeping her in place. “I like what I see. Take this off, though. It’s in the way.” He tugged at the strap of her bra, making it come down her torso until the other pair of pantyhose popped out of the top. He didn’t need to see tits, or pretend they were there, when the rest of her was compelling enough. Jessica sat back on her heels and put her arms behind her, unlatching the garment and letting it fall to the bed.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, pawing at the tattoo on her chest and collar bone. “Some kind of lizard?”

 

“It’s supposed to be a Chinese dragon,” she replied woozily. “I got it a long time ago, yo.”

 

“Don’t you be _yo_ -in’ me,” Jack complained. It lacked grace. “What, you come from the projects now?”

 

She shook her head, staring off at a point unknown. “No, sir. Sorry. Old habits.”

 

“Well, we’re gonna give you some new habits. Now get over here. Up on your knees again.” When she got close enough he stretched her across his lap, making her lie down on her belly. At first she seemed anxious, but he pressed a hand to her back and pushed until Jessica settled down on his thighs, her arms lying out in front of her. He slid a hand between her asscheeks and forced her to spread her legs.

 

“Yeah, just like that. You wanna be showing me that hole whenever you can.” His fingers gripped the base of the plug again. “Now, I want you to clench real tight. Don’t let me take this out,” he instructed. He tugged carefully on the end of it, clicking his teeth in satisfaction as he noted the way she held on to it. It was like weight training, he’d reasoned with his fuck boys back in the pen. You had to work the muscle on a regular basis to get results. And the size of his dick warranted plenty of practice.

 

“Good job.” He pulled again, the plug stopping short. “Yeah, that’s gonna help. Now, this time, I want you to push, instead. You’re gonna squeeze it out, like you’re on the john .”

 

“Jesus,” Jessica muttered, but made the attempt. The stem appeared momentarily, her hole expanding.

 

“That’s what I like to see,” he commented, as he pushed it back in. “Some flexibility. You won’t be feeling no pain soon enough. Gonna get you nice and snug around my dick till your hole is custom made for it.”

 

He spent another ten minutes making her work at it, the visual of it maintaining his arousal. Money didn’t mean so much to him now, with seventy million and change sitting on site, but he counted that ten grand worth every penny to be afforded the full effect. Jessica’s ass was the picture of a teenage girl’s, smooth and pink and inviting as all hell. When his cock couldn’t handle any more excitement, he smacked her ass and made her jump.

 

“Come on, time for the real thing.” He held her by the waist as she sluggishly got back on her knees, making her straddle him so that they faced each other. His dick poked at her hindquarters, the tip smashing into her thigh while it sought the split of her ass.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Jessica asked nervously, her eyes saucers again.

 

“I’m gonna take you like this,” he said. “Sitting on my dick. Give you some time to get it right.”

 

“I don’t understand,” she croaked, eyeing the space where their thighs crossed and her swollen panties hung above his stiffened cock.

 

“You don’t have to, just follow my lead.” He shifted her until she was back far enough that he could line up his prick to her asshole, his hand pulling the thong to the side once more as he pressed at her entrance. Jessica grabbed on to his shoulders, her legs splayed awkwardly.

 

“C’mon, time to let Daddy in,” he ordered as he began to push inside of her.

 

“I-I could use some more lube,” she hissed in a hurry, her fingers like steel rods digging into his flesh.

 

“Goddamn it, you ever gonna shut up about that?” Jack complained, but nevertheless gave in. He nudged a chin to the top of the nightstand. “Grab it from over there. And be quick about it.”

 

He had to lean over while holding on to her, but Jessica grabbed hold of the tube and swiftly snapped off the top, angling it towards the length of his dick and squirting another glop for good measure, her hands shaking more noticeably. He helped smear it all over his erection and handled his dick like he handled his gun, directing it back in place and pushing its length until the tip was inserted. Jessica sucked in air through her teeth, but then exhaled a long, slow breath.

 

“Good girl,” he said again as he started to ease himself inside her. He got only a quarter of the way before she dug her nails into him, making him stop.

 

“Just a second,” she breathed, her eyes closed as she shifted her body, her legs opening wider as the heels of her feet pressed at his hips.

 

“Take your time, little girl.” He watched with complete interest as she eventually worked her way down his girth, rocking slightly from time to time as she managed to ease more of him in.

 

“God, you’re big,” she whispered into the stillness around them, no other noise but their labored breathing. Jack figured it was better to make her do most of the work. He didn’t need to wear himself out banging her like he was twenty-six again. Plus, the added benefits of letting her get comfortable on him were innumerable.

 

“That’s what they always say,” Jack agreed, smirking at the memories of hearing the same sentiment cried out in a variety of ways.

 

It took a bit of time, but once Jessica was full of him, she let out another settling breath, leaning back a little as she held on to him near his neck. By now, Jack was so eager he almost couldn’t stand it, yet the wait was delicious in its own right.

 

“That’s it, that’s good,” he hissed. “Let me see you take it all. I want my balls slapping that cherry ass.” He slipped a hand under her knee and lifted it higher. “You’re gonna bounce on this pogo stick till you feel my dick in your ribcage.” He slapped her ass hard. “Now get moving, little girl.”

 

She started out slowly, simply rocking back and forth for the first few minutes. But once Jack made her put her hands behind her to hold on to his legs, she began to writhe on top of him, gyrating her hips as she brought her ass down, the force of it increasing with each drop. Her head was tilted back and her eyes had closed again, and the first time she sounded out her moan, it traveled across the room like dark clouds rumbling into a clear sky.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, let me see you,” he muttered, his gaze never leaving the sight of his dick shuttering in and out of the ring of skin now stretched to encompass him. Jessica shifted again, straightening her back as she wrapped her hands to the nape of his neck, her body now slamming down hard on him with frequency. Jack, in turn, put a hand around her throat, holding her in place, while with the other he pinched her nipple until her back arched and she screamed. “Goddamn, Jessica,” he wheezed. It was on. He needed to bust a nut in her right now.

 

Taking hold of her waist again, he quickly flipped her until she was on her back and her legs were in the air. He pressed down on them until she was bent in half, her mouth opened as her cries swelled, and Jack now pumping into her like his life depended on it.

 

“Oh, fuck! Oh my Gawwwwd,” Jessica screamed, the harder he fucked her. The bed groaned along with her, its springs complaining with every thrust, but Jack now caught up in the way her ass folded around him, his every piston pressing her open further until her notes of approval traveled up a few octaves. He pressed on the back of her shins until her feet were up by her ears, those eyes wider than he’d ever seen them as she stared into him with shock and awe.

 

“I’m gonna fill you up, little girl,” he wheezed finally. “Get ready for me.” He pumped into her as hard as he’d done in years, the bed now squawking in alarm, and when he saw her grab her ankles and hold on, Jack felt his spine light up, the actual path of his come like fire branding the trail to a powder keg. He didn’t so much as come as he exploded into her, a sensation that he knew in that split second he hadn’t felt since his days back in a cell. Back in the days when pretty boys would dress up for him and give him whatever he wanted. He’d been with enough women since then, but none of them had provided quite the same thrill. Jack’s body dropped on top of Jessica with a whoosh of air from his lungs, his heart beating wildly as he tried to get his bearings. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes, as if waiting for Jack to catch his breath.

 

“You doin’ alright there, Daddy?” a voice finally drawled beneath him, the sarcasm a biting note.

 

“I’m doin’ just fine,” he countered, lifting his head to glance over the face underneath his. “In fact, I’m doing so good, I think I’m gonna have Shelley Sue come back a little sooner next time.”

 

He watched those eyes get big again as he got off of her, his hand groping for his cigarettes by the bed. Jack smirked as he took in a deep breath, the expulsion coming out in a laugh.

 

“Goddamn, Jessica,” he repeated admiringly. Shelley Sue was going to be working hard for that money. But the men were another matter, the thought intruding in on his euphoria like an elephant rampage. A matter that he’d have to give some heavy thought to. “Put those legs down, girl,” he told her, suddenly imagining what his men would think of this. “You look like a goddamned whore.”

 

 

 


	4. Daddy

 

 

“ _Unnnnggh_ , yeah, yeah. Harder, Daddy. Oh, shit, right there.”

 

The rhythmic squeaks of the bed sounded along with Jessica as she bounced with unrestrained fervor, the cheeks of her ass flattening and inflating against the hard planes of his groin, his slickened swollen dick appearing in peek-a-boo fashion at every rise of her body. Jack gripped her hips as she moved, helping to keep her buoyant while watching her hair flop against her back, her head tilting to one side as she dropped a hand to the bed, angling herself slightly to gain more thrust as she dug a heel into the mattress for leverage. She’d been going at it for the last half hour and Jack was still hard, the throbbing in his prick dense with blood. He’d finally broken down and had started popping Viagra to get ready for his dates, thrilled with the extended stay of his erections. Jack had wanted as much as he could get of Jessica, getting greedier as the weeks had passed. He had his moments with her timed to the minute, at this point.

 

“That’s it, baby girl. Open up for me. You know what I like seeing.”

 

Jessica peeked at him over her shoulder, the heavy hoop of her earring slapping against her jaw as she stilled. “Can I just suck on your balls, Daddy? You’ve been in my ass for a while.”

 

“Yeah, that’s good. As long as you give me a show.” He smacked her bottom and she raised herself off of his dick, both the shaft and her hole glistening with the abundance of lubrication, the insides of her legs now smeared with sweat. She shifted her body above his, getting on her knees and backing her ass up until it was over his chest. Jack had a good look at the seashell pink in the quarter-sized gape of her ass where he’d been plowing her since the moment that Shelley Sue and Todd had left over an hour and a half ago. She bent over all the way until he could feel her lips nibbling at his ballsac, Jessica putting her fingers to her dilated hole and stretching herself for him even further. He heard the sound of her spitting, the warm splat on his balls a second before she engulfed them into her mouth as arousing as the sight before him.

 

“Look at what I done,” he huffed, feeling worn through even though he hadn’t been the one doing all the exertion. “Look at you. I’m gonna split you open, little girl.” Tongue slithered over his testicles like a sun-dragged lizard across a rock and Jack leaned up to take hold of her ass, pulling her closer as she made sucking noises from his flesh. He wet two of his fingers with saliva and then slid them inside her. Jessica moaned, her knees rocking as they widened on either side of him while she continued to diligently mash his balls around the pockets of her cheeks, a hand quick to start rapid strokes on his cock.

 

She’d been dressed a little differently this time, upon Jack’s request. Not that the outfit had stayed on very long. But her long knee socks remained upright, a bright red stripe at the top where they folded over once, a few wrinkles in the back where they bunched behind her knee. The pleated skirt had been discarded on the plush chair at the foot of his bed, while the white cotton briefs were cast to the floor, along with his pants and socks, like bodies strewn from a car wreck lying by the side of the road.

 

“Yeah, you’re my little fuck doll, ain’t you, sugar?” A moan as her head nodded obediently into his crotch. Jack slid his fingers back out, tucking in a third one before diving them into her ass again. The moan rose to a screech, one still muffled by his balls.

 

Each date had become more earnest as Jack had used every excuse he could muster to get some free time in the clubhouse, Todd assisting with the evacuation by consistently providing Lydia's demands to the men. Trying to keep Shelley Sue’s visits under wraps minimized his time with Jessica, as her work on their project grew more elaborate, and Jack’s frustrations increased as the evenings became a logistical nightmare. But as long as he kept the meth going up Jessica’s nose – or in her ass – she’d continued to impress him, and the hours he spent with her were all worth the effort. She’d adapted quickly, learning what he liked after only a handful of their dates.

 

He sat up with some difficulty, easing himself backwards into the pillows behind him as Jessica licked around the base of his cock. He took hold of her side and coaxed her upright, never slowing for a moment the fingers pumping into her greedy cunt.

 

“Daddy, can I get some more?” Jessica asked, sounding breathy and winded.

 

“Yeah, okay, but that’s the last of it for tonight,” he told her, pulling his fingers free as she wrenched her body to reach for the little mirror on his bedside dresser. The feel of her balls resting on his midsection as she straightened up no longer bothered him, a tingle of excitement in his gut as the cold touch of the metal band around the top of the scrotum grazed his skin. He’d started using it on her earlier in the week, after realizing that maintaining an erection longer meant that he didn’t want Jessica coming too soon, either. A cock ring was connected to it, leaving the kid completely bound and rock hard. Jack was starting to appreciate how turned on Jessica was during their visits together, loving the visual of her pre-cum dribbling from the slit while she bounded up and down on his dick, knowing that he’d forbidden her from touching her own.

 

The sound of her snorting up the remaining lines had Jack wanting to be inside her again, the evocation a mainline to his dick. The first shot in her ass with the broken syringe always worked in an instant, but he’d let her absorb a little more over the course of their nights together just to keep her afloat. She got crazy when she was high – doing things without any prompting from him that had repeatedly surprised Jack. He had imagined it would take close to a month to get Jessica where he wanted her, but it hadn’t even been two weeks before she seemed completely at ease with letting him take her in whatever hole he was in the mood for. It made him wish he could keep her in his room all the time, ready and waiting for him whenever he wanted her. Just the idea of opening up his bedroom door to see Jessica locked to his bed, legs spread-eagled with that blue star gleaming from her asshole, made him consider, however briefly, explaining to the rest of the men that this was how it was going to be, that Jessica was now his slave at all times. But he wasn’t willing to lose the respect of his crew. Not that he didn’t think they’d take advantage of Jessica if they’d had an inkling of what had been going on, but it was still not something that would ever be flaunted in the light of day. It was bad enough that Kenny was giving him a hard time about their frequent excursions while he stayed behind.

 

“You’re so good to me, Daddy,” Jessica groaned as she popped her back with a stretch, her expression one of rhapsody as the meth traveled through her. “Am I going to have time to take a shower this time before Todd puts me away?”

 

“We got the whole night, baby. My men won’t be back from Phoenix till tomorrow and Todd ain’t due back till real late. I got him dropping some product off to an old colleague of mine. I’ll take you back myself when I’m good and ready.” He got up for a stretch, as well, pulling his arms behind his head, and caught a glance of himself in the mirror over his dresser, noticing with some pride how rigid his erection remained. He ignored the slight paunch over his unflagging dick; there was still muscle that ran underneath the extra padding, but as long as he had his eager little slut, he felt the resurging adrenaline of youth. As a former addict, he recognized the instinct to want more of this, to court risk by increasing his machinations to get alone time with her. But after the fucked up shenanigans with White, he’d needed to reclaim his power, feel back in control.

 

The past month had been something of an epiphany as Jack had realized how much he looked forward to every encounter with his creation. He looked over Jessica now as she stretched across the bed, the way she whipped her hair to the side as she glanced at him over her shoulder with a cool detachment, waiting patiently for his next demand. Jack moved to the end of his bed where an old stuffed chair sat, one that had seen better days. He plopped into it with a groan and slapped at his knee. “Come over here, little girl.”

 

Jessica scurried over, hanging herself over the bed as she clawed her grip into his knees. “What do you want me to do, Daddy?” She’d perfected her breathy delivery, her voice capitalizing on its rough timbre. He loved hearing her beg for his cock.

 

“Get your ass on my lap,” he directed. “We’re gonna go deep again.”

 

She stilled for a beat, that nervous flash in her eyes holding for a split second before it was replaced with a crazy glint of bravado. “Yeah?” Those eyes darted to his prick. “Looks like you’ll be up for the rest of the night. Go easy on me, Daddy. We gotta pace ourselves.”

 

“You know that ain’t happenin’,” he said with some glee. “You’re going to take it hard, little girl, until that’s the only way you know, until it’s all you want.” The hint of her smile dropped, her expression suddenly serious, but she moved into action, turning around so she could sit back on his lap. Her legs fell over the side of the chair’s arms.

 

“Man, I want to work my dick so bad,” she moaned. “Can I just touch it for a sec? Please? It, like, fucking hurts, it’s so damn hard.”

 

Jack could commiserate. His erection was tight and hot, like the skin was ready to be peeled back into paper strips, with every thud reverberating into his thighs and his stomach until he was practically queasy. But he wasn’t about to stop.

 

“I said no. Not yet. Now shift up some, let me get inside you.”

 

He sunk in easy, pleased with the way he’d broken her in, and her moan rose to peals from the penetration. She arched her back as she settled on him and Jack ran his hands up her sides, her hair caught in his mouth as he pulled her closer, fingers seeking out her nipples. She groaned as he tweaked them, lifting her knees so that her ass came down farther.

 

“You’re my baby doll, ain’t ya?” he whispered into her ear as he pinched her hard.

 

“ _Unnnhhh,_ yes, Daddy. I’m here for you to use me however you want.”

 

“That’s right,” he agreed, sliding forward a little so she could lean back on him. “Are you ready for some hard fucking, little girl?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” she breathed as Jack scooped her legs up under the knee and made her raise them higher, her feet dangling in the air as she held on to the chair. He started to thrust upwards, feeling his dick burrowing into her rectum as he pumped, the sinewy muscles constricting around him making him lightheaded. “ _Oooooh_ , yes, so _good_ ,” she cried as he started to speed up. Her enthusiasm always got him going.

 

“God damn, you’re tight. I want to feel you squeezing my dick, Jessica,” he huffed as he leaned up, his chest to her back, so he could place a kiss to her bouncing shoulder. There was a sudden clench around his cock, Jessica’s moans stretching out as she put into practice what he’d been training her on for weeks. Jack began pumping her faster, the slap of their bodies slick against each other growing louder the harder her drove into her. His fingers circled her knees like talons as he bounced her with him.

 

“Oh, oh, oh,” she sang with every thrust, until Jack was gasping from exertion. He arched her foot to the armrest and slid his arm underneath her leg so that he could reach her throat, circling fingers around it to keep her close. “Daddy, _pleeeease_ ,” she begged.

 

Jack felt benevolent. He scooped a hand under her other leg and pulled her body backwards, feeling the give inside her as her asshole swallowed up the last of the gap between his pelvis and her puckered opening. His fist closed around her hard-on, sliding down to her balls where they hit steel and then back up again as he pressed her down on him, making her open up all the way for his cock.

 

“Ah, God, holy fuck,” Jessica screamed, her head falling back so that it hit his shoulder. He loved her like this, wanted to tie her legs back until she couldn’t move, needing to pound into her until his dick was raw. “Yes, Daddy! Yes! God, it feels – it feels – _unngh_ , so fucking _good_.”

 

“Say it, darling,” he coaxed, sweat pouring down his back, but his thrusts relentless.

 

“I want it, Daddy,” she groaned in a gasp. “I want your big cock. Fuck me. Fuck my pussy, Daddy.”

 

His grip around her throat tightened as he slammed her onto him, her screams getting louder as he felt his cock split her, the heat from the friction burning his skin. He felt the stretch, felt her drop on him further, the flesh of their balls now sealed together.

 

“Daddy! Please, I’m gonna come!” her voice boomed and Jack felt that last surge of adrenaline light him up as he leaned forward, fingers curling over her shoulders as he held her in place, pumping with savagery as she screamed again. He bent them both forward and rose off the chair for a moment, slamming her back while her legs tried to wrap around his hips. “Oh fuck!” she yelled again, a second before he could feel her clench so hard around him he thought his dick might snap off. He yelled with her as he spilled into her ass, seeing spouts of white cream land on the bedspread as she came with another shout.

 

Jack fell back into the chair with a thump, Jessica still attached to him, as they both released a final groan of exhaustion. The throbbing from his dick was like a telltale heart coming from the walls, the sound of it all that he could hear, with the rush of blood in his ears like the snow of a television set turned up at maximum volume. He hadn’t fucked like that in a long time and it amazed him that it was a little punk rat that had inspired such a fever in him. For a brief second, Jack recognized that as a dangerous thing, but his brain moved past it quickly in favor of the endorphins cascading through him.

 

“Holy hell, you’re gonna kill me,” he wheezed as he lay in a daze, her body heavy on him. Unsurprisingly, he was still a little hard, but he put his hands to Jessica’s back and pushed her up. With quaking legs, she arranged herself on her knees so she could slide off of him. Jack looked down with a frown. “Uh-oh.”

 

“What? What’s the matter?” she said sluggishly, her hair smacking him in the face as she twisted around to see.

 

“Nothing, you’re just bleeding a bit,” he said, noting the patch of red smeared into his pubic hair. “Got carried away, I guess. Well, that’s your fault, Jessica, for looking like you do.” She was high as a kite, anyway, he mused, and probably wouldn’t feel it until she crashed the following day. It tended to happen around dinner time, after she’d managed a cook. Todd would go to great pains to convey to Jack that he’d have to carry her over his shoulder down the ladder to her cell, that she’d be almost comatose once it all caught up with her. But Jack didn’t feel guilty one bit, although he still had to be careful. Kenny had been commenting on Jessica’s listlessness on the days after Jack had used her. Todd would always jump in with an excuse, telling them that the rat wasn’t sleeping very well in that subterranean room, that it got too cold at night, but the men only scoffed at the idea of a move inside. While Jack appreciated the opening, he was loath to agree that they needed to bring her into the clubhouse just yet. Kenny and Frankie had already let it be known that they found the suggestion completely ridiculous.

 

“Um, so … about that shower? I mean, I got to wash all this off before they get back, right?”

 

“Todd can clean you up,” Jack said. He wasn’t ready to have Pinkman back while they were still on their own. It was better when he could distance himself from the transformation. When it was just the rat, he preferred to keep him out of sight.

 

Jessica watched him uneasily. “But uh,” she started, slipping a fallen hank of hair behind her ear. “I, uh, like, I smell.” Her eyes widened when he didn’t respond. “Of _sex,_ you dig? You’ve been up my ass for hours. Todd dragging a washcloth around my face isn’t gonna help with that.”

 

Jack took note of the sour tang in the air and grudgingly accepted he’d have to let her get cleaned up. Jessica had reeked of pussy before they'd even begun, and he had to imagine that she was doing an exemplary job of keeping Shelley Sue happy in the time he gave them before she was dismissed. But Todd wouldn’t likely be back until after midnight. “Fine,” he grumbled. “You can have your fucking shower.” Jessica got up to reach for some clothes. “Not yet, though,” he added, grabbing her ass from behind and pushing her over onto the bed. There was a heavy _thwump_ on the mattress as they landed, Jack burying his nose in her hair, pressing it to the back of her neck as he breathed her in. They still had some time.

 

“Jesus, you wanna go for another round? I’m bleeding, remember?”

 

“Just shut up for a minute,” Jack countered, his dick still pulsing with life. He dragged his lips across her back, stopping to kiss a shoulder. Her skin was so soft and the saltiness of her sweat was an aphrodisiac to him. Jack had these moments every once in a while, where he suddenly wanted to just hold her, moments he tried to expel but was getting increasingly bad at. Jessica rounded her shoulders as she tried to get up, her hair splitting down the middle of her back and falling to either side so that the skull printed into her flesh grinned back at him. His mood instantly darkened, associating the image with Pinkman and the Mexican girl. “Better get off the bed. You already done messed up my sheets,” he griped. “I don’t need blood all over them, too.” He sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. “I’m using your mouth for a while, anyway. Give that hole a rest.”

 

“Dude? Seriously?” The voice altered, sounding its displeasure in that husky tenor. “A-T-M, is like, totally disgusti – _gahh!”_

 

Jack grabbed her by the throat before she could finish, ready to throttle her. “What the hell did you just call me?” he growled, his nose pressed to hers as she clawed at his wrists, her eyes huge.

 

“I’m sorry!” she gargled as he pushed a thumb into the side of her Adam’s apple. “I didn’t mean it, Daddy!”

 

“Don’t forget who you are,” Jack threatened. “You’re Jessica when you’re in here. You talk to me with some fucking respect. I _own_ your ass,” he hissed. “You’ll do whatever the fuck I tell you and you’ll goddamn like it.”

 

“Yes! I know that! I do!” she insisted, her cheeks and forehead blooming red as he gripped her tighter, the hoops of her earrings sliding sideways. “I’m s-sorry!” she repeated until Jack finally let her go. She bent over, her hands holding on to his thighs as she coughed and choked from the release on her throat.

 

“Now, let’s try that again,” he said heatedly. “Without the fucking commentary.” She gaped at him as she remained frozen, the mascara thick around her eyes making her look cartoonish but something so vulnerable in her expression that Jack felt a sudden inexplicable squeeze of protectiveness. “Goddamn it, Jessica. Fine. Go start the bath.”

 

“The bath?” Fear turned to puzzlement.

 

“You said you wanted to wash up, right? Well, I’m feeling a bit ripe myself, so I’ll join you. Get up, now.”

 

He stood up first, but Jessica slowly followed suit, moving in fits and starts as he took her by the wrist and headed for the hallway. There were only two showers on site, and only one of them had a tub, but thankfully it was the one nearest to them. The adjunct bathroom inside of his bedroom only held a toilet and sink, but Jack had been thinking about adding some more plumbing to the building. They had the money, and they certainly had the time. It would be a project that would distract his men from their boredom, and another bathroom stall was desperately needed on the grounds. The one inside the Quonset hut was foul.

 

“You-you’re gonna bathe with me?” Jessica asked as he brought her into the small room and switched on the light. He threw his pack of cigarettes against the backsplash of the sink. The tiles were grungy in between the caulking, while the overhead lighting was dim, giving the entire room an air of dinginess.

 

“Yep. You got a problem with that?” he said, leaning over the tub to twist the faucets. As the rush of water thundered against porcelain sides, Jack caught another glance of himself and Jessica in the cabinet mirror. Her back was still rather muscled, but the rest of her had slimmed down quite a bit. He was overseeing what Todd fed her these days. Keeping her a little weak and hungry was smart; a good way to avoid another escape attempt. Meat was generally off the menu.

 

“Um, no, I guess not,” she answered thoughtfully, her gaze on the bottom of the tub as it filled with water.

 

Jack picked up a small elastic band at the edge of the sink – he used them to pull back his hair in a ponytail on occasion – and stepped up behind her, scooping her long hair up on either side. Whatever Shelley Sue was using worked like a charm, the wig staying on so securely he often imagined it was really Jessica’s natural locks. He popped the band around her bunched hair and then snapped the elastic back once around the tail so that it was raised into a messy bun, leaving her shoulders bare. By the time he was done, the bathtub was halfway filled. He smacked her on the ass, the slap echoing in the small space as she jerked in surprise.

 

“Go on, get in,” he urged. “Down at this end.” He pointed to the curved back of the tub and watched as Jessica hesitantly dipped a few toes into the water. After determining its temperature, she dropped her whole foot in, climbing in with care. As she turned in mid-bend, Jack put a hand to her hip. “Wait, I’m getting in first.” He took hold of his cigarettes, the lighter tucked into the front of the cellophane, and stepped in behind her.

 

The water felt good; hot and cleansing, but Jessica leaning back against him felt even better, the lap of the water against the sides as she got comfortable making him smile. He marveled again at how invested he’d become in his fuck toy as he took another languorous toke on his cigarette. The rest of the week could be one big headache, but as long as he had a few nights respite with his dolled-up honey, he felt invigorated.

 

“Are you going to take this thing off of me anytime soon,” he heard her say, his eyes closed as he relaxed against the tub, his arms laid out on either side of the rim. “It’s under water. What if it gets rusty and you can’t get it off?”

 

“It’s stainless steel,” he said gruffly, his body melting into the heat under the weight of her. “It ain’t getting rusty. I’ll take it off when I’m good and ready. Key’s in the bedroom, besides.”

 

“My dick’s still hard,” she said. “I didn’t even think I could come with this thing on. That was, like, wild. I thought my balls were gonna pop like a balloon.”

 

“Stop your yappin’,” Jack grunted. “I thought you were all about getting clean.”

 

“Yeah, I am.” It quieted for a moment, only the sound of drips plopping and the slosh of the bathwater to denote Jessica’s movement. He could feel her bend forward to rub at something, her bottom sliding up to his groin as she squirmed around. Jack would definitely screw her again before he took her back to the cage. If it wasn’t for Todd coming back, he would have kept her in his bed, chained to the back wall to keep her in place. It was a thought he kept coming back to.

 

“So … are they saying anything else on the news?” Jessica ventured. He could feel her eyes on him, imagining her feigned casualness with the giveaway of restless pupils. He heard her sniff loudly, the water sloshing again as she turned sideways.

 

“Nothing you need to know about,” he mumbled. “They ain’t gonna find you here, sweet thing. As far as the rest of the world goes, you got swallowed up by the earth, you and Heisenberg both.” He didn’t mention that officials in the case were now speculating Pinkman was dead, along with the two cops, while the manhunt for Heisenberg waged on. “So you might as well get used to your new home.”

 

There was a long pause. “I guess that means you guys are staying put, then? I mean, what if they start tracking Lydia? She knows about this place, obviously. Seems like she’d crack under pressure pretty easily, if they ever arrested her on suspicion, you know?”

 

Jack opened his eyes and stared at the back of Jessica’s head as she dug a bar of soap into her armpit. His reflexes reacted and his hand jerked out to curl around her neck, pulling her body back until her head was under his chin. Jessica yelped as her legs splashed about.

 

“You ain’t going _nowhere_ ,” he rumbled into her ear. “You belong with us. I told you, your ass is mine now, little girl. The only thing you need to be worrying about is keeping that glass in the high nineties percentile, and how to keep my dick happy, you feelin’ me?”

 

“ _Yes_ , yes, sir,” she rushed, her hands wrapped around his grip. “I only want to please you, Daddy.”

 

“Damn straight.” He relaxed his choke hold on her and eased back against the tub. “Now stand up and turn around. That hole should be nice and clean by now. I want to see you working my cock like the slut you are.”

 

“Here?” Her make-up was not quite ruined, but the scar down her cheek shone through; it seemed alive under the light, like it had been branded into her flesh.

 

“Yeah, here, what did I just say? Come on! Get a move on.” Thank God for big pharma, he thought again before lining his hardening cock up to the indent of her ass cheeks as Jessica lowered herself down. Maybe if he popped another pill, he could go a fourth round before the night was done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you think I can take one of your blankets down there?”

 

Jack had her strapped back in her gear, the ankle bracelets clanging under jeans as she walked in short steps. He kept her outfits in his closet. Todd and Shelley Sue had collaborated on Jessica’s clothes until they took up at least half of the wardrobe.

 

“Don’t you already got one?” he commented as he pressed a hand to her back, his grip around her bicep as he helped her navigate the path between the furniture.

 

“Yeah, but it’s thinner than paper and it gets fucking cold out at night.”

 

The closer she got to the door, the more Jessica started to fall away and Pinkman’s brattiness took hold, making Jack anxious to get the rat back in his cell. He kept Jessica’s wig in his room, too, but Pinkman’s face still bore the pretty vestiges of her in painted lips and thick lashes, a bloom of color still imbued in those high cheek bones. There were a dozen or so clips still clasped in the layer of hair that had grown in over the last month, many of them to keep the skull cap of the wig in place. He’d send Todd down to take them out later. He didn’t need Pinkman trying to jerry-rig something else to try and get loose again.

 

“Stop being a pussy. It ain’t exactly snowing out there. We’re in the goddamn desert.” He knew it got cold, of course – as hot as it was during the day, the temperature dropped dramatically as soon as the moon came out. But Jack was less inclined to grant Pinkman any favors when he was back in his old clothes.

 

“Seriously, it’s totally freezing down there late at night. I’m gonna get sick, and then what are you gonna do? I’m just asking for one blanket. One fucking blanket, Daddy.”

 

He had his hand on the door and was about to rip into the punk when he heard the rev of an engine and tires sweeping across the dirt, the roughshod scrape of gravel as a car came to a stop in front of the clubhouse making Jack wince. He knew it wasn’t Todd’s Mustang the moment he saw the wide cab of his truck pull up at the window a second later. He’d loaned it to Kenny for the pickup, knowing that Frankie’s modified Police Interceptor nor the El Camino would have room for them all and the cases they were bringing back with them.

 

“I thought you said they weren’t coming back till tomorrow,” a panicked voice piped up next to him.

 

“You just shut the hell up and let me do all the talking, ya hear?” He pushed Jessica behind him as he heard the out-of-sync slams of car doors and the shuffle of feet coming towards them. The door swung open and Kenny waltzed in, chatting to the men behind him but stopping short when he saw Jack.

 

“Uh, hey, Jack. What – what’s up with your guest, here? What the hell’s he doing in here?” The rest of the group straggled in behind him, in various conversations, before they too stopped abruptly to gawk at Jack and his skittish prisoner.

 

“Jack? What’s going on? Where’s Todd?” Frankie asked, eyeing Pinkman with skepticism. “What’s with the make-up?”

 

“What I want to know is what the hell are you all doing back already? Did you even make the pickup? We weren’t expecting you back till afternoon tomorrow at least. What the hell happened?”

 

“Don’t worry, we got the cases,” Kenny replied, all of them still focused on Pinkman who was now openly terrified. “Didn’t stop to sleep ‘cause we wanted to be back for the game tomorrow. You ain’t answered the question, though. What’s he all dolled up for?” His gaze darted back to Jack with a sly understanding. “You playing house or what?”

 

Jack grabbed Pinkman by the arm again, tugging him towards the door. “We got a little experiment going, not anything you need to be worried about. I had the idea that maybe our rat needed to be disguised, in case we were being staked out. We still don’t know what those DEA agents passed on to their superiors before they went rogue, according to the punk here. The fat one said he was ASAC. That means they ain’t gonna let this go, ever. I suggest you start keeping your nose clean,” he grumbled, glancing at each of them with a reprimanding look as he noticed how wired they were, all of them sporting tics as familiar as the rat’s when he was tweaking. “You better not be racing over the speed limit looking like you’re about ready to chomp through a tree trunk. What’d I tell you about dipping into the supply?”

 

Lester towered over Pinkman as he came closer, inspecting him with great care as a grin spread slowly across his face. “Well, hello, sugar.” The man could have picked Pinkman up and crushed him in one hand if he’d wanted to, and Pinkman’s expression seemed to acknowledge that fact as he shrunk into himself. Jack could feel him trembling in his grip. “What kind of disguise, Jack?” the man’s deep voice boomed.

 

Realizing he’d have to salvage what he’d started, Jack went all in. “He makes a hell of a woman,” he stated easily. “I got some help from an old friend. She did some job on this bitch. Didn’t look nothing like his mugshot they got all over the news. In fact, it looked like another person altogether.”

 

“Well, hell, we want to see.” Kenny passed a hand over Pinkman’s clipped hair, the kid flinching violently at the contact. “Where’s the rest of it?”

 

“I’m putting the rat back in his cage. The show’s already over. Todd’s taking our make-up artist back into town. They just left a little while ago.”

 

“Is that so? Well, then, I guess we’ll have to be around for the next _experiment_ , won’t we?” Kenny met Jack’s eyes with a silent goading as a shit-eating grin broke across his face. “Hell, there ain’t much else to do around here. Let this little pussy put on a show for us and we’ll make it a party night. Sound good, fellas?” There were enthusiastic echoes of approval from the others when suddenly Kenny turned to grab Pinkman by the chin, startling the kid. “That’d be fun, don’t you think, cocksucker?”

 

Pinkman looked like he was about to be sick, but he nodded his head in jerky motions. “S-s-sure. Whatever y-you want, boss.”

 

Kenny eyed Jack again with that same self-satisfied expression. “There you have it, Jack. We all want to see the results of this supposedly amazing transformation. When you gonna have her out here again?”

 

Never had Jack wanted to throttle someone so badly, and considering his lifestyle, that was saying a lot.

 

“I’ll think about it,” he said hotly before whisking the rat through the door.

 

When they were halfway across the yard to the sunken cell, Pinkman finally piped up. “Why’d you say that? You know they’re gonna fuck with me as soon as they see her. You said you’d make sure they leave me alone!”

 

“Shut your goddamn mouth, rat.”

 

Jack was in a foul mood now and he squeezed the kid’s arm tighter as he dragged him along, the punk tripping a few times as he tried to keep up in his chains. He would have to figure this out. Jack wasn’t giving up Jessica just yet.

 

 


	5. Lady Claudine

 

 

Todd’s clear voice cut through the chatter of the men as he stepped inside the clubhouse. “Hey, Uncle Jack. We just finished the cook and I’ve got her chilling the trays. You want me to get her ready?”

 

“Hell, yeah, get ‘ _her_ ’ ready. We’ve already been waitin’ long enough. Get the rat out here! My curiosity is at its goddamn _peak_ , at this point.” Kenny sat at the table with Shelley Sue, a toothpick poking out of the side of his mouth as the two of them played cards while the rest of the men watched tv during a game of pool. Jack bristled at his presumption, fingers drumming on the kitchen counter as he watched his command being thwarted.

 

“I say what happens next,” he barked across the room, his cranky mood ratcheting into high gear as Kenny and the others turned to look his way, their expressions a mix of wariness and something smugly superior. “Get that bitch cleaned up out back before you bring her in. Shelley Sue can work on her in my room,” he told Todd, who turned foot and headed back outside.

 

“In _your_ room? I thought we were gonna get to see the whole thing,” Kenny spoke up again, looking to Shelley Sue for confirmation. “Why do you think we’ve been hanging around for the last hour?”

 

“Aw, hon, ain’t much to look at,” Shelley Sue said, putting a comforting hand over Kenny’s. He slipped it away from her, barely containing his look of revulsion, and her smile faltered for a second before she resumed. “It’s boring stuff, watching me fix her up. You’ll get to see plenty when I’m done with her.” She picked up her cigarette from the ashtray and took a puff, catching Jack’s eye with a sliver of understanding at what he was dealing with. He was really starting to appreciate her role in this arrangement; their conversation on the drive over had been relaxed and convivial, giving him one of his few opportunities to breathe easy these days.

 

“She’s right; there’s nothing interesting about watching someone put on make-up or fixing hair. You boys turning into a bunch of lollygaggin’ faggots, or what? Next, you’ll be wanting to have a discussion on what color eye shadow Shelley Sue should be using. Just let her go about her business and –” he shot an accusing finger towards Kenny – “mind your fucking manners.”

 

“What’s the plan, anyway, Jack?” Matt cut in as he leaned on his pool stick like a warrior with a javelin. “I mean, do you really think we got DEA watching us? None of us have noticed anything suspicious in the area whenever we head into town.” He glanced at the other men for support and there were some general nods of agreement. “To be honest, I don’t think we’re even on their radar. Pinkman spends most of his days in that hut where no one can see him, and we got him out of sight at night. This idea to keep him disguised … is this going to be an all-time thing? Or … what’re we doing with this?”

 

“Shelley Sue’s gonna show our cook how to keep up her appearance,” Jack answered, his tone assured, spreading his hands dramatically towards the kitchen and the lounging area of the clubhouse. “Look at this place, though. I know some of you don’t live here, so you don’t fucking care, but this house is turning into a dump. I got more important things to do than fucking play your maid. I’m bringing the rat inside. She can do more than just cook our product.”

 

“That’s what we’re hopin’,” someone muttered, followed by a few snickers of laughter. Shelley Sue stared at the group with wide eyes, a look of fierceness in them as she turned to lock eyes with Jack, taking another long drag on her cigarette but remaining silent.

 

They heard a shout from outside, then the gush of the water in the pipes as the hose was turned on. Everyone in the room turned heads toward the barred window for a moment before returning their attentions back to each other, Kenny sporting a lopsided grin as he flapped down a card on the table. Jack was antsy. He didn’t know what to expect once his crew saw Jessica completely made up. There was the distinct possibility that things could get away from him; that they’d find her as fascinating as Jack did. It was a thought that had been keeping him up for the last few nights. He turned to open some cupboard doors, pretending to look for something for dinner just to keep occupied, hearing the loud clack of ceramic balls behind him as they rolled across the felt of the pool table.

 

By the time the front door opened, everyone was primed for a revelation, and Jack’s muscles were as taut as piano wire. All eyes were on Todd as he stepped inside, tugging on the chain behind him. He looked downright sheepish at the group’s expectant stares, instantly ducking his head to talk over his shoulder. “Come on, it ain’t no big deal,” he said softly, the jingle of chains a constant score to his every interaction with the punk. He dragged on it and Pinkman came into view, cleanly pulled over the threshold as another whimper escaped him. Jack hadn’t allowed Todd the option to dope him up. It was a ritual that was reserved for the two of them alone, and only Jack could oversee Jessica’s fix. Pinkman wasn’t even allowed near the finished trays, a job that had now been passed off to Todd and the crew.

 

Several catcalls and whistles erupted as Todd brought the rat to the center of the room dressed in nothing but a threadbare, shocking green towel knotted around his middle. The sneakers on his feet weren’t even on properly, the backs flattened by his heels, and Jack could see from where he stood in the dining area that the kid was shivering violently, beads of water still dotted across his shoulders and rolling down his back, nipples hardened to erect buttons. He kept his balled fists in front of his crotch, with his gaze secured to the floor, but his jaw was clenched as tight as Jack had ever seen it. Lester straightened up from his crouch at the pool table and strutted over to where they waited, bending his head to Pinkman’s shoulder as he came up behind him.

 

“Nice ink, Pinkman,” he said, as he brushed fingers over the skull at Pinkman’s back, simultaneously stroking a thumb across the dragon descending from his collar bone. To his credit, the rat didn’t flinch, his eyes now staring straight ahead. “Who did your work?” As their resident tattoo artist, Lester had already expressed his admiration for the design on Pinkman’s wrist, explaining to all who’d listen the significance of the Borneo scorpion as a talisman in battle.

 

Pinkman swung a look at Jack first, seeking permission to answer, and Jack gave a discreet nod of his head, pleased by the gesture. “Um, I don’t remember her name. This chick at a shop up in Old Town, did ‘em. over on Rio Grande. I forget what the place was called now, it’s been a while. She was pretty hot, though.”

 

“Did you fuck her?” Kenny drawled, eliciting more cruel laughs from the others. Shelley Sue stood up, her make-up bag in hand.

 

“Well, I guess I’d better get to work,” she began, before Kenny cut her off.

 

“Answer up, Pinkman. I done asked you a question.”

 

Pinkman was trying not to glare, his eyes glossy as he bent his head in deference, giving a mild shrug. “What does it matter?” he mumbled.

 

“I’m just curious, is all. You obviously kept going back, she was so _hot_ , and everything. How far’d you get? Or did you start bawling like a little girl and she just opened her legs and asked you to jump into her snatch?” The men’s laughter grew louder this time and Jack watched them all shrewdly. They could have their fun, but there would be no shenanigans with Jessica.

 

“Y’all just leave her alone, now. First you complain you’re waiting too long, then you won’t let me get started!” Shelley Sue raised her hands in frustration. “I got places to be, you know. I ain’t got time to sit around here all night.”

 

“What, you got to get to your job on the street corner giving away suck jobs for a quarter?” Kenny’s expression turned nasty as he stared poor Shelley Sue down, and Jack stomped over to bang a fist on the table.

 

“You watch your goddamn mouth, Kenny,” he threatened. “This woman is our guest and I won’t have her being disrespected under my roof. Besides, she’s right. You were just bitching a minute ago about your precious time, now you’re playing class clown. Stop your nonsense or get the fuck out.”

 

Everyone went quiet, Kenny’s face momentarily surprised. “Whatever, boss. Don’t need to have a hissy fit about it.”

 

“Todd, take the rat on into my room, like I said, and get Shelley Sue whatever she needs,” he ordered, increasingly anxious about the rest of the evening. Todd pulled on the chain again and Pinkman was dragged along, but before they even got to the hallway, the punk turned to look back at Kenny with a wolfish grimace.

 

“And yeah, I fucked her, alright? I fucked her every time,” he snarled. “I didn’t even pay for that last tat, she did it for free ‘cause I banged her so good.”

 

A trail of ghostly jeers went up as the men teased Kenny, getting a kick out of Pinkman’s bravado as they waited for a comeback. But Todd and Shelley Sue had both clasped a shackled wrist, forcing the rat to follow them out of the room, the men’s continuing taunts coalescing into a ruckus.

 

“All right, settle down, ladies,” Jack told them. “We got some business to discuss, anyway.” He made his way to the fridge to grab a bottleneck from the inside door, hoping he wouldn’t have to listen to that the entire night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ho-ly shiiiiit,” someone uttered first.

 

Jack stood up from the table and turned around, more low whistles and gasps sounding throughout the room as the men all gawked at the party of three that stood in the mouth of the hallway. He was taken aback with the rest of them, a burning bushel of pride filling his chest as his gaze swept over her. Jessica was goddamn beautiful.

 

“What the hell just happened,” another voice commented behind him in the hushed whisper of the awe-induced.

 

“Fellas, this here’s Jessica,” Shelley Sue announced. “Say hello to this pretty thing.”

 

But Jack wasn’t interested in introductions just yet. “Todd, bring her here,” he directed, snapping his fingers as he beckoned them over to the kitchen.

 

“Fucking he-llo, Jessica,” Matt responded as they walked her by him, his ogle traveling from her ankles all the way up her body. Jessica had gotten very good at walking in heels and she was damn near graceful as she was guided towards the table. Jack had asked that they put her in something conservative. He didn’t need to give his men any ideas by having her dressed like a tramp. When Todd asked just what he meant by conservative, Jack’s only advice had been, “ _buy something Lydia would wear_ ”. And that appeared to be exactly what Todd had done, for Jessica was outfitted in a dress that one of those snooty bitches you’d find in any business firm would definitely wear. It was a light gray, perfectly sculpted around her body, but not so tight as to be vulgar. The waist was high and the bodice gave way to a square neck with little cap sleeves. Even the pumps were stylish, and Jessica’s hair and make-up condoned the taste with which Shelley Sue was shooting for. It amazed Jack that someone as ugly and backwards as her could refine something into the majestic spectacle that stood before them all.

 

“Well, hell, I don’t even know what to say,” Kenny said, eyeballing Jessica as if she’d appeared out of thin air. “That there is seriously impressive, Shelley Sue. I apologize for being a prick earlier. You are fucking Picasso.”

 

“I don’t even know who that is, sugar,” Shelley Sue laughed. “But working on this sweet little thing sure helps to be inspired. I want to use all the best stuff on her. Ain’t that right, baby?” She gave Jessica a warm, deep smile. “She’s my – oh, what do they call it – like, my _muse,_ I guess you could say. Ain’t you, darling?”

 

“I don’t know, am I?” Jessica replied with the faintest whiff of sarcasm in her dry delivery, her face blank. Jack was glad to see she had calmed down at least.

 

“Jessica, huh? How come she’s dressed so high class? I thought you wanted her cleaning house, Jack? You should get her done up in one of those sexy French maid outfits,” Lester cracked.

 

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” Kenny chimed in. “That’s what we need. Let’s do this bitch up right. Shelley Sue, where you shopping for her clothes, anyway? Fucking Neiman Marcus?”

 

“She didn’t get it, I did,” Todd interjected and the room suddenly quieted. “I think Jessica looks nice.”

 

There was another discharge of snickers around the room. “You would, Todd,” someone cut in, and the laughter turned robust. “Come sit on my lap, darlin’,” Kenny called out, pulling his toothpick from his mouth as he spanked the top of his thigh. “Uncle Kenny’s got something for you. All nine inches of it.”

 

“Alright, enough of that. Jessica, get over here,” Jack demanded, his hands on his hips as he surveyed them all. Kenny was already getting on his last nerve. Jessica moved in a hurry, the click of her heels on concrete resounding through the room, but she looked quite relieved once she was by Jack’s side. He stepped behind her and into the kitchenette, pulling an old apron off a hook magnetized to the side of the fridge.

 

“What can you cook?” he asked her, slipping the apron carefully over her head.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jessica stared at him in confusion as he leaned in to tie it at the small of her back.

 

“Cooking. We’re talking food here. What’s your specialty?”

 

“Yeah, tell us about your specialty, Jessica,” Lester added, prompting more titters.

 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is with you lot?” Jack griped. “You’re like a bunch of high school girls.” He turned back to Jessica. “Well? Speak up already. How about steak? Can you cook a steak?”

 

“Um, sure, I guess,” she said, her eyes getting wider as she gawked at the men. “I mean, I don’t do it a lot, but I can do basic stuff.”

 

“I’m getting tired of take-out,” Jack continued. “You’re already our cook, so let’s make it on both sides of the coin, out there and in here,” he explained. “If you want to get out from the cold, then you got to contribute while you’re in here, you gettin’ me? From now on, after you’re done in the hangar, Todd’s gonna bring you inside to get supper going. Then you can straighten the place up after. Do some laundry and whatnot, before bed. We’ll get you a mattress set up, figure out restraints.” He pointed to Todd. “Todd, you’re on duty for the transition. You and Abe will need to rig something up to keep her locked in. You’ll probably need to make another trip to Home Depot.”

 

“Whoa, Jack, you’re serious with this? You’re bringing the rat in here?” Kenny sat up straighter in his chair, the card game forgotten. “I thought you were the one didn’t want Pinkman anywhere near the clubhouse in the first place.”

 

“Didn’t I just say why it’s changing? We can make use of her when she’s not working the product. Plus, she’s right, it’s getting colder at night; we can’t afford Jessica getting sick, unless one of you has suddenly gained an interest in chemistry.”

 

“Well, where the hell are we gonna put her?” Abe asked. “I can get some hardware for the walls, but you really want to do it out here?” He spread his hands to encompass the room.

 

“Set it up in my room,” Jack blurted, seizing the moment. “This is my place, it’s only fair. I sleep light as it is, from all those years inside. I don’t want to run the risk of this fucker trying to get away again. We may have threatened her, but that don’t mean nothing with this one.”

 

“ _She’s_ gonna stay in your room?” Kenny asked drolly. “Looking like that?” He stuck out a finger to point at her and all eyes turned to Jessica, even Shelley Sue’s.

 

“What’s it matter what she looks like now? I just got finished explaining her new assignment as housecleaner. She’s not gonna do it dressed like this.”

 

“But you’re gonna keep him looking like a woman, isn’t that what you’re telling us?” Frankie glanced to the punk standing next to Jack with a troubled expression. “That could create its own set of problems.”

 

“Nope. We won’t be having any problems,” Jack insisted. “All of you need to get your heads on straight. This isn’t the time for internal bullshit. We need to keep focused on what’s going on out there and to keep building up our weapons supply. As long as the Rodarte woman needs our meth, we’ll continue doing business, but the risk is pretty fucking huge right now. Understand me? No fucking around, boys. We stay united and that means everyone takes some goddamn responsibility for their actions. I ain’t going back to prison ‘cause someone here fucked up.”

 

There were murmurs of assent, the men’s attention still fixed to the figure by Jack’s side, their faces bearing a mix of distrust and puerile grins. Jack would have to be diligent in keeping Jessica out of harm’s way. He wasn’t in the mood for sharing. Already he was feeling a potent thrill from the idea of Jessica being lassoed to his bed every night. He’d have to splurge on a better mattress first.

 

“Alright then,” he said, turning back to Jessica. “Now let’s try this again. What’s on the menu for tonight?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Oh, oh_ … o-o-oh, Daddy, _fuuuuck_ , harder. _Please_ ,” Jessica moaned as Jack penetrated her savagely with his fingers. She was on her back, holding her legs up in the air, while Jack leaned over on his knees, his wrist beginning to complain from the frenzied motion. He’d had her multiple times every night this week and the extra activity was taking its toll on his dick. Still waiting for the Viagra to kick in, Jack continued to work his little tart into a lather with one hand pressing down on the back of Jessica’s thigh as he pumped her even harder, his fingers almost numb.

 

“I know you want this cock, don’t you, baby girl,” he crooned to her, practically out of breath.

 

“ _Yes_ , Daddy. You know I want it so bad.”

 

With legs pulled wide, Jessica’s glossy boot kept bumping into the top of the bed’s iron post, the grill of the backboard a new addition. The whole bed was brand new, the frame surrounding them like a smoky black cage with plenty of bars to attach her to.

 

“Tell me what you want. Say it, Jessica.”

 

“I want your fat cock in my ass, Daddy. I want to feel it all night, pounding that hole.” Her voice got breathier and higher as she talked, her eyes closed as he rocked her on the mattress. He felt a stirring behind his balls, his cock growing heavy as tumescence struck. Something about the way Jessica talked dirty to him had a powerful effect on his erections and he encouraged it every chance he got.

 

“Don’t you worry, baby. I’m gonna keep us up for a while. I’m gonna wear you out,” he heaved as he shifted her body sideways, the long heels of the slick leather boots she wore clanging against the bed’s frame. “Let’s give my dick some attention first, though.” He lay on his side as he aligned his cock up to her face, taking a firm grip of her hip while with the other he grabbed behind the neck to bring her head downward. Instantly, she took him in her mouth, a moan in her throat as her lips slid across his skin. Her eyes were still closed but her expression was rapturous, and Jack’s dick pulsed with want upon seeing it. Knowing she was so into it made it that much better. Jack felt a knot loosen inside of him every time he was with her, a freedom within grasp that he had only flirted with before. Jessica gobbled him up and Jack dropped his head to the mattress, enjoying the effort. When he turned his head, Jessica’s own erection nestled pink and needy before him, her legs still spread apart. A strong urge to kiss her there welled up in his gut, but instead, he grabbed under her thighs and dragged them farther apart, bending down to spit at her hole, the skin now reddened around the coin slot entrance. He didn’t waste any time digging back in, loving the feel of her gripping his fingers with a hard clench. She moaned harder and Jack smacked at her ass, watching the pale skin bloom into an angry rose.

 

“Lick around my balls, too, baby. You know I love the way you do that,” he breathed.

 

“Oh, God, Daddy, I need you to touch me,” she groaned. “I want you to fuck me so bad.”

 

“Soon, darling. Keep working that throat until I say so.” He shoved his dick back into her waiting mouth, moving a hand behind the crown of her head and pressing firmly enough that he could feel the end of his prick come up against her uvula. She gagged for a second but recovered nicely, taking more of him in with greater determination until her bottom lip grazed his scrotum. Jessica’s continued improvements while sucking dick had not gone unappreciated, her strides in that area cause for some leniency on his part. Pretty soon, she’d be deepthroating like a champ. But in the meantime, he wanted to give her some more encouragement, so he reached for the slim cock ready to poke him in the eye and began stroking it. Immediately, her enthusiasm soared, her head bobbing manically as she sucked him off in a fevered pace.

 

“Yeah, just like that, baby girl. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Just like you need.” Her body came alive at the promise, her ass gyrating on his fingers while the rest of her rocked up and down until she was choking again and had to pull back from his erection. She stared down at his end with blown out eyes, saliva dribbling down her chin as she reached up to wipe it away.

 

“But I’m so bad, Daddy,” she said with complete seriousness. “I don’t deserve how good you treat me.”

 

He knew the game she wanted to play. “I didn’t say you could stop,” he growled before slapping her ass hard enough to make the flesh of his hand vibrate. Jessica gasped, her eyes half-lidded in pain or arousal, he couldn’t tell which anymore.

 

“ _Yesss_ ,” she hissed, grabbing on to his swollen cock as if it were a microphone. “You need to hurt me, Daddy. I need to learn how to be better.”

 

Jack smacked her with more vigor, squeezing her dick simultaneously, and her eyelids fluttered madly. “You’re a cocksucking whore, ain’t you? You’re _my_ whore, and you’re gonna do what I say, you little bitch. Now get back on that dick.”

 

Jessica angled her body so that she could drive her head into his crotch, filling her throat with his increasing thickness until the glans scraped a tonsil and she gargled her surprise, but she let it go deeper still, the tight grip around his girth as she coughed another river of spit making him suck in a shaky breath. He spanked her ass a third time and Jessica eagerly began bobbing her head again, forcing herself to take the full length of him with a slavish intensity. She’d been getting increasingly over-stimulated with every new intake of the blue and he as he watched her try to choke herself on his dick once more, he gently pushed a hand to her forehead to ease her back, worried that she was going to do some damage.

 

“Take it easy, hon. Don’t wreck your throat like last time.” It had been a full day before Pinkman could even speak, Todd had told him, the punk resorting to hand signals to beg for a lozenge. Lately, Jessica’s naturally husky voice often sounded like the grating gasps of the undead.

 

She pulled her mouth away and got up on her knees, quickly straddling a wobbly leg over his torso, the long stiletto heel of her boot narrowly missing his head. She craned her neck to address him over her shoulder.

 

“I should be punished, like you said, Daddy. I’m a bad person. I’m no good for anything but choking on cock and getting stuffed. Isn’t that what you told me?”

 

Jack was surprised she remembered the comment. It had been voiced sometime around that first week he’d fucked her, a few months back, when he’d been wont to hurl insults at his crybaby little punk. But things were different now. Jessica was his woman, and the rest of the men knew it.

 

“The only one who’s gonna be stuffin’ that sweet little ass is me and this monster dick right here, so stop this foolishness and sit up straight. Daddy’s gonna show you what you need, darlin’.”

 

Jessica straightened up and Jack instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her around until they were both facing the headboard. Jack sat her on his cock, her shout as he drove up inside of her loud enough to be heard all over the compound. At least it was only Todd and Matt down the hallway. Kenny was out with the others, who had their own places to go home to. Lester had a sick mother that he took care of, while Frankie and his old lady shared a house with two other couples. Jack was pretty sure Frankie’s wife was a junkie, and consequently, the guy tended to avoid home as much as he could. But he was a solid part of the team, and one efficient and smart enough that Jack tended to rely on him an awful lot.

 

Jack slapped under her thigh. “Come on, get those legs up. Put them up here, against that frame.” He helped her hook the heels of her boots upward between the top beam and the bars running vertically, keeping her legs spread wide while his hand slipped to her groin to work on her stiffened prick again. He used the other hand to hold himself steady while he pumped into her ass, Jessica’s head tilted all the way back with eyes toward the ceiling as if she was in prayer. Her moans started anew and Jack sped up his strokes, the hand job as vigorous and punishing as one he would give to himself.

 

“Oh, God. I need your cock so bad. Fuck that hole raw, Daddy. Don’t stop,” she said in breathy murmurs, Jack not about to slow things down.

 

“That’s my girl. Take that cock,” he replied in equally worn out breaths, the steady smack of bone against flesh as he bounced her on his dick a satisfying soundtrack. He let go of her hard-on for a brief second to reach up and twist a nipple, eliciting another cry, before he leaned all the way back on the mattress and fused his fingers into her hips.

 

“You’ll have to take care of yourself, baby girl,” he told her. “Better hold on. Daddy’s in the home stretch.”

 

And with that, Jack’s hips started to fly, pummeling the body on top of him until her screams rent the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jack took another drag on his cigarette as he lay back against the pillows, his arm around Jessica’s shoulder as she curled up against him.

 

“That was so good, Daddy. I’m still buzzing all over,” she said, sounding dreamy and soft.

 

He crooked his arm backwards to reach for the pack of smokes on his nightstand and he tossed them at her, the box lightly hitting her chest before it fell in the patch where their bodies met. She scooped it up and pulled a cigarette free, quickly tucking it between her lips as she leaned over his chest. Jack reached for the lighter and cocked the lid, rolling a thumb across the flint wheel until a flame appeared and Jessica leaned into it, lighting the tip. She took a long drag, pinching it between her thumb and index finger like she was taking a toke on something more infernal than nicotine, her cheeks sucked in as if she could pull every last bit of enjoyment from the stick in one take. It was the smoking style of a drug addict. He’d seen it enough.

 

When she finally released the smoke, she lay back against him, her sight cast to the ceiling again. “Thanks, Daddy,” she offered in a gravelly voice as she nuzzled against him. He didn’t mind treating her every now and again, and any man that had known the sickly clutch of heroin shouldn’t have to get through the day without a smoke. It just wasn’t right.

 

They smoked together in silence for a while, their familiarity with each other a sweet comfort for Jack.

 

“I think I still feel some of that tingle, too,” he cracked, pulling her a little closer to him with a teasing smile. “You’re a helluva lay, Jessica.” He meant it as a compliment but she looked up at him with a wounded expression, before it was wiped off her face the next second and replaced with that blank, glassy-eyed stare she wore most days.

 

“Sex always felt better on meth,” she said suddenly. “I mean, I was always into it, obviously, but … that first time? It was incredible,” she finished in a hushed whisper. “I’d only done crystal a couple of times before that. I remember – my friend showed me how to smoke rock in a pipe. We got totally crazy that night. My buddy, Pete, almost got his head blown off by some old biker when we tried to bust into this old Laundromat. Man, we laughed for hours after we got away. He was pissed at us for, like, a week.”

 

“Take it from an old biker. You don’t ever want to mess with us,” Jack added, beginning to feel sleepy in their post-coital haze. “I never really liked crank,” he said. “Never got the appeal. I’ve seen dudes get too aggressive on that shit, too jacked up to get shit done. They get stupid, eventually. Or crazy.” He thought of Tina and the last time he’d seen her. He was still paying for her care, but he doubted he’d be visiting again. Todd never showed any interest in going to see her and Jack was fine by that.

 

“I guess,” was all he got in response and it turned quiet again as they enjoyed their cigarettes. Jack recalled the photo of Pinkman and that girl. He kept the rat’s wallet in his dresser drawer, but he’d gone back to study the picture every now and again, looking for some kind of clues to the type of person Jessica used to be.

 

“You get high with the other girl? The one with the kid?” he asked, avoiding any mention of her demise. That entire night was starting to feel like a hundred years ago.

 

It stayed silent long enough that Jack eventually bent his head to take a look at her. Jessica’s eyes grew large as she stared back but she delicately shook her head, the long earrings she wore tinkling with the movement. “Let’s not talk about her, okay, Daddy? _Please?”_ The tears were quick to well up in her eyes but she squeezed them shut and shook her head harder until the sentimental mood passed. She opened them with a grim but determined face. “Why don’t you ask me about the skanks I used to fuck when I was selling? I could tell you plenty about them.”

 

“Speaking of skanks, how’s Shelley Sue working out?” he cracked, a visual of the two popping into his head with vivid luridness. He got a twinge of jealousy thinking about it, but recognized that the situation was simply the price of business. It wasn’t like Shelley Sue was any prize. But even still, he didn’t like to imagine what she did with his Jessica.

 

“She’s alright,” Jessica said matter-of-factly. “She’s got some weird tastes, but she’s a nice enough lady.”

 

“Weird tastes? Oh, now, you’re gonna have to give me more detail than that. What, is she into the kinky stuff?”

 

“No, not weird like that. Just … I don’t know, she just … she likes weird stuff. I don’t know how to explain it.” She leaned over him suddenly, pressing her chest to his as her face swooped close. “She says you were, like, some kind of heartthrob when you were younger, though.” Jessica grinned mischievously. “I think she had the hots for you or something.”

 

Jack laughed in his Muttley-ish hiss, the idea of Shelley Sue having a chance with him back in the day a wicked joke. “Aw, hell, no. I had some beauts, though, I don’t mind telling you. LA back in the eighties? Wall-to-wall models, and most of them eager to spread for some good coke. My dick got a workout back then.” He raised himself up and leaned on an elbow, Jessica sitting up next to him as he fished for an old picture in his bedside drawer. He found it in a short pile, the texture of the paper right out of another time, and handed the photo to her. “There I am. I guess you could say I was a looker. Pretty, even; like you.”

 

Jessica stared at the picture in her hand with an intensity he hadn’t expected, her brows furrowed as she held it in front of her. “Wow,” she said finally. “Those are some hardcore dudes you used to hang with.” She handed it to him as she slid her cigarette back in her mouth. “You were always in gangs, then?” she asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Got mixed up with them early. I did anything to get out of my house when I was a kid. Old man was a drunk who beat the shit out of us. Mother took off when my sister was still in diapers. Bikers have a strong sense of family, you know? To a punk like me coming up in the world? That was powerful stuff.” Jack looked over the photo again, of him in his early twenties smiling in that cocksure way he’d cultivated as soon as he could. The group of hulking men around him looked like gorillas circling a gazelle, but their brutish glares were mostly for show. Half of them were no longer around, but he recalled the fondness that they held for him and the strict lessons they’d imparted. All of them had been role models for young Jack and he refused to see his life as a negative tale, but rather one of perseverance and resilience. Nothing could break him at this point.

 

“Those fellas taught me how to be right with the world. How loyalty was important. You always backed up your brothers. It’s a karmic thing, you know? It’s how you earn respect, the way you treat your men and your crew.” His thoughts shifted to Pinkman’s legacy, the uncomfortable truth that he was lying with a snitch rearing its head for a brief moment before he stifled it. Jessica didn’t have to be like that punk. She had to learn to leave her old life behind, and with it, Jack had an opportunity to teach her right, to show her the light and pass on the same sort of wisdom he’d been trying to foster in Todd.

 

“Yeah, I totally get that,” she said as she laid her arm across his chest, nuzzling her chin into the crease of his armpit as she rubbed a thumb over his cross tattoo. “My crew were my boys, and I was responsible for them, you know? I always tried to do right by them.”

 

Jack frowned, annoyed by the lie. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked nastily as he scooted away from her. “How’s getting turned by DEA and telling the cops everything ‘doing right’ by your partner?”

 

Jessica held herself still, a spark of fear back in her features. She swallowed hard before she spoke, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Nah, it wasn’t like that, man. The cop already tried to get me to turn on his brother-in-law, like, twice before, and I always told him to fuck off. I didn’t say nothin’. But then shit happened, yo. That dude … _Heisenberg,_ or whatever – like, he _fucked me over,_ okay? Big time. I don’t owe him my loyalty anymore.”

 

“Oh, there’s some kind of shelf life on that shit?” Jack griped. “That’s not how it works, son.” The gender slip made him angrier still and Jack sat up straight, the iron rods behind him digging into his back. “It don’t matter if the guy is the biggest piece of shit that ever breathed, you don’t talk to the cops, period. Number one fucking rule.”

 

“I _know that,_ alright?” she stressed, straightening up with him as she pushed her hair back away from her face. “I never planned on rolling on anyone! But the fat fuck had his gun on me and was planning on putting me in MDC. What the hell was I supposed to do?” Her hand flew out as she waved it off to parts unknown, her expression turning indignant. “He fucking drugs me, then has me cornered in his house with his old lady and partner there and a fucking camera. I had nothing going for me at that point, you dig? I knew as soon as they put me in jail, your men would end me. Like, that shit you did for Walter with all of Mike’s men? You think I hadn’t heard about that?”

 

“Who the fuck is Mike?” Jack recalled the details from the news and what little White had told them. “I thought those assholes were part of Fring’s operation?” It made sense that White didn’t want them around to point any fingers, but the mystery of what he’d been doing with Pinkman was now a burning question in Jack’s mind. He couldn’t understand what a supposedly smart guy like him was doing with a weak junkie.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Look, let me put it this way.” She put her fists to the bed and met Jack’s gaze. “Say someone you worked with tried to poison Todd. Put him in the hospital and on fucking life support. And then you got busted and had a chance to give this same guy to the Feds. You’re telling me you wouldn’t even consider it?”

 

He didn’t like the way the rat had pulled Todd into the conversation, but he liked the entire discussion even less. Jack didn’t want to think about Pinkman’s transgressions and their philosophical weight; he just wanted the pretty thing that he could fuck into submission. In a strange way, what Jessica was saying had some truth to it, and even stranger, it was something to be admired, but it was way too close to a reality he didn’t want to acknowledge.

 

“I mean, when it comes down to it,” she continued, “I was still being loyal, just to someone else. The _right_ someone else. And then you guys killed her.” With an accusing sneer across her face, her eyes became haunted, and Jessica looked away, turning her back to him as she sucked on her cigarette furiously. Jack stared at the long black tresses slinking down her back, leading to the swell above her ass. He would have to do something about that shit she was spewing, no doubt. He had to train her up, make her forget who she’d been.

 

“Hey, come here,” he said softly. He put his hand to her shoulder and she slunk it low to drop it, refusing to turn around. Jack instantly got pissed again. He owned her ass and Jessica needed to remember that. “I said, fucking turn around.” He raised his arm up and circled fingers around her throat, pulling her back to the bed as she sounded a note of terror. Jack held her down by her neck, her eyes huge as he moved over her, straddling her pelvis. His voice was measured and controlled, but his tone demanded complete obeisance.

 

“Now, you listen up carefully. It don’t make no difference anymore what happened then. What’s done is done, and we all got to move on. I kept you alive for one reason only, but you must be the luckiest fucker that ever lived, ‘cause now there’s _two_ reasons you’re still breathing, and you need to take those to heart. You’re good for spreading your legs and sucking dick, you understand? Don’t give me this song and dance crap about your virtuous reasons for being a traitor. You got a lot of people killed. Instead of pointing the finger, you should be taking some responsibility for that shit. You _are_ a bad person, and you got only one route to get back on the side of right, in this life. I suggest you stop making excuses and start doing a bit of soul searching. We got a place for you here. Don’t fuck it up.”

 

Jessica stared back with a slack-jawed awe, her grip still around his wrist. After a few seconds, she finally blinked. “Yes, sir,” she replied with conviction, those blue eyes watering again.

 

“Now let me see you lube up that hole,” he said snidely. “I’m gonna jackhammer you so hard, little girl, you won’t be able to walk straight for the next two days.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack awoke in the middle of the dream with the bleary-eyed daze of the drugged, searching around the darkened room as he gained consciousness looking for the elusive woman that had been under him a second ago. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, hearing Jessica breathing deeply beside him, and Jack tried to catch tiny snippets of the dream rapidly fading from his memory. He saw slick ebony hair, bronzed skin, and a ruby red smile that opened up for his cock, that deep laugh that had always shot straight to his groin a faint echo in his head. He’d seen her body after Free had butchered it, the image staying with him like a warning beacon when he’d gone back inside, that sealed off concrete suffocating him. Jack made sure to never get too close to his fuckboys, that as soon as he had any affection for them, he’d turn them out to the other inmates willing to pay with cigarettes or luxuries from the commissary. They were nothing to him, he wouldn't fall for one again.

 

But what was he supposed to do about Jessica?

 

He turned over on his side and watched her in the dark, the inky silhouette of her body laid out, arms dragged up to the grate of the headboard. She was completely at his mercy, and there was something extraordinary in that, all the soft parts of her making him feel protective even as he sought to punish her for her traitorous ways. There was something about her that bedeviled him, and Jack felt a certain nakedness laying with her in the darkness that he’d never been able to embrace before. He ran a hand down her chest, his finger making an imaginary groove from the indentation of her clavicle down her center, until he reached her pubis, feeling the soft skin where a man would normally have the scratchy scrub of hair. Jessica sucked in a breath in her sleep, sighing as he ran his hand lower, sliding it over that limp cock and encasing balls that were slicked with sweat. Instinctively, her legs opened, a slight moan emanating from the top of the bed. Jack stared at the spot where he could only just make out the lines of her dick, its size befitting the owner’s build. He leaned down, his legs shifting to hang off the bed as he dipped his head and kissed her, right on the tip, the salty taste of her cum from the earlier fuck still there. Another higher-pitched moan sounded above him, feet digging into the mattress as her body writhed. It felt okay to want Jessica here, to want all of her. He kissed the bare patch of skin where the crest of pelvic bone jutted out just below a hip, and then made his way steadily across cool skin until the bump was there and then Jack was putting her in his mouth, a fat slumbering worm that quickly hardened to stone under his tongue.

 

“Oh, God,” Jessica whispered above him, legs spreading further as Jack slid a finger between her ass cheeks. He’d only ever blown a few of his ladyboys, but when Jessica moaned again, he suddenly wanted to devour her. She bucked up underneath him and in an instant it felt as though a switch had turned on inside of Jack. A very big switch, like those giant pull handles that would shut off or light up the entire electrical grid of downtown Albuquerque. He pushed a hand against her hip and pressed her back to the bed while he went to work, fingers inside of her as he sucked down Jessica’s stiffened cock. There was a gruntish scream as he fucked her with quick stabs, moving his other arm so he could caress her stomach, across the hard flat planes of her chest, pinch at a hardened nipple, all the while loving the taste as he filled his mouth with her. In the safety net of the night, Jack would kiss her all over, would lick that hole until it gleamed, leave teeth marks in the flesh of her boyish ass to be left as proof of his ownership. Jessica was his property now, he’d marked her by filling her with his spunk, time and again, and now he would mark her body.

 

“ _Mmm_ , fuck,” Jessica groaned. “God, don’t stop.”

 

Jack pulled the boy's leg up and bent it back, holding it there since his arms were tethered, and sucked the skin at his balls and around his asshole, the dark shrouding them both as he moved on to licking the erection that wept for him. Wept for only Jack. He would find a way to keep Jessica with him.

 

“Oh my God. _Jane_ ,” he whispered. “Jane, please. Don’t leave.”

 

Jack froze. He pulled back and sat up in a hurry, searching for Jessica’s face in the opaque blackness. The face of the girl in Pinkman’s photo popped into his head and her smirk was directed straight at him. _Stupid faggot,_ she was saying. Jack pushed Jessica’s body away before reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. The glare of light made Jessica wince and Jack smacked at her thigh.

 

“Hey. Wake up, goddamn it.” Those eyes widened as _she_ looked around the room, settling on him with a growing alarm. “You’re with me, you got that?” he said. She continued to stare at him, as though she didn’t understand, like she’d gone stupid. “ _Me_. You’re my girl. You need to forget everybody else. I’m your whole fucking world now.” Instantly, Jessica’s face crumpled, turning it into her shoulder as a sob broke from her. Her weeping began in anguish and Jack felt sick at the sight. He slapped her hard across her exposed cheek and a strangled choke escaped her, the crying intensifying.

 

“Stop that shit right now,” he demanded, a threat inherent in his tone. “Be a man, for God’s sake, for once in your fucking life.” The sobbing wouldn’t stop and Jack hit her again even harder, his palm ringing from the impact. “I said, fucking stop!” he bellowed.

 

Immediately, the crying ceased, Jessica staring off at the wall with a dazed expression with her arms strapped above her head. Jack felt a mix of things: he wanted to show Jessica tenderness, but he wanted to beat the shit out of Pinkman. The two couldn’t co-exist. And it wasn’t any good for the rat, either. He didn’t need his cook turning mentally unstable and he couldn’t abide weakness. Things would have to change.

 

He grabbed Jessica by the hips and turned her over, her arms crossing under the elbows, and Jack propped her up onto her knees. “This is what you’re here for,” he reiterated breathlessly before pulling her legs apart and coming up behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, what do you want me to do with her again?” Shelley Sue took another sip from her tumbler, the ice clinking as it melted around the bottom.

 

“You need to give her tips on how to be more _womanly_. Not just the walking, but keeping her face on, keeping everything stripped and smooth. I can’t be picking you up every other goddamn day, and it’s time to cut the apron strings loose.”

 

There was a hint of panic in her eyes as Shelley Sue paused from her drink, watching Jack carefully before she spoke. “Well,” she said heavily, “we still got our deal, right? You said I got a piece of her if I kept coming out. If she’s doing it all by herself, then when do I get … you know, it’s just, I like her. She needs a woman around on occasion to talk to. I think she’s lonely.”

 

“I don’t give a shit what she feels. You’ll still get her fixed up once a week, but now it just includes some training,” he explained. “Jessica doesn’t just need to look legit, she needs to act it.” Shelley Sue appeared doubtful as she glanced to the inside of her glass with the arch of an eyebrow, her mouth pursed tightly. “I’ll give you another ten grand,” he added insistently, feeling a little desperate. He wasn’t a fucking queer. Jessica needed to be real.

 

“Jesus, Jack. What do you need me to show her?”

 

“I just told you. All that girly stuff, fixing her hair –” he slowed as he thought of the sharp tools she’d need to use. “Maybe … maybe have Todd watch you. So I can let Todd deal with some of it when you’re not here.” Todd would stay with them no matter what. He’d already become Jessica’s _de facto_ guard and caretaker.

 

“But I still get to spend time with her, right?” Shelley Sue’s determination shone in her face, her knuckles white around the glass.

 

“Fine! You still get your twat licked, okay? Christ, you’re like a broken record.”

 

Her meth-riddled teeth appeared briefly while her eyes danced happily. “Okay, then. I’ll do it.”

 

“About fucking time. Now go and fix her up. I got a few business associates coming by tonight and I want her looking her best while she’s serving us dinner. Todd got the stockings we wanted.”

 

It was much later in the night when Jack was finally able to talk to Jessica. His mind had been reeling with plans for the last two days, and talking to his cronies about taking a few of their Czech barrels and starting distribution in Nevada had him considering getting Jessica a partner. Todd had fucked up the cook enough times that they’d been forced to concede to acquiring Pinkman, but Todd wasn’t a dummy, he’d just needed more time. And now they had all the time in the world.

 

They sat on the bed, Jessica astride his lap with her arms locked around his neck, her head bent as he leaned up to kiss her. Everyone else had either left or gone to bed, and having Jessica all to himself was a pleasure he was fast getting used to. He put more pressure to the back of her head as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, making her open it wider. She moaned in her throat as her tongue lapped around his, while underneath her skirt her erection pressed firmly against the placket of his jeans. Jack slipped a hand into her blouse to rub a nipple. It had been buttoned only halfway, the tongues of the bottom tied into a knot at her midriff. She moaned again, pulling away for a breath.

 

“Daddy, you make me feel so good,” she whispered, and Jack was pleased that the foolishness from the previous week had disappeared. Jessica had kept the conversation to a minimum, centering their talks around what she could do for him, how she could please him. The fucking had only grown more intense and fevered, her proclivities coming to light as she’d offered him more options. It had only convinced him that what he was planning was the right thing to do. Jessica was made for him.

 

He pinched her ass, making her jump, his fingers quick to slide into the crevice of her ass and stroke along its groove, seeking out the puckered skin. Once he found it, he delved inside, Jessica arching her back so that her chest mashed to his. “Oh,” she cried, her voice going high and breathy. “Yes, deeper. Daddy, I want your dick so much. I think about it all the time. Dream about you stuffing me so deep till your cum dribbles right out of my hole, with you still inside me." She gasped as he pushed deeper. "Please let me suck it for a while, Daddy. Make me choke on that cock. You know how much I love it when you do that.”

 

“Don’t you worry, girl, we’re gonna do it all,” he whispered back, his dick already rock hard in anticipation. “But first I got to tell you something. Share some news with my baby doll that’s gonna make her real happy.”

 

Jessica’s eyes cracked open to stare at him, a faint distrust looming in their corners. Or so it appeared with those pupils still trying to obliterate each iris. Her lips were a bright cherry red, the gloss shining like glass under the light, while grey eye shadow gave her a smoky sultriness. Shelley Sue had done a stellar job. Even Jessica’s hair had been teased up, blown out to look like she’d been bouncing on dick for hours. “Really? What are we going to do?”

 

“We’re going to leave,” he said without any further preamble.

 

“What? Leave?” She gawked back at him. “Where are we going? What about the tanks and all the equipment. How are the guys gonna move that without drawing suspicion?” she asked in a rush, her litany of questions tumbling over each other.

 

“No one’s moving a goddamn thing,” Jack clarified. “And the men are staying put. It’s you and me that’ll be on our way. And Todd, too. I already got us our ride.”

 

“Ride for what?” Her confusion only added to his surging excitement.

 

“We’re going to Mexico,” he said with some flourish, a grin breaking free. “The three of us are gonna start a fresh business. We can get our equipment over there. You’re gonna show Todd the right way to do up our product. After all, he’s eventually going to need to do the cooks on his own while you’re busy with procedures. Got to have time to heal up and all that.”

 

Jessica slid off of his lap and onto the bed, her face now very clearly distressed. “What the hell are you talking about, Jack? Heal up from what?”

 

“The operations, of course. Don’t worry, though, we got a couple of years before they do any major snipping off. But we’ll get you on those hormones as soon as we get over the border. I’ve been reading up on it. You’ve got to get your mind ready, psychologically, for the big change, and it takes a while, but when we get there, you’re gonna be beautiful, sweetheart.”

 

Jack could already see it in his head. Having Jessica undergo surgery would solve a lot of problems, the least of them being that she’d no longer bear the face of the man the Feds were looking for. He could take her out, be seen in public with her, have other men jealous of him and his honey. He could keep her with him forever, if he wanted. And knowing that Jessica had once been his fuck boy – that would still mean something for him, would still snap up those wires in his brain that seemed to want dick over pussy. He could fix this.

 

But Jessica’s expression was not full of the wonder that Jack had hoped for. Instead, she seemed transfixed, frozen in shock. Jack almost reached over to check that she was still breathing when she suddenly came to life.

 

“What are you saying, _Daddy?_ That ... that you want to _change_ me? Make me a different person?”

 

“You'll still be you, you’ll just look different,” he reasoned.

 

“No,” she said slowly. “I’ll be someone else. I’ll be a woman. That’s what you’re telling me, right? That this is what you want me to be?”

 

Jack gave a quick nod, feeling another lift in his chest and gut. “It’s time to make it official, baby girl.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_4LYaSPGK_Q/UKM0mLsXyDI/AAAAAAAAREA/dbiTOBJ6cjA/s1600/jackie+brown.png
> 
> http://images.complex.com/complex/image/upload/t_article_image/mj8theg6wdltipkgecmq.jpg
> 
> (sorry this update took a while. Thanks for the comments)


	6. Part II. Jesse

 

Part 2

 

 

 

 

It had been a long, arduous road for Jesse.

 

Most nights, he tried to pinpoint when it was exactly that everything changed, had turned to shit so deep he was buried up to his eyes in it. He wanted to go back in time so badly, needed to find that perfect moment, like the one Mr. White had vividly conjured up so long ago that day in the lab. He used to think that it had been Todd murdering Drew Sharpe that began the dark slide downward, but that was really his fault the more he ran over it in his head. He shouldn’t have said that warning to Todd. They should never have hired Todd in the first place.

 

But then he’d have to go back farther to the ricin in the cigarette and the events it precipitated. If he hadn’t figured things out that day in front of the dam, if he hadn’t realized that it had been Walter who’d poisoned Brock all along, he would have still been living in ignorance, would have gotten into that van and driven off to a life far away from the cancer of Mr. White, away from fucking Welker and his merry band of psychopaths. And most importantly, Andrea would still be alive.

 

Such a musing would only lead him further down the rabbit hole, to a time when he’d first met her at his rehab group. He should have left her alone. He was a sick creep to have tried to take advantage of a recovering addict, a young mother trying her best to make her life better for her and her son. He ruined her; Jesse had to face the truth of that. Todd may have pulled the trigger again, but it was Jesse’s fault she was dead, just like Jack said. No, the moment had to be before he’d ever met Andrea. Before he shot Gale, even, because that was a stain on his soul that he couldn’t ever wipe clean.

 

And that always brought him back to Jane and the night she died. Just like Walter. That had been the defining second that changed his life in more ways than he’d ever imagined, their plan before succumbing to what lay in his room encapsulating that perfect moment when his life could have become something else entirely, when he might have still been happy. On freezing nights down in his cell, he would bundle himself up in that flimsy blanket and sometimes dream of her, the two of them living in the mountains up north, or perhaps they would have made it to the New Zealand outback, and he’d watch her paint the walls of their house like Michelangelo painting his ceilings, the junk no longer running in their veins. Sometimes Jane would dissolve into Andrea and it would be the three of them talking over dinner, just like a real family, Brock grinning at him over mashed potatoes and string beans.

 

By the time he awoke, however, those desperate hopes and wishes had burned into an acrid taste on his tongue, worse even than the cloying sourness of Jack’s semen. There were no do-overs; this was the life he’d made. He had no one else to blame but himself, and waking up to Jack’s four walls in his new prison was a construct of his own design, pieced together by every stupid decision he’d ever made. He’d disappointed or destroyed everyone he’d ever cared about. Jesse deserved this.

 

Spending the last two months molding himself into Jack Welker’s pornish pixie dream girl had been easier than he’d expected, though, considering the alternatives, and while at first he’d been horrified at Jack’s plans, he’d eventually embraced the opportunity. The hours spent with Jack were hours he didn’t have to berate and abuse himself; he had Jack to do it for him. Nights in the man’s bed were a fever dream where fucking felt good and the meth felt familiar and sexy and there were no dead girls staring back at him from every corner except the one he occasionally glimpsed in a mirror. Instead of dwelling in his misery, the trysts were a brief, shining respite from the thousand pounds of guilt that threatened to crush his shoulders and back almost daily, and when it got down to it, Jack wasn’t so bad on his own. As long as Jesse gave him what he wanted, Jack could almost be sweet, his fatherly affectations providing a spoonful of tenderness that Jesse craved. So much of his days were in relative isolation, the only contact coming in the guise of Todd’s perfunctory manhandling, that by the time Jack had started to bring him into the clubhouse regularly, Jesse had been positively starved for some intimacy.

 

He’d stopped lying to himself a month in. Whenever Jack called in Shelley Sue to get him ready, Jesse would get hard the minute he was brought inside. Playing ‘Jessica’ meant that he could do all those things as her and that offered him a blessed freedom. Not that he had some twisted desire to get dressed up in women’s clothes – far from it – but knowing that Jack would be pounding him soon enough, splitting Jesse’s legs up in the air, was a promise that made Jessica’s entire body sing. He recalled all the times that he’d had Wendy or one of his party girls stuff him with dildos while he banged them, how they’d become a regular part of masturbation even as he’d insisted to himself that it didn’t mean anything, it just felt good. He had accepted that. But he’d never expected to actually like cock. Especially one attached to such a reprehensible owner. And no matter how often Jack might treat _Jessica_ with some affection Jesse had to remind himself frequently that Jack was a bad guy who would put a bullet in his head without a second thought if he made one more wrong move. The fact that Jesse was sort of digging blowing the guy was a detail that he wanted to blame on the meth or his new persona, but part of him knew better. He liked the thrill of being forced to take such a huge cock, of being put in his place. There was some kind of grand retribution in the act that Jesse found appropriate. But being allowed a regular dose of crystal was a godsend and he knew he was lucky to get it. Jack let him do enough that he could disappear for a while, that he could do whatever Jack insisted on and he could enjoy it to the point of orgasm again and again. Under Jack’s protection, he was being fed a constant dish of his two favorite things – getting high and getting off. The wigs and the make-up and the stripper heels were a small price to pay for such flight.

 

And now Jack wanted to change everything again.

 

“It’s time to make it official, baby girl.” Jack grinned at him like they’d been planning this for months, like they were some crazy teenagers in love ready to run off to the big city and elope.

 

“I – I don’t think you’re seeing this through,” Jesse said carefully. “This could get super complicated. I mean, what are you planning to do, just ditch your crew? What happened to all that talk about loyalty and respect?”

 

Jack’s grin dropped like a stone. “What about them? I got them this far. I ain’t their daddy. I’ll leave them enough of that cash from your partner that they’ll be fine. I’m doing this for us, baby. I don’t want you around them anymore.”

 

“But … what about the cops? We got to get to Mexico in the first place, which, let’s be honest, isn’t exactly the safest, most chill place to set up a new lab. I’ve been in one of those labs! They know my face. Hell, they even got me on video. Cartel doesn’t fuck around, man. Do you know what they do to people over there?”

 

“You let me handle the business. I’m tight with some key people in the Mexican Mafia. How do you think I got that job done across all those jails? We’ll have protection, but I’ll have to take on a few partners. Still, that’s not the point. We got plenty of money, sugar, and we can start a new life. A good one. Cops won’t find you; I’ll make sure of that.”

 

Jesse’s panic started high in his belly like warring butterflies, but the bile and acid were traveling fast up into his throat as he gaped back at Jack. This couldn’t be happening. Playing Jessica was one thing, but becoming her was the final degradation that he couldn’t allow. They’d taken everything from him, even his masculinity, no matter how fragile it had been, and now Jack was proposing they remove his one last token of manhood. It was an eraser, rubbing him out of existence. He almost preferred the bullet.

 

“I don’t know, Daddy,” he whispered, attempting to appeal to Jack’s paternal needs by utilizing his appearance. He brushed his hair back seductively with a few manicured fingers, the way he’d seen the hot girls do. “I don’t think your crew will take it well, at all, and then what happens when they find us? You know they already hate me. I’ll be the first one they put down. We’ll just end up running from everybody – the law, the cartels, and now your men. It sounds like we’d be leaving a good thing here, just to get into a fucked up situation.”

 

“Didn’t I just tell you I’d take care of it? Goddamn it, Jessica, what the fuck kind of piss poor attitude is this after everything I’ve done for you? I’m telling you we can get away from this depressing place and go be together. Why are you shitting on this?” Jack got off the bed and started to pace around the room, his mood instantly dour.

 

Jesse slunk back into the pillows pressed up against the headboard trying to find the right words to placate him, fearing an outburst of violence with one wrong line. His brain hurt trying to scramble through every excuse he could think of that might turn the tide, but he wasn’t Heisenberg, he didn’t have that kind of ability.

 

“I like what we have, Daddy,” he finally said, shooting for some semblance of honesty. “I don’t – I don’t want to be a girl. It’s better this way.”

 

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him, hands akimbo high on his hips. “How is it better, exactly? You’re a man. This isn’t normal, and you know it. If you want to make me happy, then this is the way to do it.” He took a few steps closer to the bed, his eyes turned to slits as his demeanor altered into one more cunning. “Besides,” he added. “You know in your heart this is who you are. You’ve got a whole mess of sugar in that tank, darling. Time to bring it out into the light and see it for what it is.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Jesse felt ice in his veins as he watched Jack’s expression turn smugly cruel.

 

“That’s what we call it in the joint. Man comes in insisting he’s straight as they come. Wife and kids at home, girlfriend, whatever. He gets stepped to and can’t fight his way out, needs to find some protection, sooner or later he’s gonna offer up his ass to the real men. But the ones that got sugar laying low in there, they come to realize that they love it, getting that hole plowed day and night, taking cock any way they can get it. Being passed around till everybody’s had ‘em. They had some queer in ‘em all along, just needed the right circumstance to bring it out. That’s you, baby girl.”

 

There was a source of hysterical laughter deep in Jesse’s head that wanted to burst its way out, but he kept it locked away, letting the sharp spasms of anger swell in its place, instead. “Whatever, Jack. If I’m gay; fine, I’ll be gay. Doesn’t mean I need to cut my dick off and grow tits. What you’re suggesting doesn’t make sense. And say we get caught? I’m fucking going to jail, no chance to plea bargain my way out of it. You think I want to go to prison as some tranny? No fucking way.”

 

Jack took another step up to the bed, leaning down to rest his fists on the mattress as he locked eyes with Jesse’s, that grim bullishness on full display.

 

“You’d rather be a faggot? You wanna go wave your flag in the fucking street wearing them silly little biker shorts in some damn parade? You think that’s decent? What I’m offering you is a way out, a way to be proper. Instead of being half-a-man, you could be all woman – a good woman, too. You could be something special, but you’d rather be a low-life rat bastard, is that what you’re tellin’ me? You’d choose being pond scum over being something beautiful? What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

The echoes of laughter were rapidly turning into screams, the drug in his system making the lights burn bright against his skin like they were trying to set him on fire. “There’s _nothing_ wrong with me, alright? I know exactly who I am. It’s not my problem if you’re too chicken shit to admit to what you really want. Turning me into a woman isn’t gonna change that. I’m not Jessica, Jack. My name is Jesse. You got that? _Jesse fucking Pinkman._ And I’m more man than your entire fucktard crew of rapists and murderers out there. You think shooting an innocent woman – an innocent _mother_ with a little kid to raise – you think that’s _proper?_ That threatening to kill an eight-year old boy makes you a real man? You really believe your nephew is _normal_ and not a total psycho freak? Well, I got news for you, Jack. You’re not living in fucking reality, okay?” He waved a hand down to the outfit he wore, the mini skirt and blouse an approximation of the slutty schoolgirl in any low-rent porn flick. Shelley Sue had even clipped plastic barrettes in his hair shaped like butterflies. “ _This here,_ this is for you, not me. Just so’s you’ll feel okay about sticking your dick in me every night. So, call it whatever you need to, but you’re not filling me with lady pills.”

 

His rant over, Jesse's burst of rage withered just as rapidly as the realization of what he’d just done hit him with the force of Jack’s deadly gaze, like laser beams searing through flesh. He’d fucked up yet again. His stupidity knew no bounds, apparently. Just looking at his jailer’s face was proof that Jesse was about to enter a world of hurt.

 

The tension in the room felt outsized and claustrophobic, while he waited with his heart beating in his ears. “Get up,” Jack eventually said, straightening up as he watched Jesse with absolute disgust. Jesse slid off the bed closest to the wall so at least he had something solid between him and the man. He cut a glance to the corner nightstand, where a lamp sat across from its twin on the other side. He could smash Jack’s head in if he leapt at him. He could bash in Welker’s skull then flee to the outside before anyone knew what was up. Jack’s keys to the truck were on the top of the dresser; Jesse could get away, drive straight to Brock’s grandmother’s so he could get them to safety before any of the others were back. It could work this time. He looked to his right, where the thin mattress from his outside pit lay tucked against the wall, steel clamps anchored into the paneling above it where ostensibly Jesse’s chains were supposed to be looped every night. It was a farce how the others played along, as if they hadn’t guessed already that Jesse never slept there, that he’d been in Jack’s bed since day one coming into the clubhouse.

 

“Get your shoes on,” Jack directed with a flop of his hand towards the end of the bed, where a pair of brazen fuck-me pumps lay toppled on their sides. Jesse darted a look their way wondering if he could use them as a weapon. “Do it!” Jack yelled and Jesse’s entire body flinched. He dropped to the floor to scoop them up, trying to slip them over his feet quickly while looking for a way to get out. Jack stomped over heavily to where Jesse crouched and he shrank back in terror as Jack leaned down to grab him by his arm, dragging him up so violently that Jesse was airborne for a second. “Put out your hands,” Jack commanded, and Jesse shot them out instantly, not bothering to pretend that he wasn’t shaking head to foot. Jack turned around to pull the handcuffs and manacles from the dresser and for one courageous moment Jesse imagined making a run for it, could see himself racing through the front room to freedom outside, jumping into Jack’s truck and fumbling with the ignition, the engine starting as Jack got to the door, with Jesse peeling away in a cloud of dust.

 

But he didn’t move.

 

Jack didn’t even look at him as he fit the worn and familiar metal cuffs back around Jesse’s wrists, the chain already looped between them. He stopped there, but picked up the rest of the restraints and motioned for Jesse to move to the door. Jesse stood stock still, gaping in fear.

 

“Go, goddamn it. Open the fucking door.”

 

Jesse jerked his body towards it, tripping on his heels before realizing he had them on. He slowed down, taking short breaths to get his heart rate down. He had to think.

 

Stepping into the hallway, Jesse heard the faint mumbling of television voices coming from Todd’s room. Then Jack was behind him, pushing him at the small of his back and Jesse lurched forward again, slapping a hand to the paneled wall for balance. “Keep going,” Jack said as he flipped on a light switch, illuminating the hallway, and Jesse continued on their path to the living room, the blackened door ahead giving him a tease of freedom. Once they were at the front of the clubhouse, Jack pointed to the pool table. “Over there.” Another curt demand, but Jesse wobbled over dutifully on his heels, still eyeing the door with longing. He reached the pool table, Jack pulling the dangling cord of the lamp overhead as he came up behind him. When he turned to look at Jesse, any trace of affection he’d ever exhibited towards Jessica had been scrubbed clean. There was only a cold disdain in those eyes.

 

“You’re going to get on this table,” Jack said, dropping the rest of the chains for his legs onto the felt.

 

A nasty glimmer of Jack’s intention seized Jesse’s brain. “Daddy,” he began, affecting a girlish delivery. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, Daddy. I – I was just scared, okay? I didn’t mean it.” He had another vision of Jane suddenly, remembering the way she’d pleaded to her father as he demanded she go back into rehab. “I just didn’t expect it,” he coaxed, mimicking her high pitch. “I didn’t know what to say, and I – it was like a knee-jerk reaction.” He widened his eyes until they hurt, making himself believe everything he was saying. “You don’t have to do this, Daddy. I’ll be a good girl. We can leave, like you said. And I’ll do everything you want, dress however you want. I’ll do it, I will. I’ll … I’ll do your operation.” If it was just the three of them, he’d have more opportunity for escape. He could fake taking the pills. There were years before they’d go through with actual surgery, Jack had said so. He’d have plenty of time to make a good plan.

 

Jack seemed unfazed, his expression still hard. “I was just afraid, you know, because of Brock,” Jesse tried again, feeling like sweat was running in rivulets down his back and under his arms. He licked at his teeth, dying for some water. “What if we take off and they decide to go after him because we ditched them? I was just worried. I just want him safe.” Jesse could feel the tears prick at his eyes and was torn for a moment – should he cry and play on Jack’s sympathy for Jessica? Or should he tough it out, show Jack he wasn’t weak, that he could handle this.

 

“I said get on the goddamn table,” Jack repeated, his voice cold and malicious.

 

Without another word, Jesse climbed up on its side, the raised ledge digging into the flesh of his knees as he grabbed at the green lining. He automatically got on all fours, expecting to be humiliated somehow. But Jack _thwapped_ a heavy chain to the end of it where the triangular rack lay by the left corner pocket. “Lay down. Head this way.” His commands remained terse, still bulging at the seams with a barely controlled fury. Jesse closed his eyes, screaming all manner of obscenities in his head, wishing he wasn’t such a fuck-up who never seemed to learn, before lying down on his back where Jack beckoned. His arms were pulled above his head and Jesse heard the thunk and jangle of chain link being curled around a post.

 

“Daddy, please,” Jesse tried again, his voice a tremulous whisper. “I know I need to listen to you. I’m trying to be better, I am. Just … don’t do this, okay?”

 

“You made your choice,” Jack grumbled through teeth clenched around his cigarette, the smoke curling above Jesse’s face. “This is what you get.”

 

“But I said I was sorry. I made a mistake. Just tell me what I need to do, Daddy, and I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

 

Jack said nothing, however, and after a few moments of fiddling with the lock keeping Jesse’s arms taut, he made his way to the end of the pool table where rough fingers ensnared an ankle, and Jesse whimpered with the dread he was sinking in. There wasn’t anything he could say that would change Jack’s mind, and the option to beg seemed to be the wrong path to take. He went quiet as Jack continued to bind him to the table, his thoughts in a whirl as he imagined what might happen when the rest of the gang came back. They’d already been hovering over him like horny teenagers as he spent his evenings cleaning their mess and cooking their dinners, always getting just a bit too close into his personal space. Jack turned away when he was done and shuffled over to the kitchen table, throwing a set of keys onto the wood.

 

“Daddy!” he shouted as Jack disappeared from his view, the sound of his heavy footfalls leading away from him.

 

“I’m done with you,” he heard Jack say from the hallway, his voice rising. “They can have you, for all I care. Fucking homo.”

 

A door slammed and Jesse lay there in terror, listening for car motors to signal an arriving herd. Jack was right. He’d done this to himself. He tugged his arms down but they were fast secured, he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Fuck!” he hissed into the silence, lifting his head to peer at his feet, each of them propped over the bottom corner pockets. He turned to stare at the bolted window, eyes burning as he strained to hear every sound in the area, the rack of balls in his periphery like slick, colored Easter eggs the size of bowling balls. He thought he heard a groan of furniture coming from one of the rooms, but he couldn’t make out which one. Aside from Jack and Todd, there were at least two others in residence – both Kenny and Rocky had rooms at the other end, as far as Jesse could make out, although Rocky was apparently the quiet one of the group so he was rarely aware of his presence. Jesse pulled his legs in a panic, seeing his knees bounce up and twist although his ankles remained cuffed to the table - the cold, hard metal slicing at his skin. He groaned as he dropped his head to the felt, wishing for a moment that he could transport himself back to that brief time when things were going good with Mr. White and Mike, when he seemed to have borrowed a few of his partner’s brain cells and his mind could come up with intricate plans. But his last stab of inspiration had cost Andrea her life and Jesse had been lost in the heightened haze of a methamphetamine blur since then. All of his thoughts were zooming by too fast, too strung together by fear and desperation. He had to calm down. He had to breathe. Jesse closed his eyes and thought of his quiet place, the mental construct that had kept him sane this far. A room appeared, empty but for two chairs, the windows in each wall glowing in a frosted white, opaque and comforting. He sat in one of the chairs, dressed in an old favorite t-shirt and some jeans, his body still. He could feel the shape of the chair underneath him, the softened wood of the seat, the hard back. When he opened his eyes, he saw her sitting across from him, cigarette smoking lazily at the tip as she held it above her head.

 

“Looks like you’ve gotten yourself into another fine mess, babe. Now, how are you planning on getting out of it?”

 

Jesse wondered the same thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, well, what do we got here?”

 

Jesse’s eyes snapped open, the light overhead rendering him blind for a second as he jolted awake. He’d passed out, exhausting himself with an internal monologue that kept debating in circles. His vision sharpened until he could make out the faces looking down at him.

 

“Now, ain’t this a nice little present to come home to. What do you think, Mattie? Think this was meant for us?”

 

Kenny grinned as he raised his beer can in salute. Both men were in high spirits, Matt’s smirk as lascivious as the ones he’d been giving Jesse for the last week. Jesse had a flash of the very near future, acutely aware that Jack’s crew all liked to snort their product as much as he did. Whatever he’d been doing for Jack, whatever excuses he’d created in order to get them both off, he’d have to open up his purview. Once again, Jesse’s masters had changed hands, another series of men controlling his life. He remembered what he'd told Walter after Jane had died. _I deserve whatever happens._ Funny, how that never really changed. But just as his head-Jane had advised, it didn't have to destroy him. A hand stroked along the inside of his leg, fingers sliding up to his thigh headed to a mini-skirt that barely covered him, and Jesse captured Kenny's gaze in his own, widening his knees just the slightest as he relaxed his limbs, his body feeling like it was melting into the table as a moment of clarity washed over him.

 

“What about you, sweet thing?" Kenny asked, his smile softening. "What do _you_ think we should do with you, Jessica?”

 

Jesse smiled back.

 

 

 

 


	7. silence my lady head: Shelley

 

 

“Close your eyes, darling. I need to finish the top.”

 

Jesse closed them as Shelley Sue dabbed the small cushioned tip under the ridge of his eyebrow. He had a full blast of her breath in his face, but he didn’t really mind. At least she was chewing some gum. The tickle of the pad as it stroked along the indent of his eyelid was somehow soothing, even as the nerves in his belly were gearing up, knowing what lay in store for him as soon as she was done.

 

“Shit, you’re gonna look so fucking sexy when I’m finished,” she commented excitedly. “Goddamn, sweetie. You’re so gorgeous I’m almost jealous.” A pair of wet lips smacked against his cheek and Jesse opened his eyes to see Shelley Sue grinning back at him. “I just need to fix your hair, and then … you know, that other stuff.”

 

“I can hardly wait,” he said dryly, his sarcasm belying the fact that he was actually starting to get a kick out of the way Shelley Sue got him ready, including the other _stuff_. The more extreme her costuming and make-up, the more he viewed himself in the mirror as another person. And after the last free-for-all, Jesse absolutely _needed_ that other identity. It was easier to think that it was Jessica who was preparing for this evening’s planned festivity, when it had been all he could think about for the last few days.

 

“The top I got you is so sweet,” she went on. “I mean, Todd’s picks haven’t been all bad, but between you and me, the boy don’t really know fashion.”

 

Jesse kept a straight face as he let her run a mascara brush over his eyelashes, a quirk in his lips and giggles bubbling in his chest at the idea of Todd as his personal designer. “Yeah, his taste is shit,” he agreed, his voice raspy. He held up his cigarette and sucked in the smoke, turning his head slightly to avoid blowing it in her face. “To be honest, though, don’t think these dudes really give a shit what I’m wearing, if you catch my drift. You could send me out there in a potato sack and it’d make no difference.”

 

Shelley Sue froze for a moment, her expression turning troubled as she sat back on her chair. “Jack still don’t want to talk to you?” she asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Nope.” He let the _o_ roll off his tongue until the  _p_ popped from his mouth. “It’s me and the _fellas_ tonight,” he said, purposely mimicking her slang.

 

“Well, maybe he’ll still come around, you know? He’s got a temper, that one, but he likes to brood. I think once he realizes that he misses you, he’ll tell the rest of them to step back.” She smiled encouragingly, but the sentiment was more for her benefit than his. He didn’t give a fuck if Jack ever spoke to him again.

 

“Whatever. In the meantime, _Jessica_ is being kept busy.” He smiled tightly at her but she didn’t return it, her features grim.

 

“Are they getting too rough? I don’t like the way they treat you.” She circled her grip around his elbow and turned his arm so that the inside lay upward, rubbing lightly over the assortment of bruises there. “You gotta be more careful with those types.”

 

“Yeah? What type would that be, Shelley Sue?” he asked with a fake innocence.

 

“Just … watch yourself.” She fussed with the wig on his head, using a comb to flatten it across the top where it had been split down the center to bunch into pigtails. Underneath it, his own hair had grown long enough to hang halfway down his neck. Shelley Sue had taken to pulling it back into a balloon knot before she could apply Jessica’s mane.

 

“They get a little wild. It’s just how guys are,” Jesse attempted to explain, feeling complicit in the marks on his body. “Especially when they’re all jacked up on the shit I make.”

 

“I just got to make you prettier.” She took a fat brush to his cheeks as she rubbed on some rouge. “Men go easier on a beautiful woman.”

 

Jesse made a face. “Uh … no, they don’t.” Shelley Sue obviously didn’t watch a lot of porn.

 

“Well, it sure seems that way.” She dropped the brush and grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head left and right as she scanned her work. “You’re a doll, either way, baby. Pretty and handsome,” she insisted as she ran her fingers over his forehead. “Wanna see what I got you to wear?”

 

Jesse sat across from her dressed only in another of the flared cheerleader skirts that either Jack or Todd seemed to favor, this one in black satin. His torso was still bare – Shelley Sue had used her wax to strip across his chest and under his arms. But Jesse was beginning to appreciate the smoothness of his body, particularly between his legs. He felt _sexy_ … in a way that he’d never really thought about before. Jesse had been around the block enough times to know what kind of effect he had on women. Seducing them had become something of an art form, and he knew how to perform to get what he wanted. But now he was put in the position to witness what his new appearance could promote in men and it was a hundred times more potent. He could appreciate the confidence it inspired in some women to be gazed at like that everywhere they went. The way Welker’s men looked at him was galvanizing, and made him feel simultaneously vulnerable yet bolder than he’d ever expected. Their expressions were a mirror to Jesse, a reflection that was carnal and cruel, but also offered up a version of him that was desirable in the extreme. Jesse could find some agency in that. If they wanted a show, he would give them a show.

 

Shelley Sue brought out what looked like a sparkly gold-plated kerchief by the shape of it, held together by straps and buckles.

 

“Am I supposed to wear that on my head?” he cracked, but Shelley Sue was already moving behind him to fit it over his chest. The chill from the metal made his nipples harden, which only got him more aroused. “What the hell, Shelley Sue? Is this like some kind of fancy bulletproof vest or what?” He felt her tie the straps behind his neck and the middle of his back, the stiffness against his chest like armor.

 

“Isn’t it neat? It’s like something out of that famous disco back in the seventies, what one of those models back then would wear. I liked the way the metal felt on my skin. See how they’re connected to each other?” She held up a corner so he could see the detail of the odd fabric, little metal squares meshed together like chain mail from the history books.

 

“It’s cold,” he commented, but in secret, he dug it. It made him feel like a warrior readying for battle. A battle for dicks. Jesse snorted aloud at the thought.

 

Shelley Sue snaked her hand underneath it, the top hanging down like a triangular flag at a motor cross. She rubbed a few fingers over a nipple – her signal that she was ready for her payment.

 

“Are we pretty much done, then?” he asked, knowing that once he got her off, it would be on to the party.

 

“I got to get your gear on,” she said, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

 

He tilted his head up to look at her. “So are you,” he lied with a smile, the kind he reserved for getting the little girls to do as he asked. Shelley Sue stared at him with solemn eyes.

 

“I know you don’t mean that, but I love that you say it,” she breathed, a second before bending down to kiss him on the lips. While Jesse was plenty familiar with meth mouth, he hadn’t exactly spent a lot of time making out with its victims; hard-core addicts like Wendy. With that one, he had preferred to use her mouth on his dick and asshole, using the excuse that she was a pro and pros didn’t kiss their johns.

 

Shelley Sue quickly straddled him on the chair as her tongue delved deeper, her hands clutching the back of his head as she made distressed moaning noises into his mouth, the gum either swallowed or tucked into a cheek. “Oh, baby,” she whispered as she pulled away. “I wish I could take you home with me. You know that, right?”

 

“Sure, Shelley Belly, I got it. Don’t worry, it’s all good,” he said with a throaty sincerity. “It ain’t like you get to come and go as you please.” He’d gone down this route at the beginning of her visits, hoping he’d be able to sway her to help him escape if he’d pushed it just right. But he’d very quickly dropped the tactic. Shelley Sue was too terrified to cross Jack, which Jesse could understand only too well. He wouldn’t be responsible for another woman’s death.

 

“I still got to put … that thing in you. Want me to do it now? Or right before I leave?”

 

“Nah, do it now,” he urged, wanting to get worked up before he was taken into the hangar. It was better if he was hard prior to getting a bump. The last time, they’d allowed him to come after they were through with him and the orgasm had been one of the most intense he’d ever experienced, spurred on in no small part by having an audience watching him do it while Kenny held him down by his throat. Jesse had been unable to stand up afterwards and had to be dragged over someone’s shoulder to be left in the pit, where he’d fallen into a deep sleep on his old dirty mattress, his legs splayed out all night as the throbbing from his ass moved outward in concentric circles like the epicenter of an earthquake. As much as he was loath to admit it, he was hoping for a repeat.

 

“Wait, let me get you ready, first,” Shelley Sue insisted, bringing a small bag with her from Todd’s dresser as she knelt down in front of him. She flipped up his skirt and took hold of his cock, stroking it with a certain entitlement. Jesse let his knees fall open as she scooted in between his legs, watching her as she bent to lick and kiss the growing erection in her fist. She began to murmur over it, smoothing the head of his prick over her mouth as if she were applying lipstick. He let her have her little ritual – he was used to her strange prayers by now. Next she would spend at least twenty minutes sucking on his balls, until they felt swollen and hot. But at least his dick would be stiff enough for her to smack herself in the face with it; another ten minutes of that as he called her filthy names. Jesse couldn’t really judge her predilections when he was about to engage in his own.

 

But she stopped after only a few sucks, reaching into the bag to pull out the rest of his outfit. Without Jack’s influence, the uncomfortable thongs had disappeared. The rest of the gang were more into accessibility and didn’t recoil at his body parts.

 

“Here, lift your feet up,” she coached, slipping the elastic bands from the jockstrap over his toes. He lifted them as she requested and let her slide them up his legs, shifting his ass off the chair when she got to his thighs. “Stand up and let me get this over your cute little butt.” But Jesse was confused.

 

“Wait. You don’t wanna?”

 

She kept her head down, her eyes fixed to his thighs while she hesitated with her answer. “You, uh, might need to … you know, reserve your strength,” she replied. When she finally looked up at his face, she shrugged her shoulder. “I don’t want to be … I mean, I know you can’t get anything out of it.”

 

There had been stipulations added to Shelley Sue’s original deal with Welker, he knew, but they had worked around that. “It’s cool, I don’t mind,” he told her generously. “I’m getting used to it. It’s like, uh, what’s it called? Edging. When I finally get to bust my nut, it’ll be like, way, way better. You can do whatever you want to me, I can take it.” And he meant it. Shelley Sue was nice enough to him, if a little possessive. He’d rather not infect her with his tainted seed, anyway. Surely he’d been proven to be the vilest poison.

 

“You sure?” She had been acting a little wary since Jack had washed his hands of him. He knew that Todd and Shelley Sue had been talking, that they were both curious about the current arrangement. But Jesse didn’t think he was capable of explaining any of it. “Maybe you just want to wait for them,” she added with an arch of an eyebrow. “You seem … you seem different.”

 

“Like, different how?” he asked in accusation. “You know I don’t get a say in all that, right?” Of course, he didn’t get a say on going down on Shelley Sue or letting her ride his dick, either, but he didn’t mention that part.

 

“Well, how come you’re not more upset? There’s a whole bunch of them, darlin’, and just one of you. I can’t even imagine …” Her eyebrows drew together in concern.

 

“Then don’t,” he snapped, suddenly furious. “Don’t think about it at all. If you want to fuck me, then fuck me. What, are you waiting on me to beg you?” He tugged at his restraints that kept him locked to the chair and sneered. “’Cause you’ll be waiting a long ass time, lady.”

 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just worried –”

 

“I’m not your baby,” he growled. “Now why don’t you stop all this talking and suck my dick, bitch. And when it’s good and hard, you’re gonna slap that cock against your cheekbones like the slut you are until it leaves a fat bruise, you got it?”

 

Her eyes widened at first but then desire darkened them. “Yeah. Okay.” She pulled the jockstrap down to his thighs and bent her head over his lap, her mouth engulfing him eagerly. Jesse tipped his head back with a deep sigh and got his mind set for what awaited him in the hangar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The wide, heavy door made a rushing boom as it slid back on its track. “Well, I’ll be a good goddamn. I gotta be honest, you are one hot little piece of ass.” Kenny tipped back his trucker’s hat with a grin. “You ready, darlin’? Crew’s rowdy tonight. We been waiting for you.”

 

“I’m always ready,” Jesse shot off, Todd holding on to his elbow like a nervous mother. They still had him chained up at his wrists, as if he somehow posed a threat on five inch heels, but Jesse liked the suggestion of it, hearing the boisterous chatter of the men inside as a call-to-arms. He had managed to make it through their last get-together in one piece; he would make it through this one, too.

 

“Uncle Jack went out, but he said not to give her so much crystal this time,” Todd earnestly began. “We need her cooking tomorrow to get Lydia’s order done by Thursday.” His expression was strangely determined as his grip around Jesse’s arm tightened. “She’s got to be sharp enough to keep up the quality. It’s real important.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we got it, son. Don’t go worryin’ about your precious Lydia. Truth is, Jack’s just fussin’ ‘cause he don’t like to think about what we’re doing to his little girlfriend, here.” Kenny winked at him while tweaking Jesse’s chin. “But that's his mistake for giving her up. Now go on, Todd. Us men got some _business_ to tend to with the rat.” Kenny took Jesse’s wrist in hand and roughly pulled him away from Todd, his features darkening as he glared meaningfully at Jesse’s keeper. Todd glanced once inside the hut before pivoting on his heel, stuffing his fists into his coat pockets as he headed back towards the clubhouse. Jesse was dragged all the way in before Kenny slid the heavy metal door closed with a loud clang. There were hoots and hollers behind him, a growing buzz in the room as their voices echoed in the cavernous space, the snorting sounds from the table indicating that they’d started without him. But Jesse hadn’t even taken a step when Kenny pushed him up against the corrugated siding, already pressing his body on Jesse’s, hands groping under his top.

 

“You are the sexiest motherfucker I’ve seen in a long time,” he whispered as he plucked at a nipple, making Jesse jump with a gasp in his throat. “I’m gonna destroy that hole tonight, bitch. You’re gonna be feeling my dick for the rest of the week.”

 

“Lucky me,” Jesse goaded, his bravado coursing through him while his adrenaline surged. “What is that, like a phantom limb, or something? Like some dude who lost his arm and swears it’s still there? Is that how my ass is going to feel?” He smiled back, knowing he probably looked a little crazy with the intensity he was shooting through his eyeballs. He imagined Kenny suddenly going up in a ball of flames, his screams of agony like the finest concerto.

 

“Hey, Kenny, stop hogging all the pussy!” Lester called behind them, but Kenny stayed pressed to him, his hand sliding downward to slip under Jesse’s skirt. He felt around Jesse’s balls, which were tight and constricted by the thick rubber ring that fit snugly around them, the base of his cock stuffed in at the top. His erection was already rigid and fighting against the fabric of the jockstrap, but Kenny gripped it in his palm, that redneck grin widening under his absurd moustache. “Hard to believe, sometimes, that this is under here. But that’s okay. We’re gonna milk it dry, boy.”

 

He suddenly whipped around towards the group of men at the breaking table, some of them naked in anticipation while standing in their boots, gun holsters still strapped around their shoulders and backs. Kenny pointed at them enthusiastically, his shout ringing across the hall. “Alright, fellas, how many loads you think Jessica will take tonight?” he challenged. His hand went to his back pocket, Jesse momentarily forgotten. “I’m putting up a c-note says she can double down on what we gave her last time.”

 

That had been plenty enough, Jesse thought with a pang of concern, trying not to panic. They’d all had their turn with him, alternating between his asshole and his mouth, but when it had finally come time for them to finish, only two had shot in his ass. The rest had either come on his face or in his throat, yet Jesse had felt like he was drowning in the stuff nonetheless. The idea of having a dozen loads leaking out of him as he gnashed his teeth and stared up at his grate all night tweaking through a nightmare was a sobering one, and Jesse felt his courage falter the tiniest bit.

 

“You kidding me?” Matt replied with his arm turned up, Lester inserting a syringe needle just above the crease of his elbow. Jesse had never tried shooting up meth, but he knew the types who did. He’d cleaned up enough broken syringes from his house after his epic four day party had come to an end. He wasn’t sure how it affected the high, but he’d witnessed the ensuing aggression before. “I’m going to need a little something extra then,” the man insisted. “We go that long, I’m gonna get a case of crystal dick.”

 

“Got us covered,” Kenny said as he rattled a brown prescription bottle, bringing Jesse closer to the table. Several whistles broke out when he was brought under the lights.

 

“Oh, man, now that’s what I call a fucking _queen_ ,” Lester shouted in delight. “This whore is like a goddamn painting! Jesus, the things I’m gonna do to this nasty little cumbucket.” He bent down to snort up a fat line, Jesse marveling at the sight of his blue piled on a mirror like a row of fresh graves, immediately noticing the half-syringe that waited for him. Kenny had his hands around Jesse’s waist while another one of the men leaned in to stroke his arm, and the smell in the room made Jesse dizzy for a moment, the sulfur notes mingling with the heavy, musky lead of testosterone.

 

“Well, let’s get her ready,” someone said behind him, and in an instant he was being lifted, his knees hitting the worktable when he jerked in alarm. Jesse put his hands out to brace himself, his chains dragging across steel where they hung down, but someone else took hold of his leg, snaking a grip around his shin as he was adjusted over a spot that was usually reserved for his chemicals. He steadied himself on his hands and knees, a naked Rocky standing before him stroking his cock and looking like he was about to croon him a love song, while behind him, hands were spreading his legs on either side, his skirt flipped up to flutter over the small of his back.

 

“Look at that,” someone crowed. “Fuck yeah. She’s ready to go.” Fingers pulled at the plug already locked in his ass and Jesse instinctively held on to it, his last protection against them. Having Shelley Sue insert it after Todd’s baths had been strangely comforting, something he felt familiar with. He had grown used to the one Jack would often make him wear. Its presence had helped him prepare, letting him get his head in the game. Having it ripped out of him now left him feeling naked and exposed, but he wouldn’t look down, staring at the men in front of him with as much of an attitude as he could muster. Matt patted his cheek fondly as he smiled at him, his hand moving to the back of Jesse’s neck where pressure was quickly applied to guide Jesse’s head down to the table. Hands around his ankles stretched him wider and he shifted his knees apart in compliance. A thumb or a finger poked the skin around his anus, slipping inside of him for an exploratory moment, but Jesse didn’t move, keeping still the way a dog would freeze under a jaw around its neck. The cold metal of the work table rubbed against the side of his face while Matt continued to hold him down, but then someone slapped the right cheek of his ass and Jesse cried out in surprise, to the delight of the group around him.

 

“Oh, come on now, you can take more than that, Jessica,” he heard Kenny exclaim gleefully, a hand rubbing the spot where it stung. “We’re giving you the full treatment today, sweet thing.” The other side of his haunch was smacked even harder and he groaned loudly, knowing it was what they wanted to hear. The next sensation he felt was a hard object being pushed into his hole, one a lot thinner than any of the dildos they’d used on him. Jesse sucked in his breath, waiting for the hit, and groaned again as soon as he felt the liquid slither down the canal of his rectum. The shards that hadn’t mixed with the water would burn him as they fucked him, but he had relished the discomfort, a reminder that he was chemically protected. It wouldn’t be long at all before he’d be flying; eager for anything and everything they wanted to put him through.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, girl. Take your medicine like a good little bitch.” They were all closing in on him now, more hands reaching in to touch him anywhere they could as the meth singed through the lining in his ass. His arousal spiked as yet another finger probed inside of him, someone else dragging up his metallic top and twisting the soft node of a nipple while more hard fingers raked down his back, and Jesse’s moan was long and wanton as it trailed up from his balls. It had been six days since he’d been fucked into delirium and he’d been counting them off till it would happen again. Unlike with Jack, he’d been denied any crystal since then and his nerves had been quietly going insane. Already, Jesse had tied the two experiences together: the undeniable pleasure of getting high now rooted in having several dicks rotating in his ass balling him to within an inch of his life.

 

“Get those shoes off,” someone rumbled over him, “and bring over that rope. I’ll get her ankles done up this time. Easier to move her around.” His heels were scraped from his feet as someone shoved a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. Rocky’s face was partially blocked by the cock he held between them, the pinkish phallus looking more massive in Jesse’s close-up view, but he caught the skinny man’s grin turn malicious.

 

“Open that mouth, sweetheart. Bet you been looking forward to getting those lips around my thick slab of meat all week, huh?” he said as he bopped the end of his erection on Jesse’s nose.

 

“Oh, you know it,” Jesse said, seeing Rocky’s head suddenly explode into a bath of blood and brains. “I fucking dream about it every night.” He refused to play coy like he did with Jack; it had gotten him nowhere. Jesse's voice was gruff and deep, the gravelly notes satisfying a part of his brain that wouldn’t let go of who he was. Jessica would just have to deal. The rest of the men laughed and hooted around him.

 

“Damn straight you do,” Kenny enthused. “You sure as hell know your way around dick, Jessica. Either Jack’s a mighty fine coach, or you done this before. ‘Fess up, girl.”

 

But Rocky was already guiding Jesse’s head towards the chiseled prick in his fist and Jesse leaned in, quick to wrap his mouth around the fat, glossy mushroomed tip waiting to choke him. He ignored Kenny’s taunts and focused on what was in front of him, pushing the prostrate half of his legs outward like wiper blades as he felt the scratchy fibers of a rope on his skin. Someone had coiled it around an ankle and tugged tightly as it was speedily fashioned into a knot, while another slipped a hand to the back of his head and pushed down, Rocky having taken very little time to shove his dick to the back of Jesse’s throat. Jesse reared back as he coughed at the blockage, trying to get his bearings before they got too rough, using his tongue to ride underneath it while painted lips adhered to the flesh that filled his mouth. Even though Jack had been rather particular in regards to the way Jesse gave blowjobs, he was generally patient with him, praising Jesse or rewarding him once he got good at it. It was a different story with the rest of them, however, and Jesse knew he had only moments to get things under control or they’d wreck his throat like last time. He curled his hand around the base, resuming the strokes that Rocky had started as he dipped his head up and down, the pressure at his crown making him go faster. He gave a deep moan in his throat as fat, sweaty fingers gripped his cheekbones, pulled at his waist, ran up the back of his thigh. Someone climbed on the table behind him.

 

“Yeah, bitch, that’s what we wanna see,” Lester issued, his rising prick crowding Jesse’s peripheral view. He assumed it was Lester who was pressing on his head and he shot out his other hand to reach for the man’s hefty penis, working both of them as he devoured Rocky, moaning again as someone ran their fingers up his crack and shoved them into his hole.

 

“Ah, here we go, boys, it’s on,” Kenny breathed, a second before breaching Jesse with his massive dick. Even with lube left over from the dildo, Jesse sounded his pain around Rocky’s interference and a hand slapped his ass in answer. The men laughed again, gathering closer as Jesse heard the rustle of belts and pants being discarded.

 

“Yeah, you’re a good little whore, ain’t you? You’re gonna let us do whatever we want. We’re gonna fill that ass with so much jizz, that shit’ll make this booty plumper than a turkey on Thanksgiving,” Kenny continued in heavy breaths, the men muttering or snickering in agreement, but their attention solely on Jesse as he was groped and groomed and pinched and slapped. Kenny settled his girth into Jesse’s rear before big, beefy hands were gouged into Jesse’s waist, dragging him back while that cock burrowed into him. At the same time, Jesse’s face was pulled forward as the unyielding length of dick in his mouth started a rapid thrust.

 

“You love that, don’t you?” someone asked, probably Kenny, and Jesse gave an affirmative moan around a throatful of cock, a sudden jab into his ass making the note jump higher on the scale. Someone whooped drunkenly, the men joining in as Jesse’s head was grasped tightly again and the bobbing controlled to increase his speed. His hand was ripped from the base of Rocky’s cock in mid-stroke and slapped to another one, where Jesse instantly adjusted his hold to the smaller size but continued the pace of his strokes as if nothing had changed. Kenny squeezed a fistful of each cheek of Jesse’s ass and pounded into him a little harder, a palm pressing under Jesse’s jaw as he was choked again with a raucous zeal, their shouts and cattle calls becoming a distant background noise as a barrage of light flashes peppered the front of his eyes. He almost cried he was so happy to see them. A hum in his ear whirred up over the din of their voices, like the whine and chug of the lab’s behemoth machines every time he popped the switch on.

 

Even as the men carried on, Jesse ignored most of it and concentrated on what his body was being put through. He gagged again and it was forceful and ragged, his eyes hurting as they watered up from his instinct to breathe while spit flung from the sides of his mouth, but Jesse focused instead on the hard slap of flesh as Kenny started to fuck him in earnest, making Jesse’s purchase on the dicks in his hands feel necessary, something to hold onto as he was tossed back and forth between the two men. But this was what he needed. Jesse wanted it rough, and he wanted it just like this, being pinned from both sides so that his body moved on their momentum, no way for him to turn them away as he was held up and spitroasted like a pig over flames.

 

The discovery had been a surprise – that first time with Matt and Kenny an eye-opener as he’d been tag teamed with a committed endurance. He’d been so turned on by the whole act that he came before they were even finished with him, splattering his spunk half onto his stomach and half onto the pool table before the two of them had realized what happened. Jesse hadn’t known how to process his powerful reaction, stressing over its meaning for the remainder of the night, but he was resigned to his newfound kink when they’d all come at him a few days later. It made his situation easier to deal with to be able to fixate on what he could get out of it. Learning how to handle the men all at once, however, was a different challenge.

 

As poppies of color sprang up and burst in front of him, his air supply once again compromised, Jesse’s mind suddenly went to the memory of a girl he had known from high school, Jenny Seaver. She’d earned a slutty reputation from the moment she had moved into town and Jesse had heard enough secondhand stories from his buddies to think he could partake in some of the action she’d been handing out so readily. He’d lost his cherry years earlier, to a woman twice his age, and since then he’d had enough sex to think that it was time to up his game, to start adding new experiences to his sexual resume. After a few flirtatious meetings in the library while studying for exams, he’d cajoled her into going out with him and his friend, Angus, a dude who hung out with Emilio and got them their drugs. They’d fucked her in the back of his dad’s car, the radio blaring hip hop, Jesse taking the rear while Angus pumped wildly into her face. Jenny had been pretty in a trashy way, her cheap knock-off clothes and shoes broadcasting her family’s limited means, but she was also as dumb as a post, giving Jesse a tacit permission to abuse her the way they did. It wasn’t until a week later, when he’d heard her name brought up in a jovial discussion between some guys smoking weed behind the cafeteria, as they waxed on about who gave the best head in the school, that Jesse started to feel a twinge of disgust with himself. A sudden notion that he shouldn’t have done that to her had flooded him – Jenny was just a person like the rest of them, probably someone who had just as hard a time with her parents as Jesse did with his, had her own dreams and talents. It hadn’t been right. But at the same time, he’d been sort of fascinated by her, wondering what was going on in her head to let two dudes she hardly knew do that to her. The questions ran around in his thoughts, keeping him up for a few nights before his brain finally moved on to something else. Of course, it didn’t stop him from doing it again, this time blasted out of his head on meth and participating in a lot worse things than pairing up to roast some girl over doubled dicks. By then, Jesse didn’t think about its psychological impact so much, knowing that the drugs could make people do just about anything. And he understood from experience that most of it felt pretty damn good.

 

“Okay, that’s enough, brother,” Frankie insisted in his soft-spoken twang as Jesse’s chin was wrenched to the side, Rocky’s cock punching into the inside of his cheek. “Move, Rocky, don’t get greedy.” One cock exited to be replaced by another and Jesse downshifted his movements, taking the time to slavishly prep and adore the new appendage sliding in and out of his mouth. At the same time, Kenny pulled out from behind him, forcefully spreading Jesse’s ass cheeks until the cool air of the hangar lingered across his hole, making the opening feel like a gaping wound. There was a spitting noise, a wet luge landing in the well of his ass and then a jostling of bodies moving at his rear while his hands stayed busy, Matt at his right receiving one hand job, while at his left, Rocky had regained Jesse's attention to his dick. Jesse tried to orient himself to the changing bodies like a game of musical chairs, wondering who was lining up behind him. A giant hand came down on his ass with a mighty slap and Jesse felt it ring throughout him, the sound doubling in his ears. “Get ready, slut. I’m gonna wear you like a condom.” Jesse groaned in response, recognizing Lester’s boom and readying himself for another annihilating penetration.

 

“Nuh-uh, Jessica. You pay attention, now,” Frankie cautioned, gripping both pigtails as he pulled Jesse closer, forcing Jesse’s throat to spasm around his cock. He tried to pull is head back for a breath, protesting in whines so that the men would give him a break. No sooner had Frankie eased off, Jesse gasping in air as gurgled sounds escaped the back of his throat while saliva dribbled from the sides of his mouth, a hard protuberance at his hole made him suck in a breath hard enough to bring dark spots to his vision. “Wait,” Jesse croaked out in an attempt to have a moment to get ready but Lester had already pierced him, the blistering size of his cock another tax on Jesse’s resistance. “Oh, God,” he moaned before Frankie was back to stuffing himself between Jesse’s lips, Lester meanwhile grinding into his backside with another powerful clap to his haunch. The two men weaved Jesse like a bow on a violin’s strings and he had to give in to their command of his body, wanted to let go and simply disappear into the rhythm of it, feeling dwarfed by them and yet somehow invigorated by their ceaseless attention. These men desired him – he could feel it in every glance, in every touch, and Jesse desperately needed to carve that lust into something he could use, even as he reveled in the way they used him, a punishing onslaught to his senses as much as to his physical self. But Jesse’s experiences in the drug trade meant that he had come to believe in being just, realizing that if this was how he was meant to pay for his crimes, then he would have take everything they doled out, there could be no reprieve.

 

“Holy fuck, that shit’s good. You got my dick in a grip tighter than a Jew’s fist on a dollar bill, Jessica,” Lester’s voice rang out, Jesse still jacking off his two side players with diligence as he was being pummeled between cocks. Someone was fiddling with the strings at his back, their touch making Jesse twitch as the drug in his bloodstream turned his skin so sensitive that it felt alive, roiling across bone and muscle like waves creeping onto the surf. The cold top he wore was being dragged away, his armor removed, fingers like pincers at his nipples when suddenly his cock was encased by a warm hand. He shouted into the flesh he was suckling with abandon as he felt someone rub the material at his leaking tip. It was as if angels’ wings were flapping against it, the feather touch lighting him up. Lester started to fuck him in a frenzy, the table underneath them rattling and groaning like it was about to come apart, but Jesse held on, his strokes uneven yet dogged. He rubbed a thumb over the head of one, pressing into the slit as Frankie pulled back again to let him breathe in a lungful of air. “Jesus, I seen porn where the chicks don’t take half as much cock as you do, Jessica,” Frankie said. “You go all in, don’t you? No half-ass bullshit for you.” His tone carried a certain admiration that Jesse fed off of, and he pushed himself harder, disregarding his gag reflex as he opened his mouth wide and pushed himself all the way down Frankie’s dick until his lips hit the flesh of the man’s groin. There was a swell of cheers around him, fingers digging into his hips as he was fucked with relentless fury. Someone grabbed him by the hair, the clips underneath his wig pinching his scalp, and he was held fast to Frankie’s pelvis, the cock making his throat feel huge as the wave of revulsion hit him, a river of fresh saliva ejecting from his mouth as he was finally allowed to pull back with spluttering gasps.

 

“Aw, yeah, this cocksucker done found his niche, huh, Jessica?” Kenny said in a low murmur. “This is your new callin’, ain’t it, darlin’?”

 

“Yeah. I love it,” Jesse agreed with a hoarse insistence before he was forced to open his mouth again, his head being twisted onto a new cock.

 

“This one had cockwhore written all over him, soon as I saw his punk ass,” Lester noted to the other men, Jesse noticing the appropriate gender pronoun somewhere in the back of his mind. “Seen enough of them in the joint. Sweet little fuckbots begging to be used, willing to do whatever you want.” A big hand gripped his thigh, almost circling it finger to thumb. “We’ll get this rat trained up good. We should call up Rudy. Bet he and his boys would love to get in on this. Make it a proper hoedown.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Lester. This ain’t no bridge party, motherfucker. I’m trying to get off, here,” Kenny bitched, his hand resting on Jesse’s head. “Let a man concentrate, goddamnit. If you want conversation, then get the fuck off and let someone else take a turn.”

 

Jesse should have recognized the cock in his mouth – the size was unmistakable. But realizing it was Kenny guiding his head gave Jesse a squirrely feeling in his gut and his dick got harder than glass, throbbing with such intensity that the blood pounded in Jesse’s ears. He renewed his efforts to take as much of it as he could, hoping to hear some more words of praise.

 

“Let’s turn her over,” another voice suggested, sounding like Matt’s heavy drawl. “Use that rope to lasso her up on them beams so we can keep her legs out the way.”

 

There was a general consensus of approval and the next second Jesse felt the dick removed from his ass while Kenny pulled his cock from Jesse’s throat, causing another lap full of saliva to come with it as he gargled for air. He tried to get his bearings, the meth in his system making everything rush by him, the overhead lights in long streams of yellow and white. Being picked up by several hands was jarring and disorienting, making him feel weightless, but there was also the thrill of being handled like a piece of meat, like there was nothing to him. He was quickly flipped to his back, the metal warm from the action it had absorbed, and Jesse’s legs were pulled high while his body was shifted in the other direction so that his head lay hanging off the edge of the table. A thick, heavy cock smacked him in the side of the face, and Jesse moaned in return, feeling his legs being tied to the tracklight bar overhead until they hung suspended in a vee, accompanied by a dull, draining sensation running from his ankles to his ass.

 

“We need to get some kind of construction set up for this,” someone suggested. “That track is too high and this table is kind of wobbly. Won’t hold enough weight. You want a solid base but one that’s narrow enough that we can get her at both ends without bruising the fuck out of our thighs.”

 

“I saw some chick get gang-banged on a low, round one once,” Rocky replied. “Dick-level. Looked like it was made just for that purpose. It even spun.”

 

“What are you thinking, Rocky?” Lester asked. “Think you can build us something better? Hell, I’m all for better equipment. Maybe we could just hang her up, like I seen them do on some of those sites.”

 

“Those knots are real complicated,” Kenny added, plopping a heavy hand down on Jesse’s throat and under his chin as he tapped his cock to Jesse’s bottom lip. Dutifully, Jesse opened his mouth for Kenny to enter, his nose immediately squashed into a set of hairy balls as Kenny lazily began to move. Knowing from experience that Kenny would have a better angle this way, Jesse mentally readied himself for a serious face fucking, trying to get in a few swallows before his throat took any more abuse. “If you can find someone who can do it, then fine. But let’s not get too carried away loaning out our fucking fugitive that the police are looking for,” he said caustically. “I swear, y’all don’t think too much, do you?” There was an encouraging stroke along Jesse’s neck and he opened the hollow chasm of his throat as best as he could, determined to make an impression.

 

“I’m calling dibs,” Frankie said, lining himself up to Jesse’s hole. “I need to get some goddamn relief. My old lady is damn near useless, these days. Can’t even get a proper fuck at home.” As soon as he entered Jesse he started to pump furiously, sucking air through his teeth at the first penetration. The slick material of Jesse's skirt flounced against the front of his thighs in time with Frankie's thrusts. “Hell, yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” The table rocked on its bracketed legs, Frankie’s enthusiasm forcing Jesse to bounce off of Kenny’s dick at a faster pace than he could handle, his throat closing up as he was battered between them. He gagged hard, feeling like he was dangerously close to hurling the contents of his puny dinner of rice and green beans.

 

“Slow down, there, boss,” Kenny bellowed. “Holy fuck, where’s the fire? Let Jessica get some traction on my dick, first.”

 

They stopped for a moment while Jesse drew some air in his lungs, his face feeling wet from all of the spit, some of it trickling into his nostrils. An obscuring body straddled his waist like a mountain in front of the sun and the sound of chains being lifted echoed around them as someone unlocked his handcuffs.

 

“What are you doing that for?” another voice asked. “Idle hands are the devils workshop, son, ain’t your momma ever tell you that?” Lester snickered, sliding off of Jesse as he held on to his wrist, coercing his grip around the tree trunk that filled Jesse’s palm.

 

The chatter seemed to die down as the men became more intent on what they wanted from him; Frankie fucking him with a robotic fervor in time to Kenny’s calibrated rhythm in and out of his mouth, while Lester managed to get a half-hearted handjob out of him, the distraction putting Jesse into a tailspin as he felt a strange vertigo overtake his senses. Someone was climbing noisily onto the table and trying to get Jesse’s right hand to cooperate, but notes of panic were wheedling from his chest up through his occupied throat. He pulled his hand away and started to slap at the table, Kenny pulling back again as Jesse coughed up more saliva, feeling like he might possibly drown from it all. He groaned in fits as he drew more air into his lungs, Kenny rubbing at his chest in an almost soothing gesture. “That’s it, baby, keep working through it. You love choking on that big dick, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse gasped wetly, getting excited at the way Kenny was dragging his fingers down to Jesse’s belly, one sliding under the waistband of his skirt. “I want you to fuck my throat raw,” he rasped, his voice roughshod. “I want that load. It’s mine. They’re all mine.” The men laughed at his daring, someone pinching a nipple and twisting it hard as he moaned louder, desperate to hear their excoriating words. He thought about the hours of porn he’d watched since discovering the internet where he’d jack off to some girl with big tits being used just like this, wanting to believe that the chick really dug it, surrounded by a cadre of thugs who didn’t give a fuck about her. But he knew what those girls felt now, his teenaged curiosity finally sated, and the surreal irony of it all overwhelmed him, a laugh barreling up from his chest before he could contain it. It came out like a dirty blade jabbing angrily into a dark alleyway, and the men caroused along with him. The laugh continued to shudder through him as Frankie began to ram him with unmitigated zeal, Jesse’s body being flung back and forth as Kenny took hold of his pigtails and tried to confine him, the rest of them herding around him until Jesse felt drunk off the smell of their balls.

 

“You’re gonna get what you asked for, twice over, Jessica,” Kenny promised and Jesse suddenly craned his neck up so that he could tug at the man’s scrotum with his teeth, grunting his approval of their plans. He sucked on the loose flesh, tipping his chin to run his tongue under that strong saber of a prick, hearing another high cackle as more bodies came in close. Jesse groped the air above him for the other erect cocks and seized on two almost instantly. He wanted to show them all what a whore he could be. He’d been a whore to get involved in this business in the first place. He was a whore for Walt’s brilliance, for Gus’s might, for anyone willing to show him the tiniest bit of affection. Mr. White had been right after all – he was nothing but a pathetic junkie. This was where he belonged.

 

“Oh, yeah, take them all,” someone breathed as Jesse zigzagged his head from one prick to another, tongue fluttering from slit to slit as he tugged them closer. Frankie slowed down his thrusting and everyone shut up for a silent moment as Jesse pushed himself up at the shoulders and shoved two cockheads into his mouth, his groan long and needy. He could feel Kenny’s hard-on poke his cheek and for a crazy moment he imagined sucking on all three, stretching his mouth until it split back like a gorging rattlesnake. His arousal shot through him, his dick aching and his ass throbbing, but Jesse wanted to push the men to see how far they would go. He leaned his head back and opened up wide for Kenny, eyes closed as he disjointedly worked the cocks in his fists.

 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph, this dirty fucker is gonna make me blow my load just looking at that. Holy shit, boys, let me at that hole for a bit so I can collect my thoughts.” There was a shifting of bodies as Kenny shoved right down into his throat, Frankie pulling out of him as someone else took over. Kenny’s ballsac pressed against his nose again and Jesse attempted to breathe deeply, swallowing around the obstruction fixed there as a hand slapped to his neck. “Feel that shit, right there. God damn,” a voice breathed in awe. “Fuck, man, you might stir up some guts you go any deeper.”

 

Jesse felt his whole head go numb, his eyeballs thudding and gorge rising again while a loud, muffled cry seemed to spring from his toes and out through his face, shattering the blood vessels in his skin. Kenny slunk back to let him breathe again, his body being jostled frantically as whoever had stepped in between his legs fucked him like they were trying to puncture the lining of his stomach.

 

“You want this, Jessica? Hmm? You want my baby batter?” Jesse could only moan in answer, his throat shredded. Kenny started to jack himself off over Jesse’s face, putting a hand under Jesse’s head to hold it up. “Pull her down at the other end,” he told someone, until Jesse was dragged all the way back onto the table. The slapping sounds at his bottom never ceased but Jesse could barely feel anything past the tight pulsing of his dick. “Keep your mouth open, darlin’. I got your first load. I wanna hear you sing for your supper.”

 

It only took a few seconds before Jesse’s face was festooned with warm splats of cum, the thick jets aimed to his mouth making his moans deepen until it felt like they were clawing their way out of his throat. Fingers were suddenly in his mouth, grabbing his jaw over his teeth to pull it open wider. “Stay like that, Jessica. Don’t swallow anything yet until we say so.”

 

Jesse kept his eyes closed, feeling caught in a dream as he stretched his mouth as wide as it would go, Kenny’s seed pooling on his flattened tongue, Jesse’s whines high-pitched as he waited for more. Another drop on his chin signaled the second climax, the rest of it landing more on his cheeks and nose than in his mouth as Jesse flinched from the impact. Even with eyes shut he could feel the frenzied movements above him, knowing that the rest were finishing themselves off as they hovered over him. He closed his throat off, not allowing himself to swallow any of their issue until they gave the command, realizing he still had his grip around someone’s cock even though his hand stopped moving a while ago.

 

“Come on, girl, take that cum. It’s all for you,” Lester muttered as more pearly drops rained down on him, some of it clinging to his eyelashes and shooting into his nose before making it to its target. He was impressed with their successive ejaculations, each man seeming to follow right behind the other like trained seals. Their collected sperm filled his mouth, some of it trickling out of the corners and woozily trailing down to his ears. He groaned his demand for them to hurry, concerned that he would lose most of it if they didn’t let him swallow soon but then he remembered that he once watched Sasha Grey let ten guys come in her mouth before she downed it all in one go. It could be done, he just had to ignore the ache in his face, ignore the taste that was more density than flavor, like he was gargling a bottle of hair conditioner. It was nothing like the taste of a woman, an aroma and tang that was sweet going down, that drenched his senses. The men were beyond a taste worth describing, only discernible as the savory bitterness of defeat.

 

Their voices all mingled together as they groaned their orgasms aloud, some still goading Jesse to hold it all, the dick in his ass suddenly gone as a heavy weight tracked across him. A scrotum was stuffed in his hand and he squeezed reflexively while a deluge fell from above, two of the men hollering their pleasure as Jesse felt the pool on his tongue thicken. Then someone was sitting on his chest, his head gripped by several hands as one last cock swung above him, pressing right up to his lips as it started to squirt the final load. For a demented moment, Jesse thought he might swoon from the palpable swagger that swirled around him, feeding off of their camaraderie with each other, a pack of wolves ripping a deer carcass together and howling to the moon.

 

“Hell, yeah! Look at that! I told you this cumbucket was made for this. Let’s see it, Jessica! Show us those milky loads!” Jesse raised his head as he happily gargled the pulp in his throat, trying to grin for them like some human version of a jack-o-lantern. “I know you’re gonna thank us for being so good to you when you’re finished, ain’t you?” He nodded for them, grunting in agreement, cum still sliding down his chin while his dick pulsated like an EKG run amok.

 

“Go ahead, girl. Drink that milkshake down,” Kenny said, leaning over him to shove a finger in Jesse’s ass. Instantly, Jesse swallowed it all, his cock refusing to be locked down as it came to life, warm spurts from his slit coating the pouch of his jockstrap. The moan that came out of him was full and emotional, his head swimming as hands touched him everywhere. Tears wet his eyelashes but his face was already soaked, his hair and chest just as sodden.

 

“Well, if that don’t say it all, huh, fellas?”

 

There were words of congratulatory praise and pats to his shoulder and ass, Jesse soaking up their approval, feeling like he’d accomplished a feat that not everyone could have handled. He loathed every man in the room, but there was something addicting about the bond between them, allowing Jesse to feel momentarily part of their group, pretending for a second that he was accepted in this place.

 

“Well, hell, that was a good start. You ready for the next round, Jessica?”

 

“What?” he croaked, fingers clearing the spunk from his eyelashes so he could look up at them all. His entire body throbbed, reverberating like a shout in a tunnel.

 

“Only six more to go,” Kenny reminded him. “I got a hundred bucks riding on this, Jessica. Don’t let me down.”

 

“Think I’m ready for some more Blue Sky,” Lester said, pointing to Jesse as an afterthought. “What about her?”

 

“Yeah, you want more, sugar?” Kenny grinned wide as he brushed back a sticky pigtail from Jesse’s cheek.

 

“Fuck yeah, I do. I want it all.”

 

The men gave a rousing cheer.

 

* * *

 

 

The hut made Jesse think of the lab, sometimes; the way it felt like it ran on its own time, independent of the rest of the world, his enclosed surroundings some no man’s land that was unconcerned with either night or day. He had no idea how long he’d been in there or how long they’d worked him over, but by the time they were through, another half dozen discharges showered across Jesse or inside him, the hours had slipped into perpetuity, a bubble of existence that Jesse imagined he might never escape. Exhaustion stitched through his muscles and bones even as the meth over rode it, making him feel invincible, something which Jesse desperately needed to feel.

 

“You are a greedy little whore, darlin',” Kenny whispered in his ear, laying his head close to Jesse’s as the men dressed. “You want to take a shower?”

 

All Jesse could do was nod, licking his lips as he craved something cool and refreshing to slake his thirst. Shadowy shapes popped into his periphery, but Jesse recognized them easily, familiar guests of his long term binges. It had probably been a good thing that Kenny and the others had kept him off the stuff for a week.

 

“Okay, let the boys head out first and then I’ll get you set up.” A hand brushed softly over the top of his hair. “You did real good, Jessica. Real good.” Jesse smiled to hear it. That was all he ever wanted. Someone to encourage him, to make him feel valued. The praise curled in his belly like a sleeping cat. He didn’t even care that it was Kenny offering it; he was too damn worn through to be disgusted with himself.

 

“Stay right here and I’ll be back in a minute,” Kenny said, as Jesse listened to him slide off the table.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he uttered wearily. Something final rang through the words and Jesse shuddered, feeling a chill roll up his back.

 

 

 


	8. got my girl and she's a wow: Lester & Abe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?

 

 

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, Molly Hatchet were the Stones of the 80’s. They aren’t appreciated enough, man, for what they brought to the table back then. Southern rock got injected with some fucking relevance, for once.”

 

“What the hell kind of shit is that you’re spoutin’, dude? They weren’t no Stones. The motherfucking Rolling Stones were the Stones of the 80’s. Hell, that watered down Florida boogie shit wasn’t even good enough to be a poor man’s Skynyrd. Just how much Sky you been snortin’, bud?”

 

“Get the fuck out of here, evoking the name of Skynyrd when I’m trying to make a goddamn point, here, like, musically. They can’t all be Skynyrd, man.”

 

Jesse stood at the kitchenette’s counter, mashing up potatoes in a big steel pot. He was only partially listening to the conversation, yet the drone of the men’s voices made him long to hear Badger and Skinny Pete arguing in his living room again.

 

“Actually, speaking of Skynyrd, you know who weren’t appreciated enough? Allman Brothers, man.” Lester began counting down on his fingers. “ _Midnight Rider, Whipping Post, Sweet Melissa, In Memory of Elizabeth Reed,_ the list fucking goes on. People forget just how much of a presence they were in country. Wouldn’t be no careers for faggots like Kenny Chesney without Allman Brothers, boy.”

 

“Lester, what the fuck are you talkin’ about? Allman Brothers are, like, the fucking _architects_ of that classic Southern rock sound. They’re goddamned legends in the fucking Hall of Fame. They basically out-bluesed the rock blues bands that dominated for decades like Zepplin, man. Fucking Jimmy Page,” Abe spat with loathing. “I mean, fuck that guy. You know he was a Satanist?”

 

“Whatever, dude. I just remember playing my dad’s old records when I was a kid. Fuck, _At Fillmore East,_ man. I wore that shit out.”

 

“Greg Allman was a fucking boss, I’ll give you that,” Abe agreed. “Got to fuck Cher when she was at her most fuckable. Holy hell, I used to work my pecker over till it almost broke looking at old pictures of that woman when I was a young ‘un. I saw that damn movie with the freaky looking fucker like a dozen times for her.”

 

“Cher? Christ, dude. I’m getting another beer. Want one?”

 

There was a lull in the conversation as Lester got up noisily from the brand new fancy recliner, a recent splurge with Walter’s money, and came into the kitchen area. Jesse practically buried his head into the pot as he concentrated on bursting the skinned blobs of potato into a satisfying squelch, hearing the refrigerator door open behind him. There was the tinkle of bottles being lifted together before it was slammed closed, and the plodding thud of heavy boots. Jesse felt the unmistakable hulking mass of the man at his back and he startled at the presence. The space was already cramped enough, just a narrow strip between the stove and the highboy, and Jesse felt trapped into a corner.

 

“What’chya cookin’, sugar?” Lester asked, peering over Jesse’s shoulder and into the pot. “Something smells good in that oven. I got me an appetite tonight, too.” A hand pressed to Jesse’s hip possessively.

 

“I got a roast going,” he said evenly, his tone unimpressed. “Some potatoes. Grilled carrots drizzled with honey. There’s brownies for dessert.”

 

“Mmm, dessert. I could go for some right now,” Lester said in a low rumble. The hand at Jesse’s hip slipped lower, bunching up his flared skirt slowly. “I’m so damn hungry for something sweet.”

 

He froze as Lester leaned in closer and pulled back long hair over Jesse's shoulder, the beer bottles plunked onto the counter. “Dinner won’t be ready for another hour or so. I haven’t even started on the brownies. I was waiting till the rest got back,” he rambled. The flesh at his neck tightened like it was being sewn shut, the creeping cold stippling down his spine.

 

“Well, I’m bored now. Why don’t you take a break, sweet thing, and sit with us a spell.”

 

He felt a fat finger slide under the jockstrap at the crease of his thigh while he tried to come up with a good answer. “Um, maybe after I’m done with the potatoes.” He half-turned his head to smile in Lester’s direction, hoping his make-up job was as convincing as Shelley Sue’s. “I’ll come and sit down in a bit. I can make you a sandwich to tide you over if you’re really starving.” The smell of roasting meat made Jesse feel faint for a moment, his stomach gurgling as he tried to step out of Lester’s hold. But the man was adamant, his grip tightening as he pulled Jesse closer to him, his hard belly pressed against Jesse’s back.

 

“I don’t think you understand how this works, hon. I ain’t asking. Besides, I don’t want a sandwich. I want something sweet, I told you. Some nice, sweet hole for me to play with.”

 

“What are you doin’ in there, Lester?” Abe called from where he sat in front of the flat screen. “You havin’ fun with the help?”

 

“I’m tryin’ to,” Lester yelled back, his hand slipping around to the cup of Jesse’s jockstrap as he was felt up, Jesse’s prick instantly hardening. “Come on, now, Jessica. Come sit with us.”

 

Realizing he wasn’t going to get out of it, Jesse dropped the masher and turned around, Lester’s protruding stomach now pressed above his own. “Fine, I’ll sit with you.”

 

“I’m still waitin’ on that beer,” Abe said from his seat, and Jesse took each bottle in hand to avoid Lester trying to hold him again. He circled around the giant and past the pyramid of empty kegs and made his way to the tv, dangling the beer bottle in front of Abe’s face as the smaller man lay against the stuffed chair with an arm over its back. The two of them were completely mismatched in all ways but they seemed to hang out a lot. Abe’s small build was similar to Pete’s, thin and wiry, and he had at least a decade on Lester from what Jesse could gather. He sported a full head of hair to his buddy’s baldness, but they both shared an affinity for thick beards. Lester was as tall as Badger, but he was a beast. His physique and stature would have easily eclipsed Jesse’s old friend.

 

“Thank you, gorgeous,” Abe said as he plucked the bottle from Jesse’s grasp. “You sure do brighten up the place. Who woulda thought?”

 

Shelley Sue hadn’t been back since the men’s little orgy in the hut. It had been up to Jesse to do his own make-up the last few days, although Todd always stuck around after wiping Jesse down from his bath to help with the wig. He seemed to take his duties very seriously, including picking out Jesse’s clothes with great consideration. The camisole-style top Jesse wore was feminine and pretty, a row of buttons down the back with lace trimming in the front. The apron he wore over the outfit was emblazoned with a big orange owl and the name of a popular chain that Jesse had visited a few times. The food was lame and overpriced but that wasn’t why anyone went there.

 

“What are you guys watching anyway,” he asked, glancing to the television in the hopes that the news would be coming on soon. Lester answered by way of picking up the remote and shutting it off.

 

“Nothing interesting. Here, take this off and sit over here on my lap,” he said, taking Jesse’s wrist as he wrangled him over to the recliner while pulling the strings at the apron. The brute sat heavily into the chair before pulling Jesse on top of him, fiddling with some buttons on a different remote to make the chair suddenly vibrate. Jesse attempted to ignore his nerves as he discarded the apron to the floor. Two were a lot easier to handle than six, he figured, although doing it jacked up on drugs would have been preferable.

 

“You guys want a taste of the new batch?” he tried. “I think I’m close to 97%. I figured it out in the final stage, what … Heisenberg had been doing different. I think I had too much saturation – ”

 

“Don’t care about that,” Lester cut off, making Jesse open his legs across the man’s lap. “Although, I might have a taste later. Right now, I just want to look at ya.”

 

“I think you’ve seen plenty of me already,” Jesse said dryly, the men laughing at the comment.

 

“That we have.” Abe grinned, pointing his longneck towards him. “But we ain’t seen everything yet.”

 

Lester reached under the back of Jesse’s skirt and felt between his ass cheeks, where the thick base of the plug protruded. “Shame to waste this properly stretched-out hole. I know it must be pining for some dick, huh, sugar? This little guy ain’t enough for the likes of you.”

 

It had been several days since they’d all used him, and Jesse had been left blissfully alone every night in his cell since then. After the cook was completed, Jesse would be brought into the clubhouse to become Jessica, where she would clean and prepare dinner for the men until they were finished for the night, then taken down to her pit well before they were ready to turn in. Sometimes the plug wouldn’t be removed until the next morning, but each night, Jesse had fallen asleep only after masturbating furiously. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the change in routine, not remotely enthusiastic about catering to Lester and Abe and their basest desires, but his body saying otherwise with the steady twitch in his ass. He tried to slip into his alter ego for a moment, imagining Jessica as one of those hundreds of women that had graced his computer screen over the years. Without the enhancing and obliterating aid of his meth, he felt a crushing shame at the idea of being passed between them, understanding with a resigned weariness that he was forever altered. There was no coming back from the things he had done.

 

“Yeah, we should totally party,” he said, hoping they might still pull out some samples of his cook. “My stuff can get us flying for real, yo. I’ll do you both in my mouth if I can get a little inspiration.”

 

“What, we’re not inspiring enough?” Abe joked, eyes sliding up and down Jesse as he sipped from his bottle.

 

“Yeah, baby. We got plenty of inspiration of our own. Lots of things we can do, just the three of us,” Lester added, running the tips of his fingers up Jesse’s neck. “I like the way you think, though.” The recliner sounded like an amplified zipper as it was straightened, Lester wrapping an arm around Jesse’s back as his hand crept under the camisole. “What else you wanna do? I mean, you kind of owe us, Jessica, seeing as we had to stay here as your babysitters while everybody else got to get out of this place for a few hours.”

 

“Shouldn’t we … like, there’s not really a lot of time before everyone’s back. My roast is almost done and everything. Why don’t I just suck you guys off and you know … we can do stuff another time.”

 

“Oh, now where’s the fun in that?” Fat-sausage fingers began popping the buttons at his back. “I can get a blowjob anytime, sugar. We want to take you for a spin.” Lester’s moustache was even more ridiculous than Kenny’s, the sides slicked into porcupine quills as they skewed from either side of his top lip.

 

“I don’t know,” Jesse said. “I still have to get the brownie mix together, and then it’s another thirty minutes to bake –”

 

“Honey, we don’t give a fuck about the fucking brownies.” Abe shifted to the edge of his seat, catching Jesse’s leg in his grip where it hung over the side of the recliner.

 

“Except maybe the brownie down here,” Lester snickered into Jesse’s ear as a finger pressed to the plug in his ass. “You a fudgepacker, Jessica? Hmm? Was your little Spic whore just for show?”

 

“Don’t talk about her,” Jesse said angrily. “Just leave her out of it.”

 

“Oooh, we done touched a nerve, Lester. Think Jessica liked Mexican taco over good ol’ American pussy? What she taste like, huh? Kind of spicy?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” he snapped. Jesse reached down for Lester’s big brass buckle, snaking the end of his belt through a loop with determination. “Just shut up and get out your dicks, both of you. I want to feel one down my throat.” He looked up into Lester’s face, the man grinning back at him over his bushy beard like a deranged pirate. “And you can shove that freaking python in your pants right up my ass, big boy, just like you want. You’re gonna fill me good, aren’t you, Lester?”

 

“You’re goddamn right I will,” Lester sneered. “I’m gonna tear that hole up.”

 

Jesse recalled their taunts at the back of the Quonset hut, where they’d beaten the shit out of him when he’d first been brought to this place, the men taking turns twisting fingers and arms to the breaking point, using pliers on his balls, the rain of fists and metal never ending. It had been agony. Jesse had expected to die shortly after giving up the information they sought, his guilt thick enough to choke on knowing that he’d doomed Schrader’s wife as well. At least they hadn’t killed her. But he’d been surprised at the reason they’d kept him alive, the ironic twist of Lydia inadvertently saving his skin because Todd had a crush on her not lost on him. A part of Jesse wished they’d just killed him. The turn of events meant that he could hold onto hope, that he still had a far-off chance to make it through this. Jesse would do just about anything to avoid another torture session like the one they’d put him through, no matter how degrading. And he’d do anything to keep Brock alive. Some days, he prayed that the cops would show up at the gates in their SWAT gear, and they’d mow down Jack and his men in a blazing shootout. Other days, he prayed he’d go down with them. But today would not be one of those days. He glanced at the cage by the television, its racks of automatic weapons locked underneath fodder for a host of violent fantasies.

 

Lester continued to paw at Jesse’s back while Jesse slipped down the man’s zipper, stuffing his hand in the opening to fondle the massive cut of meat that awaited him. Abe had ditched his beer and got up next to them, standing at Jesse’s right as the sound of another descending zipper could be heard. The man dropped his jeans, one hand already stroking his growing erection.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna be begging for it, Jessica,” he said. “Lookit you, all fired up. We’re gonna have you goddamn _motivated_ , before we’re through with you.”

 

“You could pass for the real thing, darlin’,” Lester cooed. “You’re so fucking pretty.” He pulled away the front of Jesse’s top, Jesse rounding his shoulders to let him drag it off. “We had a couple of trannies on our cell block last time I was inside. Both pre-op, but they looked good, got a lot of action. Those two had nothin’ on you, sugar.”

 

“Yeah, I’m hot. I got the memo,” Jesse quipped, his other hand working Abe’s cock in unison with Lester’s. “Where’s my tiara, bitch.”

 

Both men laughed heartily while moving closer, Abe prompting Jesse with a touch to the back of his head. Jesse took him in his mouth, hoping he could get them off quickly when Lester suddenly bit at his nipple. His surprised gasp drew them closer still, Lester adjusting the recliner as he pressed his face to Jesse’s chest, tongue swirling around the erect nub as Abe coaxed Jesse’s attention back to his dick.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jesse breathed before his mouth was forced open. The waft of something grimy and festering hit his nose as he pressed lips to the skin gliding into him. Meanwhile, Lester stroked fingers up his back, suckling on him like a puppy at his mother’s teet. There was a shift underneath him as Lester fumbled for something, and then the chair was pulsing soundlessly under Jesse’s legs and ass, waves rising up through Lester’s flesh. A hand grabbed at his dick and squeezed tight enough to hurt.

 

Jesse groaned into the cock in his mouth, feeling fully aroused and ready to be played with.

 

“Yeah, baby, you like that, huh?” Jesse moaned his answer, bobbing his head as Abe released him. He ran his thumb over the spongy tip of Lester’s prick, feeling the wetness there with some pride. He would get these guys off swiftly; they were literally putty in his hands.

 

Lester continued to gnaw at Jesse’s chest while they jerked each other, Abe now holding on to the sides of Jesse’s jaw as he thrust in and out of him. But the pace had barely begun to speed up when Lester stopped them all, pulling Jesse’s head away as hands went to his waist. “Hold on, there, girl. We ain’t in no rush.” Jesse was shoved backwards, his legs spread wider. “Abe, go get the thing.”

 

“Huh? What thing?”

 

“You know, the thing. It’s in Kenny’s room. I wanna get this little whore wetter than a lily pad,” Lester said as he slapped Jesse’s ass, his gaze never straying from Jesse’s face.

 

Abe awkwardly pulled up his pants as he started to head to the back, but Lester called out, lifting Jesse’s legs up under each knee. “Hey, don’t forget some lube. We’re gonna be busy.”

 

“Why’d you stop? What thing?” Jesse had a glimmer of hope that Kenny was stashing some crystal in his room.

 

“Don’t worry about it, baby, we’re going to take good care of you. I wanna dive in that hole and eat some ass. I like to see it open up nice and big for me, you understand? Now lean back.”

 

A nervous flutter arose in Jesse’s gut as he put his hands back to grip Lester’s knees, Lester grinning devilishly as he raised Jesse’s legs higher. “All the way back, sugar. Till your head’s touching the ground.” Jesse did as he was told, feeling dizzy as he dropped his body in between Lester’s thighs, who was holding on to his legs. He twisted Jesse around and pulled him up until his ass hung in the air. Jesse's head thunked on the concrete, a throw rug underneath doing nothing to soften the blow. “Let’s take this out,” Lester said, as the plug was drawn out slowly, Jesse moaning at the sensation of being evacuated. The prickly scrub of hair rubbed across his flesh before the feel of wet tongue was suddenly at his opening.

 

“Oh! Fuck!” he yelled as Lester dove in, taking no time to bury his tongue deep into Jesse’s ass. He made munching agreeable sounds as he feasted on Jesse, moving his head side to side rapidly as he tongue-fucked Jesse’s hole with enthusiasm.

 

“Damn, son, you weren’t kidding about being hungry,” Abe said as he re-entered the room. “Save some room for dinner.”

 

“Mmm, get over here. I want this bitch bucking like a bronco.”

 

Fingers worked him with effort, stretching him as they plunged deeper. A leg was left free and Jesse couldn’t hold it, felt it buckle at the knee before it was caught in another grip. Boots walked into his vision, standing apart on either side of his head as Lester continued to probe him. There was a stroke across the lump of flesh inside of him and he yelled his moan as the pleasure hit him.

 

“That’s right, little girl. You’re paying attention now, ain’t you. Give it here, Abe.” Something was turned on, a vibrating sound that echoed the one from the chair and then it pressed to his hole, a hard shaft filling him as tremors rocked through his ass. He shouted again, his knees giving out while someone held him tight. The dildo was thrust in and out, the pulsation traveling down his spine and into his neck.

 

“Damn, we gotta get her up so I can use that sweet mouth,” Abe insisted. “Hold on, let me get that glass table over here.”

 

Lester wrapped a beefy arm around the front of Jesse’s waist, pulling him up once more while he worked the dildo deeper into Jesse. His moans rang through the room, the pleasure overwhelming him as he absorbed it upside down, and Jesse reached for his dick, needing to draw some attention away from his asshole. His sight obscured by the skirt, Jesse attempted to pull aside the soft material of the cup to let his cock free, hearing the groan of the coffee table's legs as Abe brought it closer.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. We don’t need this. Help me get these off, Abe.”

 

“Wait a goddamn minute! Lift her up and we’ll do it on her knees.”

 

Jesse was lifted off the ground, Lester carting him around with ease. The table was parked underneath him; through the glass the rug appeared to be the color of dried blood. They arranged him on top of it, so that he faced Lester in his chair, the dildo back in his ass as his thighs were spread wider. “There we go, girl. Let’s open that hole, some.”

 

Abe got to work, ripping down the straps gripping his ass along with the band around his waist until they were at his ankles, his cock jerking of its own volition until it slapped against his belly. Lester pressed down Jesse’s head until his face was buried in the man’s groin, his lips moving over the thick cock greedily as Abe suddenly slapped a palm to his flank, the flesh there ringing. Jesse groaned in his throat as the cock filled his mouth, the vibrator in his ass giving him unending waves of bliss. After a moment, lips fused to the hanging skin of his scrotum, pulling it between teeth as the dildo pumped harder, and Jesse’s eyes blew open, the turgid cock gliding into his throat with ease, Lester gripping the sides of his face as he made Jesse take more. Jesse swallowed around it, trying to breathe through his eyeballs and ride out his gag reflex, the lips tugging at his ballsac soon moving to the skin around his anus. Between the licks and the continual vibrating in his ass, Jesse doubted he’d last long, as he rode wave after wave of ecstasy. Panicky noises came from his throat until Lester pulled back, letting Jesse splutter through a series of coughs as he drooled all over the man’s lap. The next second, the dildo was removed, replaced by the long glide of a searching finger.

 

“Right there, that’s your holy grail, Jessica. Gonna open you up at both ends.” Abe smoothly tickled his prostate again, making Jesse’s eyes roll back in his head. A sweaty grip around the shaft of his cock pulled a high yelp out of him, Lester quick to shove his fingers in Jesse’s mouth so that he couldn’t close it.

 

“God damn, I could use you for days. I got so many things I want to do to you,” he said in a low voice. “If I had you, you’d never leave my fucking room, Jessica.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, nice. Real nice, baby.” Abe pulled his ass cheeks open, fingers tearing at the skin there as his hole was pried wider like he was about to be turned inside out. “Look at that. She’s ready. Let’s piledrive this bitch.”

 

Panic flashed in his belly, replaced immediately after by the thrill of being handled, the screech of the table being pushed to the side and indication that they were on to something different for a while, Jesse’s head full of bees as he tried to focus on what they were doing, what was expected of him. “What’s going on?” he breathed, feeling confused.

 

“You’re going back to the floor, baby doll,” Lester said as Jesse was shifted again. Lester stood up and made Jesse lay all the way back, until he hit the ground once more. But this time, they pulled his legs over his head, Abe taking hold of them just above his ankles so that his ass was aligned with the seat, his back bowed with a painful stretch to his neck.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” he groaned as Lester loomed over him. Blood rushed to his head, the throbbing in his ass intensifying while Lester lined up his dick above it.

 

“Gonna have some fun,” the man boomed, Abe snickering while he kept Jesse’s legs immobile. Jesse was speared by Lester’s cock as the man practically sat on him, penetrating him deep enough to make Jesse scream.

 

“Oh, shit. Hurts,” he croaked, Lester bouncing on top of him as he thrust deeper and deeper.

 

“Take it, whore. I told you, we’re gonna open you up good. I wanna see your ribcage through that hole when I’m done.”

 

“Come on, girl. You know you love it.” Abe had his pants down around his ankles again as he shifted his body up, his swollen cock dangling over Jesse’s upturned face. His legs were still being held down, Lester starting to fuck him with gusto, while Abe moved in closer. “Open up now. I’m gonna jizz over that pretty face so hard when I come. Just you wait.”

 

The two men kept Jesse pinned in the awkward position while Abe got his cock partially into Jesse’s mouth, Lester bouncing on him like a pogo stick as he bellowed his excitement. “Fuck, yeah!” he shouted. “God _damn_ , you feel good.” Time seemed to disappear as they used him, and Jesse grabbed for his own cock as he worked it deliriously, trying to keep up with them like they were in a contest to see who could blow their load fastest into Jesse’s orifices. The angle of his head on the floor made it difficult to get the bulk of Abe’s dick too far into his throat, but the man thrust wildly anyway, seemingly unconcerned with its trajectory. The stretch of his hamstrings felt good, the dick in his ass felt better, and soon Jesse was flying on his own, pushing the back of his head upwards so that his neck twisted dangerously, but allowing Abe to get his cock in deeper. Abe’s torso was pressed up against the backs of his legs, and Jesse supposed his face was inches from the cock drilling his ass, and the all-consuming maleness of the whole thing got him going, wanting more of them as his fist flew over his erection, now painful with the need to come.

 

Jesse couldn’t tell anymore how long it went on, but at a certain point, Lester slowed down, eventually pulling out as a boot came down by the side of Jesse’s head. Everything was spinning, Jesse gasping for air as Abe knelt back. He felt delirious, caught in the grip of something fantastical, like none of this could be real, just a wild drug trip that wouldn’t quit.

 

“Holy shit, you gotta see this,” Lester groaned. “Get up here, dude.”

 

Jesse couldn’t move as hands held him at the waist, while Abe stood up in front of him, the shuffle of feet in his sightline disorienting, the world turned upside down.

 

“Hell, yeah. Double dip it, son.”

 

“Two dicks, one ass, my favorite equation,” Lester bragged, and suddenly Jesse felt awake, his eyes widening as realization penetrated the dense fog around his head.

 

“What the _fuuuck_ , dude,” he slurred, as the press of a cockhead thickened, then doubled at his opening. One boot from each foot shuffled in front of his face, a hand back to his thigh as someone’s weight was pressed down on him. There was a variety of fleshy protrusions at the gape of his ass; fingers or cocks, or something harder, another slap to his ass making him jolt as the unmistakable sensation of two different entities slid into his ass at the same time. “Oh my _goooooood_ ,” he droned, the moment feeling surreal. Eventually, the tight squeeze of dual dicks fighting to get into his ass slowed to a stop, the palpitations in his hole almost violent as they thundered through his balls and down his legs.

 

“Yeah, bitch. Look at you, taking two cocks like a pro. We’re gonna get you trained up right, don’t you worry.” Jesse tried to clench his ass, to seal himself off, the blood in his head making him feel faint. There was a slight retreat and Jesse bore down, pushing them out with a pop.

 

Lester’s laugh was a deep rumble. “That’s okay, baby. There’s a better way to do this.”

 

By the time they had righted him, Jesse felt like he was on heroin again, the woozy, dreamy feeling wrapping him up in cotton wool. They moved his body at will, Jesse incapable of fighting it, until he was soon back on Lester’s lap, Abe behind him. Jesse had his hands out to hold on to the soft leather plush of the chair, the vibrations running up into his arms as the recliner’s massage output was maximized. Lester curled arms under Jesse’s legs, hiking him farther up until the man’s dick was back in his hole, while Abe pushed at Jesse’s back, making him lean forward. They cooed and cajoled, whispering and egging Jesse on as they closed in around him, Jesse feeling the second cock struggle to get inside of him while a detached part of his mind marveled that it could even happen. He’d seen it plenty of times, but he’d never in a thousand years imagined he would one day experience it. Fingertips pinched at his nipples like teeth, refusing to let go, the pain making Jesse forget for a brief moment that there were two dicks in his ass, but wishing for more of the abuse as a distraction. A hand wrapped around his throat as he was hoisted up, the incredible fullness inside of him becoming one monolith as they worked together, pumping into him with a slow wonder. His eyes closed, Jesse’s moan stretched over miles as he felt them go deeper, the pair hitting something along the way that shot sparks through him, lit him up like salvos raining down over a night sky. The dreaminess enveloped him again as hands gripped his hips, dragging him up and bringing him down hard on them both, the heat of their bodies melding together, searing the column that ran up his back.

 

“That’s it, that’s what we want,” someone hissed in his ear and Jesse was lost in a flood of sensation as they brought him down more aggressively, both of them grabbing onto him as if he might float away.

 

“God damn,” another voice whispered in awe, before growing stronger. “I can’t hold on much longer,” Abe confessed.

 

Someone grabbed Jesse’s hand and flapped it to his cock, now engorged to the point of pain. Yes, he wanted this, Jesse thought, as he started to beat himself off, the men thrusting into him faster as they watched him move. “ _Yes_ ,” he blasted into the space around him, feeling his orgasm approach.

 

“Yeah, baby, keep going. Come on. You got this.” The men were both cradling him, their hands touching him all over as the three of them moved in unison. Jesse felt tears prick his eyes as he fisted his cock with desperation, Lester grunting in his ear as he brought Jesse down again and again, Abe starting to whine into the back of Jesse’s head as he remained stationary, fingers crushing Jesse’s bicep where he gripped him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Abe called out, each _fuck_ escalating in pitch.

 

With a sudden bark, Lester brought Jesse’s shin over his shoulder, Jesse falling back against Abe as the two of them started to fuck in earnest, Jesse’s body bouncing up and down until it felt like someone else’s, his grip on his cock shook loose as they pumped into him with more shouts.

 

“Yeah, motherfucker, yeah! Take that load! Take it, boy!” Lester roared as he pulled out of Jesse, twisting him as he lifted him over Abe with incredible strength, Abe’s shocked cry bringing Jesse out of his haze. Jesse was pushed off the chair, a hand around his throat pulling his head down as Lester came all over his face with another series of exuberant messages. He felt Abe jerk off over his back, leaving his spent seed at the apex of Jesse’s crack.

 

“Oh, God, please! Let me come!” he begged, the men pushing him to the floor onto his back, legs held high as someone milked him, fingers driving into him as he screamed until he thought his head might burst like a rotten pumpkin. White lines jetted across his field of vision, landing on his chest, his cheek, a fat glob perched on his bottom lip. His entire body throbbed with a propulsive beat, his heart pounding like it might break out of his chest and race off into the night. “Oh my God,” he groaned in a hiccup. “Oh fuck.” Tears slid down the sides of his temples as Jesse sought to calm down, staring at the lamp by the window until his eyesight blurred. A dark mass blocked his view, weight bearing down on him as he was straddled.

 

“You better clean yourself up,” Lester said in a heavy breath. “Don’t think it’ll be too wise for Jack to see you like this.” Abe tittered behind him, though it was a feeble one. “Abe, you better take him to the shower, keep a watch on him. I’m gonna check on that roast.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My compliments to the chef,” Kenny said at the table, later that evening. “That was some good grub.”

 

Most of the men had their plates of food at the sofa chairs in front of the tv, but Kenny sat with Jack and Todd at the small dining table, while Jesse stood quietly behind them. His legs were shaking still, feeling like they might give out at any moment, but he kept his eyes fixed to the back of Kenny’s head, using all of his energy to avoid looking over at the recliner where Frankie now sat, shoveling food into his mouth while the urgent tones of the sportscasters' voices blared from the speakers.

 

“He was talking to you, rat,” Jack barked, and Jesse jumped in his skin, turning his attention back to the table.

 

“Sorry. Thank you,” he rushed. “I – I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He glanced once at Frankie’s chair, his face going hot. “I, um, I got brownies cooking. I got them in late, though, so they’re not quite done yet.”

 

“Well, shit. We got ourselves a proper little wife, here, huh?” Kenny winked his way, grinning widely as he teased Jesse with what felt like a genuine delight. “I think you were right, Jack. Bringing Jessica in here was a damn good idea.”

 

“If we got to feed it, might as well get some use out of it,” Jack grumbled, before getting up to walk away from his plate. “I got some shit to do out at the old stable. Need some help lifting some heavy machinery. Lester, I need you out there.”

 

Lester simply grunted from where he leaned up against the pool table, his eyes cast to the plate in his hand as he shoved a roll in his mouth.

 

“Why so quiet tonight, Lester?” Kenny asked. “And where’s your little buddy, Gilligan? You girls are usually gabbing like hens.”

 

“Ain’t nothin’,” the man mumbled. “Got to get home to my ma. She’s got an appointment early.” He scraped his carrots across his plate and shoveled the fork into his mouth. “Don’t know what Abe’s doin’,” he said through a mouthful of food.

 

“Well, hurry up then, and we’ll get this done quick.” Jack pointed a finger at his nephew. “Todd, make sure the rat does the dishes first before you take it down to its pit. And get it up early tomorrow. Your lady wants the delivery on the plane by sundown. It can help with the barrels.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Todd looked over at Jesse with a small smile, like they shared a special secret.

 

“Todd, why don’t you go help your uncle so Lester can get home? I can handle Jessica. Dishes’ll get done, and I’ll get her to bed like a good little girl. Sound alright?”

 

“Oh, it’s no problem –” Todd began before Kenny interrupted.

 

“I know it ain’t. Now go on. Lester!” he called behind him. “Take my car. I won’t need it for the rest of the night.”

 

Lester shuffled over to the table and Jesse tensed up, his cheeks burning as he imagined that the men could all tell, that it was written all over him, what Lester and Abe had done. But Lester simply dropped his plate by Kenny’s, never even looking in Jesse’s direction, as Kenny handed him the car keys. Todd scraped the absolute last of the gravy on his plate until it was practically clean, taking a gulp from his water glass before hastily leaving his seat to join his uncle. Frankie and Rocky shouted at the television as someone made a foul, Abe still conspicuously absent, but Jesse waited silently until they were all done, when he would collect their plates and wash them with vigor, eager to be back in his pit where he could lay on his stomach for the rest of the night soaking in the rancid smell of the moldy mattress while his asshole recuperated.

 

“Go ahead and clear the table, Jessica,” Kenny directed, and Jesse moved as if someone had flicked a switch, turning him on to be set in motion. He stacked the plates carefully, just like he’d done a thousand times at home under the watchful eye of his mother. Once he got to the sink, he turned on the water and reached for the scrubber. No sooner had he started, someone was behind him, and Jesse started violently, expecting Lester at his back.

 

“Hey, sugar. Need some help with that?” Kenny smiled at him again, one that reached his eyes. It threw Jesse off, seeing a spark of something that was suspiciously kind. They all had their games that they liked to play with him.

 

“I’m okay,” he rebuffed. “I won’t take long.”

 

“Oh, I know, but I insist.” Kenny reached for a dishcloth. “You wash, and I’ll dry. Sound fair?”

 

“Seriously, you don’t have to. Go watch the game. I’m – like I won’t do anything weird. I promise.”

 

“I know you won’t,” Kenny said assuredly. “But indulge me anyway.”

 

Jesse sighed, giving up the argument. “Fine. There’s no dish drainer, anyway.”

 

“Good, it’s settled.” Kenny glanced behind him to where Frankie and Rocky sat with their backs to them, then came closer to Jesse. He put a brazen hand on Jesse’s behind. “Besides, I’d like us to get to know each other better,” he whispered. Jesse felt the creep of gooseflesh even as his dick got hard. “I want us to get to know each other real well.”

 

“Whatever,” Jesse answered, his tone flat. The hand slithered across his ass, rubbing in a circle.

 

“After we’re finished here, I’ll take you down to your pit and tuck you in, darlin’.” The hand slid under Jesse’s skirt. It ran across his bottom. “Whoa, what happened here? You missing something?”

 

“It was uncomfortable,” Jesse lied. “So I took it off.”

 

“Yeah?” Kenny squeezed the cheek of his ass. “Well, maybe I can help you take the rest of this off, so you can get real comfortable.”

 

Jesse stared at the water as the suds gathered into a mound of bubbles, thinking back to what he’d felt on the recliner.

 

“Sure,” he replied, his body hovering in the space like a flickering light. “I’d really like that.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos or weird shirt-related inconsistencies, as I was a little out of it when I posted. Should be fixed now.


	9. it's my voodoo working: Kenny

 

 

“ _Psst_. Hey, Jessica. You awake?”

 

Jesse stirred on the mattress and raised his head towards the voice above him. The lights outside framed Kenny’s face peering down at him, a yellow halo around his head, his features bathed in the blackness of the night.

 

“Yeah, I’m awake,” he mumbled, hearing the jingle of keys a second later as Kenny fiddled with the lock at the top of the grate. Jesse rubbed at his eyes, only half aware that Kenny was coming down until the clatter of a descending ladder snapped him back into the present. He watched as Kenny shimmied down the rungs, a rifle strapped across his back, and felt the sharp poke of fear in his gut. Kenny dropped to the concrete floor, a wide open grin under his moustache as he chewed his gum like a cow with its cud.

 

“Hey, babycakes. What’chya doin’?”

 

Jesse shrugged, not in the mood to play. “Nothin’. I’m done for the night.” He had been left to his own devices for the evening, some important meeting pulling most of Jack’s crew away. Todd kept him in the old Vamanos uniform, and Jesse enjoyed a night without heels while he straightened up the men’s living quarters. “What are you doing? Is everyone back yet?”

 

“I’m on rounds tonight, till the rest get back. Todd’s holed up in his room and Rocky’s working on something in your lab.” He squatted at Jesse’s feet and smacked at his leg. “I thought I’d come see you.”

 

“Okay.” Jesse was curious. “I’m not … I mean, I didn’t think I was supposed to get dressed up for anyone. It’s just me.”

 

“Yeah, I got eyes in my head, thanks,” Kenny said dryly. “So what are you up to then?” His gaze swept over Jesse’s body before casting over the mattress. “Don’t tell me you’re already hitting the hay. Thought you were the partying type.”

 

“Sure. It’s a real party down here in my pit,” Jesse said flatly. “I’m just gettin’ up to all sorts of shenanigans.”

 

Kenny smirked at the sarcasm. “You’re funny, Pinkman.” He glanced at the dank surroundings, rubbing his hands on opposing arms. “Damn, it does get cold down here. How do you keep your nuts from freezing off?” Kenny tugged at a corner of the heavy blanket Jesse had recently been afforded. “Bet you’re missing Jack’s room now, huh?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jesse answered carefully. “I can deal.”

 

“Well, I thought I’d keep you company. We can party, just you and me. Don’t need everybody getting their dicks in the way.”

 

Jesse eyed him warily. “Um. Like, party how? Did you bring something with you?” Strangely, the need for a bump only seemed to arise when he wasn’t actually making the product. Jesse managed to view them separately, his work utilizing a part of his brain in a way that kept him from feeling completely powerless. Yet, as soon as he was done making the stuff, the cravings for it would begin.

 

But Kenny misunderstood. “What, like a rubber? Think we’re past that stage of our relationship, baby. Everybody’s had you and then some. No one here’s infected by no green monkey.”

 

“No, I meant … forget it. Why are you down here?”

 

Kenny grabbed Jesse by the ankle and tugged him closer. “I just said. To keep you company.” He slipped Jesse’s sneaker off his foot, letting his hand run up the inside of Jesse’s leg as he shifted his body over him. Jesse leaned back as Kenny drew nearer, feeling Kenny squeeze his balls right before he ducked in for a kiss.

 

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Jesse jerked his head back in alarm, pressing a hand to Kenny’s chest. “I’m not dressed up.”

 

“Yeah, we already established that. So what?”

 

“But …” Jesse continued to gape at Kenny, still at a loss. “Like, I thought you guys were into Jessica and all.”

 

“What I’m into is this sweet hole right here,” Kenny answered as he grabbed Jesse by the hips and pulled him close enough that Jesse straddled his lap. “We can have some fun. Don’t need to be dressed up.” He dipped his head again and pushed his lips on Jesse’s, the kiss warm and seeking. Jesse remained slack, his shock not yet worn away, but the man persisted until Jesse eventually perked up, returning the kiss with a modicum of passion. Kenny leaned back on his heels and grinned at him. “In fact, it’s better if you ain’t dressed at all. Get this off.” He snagged the end of Jesse’s pant leg and flapped the fabric back and forth.

 

“You … you want to have sex?”

 

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t down here to knit a sweater with you.” Kenny slipped the strap of the rifle from his chest and hoisted it over his head, standing up to walk over to the ladder. He hung the gun’s sling from a spoke, the barrel pointing towards the sky, then shook his jacket off and dropped it to the floor. “C’mon, sugar. Drop those drawers.”

 

Not having his costume had Jesse suddenly shy. As often as he’d been naked in front of the men, disrobing for Kenny felt way too intimate. Trapped down in the pit, there was no opportunity to refuse, however, and so Jesse set upon the buttons of his jumpsuit with a resigned sigh. Kenny seemed a little different from the rest, at least. He pulled the jumpsuit down at the sleeves as he shrugged off its top. “Did you bring some of my Sky with you?” he tried. Jesse avoided looking at the rifle hanging a half dozen feet away from him.

 

“Damn, son, I told you I’m on rounds. What the hell kind of security am I gonna be providing hopped up on that shit? I got responsibilities. I can’t be snorting it every damn day.” Kenny stared at him with a weasely fascination. “Besides, those shards’ll tear a hole in your nose you do it too often. We got to keep you pretty. Keep it to a minimum, know what I’m sayin’?”

 

“Sure, but it’s just … you know, if you want to get wild, it helps, right? I mean, I just thought it would be a benefit. For you.”

 

Kenny was studying him again, a smile slow to form. “Well, now,” he started, stroking a hand over Jesse’s thigh. “We can save that for the big doings. I know it can get rough out there when everyone wants a piece of you. But it’s just you and me right now. Keepin’ it small and private. No need for refreshments, you feelin’ me?”

 

Jesse nodded earnestly. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I just thought … I mean, whatever you want,” he finished nervously. Kenny’s grin went wide.

 

“Aw, I’m just fuckin’ with you!” He tucked a few fingers into the chest pocket of his denim jacket. “’Course we can do a bump. Makes everything better, right?” He fished a tiny baggie from the pocket and began to unseal it. Jesse let out a short breath of relief as he watched Kenny tap out a small molehill on the edge of a knuckle. The white powder quickly disappeared up Kenny’s nose before he was tapping out another bump.

 

“Here. No more Sky for you, though. We’re just keeping it chill with a little garden variety blow. Just enough to give you that pep in your pecker.” Kenny held out his fist towards Jesse, who leaned over to snort the white pile being offered, the tabs of his fingers gently pressing the side of Kenny’s hand. As soon as he inhaled, he knocked his head backward and pinched his nose, appreciating the burn that ran up his nostrils and into his throat. “Thanks, Ken-um … I don’t know what I’m supposed to call you.”

 

“What did you call Jack?” Kenny asked, appearing amused.

 

“Uh … he … he wanted me to call him Daddy,” Jesse confessed.

 

Kenny beamed at him. “And Todd? What’chyou call him?”

 

“I don’t call him anything.”

 

A breeze ran in through the bars and Kenny drew closer. “I see,” he replied in a whisper, his mouth inches from Jesse’s. “And so, what do you think you should call me?”

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want,” Jesse said.

 

Kenny looked as if he was mulling it over. “My sister used to call me Little Devil. Like, she’d say I was the devil she knows. I was a bit of a hell raiser when I was a kid.”

 

“Yeah, I can see it,” Jesse remarked drolly.

 

“But that don’t sound right in this here situation,” Kenny went on. “I suppose you could call me by my Christian name, but that sounds like we’re buddies, you know?”

 

“Right. We’re not buddies,” Jesse acknowledged, a cold chill running down his back.

 

“There’s got to be a more specific way to address your betters. Something that says what’s going on here, what you are to us.” The cold thread seemed to flare into his neck, making Jesse’s face bloom hot as he imagined what title Kenny would expect him to use. The man suddenly snapped his fingers, his eyes brightening. “So easy! You just keep calling me Boss. Hell, you might as well use that for all of us. We are, in fact, your employers.”

 

“Employers. Sure. You just ain’t payin’ me,” Jesse noted matter-of-factly.

 

“Now, that ain’t rightly true,” Kenny said with a cruel smile. “We feed you, we put a –” he glanced up at the bars overhead – “Well, it ain’t a roof, exactly, but you got a bed, and we provide you with an unlimited supply of cock, just like you need. Isn’t that right, Jessica?”

 

“Whatever you say … _Boss_.”

 

Kenny laughed, shifting his ass on the mattress so that he had his legs spread around Jesse, his palm pressed to the small of Jesse’s back. “That makes me sound like Boss Hogg, like on that old tv show when I was a sprout. You ever watch that? _Dukes of Hazzard,_ with Bo and Luke Duke. My sis and me, we’d play that shit up. I was Luke and she was Bo. But then, my sister, she always was kind of a tomboy. Nora was already all of six feet by the time she was fourteen. Scared the shit out of my friends.”

 

“Where’s she now?” Jesse asked politely, sensing an opening for conversation.

 

“Doin’ time in the New Mexico Women’s Correctional Facility.” The hand on Jesse’s back slid upwards. “She practically runs that place.”

 

“What’s she in for?”

 

Kenny frowned, his moustache like palm tree fronds hanging down. “These three fellas did her wrong. Messed her up bad. Held her down and raped her, beat her up. They were in the Brotherhood, too, which put me in a fucked-up position. But, turns out, I didn’t need to take ‘em out. Nora did it herself. They shoulda known better than to fuck with Bo Duke.”

 

“Shit, that’s fucked up,” Jesse said, trying not to be so affected by Kenny’s proximity. The coke was a welcome addition, helping him even out, a soothing calm within the storm settling into his nerves.

 

“Yeah, it ain’t no surprise she’s a big ol’ dyke, now. ‘Course, I don’t think that was nothin’ new, if you know what I’m saying. Don’t think it was any kind of choice she made, that’s just who she is.”

 

“Sure,” Jesse agreed. “I never did buy that whole ‘lifestyle’ stuff. You are what you are.”

 

But Kenny was looking down at his legs, slapping at Jesse’s thigh again. “How come this is still on? You’re supposed to be getting this off already. We ain’t got all night. You want to get some of this pole, you best get a move on.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Jesse went into action, sliding off the garment as he rolled down the pantlegs. He toed off the back of his remaining shoe, before lying down to lift up his ass, the flimsy see-through panties removed next. Jesse got them halfway down to his knees before Kenny was leaning over him, a meaty hand cupping his genitals, the tops of fingers just brushing his anus.

 

“Whoa, now, stay right there. That’s what I like to see. Spread these legs out some,” Kenny coached, pushing a thigh outward as Jesse’s legs started to wobble from the strain.

 

“Okay. What do you want me to do?” he asked, starting to feel a burning thread of arousal unspool its way from his belly to his groin.

 

“All the way back,” Kenny continued, making Jesse drop his back to the floor as his legs were raised, Kenny hoisting them up by his ankles. “Keep going. Press them all the way down till your feet can scratch your ears. There you go, spread that hole wide, sugar. Let me see it get ready for me.”

 

Jesse roamed his hands under his bottom and pushed up, forcing the weight of his legs and feet to drop, with knees on either side of his head. He craned his neck so he could watch Kenny lean his face over his hole, a glob of spit hanging from the man’s lips until it finally separated and landed in the crevice of Jesse’s ass. Kenny rubbed the wetness back and forth, a finger slipping inside of Jesse as he concentrated on the spot so intently that Jesse wondered if the rest of him needed to be there.

 

“Yo, should I … I don’t know … you want me to suck on your dick for a bit?”

 

But instead of answering, Kenny dropped his mouth right on the tight ring of flesh that he was currently probing. Jesse barked out a moan, the feel of tongue slithering across him making his cock throb against his stomach. Kenny started to suck on him with wet, slurping sounds, using his hands to open Jesse’s ass farther. “Oh my God,” Jesse whispered, already lightheaded from the coke swimming through his bloodstream, but unable to turn away from what Kenny was doing. When the man’s tongue started fluttering over Jesse’s hole with a delicate speed, he finally dropped his head to the mattress, reveling in the sensations while helping Kenny to spread him even wider. He wanted to feel something deep inside of him, anything to fill up the emptiness.

 

Suddenly, Kenny sat up, hands flying over his buttons as he undid his shirt. “We’re gonna have some fun now, just you wait,” he breathed, practically ripping it off as he dragged it down his arms. As soon as it was on the ground, Kenny was standing up to discard his pants, moving in a hurry as if their parents might come home at any minute. “You just stay like that, right there. Don’t move,” he insisted, and Jesse stayed in position, the wet patch of skin starting to dry in the cold. Jesse stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, keeping his eyes locked to Kenny’s as he moved his hand back to his bottom and penetrated himself, scissoring the fingers to give Kenny something more to look at.

 

“God damn. Goddamn, I’m gonna fuck you raw,” Kenny droned, naked as he towered above Jesse. He spread his legs and sidled them to either side of Jesse, straddling him for a moment before turning around and lowering himself to his knees so that their heads were at opposite ends. “But first I’m gonna eat some fuckboy pussy,” Kenny said, laying himself over Jesse so that his cock was right where it could be swallowed up. Jesse mouthed the head first, suckling it as he grabbed for Kenny’s thighs, wrapping his hands all the way around them while he lifted his head high enough to engulf the heavy pendulum. Kenny was possibly bigger than Jack, but Jesse was used to big cocks by now, his throat feeling eroded, and able to accommodate the extra inches. Kenny, meanwhile, was back to slobbering over Jesse’s hole with a rather fixated determination. Jesse could hear his enthusiasm in grunting proclamations, but as Kenny started to downthrust with a measured, purposeful pace, Jesse poised himself to swallow more, to keep his throat open as long as he could while Kenny fucked his face, the tongue in his asshole making everything better and more heightened. Kenny was gripping him tightly, strong arms circling the tops of his thighs the same way Jesse was holding on to Kenny’s, and they sixty-nined with gusto, the moans from the two of them escalating to a fevered pitch. After a while, Kenny sat up on his knees, burrowing his cock deeper into Jesse’s throat.

 

“Yeah, take it. Just like that. Keep it down.” He pressed a hand to Jesse’s neck, preventing him from moving his head, and Jesse started to get slightly panicked as Kenny shifted his knees to pin down the backs of Jesse’s legs. “We got you. You’re doing good, baby. Hold that dick right there.”

 

Whining, stressed noises leaked from Jesse’s mouth as he tried to breathe, his body now wriggling under Kenny’s weight as Jesse struggled to break away.

 

“C’mon, son. Just a little longer. Suck it down.”

 

Jesse tried kicking his legs but they were trapped under Kenny, his asshole still exposed. The panic was growing. Gargling, strangled sounds grew louder. Finally, Kenny lifted himself off of Jesse, his cock sliding out enough that Jesse could expel the saliva built up in his throat with several choking coughs. He felt the spit run down his chin, but Kenny was already turning his body over, making him lie on his belly.

 

“You’re so fucking good at this. I’m gonna give you what you want, sugar. Spread them legs again. Come on. Little more. You want this nine inches deep in that ass, don’t you?”

 

Jesse was still a little dizzy and out of it, but deigned to answer the silence with a nod of his head.

 

“Let me hear you say it, sugar. Tell me you want this big ol’ cock buried in this hole. I gotta hear it, first.”

 

“Yes, please,” Jesse groaned from underneath him, Kenny pressing his chest onto Jesse’s back, his hands tugging at Jesse’s hair to hold his head up. “I want it.”

 

“You want what?” Kenny needled.

 

“I want your big cock.”

 

“How big?”

 

Jesse was momentarily confused, the pain in the back of his head sharpening as Kenny pulled harder.

 

“How big is this cock you want so bad?” Kenny explained as if Jesse was stupid.

 

“Uh, sorry, I want those nine inches deep in my ass, boss. Please. I-I need it.”

 

“Damn straight you do. And why’s that, baby?”

 

“Because I’m a whore,” he gasped as Kenny seemed to rip his hair from his head. “I’m a filthy little whore who will do anything for that big cock.”

 

“Yeah, you’re talking my language now, ain’t you?” Jesse felt Kenny enter him, legs spread to either side of him helplessly as Kenny dropped himself on top of Jesse’s body. Jesse cried out as Kenny rammed into him to the hilt, the man’s scrotum pressed to the flat of his taint while Kenny wound his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and laid them both flat. He breathed into Jesse’s neck, licking and biting it as he began to thrust. “These ass cheeks are gonna be black and blue by tomorrow,” Kenny promised in a whisper. “From my balls smacking them all night. I’m gonna fill you up like you ain’t ever had before.” He pulled Jesse back by the shoulders, his legs locked behind Jesse’s so they couldn’t move. There was another shift as Jesse was coaxed to raise his ass a little higher while Kenny slid out of him part way. Then suddenly, Kenny dropped on him again, his cock slamming into Jesse until he could feel every inch of that girth prying him open.

 

“Oh God,” he shouted, but Kenny made him turn his head to the side, fingers shoved into his mouth.

 

“I know you like more than one cock at a time, sugar, but I want you to myself right now so we’re just gonna have to improvise,” he explained, the fingers curling into a fist until Jesse’s lips were stretched to the point of pain. Kenny continued to ease upwards and drop on him in slow, but powerful thrusts, Jesse absorbing each one with moans that brayed through flesh.

 

“Yeah, Jack couldn’t handle you, but that’s okay,” Kenny continued in harsh breaths. “That’s okay, ‘cause I can. This ass is gonna get lit up.”

 

The harder he pounded Jesse, the more Jesse wanted. Kenny kissed the side of his mouth, still stretched around fist, and nibbled on the flesh of his jaw, making Jesse float for a moment before the next slam into his body. Then fingers were extracted and Kenny tilted Jesse’s head up so their lips could meet. Their breaths were horse-like snorts as he stuffed his tongue into Jesse, the thin dirty mattress making puffing noises while Kenny pumped into him again and again. Kenny’s knees were spooned behind his own, pushing them wider as Jesse’s ass was forced to rise higher, and Kenny pounded him so hard, Jesse saw stars for a moment. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped, needing more, desperate for the assault to wage on for as long as possible. He didn’t want it to end, engulfed with pleasure as Kenny quickened his pace. The sounds and squelches from their bodies friction made Jesse feel dirty, put him right in the headspace he wanted to be, no longer able to deny that he was as much of a whore as the men expected him to be. “Don’t stop,” he hissed, Kenny’s fingers like claws on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t you worry none,” Kenny breathed, but only a short time had passed when he pulled back suddenly, straightening up behind Jesse to curl a grip around Jesse’s shin. Jesse was pulled on his side, his leg pushed back as Kenny shifted them both. The dick in his ass burrowed deeper, the angle allowing Kenny to press his chest against the back of Jesse’s leg, their flesh slick against each other with sweat. Kenny started to thrust faster, and Jesse cried out as the fucking became more of an invasion – into his body and against his will. The fact that it felt good, that it was thrilling, the room spinning as Kenny fucked him hard enough that the mattress was inching its way across the floor, left Jesse awash in too many emotions. He reached for the minimal high that the coke had provided to cast it all off and disappear into the sensations being thundered into him.

 

“I’m gonna blow. I’m gonna fill this ass,” Kenny uttered in warning, seconds before the thrusts became haphazard and sloppy, the slap of flesh sped up like someone was beating off. Jesse put his hand on his own cock and tugged, hearing Kenny crow as a slithering substance dribbled from him, Kenny still pumping away as the patch where they were fused together became slimy and wet, Jesse imagining his asshole coated with blood instead of cum. A hand curled around Jesse’s as he worked his dick, desperate for release.

 

“C’mon, do it,” Kenny whispered, helping him jack off. “Let me see it.” Kenny’s dick was still pulsing in Jesse’s ass as they worked together, Kenny squeezing Jesse’s balls the closer he got.

 

“Oh, God, yeah, keep going,” Jesse urged. “So close.” His hand flew over his cock, wanting more, wishing Kenny was still pounding him.

 

“I’m gonna make you eat it,” Kenny said, and just like that, Jesse was pumping his seed into his hand, white spunk landing on his chest, a spot on his chin. Everything was pounding, the blood in his ears, the walls of his cell throbbing like the insides of his old speakers, his balls feeling the after-tremors of an earthquake.

 

  
“Holy shit,” Jesse breathed. Kenny pushed his hand up to Jesse’s face.

 

“Lick it off, darling.”

 

Jesse obliged him without a thought, not even a little embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was later in the night that Jesse heard the twin motors grumbling up to the clubhouse, the sound of the engines amplified in his underground cage. Kenny had gone up a few hours before and Jesse had faded into sleep. But now that he’d been awakened, Jack’s lieutenant popped back into his thoughts. While he could hardly call Kenny’s attention a kindness, there was an interest there, and it had Jesse intrigued. He needed someone in his corner; someone who could stand up to Jack. Perhaps Kenny was the variable that he’d been hoping for. He thought back to the many ways Walter had manipulated him over the course of a year, even from the beginning, and how it had taken Jesse too long to catch on. He could draw some inspiration from Walter’s cunning and put it to good use. He just had to figure out how.

 

Time never felt like it was moving when he was down below, but it couldn’t have been more than an hour from the men’s arrival when Jesse hear the front door open again, the squeak of the screen door breaking the spell of his scurrying mind. Footsteps made their way across the ground above, Jesse realizing after a minute that they were heading in his direction. Mumbled voices were too low to hear, but then the shuffle of boots came up to either side of his grate. Jesse looked up through the bars.

 

“Well, hey there, sugar. What are you up to?”

 

Jesse blinked up at Lester and Abe grinning down at him.

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about getting off,” Jesse said brazenly. “Why? You interested?”

 

A second later the grate was pulled back, the ladder making its way back down. Fifteen minutes later, Jesse had another cock pumping into his ass, his mouth stretched over Lester’s, the two of them goading Jesse on with their version of pillow talk.

 

“Yeah, you love it, boy. Gobble up my meat like a good little slut.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Right there, baby, right there. Spread yourself for me.”

 

Jesse dragged his head backwards, taking in a long breath, as Lester cupped Jesse’s ears, Abe still thrusting away. “Harder,” Jesse rasped, the flat of his hands leaving impressions in the foam mattress underneath them.

 

“We got something planned for you, Jessica. Something big. You’re gonna have a grand ol’ time,” Lester said, stroking his cock as he tugged Jesse closer.

 

“What is it, boss?” A spark of excitement traveled down his spine, envisioning what that might entail. Would Jack be a part of it?

 

“Just you wait,” the man answered smugly, shoving his dick back in Jesse’s mouth. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Jesse could only moan as the men rocked his body between them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse had just gotten back to sleep, Abe and Lester long gone. There was the whine of metal as the grate yawned open and Jesse stirred to stare up above.

 

“Well, hello there, sexy. You waitin' up for me?”

 

 


	10. in my glass coffin, I'm waiting: Bob

 

 

 

The day had sailed by and Jesse was still vibrating with a low-key energy, on pins and needles as his attention narrowed on what was to come, the steps for production at the back of his brain while his hands worked like levers and gears to get the job finished.

 

He knew they were planning something even without the dropped hints – their grins every time one of them would look his way had been a sure giveaway that something was up. But as he finished filling the last of the trays with the blue, his stomach fluttered, apprehension gnawing his insides even worse than the constant hunger. It had to be more than just a group fuck. This was going to be something new, he could feel it. But whether he could handle it remained to be seen.

 

Jesse was still processing the fact that the men seemed to care not one whit whether he was dressed as Jessica or as himself when they came to visit him late at night. And there had been visitations every night – often more than one. Jessica was a safeguard when they were numbered, but with every solitary encounter, the façade became less and less important, the men eager to get to the sex. Jesse had been quick to take advantage of their softening spirit, pointing out how grimy it was in his cell when they could have been fucking somewhere a lot more comfortable for all involved. He could only hope that the secretive smiles were in support of news that he’d be moving back into the clubhouse.

 

But the evening before they’d left him alone and he’d been brimming with a manic anticipation ever since. Jesse’s savage disappointment after suffering a night without their attention had only served to remind him that he wanted it. There was a devouring bliss when he didn’t have to think, when he could simply disappear into a carnal fugue, sucking his way into oblivion with every cock pumped into his throat, moaning like a whore in heat with every dick up his ass. He didn’t want it to be true, but there it was. In smaller company, the men became more familiar with him, even affectionate, and Jesse fed off of their crumbs of approval like a starved dog. While he could con himself that it was wise to foster this growing attachment to use against them later, Jesse knew deep down he was becoming rapidly addicted to the sex itself. He did whatever they wanted and got off every time, the euphoria after they were through with him as deeply relaxing as a bong hit. Going a night without at least two or three orgasms had been a struggle on his fragile nervous system.

 

It was while he was finishing the cook that Todd strolled in, looking as rankled and put-upon as was feasibly possible for Todd to achieve. Jesse froze as soon as he saw him – he never knew what to expect from Todd. The guy had the same pleasant yet bland expression whether he was complimenting Jesse on his skill, or holding him down for a stomp on his face. But Todd showing any signs of irritation was not good, and Jesse backed up as far as his dog run would allow while Todd loomed closer. There was a shout behind him, coming through the heavy doors and echoing around the corrugated walls, and Jesse jumped in his skin at the voice, his confusion increasing as he watched Jack step into the hangar with an even more disgruntled face than his nephew.

 

“Todd! I said, wait up, goddamnit! When I’m talking to you, you don’t fucking walk away!”

 

Todd stopped in his tracks, inches away from where Jesse stood, and turned to face his uncle, his shoulders slumping as he groaned a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Jack, but I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

“Well, I ain’t asked you for your opinion. Now, we got business to tend to, and I’m taking you with me whether you like it or not. I told you, this could be a serious problem for us. Your little mutt here can take care of itself. And if the rest of ‘em want to mess with it, well, that’s its own damn fault.” Jack stared in Jesse’s direction for the first time in weeks and pointed a menacing finger at him. “I don’t have time for this one. He ain’t none of my concern. Your stuck-up girlfriend can’t say shit to me about production; she’ll get what we send her. I’m not going to repeat myself, Toddy. Stop all this nonsense and get the rat washed up. I expect you standing outside of my truck in two hours.”

 

Jack sneered at Jesse once more before storming off, pushing one side of the door on its track with a bang as he exited the building. Jesse glanced at Todd with wide eyes, not sure what the argument was about but the news that they’d both be off the compound for the night setting off a bell in Jesse’s head.

 

“You done yet or what?” Todd asked him, his tone testy. Jesse turned to stare at the outside through the open entrance, curious about the conflict Jack had alluded to. What kind of problem would get Todd in a tizzy?

 

“Uh, yeah, I was just finishing up,” he answered, gathering up his supplies. “Give me a minute while I put this stuff away. You wanna get the speed rack so I can get this in the freezer?”

 

“Sure, but let’s hurry up. The fellas want me to – ”

 

But just then Kenny and Frankie were bustling in, their gaze fixed on Jesse and Todd as they strode up in a hurry. Kenny looked almost as agitated as Jack had a second ago.

 

“Todd, what the hell? I told you, we need her ready tonight. What the fuck are you playing at, getting Jack all worked up with that bullshit back in the house?”

 

Todd glanced back at the men before returning to help Jesse with the mess on the table. “I wasn’t playing at nothin’. I just asked him a question. I’ll have Jessica ready before I go, so lay off.”

 

“You better, you little twerp. I told you we need the whole work up; we got company coming. You think you’re gonna have time for all that? I don’t know shit about that faggot stuff.”

 

Todd went still as he gave them his full attention. “I don’t think Uncle Jack will care for that, bringing outsiders onto the property. He said we’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.”

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, Jack’s gonna be busy with his little meeting. What he don’t know won’t bother him, ain’t that right, Frankie?”

 

“Well … I mean, are you asking me to _lie_ about it? ‘Cause I don’t think that’s right. Uncle Jack’ll be real mad if he finds out.”

 

“You’ll do what I tell you, you little bitch. What, you gonna turn rat like your buddy here?” They all gawked at Jesse, who shrank back from their gaze, burying his head in his shoulders as he busied himself with the cans on the table. He was getting more nervous by the minute, their dispute giving him just enough information to be concerned with their plans.

 

“Todd, I think you should listen to Kenny,” Frankie added. “This isn’t anything Jack needs to be dealing with right now. Just take care of your uncle, and we’ll be fine back here. You got nothing to be worried about. It’s just a little harmless fun.”

 

“Well, you should have told me to go and get Shelley Sue, if you needed all this work done. I’m not that good at it, either.”

 

“Bullshit. You love cleaning this bitch up. Hell, you shop for him like you’re his personal goddamn assistant. Just make sure you get everything smooth, and we want the bikini this time. You can work on him in my room, as soon as you’re done with his bath. Like we said, Jack don’t need to know anything about this.”

 

Todd didn’t appear convinced but after a moment he offered a curt nod, the other two shuffling out as soon as they had his agreement. Kenny couldn’t resist turning back just before he left, however, and winked at them both with a grin.

 

“Make her real gorgeous, Todd! Jessica is gonna be busy tonight!”

 

Todd crossed his arms and stared at Jesse, his suspicion generating a wave of heat.

 

“What?” Jesse felt suddenly self-conscious. “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

“Yeah, well, we better get this done. Uncle Jack ain’t gonna wait, and those two are itchin’ to get me in trouble. So, let’s go already.”

 

“Yeah, but … like, what are you going to do? What does he mean, they want the bikini? And when am I supposed to cook dinner? I haven’t eaten since this morning and all you gave me then was a banana.”

 

“Forget dinner. Just come on,” Todd sighed, sliding up next to Jesse to unlock him from his cable. He circled fingers around Jesse’s arm and dragged him away from the work station, all the while Jesse’s nerves fluttering madly.

 

Once they were inside the clubhouse, Todd marched him straight to the back bathroom, Lester and Abe watching them from the couch. They smiled at Jesse with more of that maddening opacity, but remained silent, the television broadcasting a boxing match in loud roars. He was afraid they’d run into Jack again, but Todd got him inside the small room and closed the door with a thud, locking it behind them.

 

“Okay, get undressed,” Todd said.

 

Jesse held up his arms, still locked in the chains that wrapped around his waist.

 

“Oh, right.” Todd went through his ring of keys, finding the correct one before setting Jesse free. The chains fell to the floor and Jesse rubbed at his wrists. They hadn’t cuffed his ankles in a long while, which Jesse took as a good sign. He didn’t want to do anything that might lose him the privilege. He started to unbuckle his jeans as Todd began the bath, the water thundering into the basin.

 

“I gotta go get something. Get in and don’t do anything stupid,” Todd reminded him halfheartedly.

 

Jesse nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, the door closing quickly as Todd disappeared. For a brief moment, he enjoyed the privacy of a bathroom all to himself, pretending that he was doing a normal thing that he used to do every day. Of course, normally he would be taking a shower, but Todd preferred to make him sit down in the tub so he could handcuff him to the faucet. He thought about what he would have done if Todd had left him alone like this for even a minute only two months ago. Probably would have found a way to off himself, the prospect of Todd’s disappointed face egging him on. But things were different now. He had an opportunity to actually put a plan into effect, to gain the gang’s trust and steer the situation towards his favor. It could work.

 

As soon as he was in the bathtub, Todd was walking back through the door, a small bag in hand. He locked the door behind him again and then emptied the contents from the bag into the sink with a clatter.

 

“I need to shave your legs, so you’re gonna have to put your foot up here,” Todd directed, as he patted the rim of the tub at the other end. Jesse nodded and lifted his leg, resting his heel exactly where Todd had pointed.

 

“I could do it if you want,” he offered with a cavalier shrug. He was used to Shelley Sue’s process and knew where they would lead. The idea of Todd waxing around his asshole was a little distressing.

 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Todd said, the first cloud of foam ejaculating onto Jesse’s leg with an aerosol _pfffft. “_ Although you’ve gotten better,” he conceded, the implication that he still wasn’t ready to put a razor in Jesse’s hand made clear.

 

“How am I better?” Jesse asked out of curiosity while Todd began to drag the razor in a long swath across his leg, the foam collecting into a mound as it gathered near his ankle. Todd dipped the head into the bathwater and shook the shaving cream loose before he angled the razor back at Jesse’s thigh.

 

“I guess you’re not so ornery no more. You do as you’re told and you don’t make a fuss. That’s good, Jesse. Real good. You know I don’t want to have to hurt you like that again. And everybody else … you know, they’ve noticed how good you’re being, too.”

 

“Is that what this is? Getting me all dolled up as Jessica? I’m being _good?_ ”

 

Todd bowed his head as he glanced down at his knees. “Um, I … I guess so. Yeah. They like that. It’s just that … I don’t know. Uncle Jack, he’s been really mean since you, you know, went and turned whore and all. I think you really upset him. He doesn’t like the way the others … _play_ with you.”

 

“Well, if it bothers him so much, why doesn’t he put a stop to it?” Jesse sneered. “I thought he ruled the roost in this dump. Why doesn’t he just say something?” The thought of Jack taking him back made Jesse suddenly homesick.

 

“It’s better if the men are distracted,” Todd said, his voice lowering. “Uncle Jack is worried that somebody in prison may have talked. You know, where Mr. White wanted those guys hit? Uncle Jack said he doesn’t want anybody losing their shit until he knows for sure it’s a problem for us.”

 

“Great. So I’m supposed to be their entertainment, in the meantime?”

 

Todd was back to leaning over Jesse’s leg, scraping the razor along his shin. He stopped for a breath to look over at Jesse. “Don’t act like you don’t want it. You know that ain’t true.”

 

Jesse fumed at Todd’s easy assessment of him, feeling sick at the pronouncement. “So wait, you’re _judging_ _me_ now? The dude who shoots innocent women and children? That’s pretty fucking rich, Todd. You don’t know shit.” He would have laughed in his face if the memory of what Todd had done didn’t make him want to puke, a vision of Andrea dropping to the ground springing up behind his eyes. Pulling his leg away suddenly, the water splashed at the sides as he dunked it to the bottom, rinsing the last of the foam away. “Besides, I don’t have a choice,” he insisted through gritted teeth.

 

Yet Todd seemed unfazed by Jesse’s hostility, a strange hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lip as he reached under the surface of the water. “I still need to do your other leg, Jesse. And then, you know, the rest. Kenny wants you real smooth, he said. He likes Jessica a lot.”

 

“Aren’t I lucky?” Jesse added sarcastically while shifting his ass to let his other heel prop on the ledge. But Jack was still on his mind and he let the silence hang between them for a while as Todd continued to shave him. “What about … what about your uncle?” he asked hesitantly. “What does he think of Jessica?”

 

“I think you know,” Todd stated easily, locking eyes with him. He touched Jesse’s hip. “I need you to turn around and get up on your knees now.”

 

* * *

 

 

He heard the hub of loud, merging voices on the other side of the door as they drew closer to the building. Kenny had him by the elbow, with Matt on the other side of him, the two men practically skipping as they brought Jesse across the yard. Kenny was downright giddy, his moustache twitching with every smirk, and Jesse suspected they’d already dipped into the supply of blue beforehand. His own manic energy had flat-lined leaving him strangely subdued, his body already anticipating the flush of meth in his bloodstream.

 

Standing on heels again gave Jesse a thin veneer of protection, relieved to be able to disappear into his alter ego once more. At least as Jessica he had a mask to hide behind. And the mask was quite a striking one at that. He’d spent enough time getting her ready even after Todd had left. Jesse had needed a little time to himself after spreading his legs and enduring the humiliation of Todd stripping his skin raw. But as he watched his transformation in the mirror, Jesse’s thoughts returned to Jane until she appeared before him. It was comforting to talk to her, and he’d needed her words of encouragement desperately. He missed her so much.  He did his best to make her as beautiful as he could, her eyes smoky and dark surrounded by a thick ring of eyeliner.

 

“I’ve got four little words for you,” Jesse had sassed to her reflection, mimicking Jane’s world-weary vocal fry. “Don’t be an asshole.” For a moment, he’d felt a pang of longing for her so strong his chest felt bruised, as tears welled up in her eyes. Jesse quickly brushed them away, careful not to smudge her mascara. “Stop being a baby, you little bitch,” he said. Jane had to be fearless in front of the men.

 

When the doors were pulled back, Jesse sucked a breath into his throat. A small crowd was waiting for him and their voices carried their urgency. Kenny pressed a hand to the small of Jesse’s back and pushed him inside.

 

“Hey! I need everyone’s attention. I got someone I’d like y’all to meet.”

 

It went abruptly quiet as all of the men turned towards them and Jesse felt a lurch of panic in his gut, pressing his fists to his stomach. There were several new faces staring back at him inciting a queasy vertigo as Jesse tottered on his heels.

 

“Fellas, this here’s Jessica,” Kenny introduced with a grin. “And you’re about to be real happy to make her acquaintance.”

 

Someone whistled approvingly and several of the men laughed.

 

“Sweet Jesus, Kenny. You weren’t fucking exaggerating. Where’d you find her? This one’s a beauty.”

 

“I know, right?” Abe added gleefully with a slap to the man’s arm. “She sucks cock like a dream, too. You’re gonna be thanking us before the night is through, Rudy. Told you we’d take care of you.”

 

“And this fine-ass bitch makes that blue, too?” the man asked in surprise, pointing to the work table and the vats. There was an uncomfortable pause as Kenny shot Abe and Lester a damning glance, the two of them looking away with a weak attempt at nonchalance, but Rudy took no notice. “Damn. She got all kinds of talent, don’t she?”

 

“Oh, you don’t even know, brother.” Kenny smirked back at Jesse, his expression turning cruel. “Ain’t no end to what we can make this slut do.” He curled fingers around Jesse’s bicep and jerked him closer to the group, Jesse’s clear plastic stripper heels stuttering across the floor.

 

“Jessica, this here’s Rudy. And over here’s Tim.” He pointed to another man who was just finishing snorting up a line of the blue, his hair long enough to hang forward. As he snapped his head back, he revealed an attractive face framed by feathered blond hair. “And this asshole right here, we call him Handsome Bob.”

 

Handsome Bob looked over Jesse with appraising ice blue eyes, and Jesse felt a clear thrill, clenching his asshole in response. The hook of arousal behind his pelvis made his dick stiffen and he closed his eyes as he cursed himself inwardly.

 

“So this is the punk in the papers? The one that every cop in the state is looking for?”

 

“We never said that,” Lester insisted. “No one’s looking for Jessica. She’s ours, and she ain’t going nowhere,” he boomed across the room with finality. “Besides – its Heisenberg they all want.”

 

“Well, if I had a piece like that, I’d be hiding her out, too,” another man said with a drawl. Jesse focused on the unidentified man as the others continued with their commentary. He had a shiny bald head and wore glasses, the whiskers on his chin in a pattern that looked very familiar. Jesse’s flesh crawled at the sight of him. He imagined what those hands would feel like on his body and the entire warehouse seemed to teeter for a spell. “Does this cunt say anything or is this going to be a silent affair?”

 

“I got nothing to say,” Jesse said aloud, staring defiantly at the man.

 

“Hold up, Boone. She talks when we let her. Told you, we own her ass. This fuckbot is here to be used, so don’t be holdin’ nothing back. Old Jessica can take it. Isn’t that right, sugar?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse rasped. “I’m a fucking machine. You ain’t ever had nothin’ like me, bitch.”

 

There was a ragged roar of laughter from the group, the men in Jack’s gang grinning proudly while Boone’s gaze stayed glued on Jesse, a torpid smile creeping across his face.

 

“You don’t know how right you are,” Rocky spoke up as he addressed the others. “Wait till you see what I rigged up. We’re going to turn this ho up to superspeed.”

 

“So what are we waitin’ for?” one of the men asked, and the fluttering in Jesse’s stomach instantly ratcheted up to jangling screeches of steel. It was show time.

 

“We always give Jessica a little gas in the tank, to get things started,” Kenny said, still holding on to Jesse’s arm as he guided him to the table. It was only then that Jesse noticed the new apparatus that stood at the back of the hangar, their structures imposing and ominous. One was a tire swing hanging from the ceiling, its thick sturdy chains gleaming under the rack of lights. The other gave absolutely no clue to its purpose, just a connecting series of black pvc pipes and leather straps.

 

“Let’s see the goods, then.”

 

Abe stepped behind Jesse to grasp at the shoulders of the tight-fitting dress Jessica wore. It was a stretchy material, but Abe didn’t appear too concerned with keeping it intact as Jesse heard a rip down the back, the dress pushed brusquely downward until it sat on his hips.

 

“Get up on the table, honey,” Kenny said, smacking Jesse on the ass. Jesse’s hips gyrated as he tucked the dress lower, until it gave way and fell to the floor. There were more whoops and catcalls, Jesse standing in a sultry pose like he’d seen on a thousand titty magazines. He had on a swimsuit top that featured the stars and stripes of the American flag, and his jockstrap’s design followed suit with a red, white, and blue motif. Jesse ran fingers down Jessica’s hair so that it hung down upon each imagined breast and for a startling moment he recalled the fullness of Jane’s tits, the way he had worshipped and suckled them with adoring breaths. He pulled up his shoulders, arching his back so that his chest propped forward and he could stroke fingertips over his nipples, letting them run down his stomach teasingly. Jesse leaned into the table, making sure to catch every gaze while he pouted alluringly.

 

“You boys gonna show me how it’s done?” he said coquettishly, all but fluttering his eyelashes as he wiggled his ass shifting on to his knees. He eyed Kenny picking up the syringe and his anticipation swelled. He needed his blue to make this all a dream.

 

“Better keep her blazing. She’s gonna be going for a while,” Rocky noted, cutting up some more blue to place in front of Jesse. Bending all the way down to sniff it off the glass, he took the straw they offered, while Kenny greased up his asshole to give him his liquid bump. Taking hits at both ends would send Jesse soaring, and he took a pervasive satisfaction in the fact that he had several hours ahead with which to be abused and not give a fuck. At least his incessant hunger would evaporate for a while.

 

“Nice ass,” one of the guests commented before slapping a butt cheek, its ringing impact vibrating up Jesse’s back. The hand gripped his backside with a loving grope. “I usually like them with a little more meat on their bones, but this skin is like milk. What happened here?” Jesse felt a finger stroke across his hip.

 

“We had to teach Jessica a lesson when she first got here,” Lester explained. “She got a little banged up. Had to keep her in line. But it’s all gravy now. Jessica only wants one thing these days and that’s lots of dick.”

 

“That right?” Handsome Bob pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at the end of the table. He began to unbuckle his belt. “’Cause I like to put my bitches through their paces. The rest of you might need to take a step back once I get going.”

 

Jesse gave a low silky chuckle that whipped the men’s attention back to him with widened eyes. “Bring it on, boys. The more of you, the better,” he bragged.

 

But while the tough talk came to him instinctively, Jesse’s boasts had never played against quite the same stakes as the situation he was now in. The attitude was his lifeline, it kept him sane. Yet there were consequences he still had to accept. He swallowed thickly, a brick caught in his throat, as his stark reality flashed into his thoughts for a moment. The space in the room started to buzz and he drew it into his lungs, relishing the beginning hum under his skin.

 

“ _Whoo_ doggy, this one’s a little spitfire. What the hell are we waitin’ for? Let’s get her open already.”

 

There was a flurry of clothes being tossed and belts unbuckled, pants dropping to the floor, while the rowdy sense of fun from Jesse’s introduction suddenly turned more serious, the men’s expressions settling into stony half-smirks that broadcast their wickedness over any enjoyment they were about to have. Jesse eased himself into a crouch as he scrutinized their faces, looking for the one who might cause him the most trouble. His gaze fell back on the one called Boone and he narrowed his eyes as he watched the man undress with a languid slide of arms and shoulders, like he was in no hurry to get at Jessica the way the rest of them were. The others jumped about in frenzied motions, a few already grabbing at Jesse’s body, but Jesse kept his sight locked on the man until a sudden slap across his cheek made him reel back.

 

“What the hell?” he cried, but another slap came, diverting Jesse’s attention to his assaulter.

 

“What’re you looking at, cunt? Hmm? You want to look at me when I ram this pipe down your throat. You feelin’ me, faggot? Let me see those beautiful eyes staring right at me. Come on.”

 

Jesse tilted his face to stare up at Handsome Bob. The blond was stroking his cock which had hardened to quite a length and immediately Jesse took it in hand, bending down so he could swipe his tongue across the tip. He opened his mouth to envelop the first few inches, taking hold at the root, but someone was grasping him by the hips trying to pull him away.

 

“Bring her down to the floor. C’mon, boys, make a circle. Do this right.”

 

The lights seemed to burn brighter, an orange flare in the edges of each encased tube making Jesse’s vision a sun-blasted ochre, but then like a cloud passing overhead, it darkened around him as the men grouped closer, their shadows casting over him. Several of them took hold of an arm or a leg and hefted Jesse off the table to carry him over to a spot under the dog run, where the cable that kept him stationed all day hung from its track.

 

“Where’s her leash?” Kenny asked, and a series of titters and hisses cascaded around him. The concrete was punishing on his knees, but then his skin broke out in goosebumps all over as someone reached down and noosed a leather strap at his neck. His hair was combed away so it could be buckled at the back, and then he heard the cable slide along the ceiling and felt it lock, heavy and pendulous, at the nape of the collar.

 

“Here we go. Got ourselves a good ol’ fashioned blowbang, don’t we, darling?” Kenny said, stroking Jesse across the top of his head. Looking up, Jesse’s view was dominated by protruding cocks in varying states of distention, either being displayed proudly or jacked impatiently by the surrounding men as they all waited for him to act. A press to his head guided him towards the first one at his face and Jesse instinctively put out his hands to grip two more on either side of him, bending his head to take Handsome Bob into his mouth. At once, a weight was squashed to his head, pushing him forward so that hard flesh rammed his throat. Jesse gagged and pulled back, starting a steady stroke on the dicks in his fists as he spit on the flared and glistening head in front of him. Saliva covered the slit, where a drop of precum had already begun to ooze, and Jesse used his tongue and lips to streak it across the shaft as he opened his throat and took what he could. He slid his mouth down to the base and swallowed around the head trying to choke him, pubic hair tickling his nose as his breath caught. Someone jerked the cable at his neck and he was pulled away, his head twisted to the side as another pink cock bore down on him. Jesse opened his mouth and quickly went to work on the next one, his hands still maintaining their rhythm on whoever else he was servicing. There was a long stroke down the groove of his spine and Jesse moaned as another wave of tingles danced on his skin. Someone wrapped their fingers around the lock at the back of his collar and tugged him backwards, the cock in his mouth shot free as hands tried to hold on to the sides of his head.

 

“Hey, wait up. Let her get me hard, goddamnit.”

 

“So use her hands. We’re not standing here waiting to see you bust a nut, dude, let her go ‘round first and wet everybody’s whistle. There’s plenty more coming, boy, no need to play hog.”

 

Jesse followed their lead, spending a few minutes on each cock presented to him as he made his way around the circle. Once again a cruel irony inserted itself into his thoughts as he mused on the amount of times he had found this hot, watching it on his screen as he jacked-off while imaging himself as one of the guys being fellated. But the perspective from the bottom was even more thrilling as he held their threat in his hands and his mouth, their very power under his control. He had never felt anything quite like it, and with every attempt from the men to gag him out as they seized him by the head and throttled him on their dicks like they were trying to punch a hole through his esophagus, Jesse rode it out until he could come through the other side, the spit running down his chin and neck but his command intact. They could do what they wanted to him and Jesse would not only persevere, he’d win every battle. A purgatory remade into a playground.

 

“Goddamn, girl. I could watch you all day. Get the fuck over here,” someone said in a throaty admiration, and Jesse was dragged again to another erect cock eager for his attention, his purchase on the dicks he held ripped away. The soft flesh around his knees was banged and bruised as he moved to keep up with them but Jesse welcomed the pain, the sparks from the meth in his brain sending competing signals as the sensory overload of every touch, every noise, every guttural chuckle, seemed to coalesce into a throbbing panorama; a surreal landscape where bodies and steel fused to his own. He thought a cock in his mouth had become mundane, but here, with his blue, with Jane, it became a celebration, a concert of skill and penance. Jesse fisted the scrotum that hung at his chin, taking hold of the man’s hip with punishing fingers as he began to forcefully bob on the dick in his mouth, moving with a robotic fervor as the pulse in his throat intensified, until the pulse was all he could hear and feel, the rest of the room fading until there was another wild tug on the cable at his neck.

 

“Alright, fellas, I gotta get my dick in this sweet thing’s asshole right now. Time to switch things up, already. That hole is gonna grease my rod like a goddamn butter churn."

 

"Hell, yeah," another answered. "The creampie comin’ out of this one by the time we’re through with her is gonna be the kind that wins a blue ribbon at the fucking state fair.”

 

Someone pulled Jesse’s head all the way back and Kenny grinned down at him wolfishly. “You want to get fucked, don’t you, whore? You want that hole torn up and every hole filled till you burst like a motherfucking dam. Ain’t that true, darlin’?”

 

Jesse could see all of their faces, glittering teeth, black eyes, lips peeled back. He wanted them to invade him, to tear him to pieces.

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

“Ask for it, bitch.”

 

“Please fuck me, boss. All of you. I want all of you to fuck me.”

 

“We don’t care what you want, slut. You gotta beg, first. I want to hear how much you need it, my dick up your ass, or in your throat. Tell me you’re gonna do whatever we say.”

 

“You can do what you want to me,” Jesse said, grinning back wildly. He smiled up at them graciously before settling his sight on Kenny. “I need it, boss. I want a train bearing down on my ass that don’t let up ‘til I take every load. Please, boss, let me show you boys. I’ll make your dicks feel so good. _Anything_ you want.” He cast his eyes to the floor, playing demure as he ran a hand down a hank of slick hair and tucked it back over a shoulder. “You know I’m a just a nasty cumbucket. I can’t help myself.”

 

“Damn straight you can’t,” Lester breathed, emphasizing the sudden hush in the cavernous space.

 

Jesse’s eyes shot back at the panel of faces above him. “ _Please._ Please use me like I need to be used. I’m a rat, a traitor. I’m a fuck-up. I need another lesson, boss. Show me what I am.”

 

“Whoa, what’s she mean? Who’d she rat out?” Rudy asked, eyeing Jesse’s keepers with concern.

 

“Doesn’t matter. She’s about to get her wish. Abe, unlock her so we can move – hey, what the hell –” Kenny stopped in mid-sentence as Handsome Bob grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck and pulled him violently backwards, Jesse immediately grabbing at the front of his collar to loosen its chokehold. He tried to slap a hand behind him to get Handsome Bob to ease off, but someone grabbed his arm and held it fast, while he could feel the knot of his swimsuit sitting under the buckle of his collar being ripped free. Handsome Bob slipped a finger under the strap between the triangles of his top and in a flash the swimsuit was plucked away and tossed to the floor. Fingers pinched and twisted a nipple until he screamed, but then Handsome Bob slapped his face again while someone else had reached down and caught his leg behind the knee. Another grip and the other leg was also locked down, the two men pulling at either side until he was spread wide. Jesse fought against their tightening hold but he was suspended in air; Handsome Bob now had an arm wrapped around his throat.

 

“Seems like you fellas didn’t train this one up enough,” the man said calmly. “One of you go fetch me a belt. This little rat said it herself. Needs another lesson on how to be a good little bitch.”

 

“Well, hey now, no need to get too crazy. You can’t damage her. That’s off the table, Bob.”

 

A dry, rattling chuckle sounded off to Jesse’s left but he couldn’t turn his head. “Gentlemen, you forgot who you’re dealing with. You invite us to a party with a rat, you better understand a reckoning is in order. I got the right tools back at our place. Hell, I can do things to this whore that’ll make your head spin. Now, you want to turn him out right, you listen to Bob and we’ll get this pretty little fucktoy working like he ought to.”

 

“Dude, that ain’t cool. It’s Jessica, okay? _Jessica_. I mean, look at her, dick or no, you don’t find that shit every day. This ain’t _Oz_ , motherfucker. Keep your queer prison fantasies to yourself. I got enough of that shit inside.”

 

Rudy stood between Jesse’s legs with a belt doubled back in his hand so that it hung stiff like a noose. “Give her a taste,” Handsome Bob said behind him, and Jesse could feel the soft burr of his voice slither inside of his ears. The next second, a hard _thwap_ came down across his thighs and Jesse let out another hoarse scream.

 

“Now, I want to hear you really beg, bitch,” Bob growled while Kenny and the rest of them ogled the scene, transfixed in place like they were frozen to the floor.

 

“Please fuck me!” Jesse shouted, his terror becoming more real. “Please, I’ll do anything.” The lights overhead were on fire now, a black smoke swirling behind the men’s heads as they simply stood there and waited. Waited for Jesse while smoke curled around his shins and ankles like pythons come to devour him.

 

“I better see some enthusiasm, Jessica,” Bob continued. “You’re gonna say thank you for every drop of jizz we spurt in that hole of yours, you understand? Every little fucking drop.”

 

“Yes, sir. I will. I promise. Please, just let me show you how good I can be.”

 

Another stinging slap of the belt hit his stomach and Jesse howled as he tried to wriggle free, bucking under their iron grip.

 

“This is gonna be one helluva fuckfest, gentlemen,” Handsome Bob declared. “Alright, Abe. Show us what we’re supposed to do with your Votech project here.”

 

“Wait, let’s get her on the swing first. Got to loosen her up some,” Abe insisted, as Jesse was unlocked from the cable, Bob still holding him at the throat. As soon as he was untethered, the men carried him to where the tire swing hung while he struggled uselessly. It was held up by three heavyset chains, the hook that fastened it to the ceiling thick and solid enough to suspend a semi-truck if necessary. Jesse was slipped in through the center of the swing, the doughnut hole underneath him acting like a pool tube as his feet were draped over one end of the rubber and his head dropped on its other side.

 

“What are you doing?” he had a chance to ask before his wrists and ankles were encircled with rope. Two of the men tied his arms through the links nearest to him, where they rested at shoulder level, and at his feet, the ropes were knotted and dragged backward, his legs pulled apart.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, as Lester stood where Jesse’s ass was exposed and took hold of him by the hips. He pulled Jesse downward, bottom up, and pressed on the backs of his thighs until Jesse’s ankles were tied to the chains hanging near his torso. Lester spread Jesse’s asscheeks with flattening palms – those hands were big enough to cover each globe of his rump - so that everyone gathered around him had a full view of what was being spread open. Heat bloomed in his face as he tried to turn away from the spectacle, but Bob cupped his cheek and made him straighten it back so that they could lock eyes, Bob staring down at him with an aloof insistence.

 

“Open your mouth, slut.”

 

Jesse did as he was told while Lester took that moment to shove two fingers into him, fat sausage links getting rammed into his hole. He groaned deep as Lester began short, uneven stabs trying to open him up, while other hands started to pinch and stroke his chest and his legs, one heavy palm gliding up the back of his calf. There was the sound of someone spitting loudly a second before Jesse felt warmth glob onto the knotted ring that Lester returned to, shoving those fingers deeper like he was looking for gold. With his mouth wide, Jesse shouted his pain as hands continued to manipulate his body, but he kept his gaze remained on Bob.

 

“Now you’re going to take the whole enchilada, punk.” Handsome Bob reached down to swipe away Jesse’s bangs. “Whatever I give you. Suck on my balls, on my dick, I’ll stuff the whole lot in your trap and you’re gonna beg me for more. You got that?”

 

Jesse nodded, feeling hypnotized by the ice in Handsome Bob’s eyes, each iris like staring into a glacier, into his own baby blue, like glass flashing in the snow, like a fucking frozen mountain. His body turned cold, the overheads no longer tinged with flames but turned to dusty white blocks like those old-fashioned ice trays.

 

Another slap on his cheek, softer this time. “Go ahead, do it.”

 

Jesse kept his mouth opened as Handsome Bob straddled his face, dropping his testicles between Jesse’s stretched lips.

 

“Get ‘em nice and soggy, slut. Better keep your spit handy, you got a lot of dick to suck, baby.”

 

The men were in motion even though they all stood still, their hands either on Jesse or on themselves or both. Jesse’s neck rested on the curved rubber of the tire but he had to hold up his head as he lathed and tongued the ballsac tight in his mouth, worried that spit might be a problem after a while with all the meth he’d absorbed. Bob caressed from Jesse’s chest to the underside of his chin, forcing Jesse to tilt his head back further as the balls were pulled free, sodden and defined into swollen eggs.

 

“Let’s drill this bitch,” Lester said, and then Jesse felt the man’s massive weight over him as the fullness of Lester’s cock pierced him, sinking in fast, while above, Handsome Bob shoved his cock all the way to the back of Jesse’s throat, pushing past his gag-reflex until Jesse felt pinned. His moan was a strangled gargle, but it set them both off, each man thrusting at their own pace as Jesse’s body was thrashed and buffeted between them.

 

Jesse could only register the shuttering image of Bob’s thighs as they all moved back and forth, the vee between them shining with the light that hit the floor. He heard himself gag, a hard fist present behind his eyes, but he controlled the urge to eject whatever he could, and instead let the meth warm his veins, let it relax every muscle. Lester felt like he was practically on top of him, the swing teetering dangerously to one side as it bore their weight while it surged up where Bob held Jesse down by his dick.

 

Finally someone stepped back, letting Jesse breathe a great gust of air into his lungs. Saliva shot from his mouth and dribbled down to his cheeks and forehead while Lester pumped away, the men starting their commentary but Jesse barely able to hear past the echoing heart beat in his ears. Somebody slapped his thigh.

 

“Come on, spin this bitch. Lester, take it easy. You’re gonna break this fucking thing.”

 

“She’s good for it,” Lester huffed before backing off. Jesse was whirled around and then stopped with a jarring abruptness. A hand pressed on his chin and he opened for the next cock, the slow thrusts in his mouth playful and seeking. Someone else grabbed him by the waist and then he was being fucked again with a rigorous determination.

 

The swing spun and he was filled again, his body constantly being prodded and handled. One of his fists was pried open and another cock slapped to his palm, and Jesse instantly started to tug and stroke, his mind floating elsewhere as the dual penetrations had him fixed in place. When it was Abe’s turn at his mouth, he tried to climb onto the side of the tire, pushing up Jesse’s head so that it rested on the rubber before plying him with sinewy testicles that hung low. He was practically sitting on Jesse’s forehead at one point.

 

“Drill it, baby, drill it!” the men began to chant as Abe inserted his dick right in the pocket of Jesse’s throat and began to pump with a committed zeal.

 

“Watch out, you might strike oil!” Rocky crowed, as laughter rang out, but someone was fucking Jesse with a fat cock that was stroking just the right spot until Jesse felt his toes twist and his eyelashes flutter. His lips felt like they might split and tear like paper but then Abe got off of him and Jesse could hear their buoyant giggles and he began to laugh with them.

 

“Is that all you got?” he cackled, his voice as graveled as a quarry. The tire swung again and when it stopped with a grab to his thigh, Jesse cried out -“Wheel! Of! Fortune!" - feeling like chunks of flesh would fly out of his mouth with every word. His giggles turned manic and some of the men joined in but then a hand shot out and slapped him across the cheek again.

 

“You want it rougher, punk?” someone asked. It sounded like Kenny, but Jesse was too disoriented to match voices to the bodies that crowded him.

 

“Oh, you know it, boss,” Jesse croaked. He could see that Handsome Bob was now at the other end of him, dipping a thumb in and out of Jesse as his fingers tickled around his hole. The blond pulled out a switchblade and popped it open, and for a fleeting second Jesse wondered if he would care were the blade to plunge into his gut. But Handsome Bob slipped the cold metal under a strap at Jesse’s hip and sliced it in half, the jock strap suddenly loose. He did it to the other side and slid the piece of cloth to the ground. Then the man grabbed onto the chains by Jesse’s head and leaned forward, climbing onto his lower half until Bob could slide his cock deep into Jesse, until Jesse was moaning like a bitch, like a little whore.

 

“Well, I think we can take care of that. Rocky! Let’s see that machine of yours in action.” His smile was disarming as he gazed down at Jesse, beginning to move with slow, methodical thrusts. “I want to see you turned on, slut, like a goddamned ferry ride.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt II will be along in a few days. The chapter got way too long so I had to split it. Always open for requests at Chez Degenerate.


	11. open this mouth wide eat your heart: Boone

 

 

 

“Okay, you need to put this piece on top and use those clamps to lock it up,” Rocky explained as he stood by his converted jungle gym.

 

Jesse was being held up by Frankie and Lester on either side of him, their grip fastened tight under his armpits and around his arms. He watched in a loopy awe as Kenny and Bob hoisted another structure on top of the body’s bow, its frame resembling the cockpit of a jet. But the black box lodged inside its turret wore a metal extension that stuck out like the gun on a tank, black straps hanging from its end. Rocky pulled up two of the bars from the base and waved his arm across in invitation.

 

“Check it out. Slip Jessica right in here, so she’s resting up against this pipe with the padding, then I got the back T-bar decked out with these straps, to keep her legs in place.”

 

“Dude, what the hell. What’s all this shit on top? We crankin’ her up?” Kenny asked in wonder.

 

“Yeah, speaking of crank, boys, let’s get another round.”

 

There was some drifting to the main table as half of the men crushed down another mound of meth from the bin, but Rocky continued his tour of the homemade contraption, egged on by the attention as the rest of the group milled around him. Lester and Frankie carried Jesse forward and angled him between the pipes, pushing against his back to tilt him downwards, and for a moment, Jesse did have the strange sensation that he was getting flattened into the car of a rollercoaster as the bars were brought down along the length of his back to lock him in place. He felt the chill of metal at the swell of his ass where another rod was laid horizontally, the connecting bars acting as another cage.

 

“Where’d you get these old iron pipes?” Handsome Bob asked, caressing a hand along one of the bars pinning Jesse down. “I thought they were plumbing pipe, at first, just basic pvc. This must have set you back a penny.”

 

“Yeah, I like to build things, so I got a stash out back that I work from. See these joints here? Some of them I got from an old tractor junkyard. I think they give it a nicer aesthetic, you know what I mean? Plus, you put someone in here, they ain’t getting loose, like those old-school stocks. I can move these pipes around and weld them into a new design, depending on what we want to do.” The man spoke quickly and with a sense of pride, enjoying the spotlight while showing every piece off as if he’d invented something revolutionary. “I seen some crazy things.”

 

Frankie gave a low whistle as he stroked at the corner of the device where Jesse’s shoulder rested. “Aesthetic, huh? And so what about the motor? Where’d you get the idea for that?”

 

“See, I was thinking like a pneumatic cylinder, at first, that general principle, but all I really needed was a good ol’ DC gearmotor with some decent torque. I looked at some of those fucking machines, you know? I see ‘em advertised all the time. It was super simple. Most of the work I did was on the body. But I modified it a bit, gave it an extra feature.”

 

Handsome Bob slapped at the end of the shaft jutting above Jesse’s head, the straps jiggling with a twang. “Well, hell, you’re a regular Tom Edison. Is this where the dildo’s supposed to go?” he asked, pointing to the end of the beam where a foam square was centered.

 

“Nah, we got a little different situation here, with Jessica, so this is where we’re gonna strap her head in,” Rocky explained, his fingers stroking the leather strips where they hung. “This baby’s got a one four HP, makes nice smooth ten inch strokes; we’re talkin’ up to 220 in rpms. That’s twenty five pounds of torque under here, but in a set-up like this you need a lighter model for any kind of decent reciprocation.”

 

The men made admiring noises as they inspected the assemblage of parts, but Jesse began to get short of breath the more Rocky talked, his anxiety pouncing along each nerve as his vision diminished to a narrowing tunnel. Nothing being described sounded particularly pleasurable.

 

“See, the linear slide can control her head, but down here, I got these dual pipes here rigged so that it can move her body at the same time, like one of those elliptical exercise machines. You just need to provide the propulsion. If you want to control all the action, you disconnect it right here under the scotch yoke, but this dial, this increases, or decreases, the speed of the shaft only, ‘cause this whole unit is connected to the flywheel, up here.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Kenny said enthusiastically, slapping his hands together and then rubbing them in anticipation. “Fill us in later. Let’s take this baby for a drive!” There was a hard, round disembodied smack to Jesse’s ass, while the sounds of more snorting began in earnest. Bob tipped up a long pinky nail filled with blue right under Jesse’s nose and he sniffed it automatically, coughing when the dust flared in his sinuses.

 

“Give her some more, Bobby,” someone encouraged, but then Kenny was standing before Jesse holding up his head by the neck while Rocky pulled one of the bands across Jesse’s forehead and fastened it behind him.

 

“Look at me, darlin’,” Kenny said, the wicked glint in his eyes seeming to soften for a second. “We’re gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.” For the sake of his sanity, Jesse wanted to believe him.

 

Rocky took the other strap and brought it across the top of Jesse’s chin, running it behind his neck and threading it to the end of the shaft. The pressure forced his mouth open, but that was the least of his worries. The buckle at the back of Jesse’s neck pinched his skin as another strap was run through the collar and connected to the rest. Jesse was esssentially immobile – someone had pulled his arms behind him and had cuffed his wrists crisscross over one of the pipes – and another rising panic had him struggle futilely in his binds.

 

“What’d I just say, Jessica? Stay still, we need to get your legs,” Kenny chastised, but Jesse couldn’t be calmed. His left leg had been caught like a bass in a net and the heavy strain they applied to his thigh forced him to bend it where it was contoured to the pipes beneath him. Another pair of hands hurriedly wrapped and buckled leather binds at various cuts of his leg until he could no longer move it. He whined loudly, kicking the other leg in protest before it, too, was set upon.

 

“I’d say you might want to use some more restraints,” Boone advised, his laconic drawl making Jesse want to punch him.

 

“Wait! Wait a sec,” Jesse begged, getting more frantic once his legs had both been secured, his knees now sine waves with his ankles tied down. He was spread wide enough for someone to step in behind him and another slap against his ass left a streak of fire on his skin, reminding him what he was there for. “Jus’ gimmee a minute!” he tried again.

 

“Hell, girl, take it easy. What do you want?” Kenny soothed.

 

“Water. Please. Please, boss, I can’t –” He attempted to get the words out, but it hurt to talk. The inside of his mouth was as sapped as the dusty desert that surrounded them, a side effect that he usually anticipated with a binge and made sure to stay hydrated for its duration. But the practice of getting face fucked for the last hour had expedited the process.

 

Lester held his dick like a hose and pointed it towards Jesse’s face. “Bitch, I got plenty of recycled beer for you, right here,” he cracked, but Kenny pushed him back.

 

“Nah, dude, that’s gross. Golden showers is faggot stuff, a hundred percent. Go get some water bottles. Jessica’s right, we want to keep that spit flowing. Bring the whole case. I could use some, too.”

 

Jesse made another effort to move but he was effectively hobbled, the plastic foam under his shoulders and collarbone feeling like it was grinding into him. “Boss, please. I need more crystal,” he requested, closing his eyes against the brightness of the lights.

 

“Oh, I got some more for you, pretty thing. Let’s get you comfortable, okay?” he heard Handsome Bob say up close. Jesse snapped his eyes open again and watched as the man used his switchblade to carefully measure out the powder onto his erection, less than an inch from Jesse’s face. “Here you go, snort that up, right there. C’mon.” There were some groans and chuckles around the room, but Jesse could only stare back as Handsome Bob pushed closer, grabbing the hair on Jesse’s head and rubbing that glittering dick right into his nose. Jesse breathed in forcefully, trying to hoover up what he could while Bob rubbed the top of the shaft back and forth. The ensuing nasal drip was welcomed, the bitter taste making him suck it into his throat. “Lick it up, whore,” Bob commanded, and Jesse instantly obliged him, hoping the tingles along his tongue would leave it numb. “What you leave behind is going up that sweet ass,” the man reminded him and Jesse took the entire cock into his mouth.

 

“That’s not a bad idea, actually. Think I’ll try that.” Kenny was swilling down from a bottle of beer, standing naked with his gaze stuck fast on Handsome Bob, but Jesse could make out his expression darken as he watched Jesse suck on the blond’s dick.

 

Then Rocky turned on a switch.

 

Jesse let out a shout around the obstruction in his mouth as his head was pushed forward in a long, slow glide, forcing him to take all of Bob’s length until it nestled in his throat. His eyes watered instantly while he made himself relax, wondering what was happening, but then he was being retracted, the rigidness sliding backwards along his tongue giving him a chance to breathe. There was the unison of surprised exaltations as the men watched Jesse being pushed back onto Bob’s dick with reciprocating force and Jesse shot a glance upward to stare at them gather closer; a collection of hard bodies painted in black insignias declaring their hatred, all of them adorned with swastikas and 88’s, SS lightning bolts, clover leafs, and skulls bearing death grins. Jesse watched as the ink across gleaming chests and rippled stomachs blurred together, twisting into monstrosities that pulsed across his eyeballs as once again he was mechanically propelled forward. With another surge of breath, Jesse’s tongue was flattened under an unforgiving bulk, spit disgorged from his throat as it dribbled from his lip while he felt Bob’s cock punch deeper. The hacking sounds he made only got the men more excited as they shoved their faces nearer with wide-eyed glee, as if Jesse were a new sports car that had just been rolled onto the showroom floor.

 

“Holy shit, that’s the coolest thing I ever saw,” Abe exclaimed. “You’re a goddamned genius.”

 

“It’s a blow-job machine,” Frankie enthused, as fingers stroked the sides of Jesse’s neck, testing around the straps. “Just what every man needs.”

 

“Boys, you ain’t even employed the back door feature yet,” Rocky added. “Get it tight at both ends, and I can start easing up the speed.”

 

But just as suddenly, the device stopped moving, as Kenny reached over to snap it off. “Hold on. Before we get started, Jessica needs refueling. Step back, Bobby, let her get some relief to that throat. Probably bone dry by now.”

 

As soon as Handsome Bob slid his cock free, Kenny placed a hand under Jesse’s chin and held a bottle to his mouth. The spout was snapped open and a stream of cool water was shot into his throat, freezing the back with a blissful chill, like ice cracking against glass. He coughed most of it up but it was soothing nonetheless and Kenny tickled a finger along Jesse’s forehead to brush his bangs aside.

 

“Now, stay tough, girl. You’re gonna give us an experience these boys won’t soon forget, ain’t that what you promised?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse croaked. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Jesus, Kenny, you puttin’ a ring on this fucker’s finger, or what?” Boone joked. “Your ladyboy may be pretty, but he’s still got something hanging between those legs, and I ain’t talking ‘bout the well-worn flaps of an old hooker’s pussy.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Kenny retaliated, spraying the rest of the water in the man’s direction. “This here is money, understand? I’m just making sure Jessica’s good to go. Told you, we don’t want to get too crazy on her – him, whatever.”

 

“Well, who’s going to take up position at the stern?” Rocky interrupted. “Bobby’s got the front. Kenny, you getting’ on?”

 

“Yeah,” Kenny said. “Give me some of that blue for my dick. It’s going straight into Jessica’s ass. Might as well keep her limp, don’t want no boner gettin’ in the way,” he complained. “Don’t know why you had to take off that cup.”

 

“I don’t need costumes to get off,” Handsome Bob replied smoothly. “If you’re too scared to look at it, fine; you can dip it up here and I’ll fuck that ass wide open, boner or not.”

 

Someone snorted loudly near Jesse’s shoulder where they couldn’t be seen. “Yeah, with all that glass, I won’t be bustin’ my load for a good long time, Kenny, so you best keep her steady till I’m ready to pump her full.”

 

But Kenny ignored him, his glare still on Bob. “Rein it back, son. We’re not lookin’ to have Jessica ruined by busted spokes ‘cause your dick ain’t got no control. Jessica belongs to us. Basic GP oughta dictate that you keep her in good condition.”

 

The tension bounced uncomfortably in the group, the other men sneaking looks at each other as they contemplated this sudden shift to rivalry. Rocky made the attempt to turn their attention back to the show, but Lester stepped out from behind Jesse and angled himself between Bob and Kenny.

 

“Let me take that booty. C’mon, Abe, rub some of that crystal right here, get it nice and pretty.” The man eyed Jesse with a big grin as he held up his engorged erection. “This is going to be fun, baby. I’m gonna watch you _bounce.”_ Jesse didn’t care anymore. He just needed to be in motion, his arms and neck starting to cramp.

The mood dispelled for the moment, the men stepped back to allow Abe to push through who then sprinkled the crushed glass over Lester’s cock until it sparkled under the lights. Lester squeezed his nutsac, his shark grin still directed at Jesse as he gave him a wink.  The giant was mostly naked but for his boots and his unbuttoned flannel shirt. Jesse listened to Lester stomp around the sculpture until he was behind him. He took a deep breath into his lungs, eyes closed, and the next second his asshole was being probed and primed, while Handsome Bob inched closer to his face.

 

“You ready, slut?” Bob asked.

 

Jesse hawked a thick wad of spit onto the cock’s head, watching it run off the sides of the corona right before Handsome Bob took the final step and mashed it to his lips.

 

“Do it,” Jesse groaned. He stretched his mouth around the flesh that breached through and somewhere he heard the click of a switch. Instantly, the pressure began behind his head and in his neck, a steady momentum that compelled him forward, coercing him to swallow all of the cock within its reach. His throat worked frantically as Bob stood his ground, Jesse trying not to choke before the arm pulled back to begin another repetition. Dimly, he could feel the clammy and syrupy chill of being lubricated, Lester using his fingers again to slick up his hole. As Jesse was coaxed back on Bob’s dick with such a slow crawl that he thought he might scream, Lester pushed up behind him, ramming into Jesse with a committed roar. Very quickly, the hangar was filled with the chatter of everyone offering their advice, voices urging the two men on as they bookended Jesse with a tenacious fervor. Lester began to thrust in a speed out of whack with the mechanized movement of Jesse’s head, throwing him into a split-level absorption that made everything off-center.

 

“Slow it down,” Rocky said. “You shouldn’t have to be doing all the work, Lester. Grab her by the waist and bring her back on your dick with the machine, that’s how it’s supposed to go.”

 

“Well, speed it up then!” Lester shouted. Jesse tried to sound his protest in a long whine, the cock in his throat sending up more guttural spasms, and another explosion of saliva gushed from the retreating seal of his mouth. Vaguely, he heard another click, feeling its echo in his insides, and as his head was advanced there was an immediate acceleration, pushing Jesse to suck up the cock before he could prepare. His eyeballs teared up, making everything blurry, and the ache in his jaw crawled into his cheeks and his teeth. Fingers were digging into him as he was repelled off Lester’s cock then brought back down on his girth, his ass throbbing so hard it felt like he’d grown a twin with its own steady heartbeat.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, there we go!” Another round of jeers and catcalls filled Jesse’s head, the noise twisting into a crescendo that made Jesse think of the mechanical beasts he worked with in Gus’s lab, the din all-encompassing until he could barely think, until he wanted to dive into the sound and swim through those screeches and groans that seemed to come up through the ground like an earthquake’s howl as the world split apart. Jesse moved between them, gasping for every breath, feeling every bruise, every battering and bludgeoning thrust, and as he closed his eyes against their yelling faces, against the up-close doddering of Bob’s pelvis, he visualized the hangar in his mind, repainted in golds and greens. The corrugated tin leached up into wooden beams that twisted into Amazonian trees, the leaves shimmering like jewels across a canopy as wide as a football field. The chutes along the curved wall that released the steam and smoke of his cook became dragon heads bearing down on him, eyes lit up with fluorescent danger, their nostrils emitting wispy threads of smog. Forward and back, forward and back, forward and back until Jesse found a drilling comfort in the pendulum swing, his thoughts evaporated into the whirs and sighs and gasps in the belly of the machine. Jesse _was_ a machine, he’d said it himself. He was indestructible, endurable, ongoing, a ticking time bomb; he was Mr. White’s perfect tool. Jesse was whatever they wanted him to be.

 

At some point, it penetrated his brain that he was moving faster; he could hear himself gargling as he pushed sound from his throat, an indication, a warning unheeded. Machines could break if they were pushed to their limit. The fingers that gripped him had punctured the skin, had pushed through the tissue and muscle until they’d curled into guts that had become gears, and the cock that fucked him was so big and so tight, kept ramming into him until it had moved through his stomach and into his esophagus, was pushing into his throat until it punched screaming into his mouth like a newborn rat, hairless and pink. Or maybe it was the other way. Maybe the dick penetrating his throat with rhythmic precision was the tree’s root elongating through his body until it exited his ass, leaving him like a human swing, the kids playing a harmless game of round robin with his intestines. He heard birds singing, twittering excitedly, felt dewy pollen cling to his skin, and for one breathless second, time stood still, there was only the sound of the forest, a breeze fluttering his hair - long black hair like a river of coal running through his fingers.

 

And then the dial clicked.

 

The glare of the Quonset hut burned bright and he was zoomed back into the moment like he’d just been ejected from a tunnel. There was the ringing endorsement of a crowd yelling around him, the velocity of his head, of his mouth, moving fast enough that he could relinquish all control, concentrating instead on the dick in his ass, splitting him wide. He could barely feel his hands, or his feet, any extremities were no longer necessary. Jesse opened his eyes and stared into the flesh fluctuating in front of him, watching Bob’s muscles ripple as his torso moved in time to the machine. There was a tattoo of a woman plastered to his right side, an image of sex incarnate with big tits and a cherry red smile dripping with intention, but her hair was long and blackish, the greenish tint of the ink leaving a patina of old-school artistic craft. The woman winked at him, those lips so red and thick, and she opened her mouth to speak as he took the monster cock inside of him and let it ratchet him so tightly, let it wind him up.

 

“I’ve got four little words for you,” she grinned back. “Come on, Jesse, you know what they are.”

 

Her body, he wanted to touch her. Wanted to fuck her. Those cocks inside of him dragged him on their thick weights, and Jesse remembered his own, suddenly felt his hard-on with the angelic chorus of a thousand hosannas. He thought of the first time Jane was sucking him off and she stuck her finger in his ass, how he had come so hard, had felt a little embarrassed after they were done, but she’d barely teased him, had smiled at him like he was her man, he was the one.

 

“Oh God, fuck me,” he breathed, but it was muffled, it was nothing but spit and choking fits. Bob had stepped back, had allowed Jesse a window of reprieve, and as he sucked up more air, he thought about Jane wrapped around him, holding him tight. When the cock strapped back on, he was ready, he was determined. They fucked him and filled him and Jesse was rock hard, Jesse was throbbing, Jesse needed this.

 

He couldn’t tell when he was sped up, could only feel the weight of his head being tugged and smashed, the one super cock at fore and aft rubbing him with such force and such intensity that it felt like he was being sloughed clean, scoured from the inside, his lips fusing into his teeth as he attempted to guard them. The cheers climbed a sonic ladder until they pounded his ears and he watched Jane smile sweetly from above Bob’s groin, urging him on, making him want to come so bad.

 

“Fuck _yeaaaaaaaaaah_!!!” Lester shouted with a warrior’s cry. Jesse felt his asshole juiced full, and then he was spouting, he was alive, he was shooting the poison free. Bob called out a moment later, Jesse’s throat coated with spunk, and as he stepped back Jesse swallowed greedily, suddenly famished. He could feel that internal engine continue moving, the clicks of a motor still caught in his ears, but realized after a few moments that the machine itself had stopped when someone offered him the water bottle.

 

“HOLY fuck!” Abe cried as he spurted the refreshing bath across the excavated gorge Jesse called a throat. “How was it, fellas? That looked fantastic.”

 

“That was cool,” Handsome Bob declared with an insouciant shrug. “What about you, slut? What’d you think?”

 

Jesse couldn’t shake his head but it didn’t matter. He laughed deeply, but there was barely any sound, only a glottal shudder of his tongue against his pharynx like the machine itself in the throes of winding down. “That was amazing,” he said, his throat feeling cavernous. “Who’s next?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three more times they rode him, and three more times Jesse felt his world expand, a chugging transmission with one single purpose. He was hardly coherent by the time they unstrapped him, but that didn’t matter, nothing mattered, except fucking and coming. He’d splattered himself with at least one more load, only remotely cognizant of an orgasm, yet aware that his body was still functioning independently of his hallucinations. When his arms were released, a sharp and searing pain ran up the filaments of muscle, folding over his shoulders and into his collarbone, but before he could complain Kenny was massaging a bicep with authoritative fingers.

 

“Damn straight, that’s our girl. Holy shit, you outdid yourself, Jessica. You doin’ okay?”

 

“My neck,” he spit out, and immediately another pair of hands took hold of him, rolfing the tendons that strained from the base of his skull to the stretch of his cervical spine with the commitment of a trainer rubbing down his prize fighter. Jesse moaned deeply as relief flooded him, realizing that he was no longer inside the hull of Rocky’s beast but sitting on a bench, one that had been dragged from under the drums of chemicals perched horizontally in their racks.

 

“Give her some more water,” Frankie suggested.

 

“Hell, give her some more crystal!” Rudy boomed, slapping the man on the back with great enthusiasm. “She’s a keeper.” He slipped a fist under his curved and slender erection, the tip a sanguine pink, and jerked it with a violent speed. “I still need to blow, man. We need to motor this bitch till I get some satisfaction.”

 

Jesse’s ass throbbed on the bench like the woofers of his old towering speakers and he imagined that sitting on a block of ice for the next few days might be necessary, but he wouldn’t back down, wouldn’t admit defeat.

 

“I’ll take care of you, boss, don’t worry,” he heard himself slur. “I ain’t even had a handful of loads. You know I need more,” he said, relishing the accompanying hollers and slaps on the back.

 

“Fuckin’ ‘aye, I want to see this whore painted with cum,” Rudy said. “Just have a field day on him.”

 

“Too bad he ain’t got some tits,” Boone suddenly added to the conversation. A few of the men quieted and turned to him with puzzled stares, but Jesse wouldn’t look at the man’s face unless he had to.

 

“I got a few pumps that could help with that,” he added. “Use them on my ladies, when they need to get punished. Could do some fun things on this one with the equipment I got.”

 

“Yeah, Boone’s got quite the set-up,” Bob joked. “It’s like his own personal dungeon in his garage. Should see some of the honies we get in there.”

 

“Uh, Jessica’s staying right here,” Kenny said commandingly. “Can’t take her out of this room, understand? That shit is non-negotiable.”

 

“Well, then maybe we’ll bring the fun to Jessica,” Boone tried again, stepping closer to where Jesse sat trembling as Kenny and Abe continued to play masseuse. “Like I said, I got a shitload of stuff we can use on this one.”

 

“Jesus, what’s all this talkin’,” Jesse finally interrupted, tired of hearing the man’s voice, so much like Mr. White refusing to let go of an argument until he had his way. He was already bone tired and his eyes burned under the lights but he had to finish, had to see this through. “The way my ass is pulsing, it’s ready to hold on to some more dick. Or are we gonna yap about shit all night like fucking girl scouts at a campfire.”

 

Kenny rubbed his spine with a cackle in Jesse’s ear. “That’s my girl. Turn her around, let’s see what she’s got.”

 

As Jesse was flipped around, his legs falling to either side of the bench, the man called Tim pointed to one of the giant blue drums standing on the floor, waiting to be transported. He was tall and skinny with wiry hair, but his body was toned with the stringy musculature of a tweaker. Like Skinny Pete, he was both fit and dangerously thin.

 

“Didn’t need your fancy invention. We could have done her right over that barrel. Coulda had your human cross-axle working us all at just the right height.”

 

“Maybe, but we’re what you call creative round here. Lift her up, let me see that gash,” Lester demanded and right away Jesse was handled, pushed down towards the wooden seat until he let his cheek get pressed into the grain. A knee was coaxed up and Jesse took his cue, raising his hips so he could lift his ass in the air. Shuffling his feet out to either side of him, Jesse held on to the bench by his head as the men already began to whistle and mutter excitedly at the presentation.

 

“That is some serious gape,” someone said, their tone impressed. “Just look at that hole. It’s just waiting to suck you in. It’s, like, mesmerizing and shit.” Hands stroked Jesse’s ass, ran over his widened hole, shoved fingers inside of him testing the circumference, and Jesse moaned and gasped through it all, floating on their words of praise. Another pair of fingers were stuck into his mouth and Jesse instantly began to lick and suckle them, wishing that someone would jack him off. He could already feel himself getting an erection again which only made it better, and he groaned even louder as they continued to probe and pluck him.

 

“Screw it, I need to plow the fuck out of this queen,” Lester said, pushing the others away as he grabbed Jesse at the waist and bodily lifted him into the air. Jesse was turned back around to face the group and then plunked down on top of Lester’s groin, the leviathan lying back onto the bench as he shifted Jesse onto the top of his cock. “Somebody grab her legs.”

 

From either side he was lifted under each knee and spread wider, so every one of them could get a clear look at the sight of Lester’s dick stuffing Jesse’s ass until he was brought down to the base, Lester’s balls slicking up to his own. Jesse’s groan was deep and wanton, an abiding fulfillment in his drawn-out sigh as Lester began to pump into him with a ferocious rapacity, bypassing any gentle foreplay. The grip around his hips was punishing but Jesse could only concentrate on the way that cock was jackhammering his asshole while the men held him aloft. A hand circled around his neck keeping him stationary as his body bounced violently, the wet slapping sounds of their collision of parts echoing throughout the chamber of the lab. He couldn’t stop his moans and whines, and they grew louder as his skin was stroked, his nipples tweaked, as they all watched his hole get wrecked, watched in awe as the ass-pounding went on.

 

“Oh, God, oh, _fuu-uu-uck_!” he shouted desperately, his cries a vibratto as the pummeling gained strength. “Do it! Yeah! Fuck that cunt!”

 

“Hell, yeah!” Frankie shouted, giving a whoop as a war cry. “Tear it up, Lester!”

 

But the man slowed for a breath and Jesse took the moment to ask for more. “Boss, I need a cock in my mouth,” he begged. “Please, sirs. Someone stick their dick in my fucking mouth!” His entire plane of existence had become heightened to the point of unbearable, just the very act of breathing a desperate call for something brutal and profound, a need that sprang from his diaphragm like a pit bull with its jaws around a throat, tearing at the fabric of reality.

 

Someone obliged, it didn’t even matter who – Jesse could only see the flared and angry tip of another cock, its corona tinged bluish and pink with the creep of veins, the urethra a tiny mouth waiting to snap open and eat Jesse alive. He grabbed hold of it, his lips kissing and suckling the head with avidity, opening up to expand his reach to tickle the silky strip of circumcised flesh behind the glans – soft, so soft – and he pulled back to bathe it with his hard-earned spit, the taste bitter and dead. Slinking lips down along the shaft, Jesse pushed it to the depths, imagining tiny hands beyond his tongue waiting to stroke its offering while his nose pressed against a pelvic girdle, the strong scent of sweat and cum filling all of his senses until it oozed from him.

 

His head was pulled off and tipped back into the light, into the gaggle of faces. “Open up,” a voice said and Jesse complied, welcoming the glob of saliva that shot into his mouth. He went back to work as Lester began another set of rhythmic banging into his asshole.

 

“Come on, share,” someone said, and then Jesse was turned to his left, another cock in wait, some part of brain registering that the same owner of the cock was holding up his leg. He went back and forth between them, holding on to them both like a gluttonous child with two ice cream cones, Lester now keeping a steady gait with Jesse bopping along like he was on a leisurely ride in the country.

 

“You know she can handle more,” he heard Abe comment. “I say, get this bitch airtight.”

 

“Dude, seriously?”

 

“How many you think she can take?”

 

A debate began as Jesse concentrated on the cocks in his direct sightline, clenching his asshole every ten strokes to keep Lester enthused. But the idea of sex as some kind of extreme sport was not a foreign idea to him and he wondered along with the men just how much he could reasonably handle, the logistics and physics becoming a topic of earnest speculation around him.

 

“With all the fucking in the last few hours, two in that asshole, easy,” someone remarked, a general agreement rising in a hub.

 

“How far can that mouth stretch?” Handsome Bob asked. “Should use some kind of spreader; keep those teeth out of the way.”

 

“Nah, Jessica’s a good girl. She’ll take care of you.”

 

And in Kenny’s pronouncement, Jesse felt a burst of pride. He didn’t need to hang on to Mr. White’s every word anymore, didn’t need to wait interminably for that one little half smile that signaled a job well done. Fuck that asshole. He’d been sold out and turned out and stripped of any stupid baby thoughts of being the golden child for once. Jesse would make his own fucking destiny.

 

He pulled the cocks in his hand closer together. “I’ll take ‘em both,” he insisted. The crowded voices surged up with motivating praise and Jesse felt himself inflate by a few degrees.

 

“Get her ass sealed off first,” a laconic drawl suggested and Jesse fought to get the image of Walter out of his head again, a visual that made him panic in the split second he appeared, judging him silently under those cop glasses and porkpie hat.

 

But in the next breath he was being pulled backwards, his legs stretched out farther as Rudy straddled the bench and got up close. Lester shifted so that Jesse was tilted just enough that the cock remained lodged inside, Jesse’s body snug around the pillar that gored him while giving them all a perfect view. The idea that he was about to be double fucked had him shivering with fear and excitement. Rudy wasn’t anywhere near as big as Lester, but it was still daunting even though he’d managed it before. This time would be witnessed, this time would change things – he felt it inexplicably.

 

“Give me some more lube,” Rudy said, stroking his hard-on with a thoughtful air. “Let me figure this out.”

 

“Once you get the head in, you’re home free,” Abe offered helpfully. “Just got to keep pushing, don’t let her squeeze you out.”

 

The group moved in closer as Rudy began to rub the spongy tip of his dick around the perineum under Jesse’s contracted balls. He bumped it against the root of Lester’s cock, coating them all with the slick, waxy spread of lube. “Better take a deep breath, punk,” he uttered before directing his dick into the crevice of space between Lester and Jesse’s taut ring of skin.

 

Jesse leaned his head back with a mighty groan, eager for it to happen but just as turned on by the continuing comments of the men, the fact that he was being seen, being watched with such fascination, their arousal a siege of pheromones attacking him like a cloud of wasps. The way they held him, touched him, breathed over him, as if Jesse were this gift, Jesse was valued and treasured, Jesse was something to be wanted, and a sudden wave of emotion hit him just as Rudy breached the portal he offered like an entryway into his soul. Through tears, he stared off into the rounded roof above him, the shape of the hangar suddenly rotating around them all, the dragons’ heads peering down at them with a fiery glee. He felt a tickle run down his temple as he was pierced anew, the pressure in his asshole like a cell divided, split into two. He disappeared into the swamp of sensation traveling through him like crazy signs and lights on a motorway, horns blaring, the screech of brakes, the smell of burning asphalt filling his nose.

 

“All the way, all the way,” someone chanted, and Jesse focused on the grip around his knees as fingers dug deep, holding him wide open as they watched, they all watched.

 

“Ain’t gonna get two cocks in that mouth with Jessica laying back like that,” Kenny said. “You’re all fine gentlemen, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not about to climb on top of you to get my dick in the right place.”

 

“What, so turn him around? I don’t need that williwacker flapping on my belly,” Lester complained from the bottom of the heap.

 

“Nah, it’ll work. Let Jessica take care of herself and then you got total access. Right, Jess?”

 

“Okay,” he breathed, ready to consume them all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time that he’d been positioned and skewered with Lester and Rudy again, he was panting so hard he felt close to hyperventilating, the two cocks before him a set of asps that slithered and hissed, teasing him with their proximity. Jesse vaguely noted the owners – both Frankie and Handsome Bob sneered down with their judgment but Jesse would prove to them that he was the king ( _Eat it! I’m the king! I’m the king!),_ he held all the power. He squashed both heads into his mouth, sucking artfully on the spongy mass that fit behind his teeth, but patiently easing his lips wider until they burned, forcing his way down past the stems. It hurt but it was a good kind of pain, it was a reminder, the ache in his jaw full blown but providing a steady beat as if his heart was trapped in his gullet, spreading into his brain with positive reinforcement. He fisted his swollen erection with a sob in his chest, catching in his neck, but his need so craven, so raw, it formed behind his eyes, a monstrous pulsing orb of flesh and blood that stretched and sighed and roared.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he heard in his ears, the progression of breaths and chants as they spurred him on, Jesse the great devourer of cocks, the murderer of men, the bearer of poison come to infiltrate the Rockwellian neighborhoods until they disintegrated. The group moved him slowly, pistons in his ass and mouth that put him in mind of the machine again, but without the iron construct, without the motor, there was something fleshier and gargantuan about the bodies all fused to his own.

 

“Jack me off, boy,” someone croaked, and Jesse’s hand was raised up, fit around another hard protuberance of bleating blood and tissue.

 

He’d snorted up two more lines before they’d rearranged him. Some of the erections in his peripheral vision were becoming strained and engorged till they’d mutated into veiny, reddened biological beasts, a slew of superworms come to drill into Jesse’s body and skull. But as he encouraged the hands pressing to his head, that forced him down further along twin bodies of steel till they touched the back of his tongue and made him heave, Jesse could see himself from a point across the room, could see what the others saw, his skinny ass an organism that absorbed those around him, took the men into every orifice like a sponge.

 

“Jesse, you’re not good here,” he heard, his eyes snapping open in surprise as Mr. White stood in his dreams, stood beckoning him from some wispy formless place. “You need to put the darkness behind you.”

 

 _Shut the fuck up old man_ , Jesse sneered in his thoughts. _You put me here, asshole_. He grasped the cock in his fist harder, jerking it with a fixed purpose while someone ripped his hold from his own throbbing erection and curled his fingers around another heavy weight in his hand. The commentary that swirled around him was suddenly enlivened.

 

“Six-pack, baby! Get that shit documented!” There was a snap and a bright light, but Jesse paid it no mind, kept moving like the vampiric incubus he’d transformed into. He was a cancer, he would suck the men dry, he’d empty them until they were husks, drained and reedy, and he would rise above them, filled and leaking from every pore with their pearly blood.

 

“Jesse, do you know what it means to be the best? To do what we do? It’s not wrong to want it.”

 

 _Fuck off!! You’re the Devil!_ He heard himself scream and it may have eked out of his mouth, squeezed around the dual dicks in his gorge, he’d gotten so far, his mouth pried open so wide he felt like a python swallowing a cat, while in his ass the whole world thudded with a continuous pulse, and he felt so full, so filled, so entrenched with musk and seed and cum and power.

 

“Yeah, keep going, faster, baby.”

 

“Jesus, take it all, eat that cum.”

 

The thrusts in his body started to speed up, his frame bucking with the motion, and something popped in his head, he was breaking up, like a shuttle splintering into the atmosphere. Red lights flashed, ghostly voices rising like shouts.

 

“Coward.” Walter sneered at him with that final look of disgust, a bluish pulse sitting in the center of his forehead with a punishing glare. “Look at you. You’re nothing. No one.”

 

It wasn’t true, he was this, he was the cancer, he was the destroyer of worlds. His body rocked with propulsion and fire, his head moving in staccato bursts, his fists with minds of their own as they jacked faster and harder, ripping the skin under his grip until they would peel off. There was a sudden clap, a light flash, a thermonuclear blast in his brain, and then his body was one giant fist, imploding into itself, every muscle clenched, until he exploded into shrapnel of bone and flesh and viscera. There was a scream. A flood. A void. He was dying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse’s eyelids split just far enough to let some light in, his senses registering the streams hitting his skin. A series of creamy wads landing on his face, on his chest and belly. Voices rang in the distance as he faded away again, the fluttering motions over his head like the beating of wings.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Jesse came to again, he heard music. Eyes snapped open but he didn’t move, couldn’t move. He stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, paneled cork boards with a lone fan whirring overhead. The music became a long slide of a guitar, the opening notes like a plaintive soulful cry. The note was sustained, reverberated in a tenor that sat in Jesse’s chest.

 

_Floating. I’m floating_

Jesse heard Kenny’s voice, sure and strong with a breathy conviction. “ _Hanging below the sea_ , _I'm telling you look at me .. ecstaseee, I'm in ec...ecstasy.”_ The guitar strummed tighter, the steel slide along the strings a punctuation into Jesse’s guts, the whining shudder and reverb of the bridge making Jesse shake.

 

“ _I’m singin’! I’m singing, yeah_ ,” Kenny went on, the mournful sound of his gruff delivery catching something sharp inside of Jesse, his mastery of the instrument making the room sing in colors of blue and green, the forest of the hangar replaced by soft light and solidity.

 

“ _Sounding, hanging, breathe, I'm begging you look at meeeee,”_ he crooned, wrapping Jesse up in a cocoon of aching heartbreak and longing. “ _Eh-cstasy. I’m in ehh ehh ehhc ...  ecstasy.”_

Jesse felt every lingering pain of the ecstasy he had achieved earlier, his comedown deep in his bones, with every stitch of muscle screaming as though he’d been a rubber band stretched of its snap, the remaining tissue feeling elastic and used. He listened to Kenny play, the notes surging and swirling as he stressed the notes harder and cajoled them to heights that left Jesse breathless. Finally, the room went quiet, the solo completed, and he took the opportunity to try and turn his head.

 

“Well, lookee here. Cinderella done awakened.”

 

Abe and Lester sat on a couch against the wall in a room Jesse had never been in before, but the paneling similar to the décor in Jack’s room. The more his body attenuated to sensations, the more he realized he was laying on someone’s bed, and when a weight stirred at his feet he craned his neck up so he could watch Kenny move to put his electric guitar away in a corner, cutting the amp off with his foot.

 

“Hey there, sunshine. How’re you feeling?” Kenny asked with a cheerful smile as he scratched at the swastika on his neck.

 

Jesse attempted to sit up but quickly failed, dropping to the mattress under him with a gush of breath. “I don’t know,” he croaked, his throat torn to shreds. He felt like shit.

 

Abe got up. “Here, you better drink this. You sound like death warmed over.”

 

Another try at sitting up made him groan loudly, but Kenny perched at the edge of the bed and pulled him up by the arms, taking the beer bottle from Abe and placing it at Jesse’s lips. The cold ale was like honey on his throat and he guzzled it greedily, downing the bottle in one sitting. He gasped as he handed the empty longneck back.

 

“Fuck, that was good. How long have I been passed out, boss? Did everyone leave already?”

 

The other three chuckled as they eyed him with doubt. “Pinkman, you been out for two days,” Lester informed him with an amused grin.

 

Jesse sat up straighter, clutching the sheet at his waist. “What? What about the cook? Am I in trouble?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, they’re still gone,” Kenny said. “I don’t know, Jack disappeared talkin’ ‘bout some dude he had to pow-wow with to keep us off the radar, but he ain’t back yet and I haven’t heard from him neither.” He shrugged. “We got the barrels filled off that last batch and Frankie and Rocky are seeing to the delivery. You’re covered, okay? Settle back down.”

 

“What the hell happened? How was I out for two days?”

 

“You did a lot of crystal,” Abe reminded him. “And you took on a helluva lot. That had to be some kind of record. I don’t know what the gay tally is for the most cocks, anybody know?”

 

“Like I give a shit,” Kenny replied, his attention back on Jesse. “You passed out in the middle of some fucking fireworks. Then you came to for a bit and let everybody bust their nut on you. Hell of a time cleaning you up, I don’t mind sayin’, what with you rambling on about coin flips and rice or something.” Kenny narrowed his eyes on Jesse with a tilt of his head. “So … what kind of thing did you have with your partner, anyway? Was he your boss or something? You always so formal in business?”

 

Jesse sighed deeply. “Nah. He was my teacher in high school.”

 

The men laughed. “Get the fuck out! For real?” Abe inquired with a loopy grin.

 

“Yeah, it was … complicated.”

 

“I believe it,” Kenny said. “That dude might be smart and some kind of master cook but he was a tool. I seen that type before.”

 

“Have I really been out for that long?” he asked again, recalling the days he'd be wiped out after a long binge.

 

“Well, you were done for that night, slept all day yesterday, and now, what time is it? Like, six or something? You barely moved in the last eight hours. We thought you might have been dead for a while there.”

 

“Sorry,” Jesse told them. “I can get up and make dinner if you want.”

 

“Got some pizza for you when you want it,” Lester said. “Had to swing by and feed my Ma so I got it coming back.”

 

“You got another beer?” Jesse asked and Kenny handed him another longneck. The liquid running down his throat brought the tears back in his eyes it felt so good. “Whose room is this, anyway?” he asked as soon as he could take a breath.

 

“I live in here, mostly. When I need my own space. That clubhouse can get a little crowded,” Kenny said. Jesse envisioned the other boxy building across from the clubhouse, one that he had assumed was for storage.

 

Jesse sniffed in a breath and looked down at his lap. He was nude under the sheets and a brief thought had him wondering what they might have done to him while he’d been passed out. Not that it really mattered anymore.

 

“Can I – can I get dressed, boss? I can clean up the kitchen, or whatever. You know, whatever you need me to do.”

 

“Nah, fuck that. You can chill out in here for the night. Suspect Jack will be back real late or in the morning some time, so his tight ass can pitch a fit then.” He stood up. “Lester, go grab the pizza box and some more beer. I’m gonna pack a bowl. Need to relax with some weed after that session. My fucking teeth won’t stop grinding.”

 

“I’ll get us some dvds I got stashed. Couple of good ones. Lotta assplay.”

 

They both disappeared from the room as Kenny went about pulling drawers open and assembling his paraphernalia on his dresser top, moving a red and green bong out of the way. Jesse felt nervous, unsure of the situation he now found himself in. There was almost a feeling of camaraderie in the way the men regarded him that he couldn’t trust. But he wanted to. So much.

 

Kenny opened another drawer and then threw a pair of jeans at Jesse. He caught it in a fist reflexively before Kenny was throwing another bundle at him, a shirt hitting him in the chest.

 

“If you wanna feel comfortable. It don’t make no difference either way.”

 

Jesse took a look at the shirt in his hands, the front emblazoned with a Confederate flag with a pair of assault rifles making an X over the image. “Thanks,” he said, turning it over to slip his arms inside.  As soon as he pulled the tee over his head, Kenny’s face was suddenly inches away, staring at him with some kind of grudging respect.

 

“You really are some kind of crazy, Pinkman,” he uttered softly, before hooking a hand around Jesse’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. When it ended, Jesse pulled back feeling the fuzzy forming of a ball in his chest, one that left him buoyant amidst all the pain.

 

“I guess,” he said, wondering what he would have to do to stay in this room and make them forget his jail cell. He went to rub a hand over the top of his head, the wig gone and his own hair ruffled in a tufted mess. “How long you been playing the guitar?” he asked with genuine interest.

 

“Long time,” Kenny answered, before letting his hand stroke down Jesse’s chest to rest in his lap. There was an exploratory grope of his dick and Jesse let his legs fall open. “We don’t need to talk about that now,” Kenny insisted, leaning over for another kiss. But then the door was being opened and Kenny pulled back in a flash, as if he’d been touched by a hot poker. He stood up as Abe and Lester came back in the room and pulled the pizza box free from Lester’s hands.

 

“Hope you’re hungry, Pinkman,” he filled in. “’Cause this pie is the shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “I’m starving.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't tell me that Kenny isn't a blues fan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0TVFji8C_I


	12. hitting heavens high: Kenny

 

 

 

 

 

Jesse startled awake, his body tense as his dream quickly faded into the dark recesses of the room like smoke sucked into a ventilator. He needed to piss. Badly. He went to get up, expecting his bucket to be nearby, but instantly realized he was in someone’s bed, that he was hooked to a post by his wrist. A spotlight shone through the window behind him in a bright elongated funnel which stretched the length of the room.

 

“Hello?” he bellowed into the whirring silence, the sound of machinery far off with rumbling insistence while the fan overhead clipped each second off in blades.

 

“I need the bathroom,” he yelled again, feeling the panic swell as he imagined the repercussions for soaking Kenny’s bed. “Hello out there!” The greasy knot in his stomach uncoiled and Jesse suddenly felt ill.

 

There was a bang and then shuffled steps, a curse hissing behind the walls.

 

“Keep it the fuck down,” Jesse heard, a moment before the door swung open and Kenny’s shadowed form stood there with a light at his back. “What do you want?”

 

“Uh, the john. I feel sick. And I need to take a piss, like, now. All that beer, man.”

 

Kenny shuffled into the room but kept the light off. There was the jingle of keys and then Kenny was leaning over Jesse, working the cuff that restricted him to the bed. As soon as it was off, Jesse rose to his feet, feeling the earth shift under him as he lost his balance.

 

“Hold up. Grab my arm. Bathroom’s right here.” Kenny led Jesse to the corner of the room where another door was opened, the tiny bathroom appearing in dirty light with the flick of a wall switch. “Go on,” Kenny said, waving his hand into the room as he hung on the door’s frame. “Make it quick.”

 

Jesse ran to the toilet, his jeans conspicuously absent although his t-shirt was still on. The stream echoed loudly as they both stood there, Jesse’s focus on emptying his bladder while his stomach sloshed its contents in a rising tide. In the back of his mind, Jesse wondered what Kenny had been up to all evening. He couldn’t recall the moments before falling asleep.

 

“You don’t got to take a dump, do you? I don’t need to hang around for that, but I’m keeping the door open if you do.”

 

“Nah, I’m just … I’m good,” he managed to finish before a great surge of pizza and sausage streamed through his guts and out of his mouth. He bent down over the bowl and let the nausea take over, reaching over to flush the handle once he retched the last of it. He moved to the sink to wash his hands and face, catching sight of himself in the mottled reflection of the mirror over the basin. He looked like he’d been partying for weeks, his eyes anchored by deep dark rings.

 

“Well, fuck. That was a waste of pizza. You’re gettin’ too skinny, boy. Need to keep that shit down. Don’t go gettin’ anorexic on me.”

 

“Is – Is Jack back yet?” Jesse asked, worried that there would be trouble if he wasn’t in his cell.

 

“Don’t worry, Pinkman, your daddy ain’t home yet,” Kenny remarked. “Called me, finally. Said he and Todd will be back tomorrow night. You’re stuck with me as your bodyguard till then and I didn’t feel like taking you down to your hole.”

 

“Nah, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” Jesse insisted. “I mean … thanks. For, you know, letting me sleep in a bed. It’s been a while.” He followed Kenny back into the bedroom, leaving the bathroom still lit.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see what happens,” Kenny said vaguely. “You want something while you’re up? I got some bourbon open in the surveillance room; wash out that puke.”

 

“Surveillance room?” Jesse paused in his step while following Kenny towards the hallway. Realizing he’d never really questioned where the camera feeds led to, Jesse felt a clammy sheen on his skin as the nightmare of his escape attempt came back in a flood.

 

“Yeah, out here. Come on then, if you want the booze.”

 

Jesse looked behind him, the beams of light spilling from the hallway, the bathroom, and the spotlight outside of their window converging on a single spot in the center of the bed. But there was nothing but rumpled sheets in its ovoid of yellowish white.

 

“Um, where’d my pants go?” he asked tentatively. Once again the creepy reminder that he had no idea how he’d ended up in this state made him reconsider the threat Kenny posed to him.

 

“Hell if I know. You don’t need ‘em. Ain’t no one else out here,” he assured Jesse. He ambled away and Jesse made the decision to follow him, curling his shirt in his fists and dragging the hem as low as it would go.

 

The hallway came out into a wide front room that mirrored the same floorplan of the clubhouse, only the front window was blacked out in this version. A long plastic table was pushed against it laden with monitors and open laptops, the four-square pictures of the compound shining back from various pockets of the grounds. Jesse froze when he saw the high fence in a black and white feed that took up an entire screen.

 

“Yeah, got the whole property covered,” Kenny said as he sat back on a thickly stuffed office chair, tilting it until he could prop his feet onto the table. “I spend most of my time in here,” he offered, shifting another laptop to the front that featured lurid images of women getting fucked by disconnected cocks, their faces twisted grotesquely into some idea of pleasure but looking more like a horror show. Jesse had an instant vision of Andrea – gentle Andrea – who would writhe under him making mewling, sweet cries of provocation, her eyes closed and dreamy as she urged him on in whispers, her hands holding him so tight, those soft hips moving with his, and Jesse would want to hold her like that forever, trying to drag the moment out, waiting to see her face filled with light, her mouth open in tender surprise as she came, and Jesse feeling like a man, feeling like he was an instrument of good for one breathless moment, seeing that face, seeing her moan for him. Seeing her drop to the ground. Jesse looked away from the screen and forced back the tears that burned.

 

“So, what’s that?” he said shakily, pointing to another monitor featuring a row of houses in the distance. “How far out are we, anyway?”

 

“Far enough,” Kenny quipped, reaching back for a bottle and glass off the dinette table crushed into a corner. “Nobody nearby to bother us. Or pay attention to what’s coming out of those chutes in the roof.” He poured the whiskey into the tumbler a quarter full and handed it to Jesse. “Bottoms up,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Jesse took a small sip, his stomach still queasy as he took in the rest of the room. There was a long couch against the wall bordering the phalanx of equipment and wires that dominated the space. A large speaker stood across from them, Kenny’s electric guitar leaning against its side shiny and tan. The coffee table was a low glass model rimmed in gilt edges, straight out of an 80s porn set. At their backs, another larger amplifier was propped in the corner, a squat bulldog of mesh and menace guarding the hallway.

 

“Sit down,” Kenny said, slapping a hand to the couch’s armrest. “Take a load off. Should have that blue out of your system by now.”

 

“So, uh,” Jesse started, slipping around the glass table to sit where Kenny beckoned. “I guess you’re the computer guy, huh?” His eyes shot to one of the monitors as a video image of the grate to his cell snapped into the frame. “You probably see everything, then.”

 

The intimation wasn’t lost on Kenny and he frowned as he eyeballed Jesse up and down.

 

“I do. Thought you were gonna get away from us for a minute there, too. You were like a fuckin’ bat outta hell, clocking some kind of track record bookin’ it for the fence. But … you know, it’s business, what happened. You don’t mess with that. If you drop a dime, gotta pay the fine, just like they say.  Most times, you just got to accept the deal you get, Pinkman.” He stroked the sides of his moustache with two fingers, slicking them down as he studied Jesse with rapt fascination. “But I gotta say … you got a lot of grit. I like that. You don’t just roll over, you give as good as you get. I respect that about you.”

 

“Okay,” Jesse said, his shoulders sagging as he took another sip. The liquid burned through his throat as he swallowed, his body enjoying the fire that flared in his chest and gut. “So what was the deal with those guys?” he dared to ask, hoping to change the subject.

 

“Who? Bob and them? Good customers, mostly. Sometimes they help out when we need more men for a job. Rudy does work for us on the regular. We saw ‘em down at the bar a couple weeks back and Abe kept going on about you like a dumbass.” Kenny picked up the pipe he had resting in between keyboards and reached over to grab his lighter on the coffee table. He held them both out to Jesse. “Here. Unwind a bit. So you don’t get sick again. I always got to mellow out on weed after I been tweaking like that. Otherwise, it fucks up my sleep. ‘Course, I probably don’t got to tell you that.”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse agreed. “I’d usually come down with a session on my bong, try to ease myself back into it, you know?”

 

He quickly put his mouth to the stem, flicking on the lighter as he held it over the bowl, the flame licking down as he sucked. Jesse pulled his thumb off the carb and inhaled the rest of the smoke into his lungs, feeling a strong pull in his ass. There was the sudden dawning that he was horny, his dick already stiffening under the stretched cotton of his shirt. The dope felt good, as did the liquor, and he needed sex to complete the opening of his senses, his body already buzzing. He offered the pipe back to Kenny who flopped up a hand to reject it.

 

“Sometimes a blow job would help,” Jesse said, before taking another toke. He was still holding the smoke in his cheeks and throat, tilting his head back as he prepared to blow out a series of smoke rings, when he felt Kenny lean over him, his mouth pressing to Jesse’s with serious intent.

 

Lips pushed open, Kenny absorbed the smoke from Jesse, scraping teeth over his bottom lip. Jesse shivered as he watched Kenny exhale to the side, the white plume like an exhaust from a tailpipe. Taking hold of Jesse’s waist, Kenny pulled him up suddenly, forcing Jesse to stand up and drag himself over to Kenny’s lap with a heavy drop, his legs spread and his ass lagging between the split of the man’s thighs. Kenny slid hands to Jesse’s buttocks and dragged him up higher, their crotches bashing into the other and Jesse felt the hard press of steel buttons against the flesh of his cock. He moaned, squeezing his shoulders back as he lifted his feet from the floor and tucked his heels on the seat’s edge. Then Kenny leaned towards him and nibbled his chin, licked down his throat, and another glorious wave of needling pinpricks ran up Jesse’s spine and across his chest. Kenny was pushing the t-shirt up over his belly and Jesse was suddenly grabbing it, too, helping him take it off.

 

“You’re so fucking skinny, Pinkman,” Kenny breathed heavily, his tongue swiping a nipple as Jesse arched into it. “You’re a reed. I could toss you around this room like a blow-up doll; just fuck that mouth all night long.”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse heaved, the idea sending him into a loop as he saw himself getting fucked by the crowd from the other night. He imagined all of those hands touching him, ripping at him, and his cock was hard as Kenny grabbed the sides of Jesse’s head and smashed his mouth to his. Tongue was stuffed between his teeth, demanding and probing, and Jesse wished he’d had another hit from the pipe to keep his nerves at bay. He wanted to impress upon Kenny that he was worth the attention, wrapping hands around his neck and thrusting into his crotch as their tongues slicked together, their breaths hot and loud.

 

“Get on the couch,” Kenny said as he pulled away, slapping Jesse’s ass to prod him out of the chair. Jesse jumped up and moved to lie across it, his arms at the other end as he proceeded to get on his stomach. But Kenny squeezed him one-handed around his thigh to stop him.

 

“Nah, on your knees. Put your head down, though, and spread those legs. I want to see that hole winking back at me like it can hardly wait to get fucked.”

 

Jesse did as he was told and jostled his knees onto the cushions, propping his ass up while he arched a leg across to the table, his knee wobbling as he settled it onto the glass. He was downright eager, feeling the twitch of dry skin waiting to be lubed and opened. Kenny smacked each side of his ass again and Jesse moaned with longing and need, his desire like a hog rolling in sludge. He expected to hear the clearing throat sounds of spit but instead, there was a flick of wet tongue right on his anus and he shouted into the cushion. Kenny’s hands were heavy cuts of beef slapping him around, spreading Jesse’s ass cheeks until he could fit his face between them and that tongue now stuffing into him with a ferocious drive. Jesse groaned loader, the pleasure exquisite as he felt himself grow hot and hard, his cock so rigid it hung like a wrench between his legs, his balls shrunk into a topknot of throbbing beats. The moment Kenny grabbed it and started to tug – still sucking ass like he was on a mission – Jesse began a whine in his throat that floated up and banged at the wood paneled walls, his bliss a march into his spine. He wanted to be opened up, spread like a flower, licked and fucked until he couldn’t remember anything, until it was all gone. No Walter. No Jane. No Andrea. No Mike. No Gale. Just nothing but this.

 

Kenny began to jack Jesse off with faster strokes, Jesse’s flesh enflamed where he was being rubbed raw but not caring one iota. His groans escalated, bursting from him like a watermelon under the blazing sun, Kenny’s tongue a stiff slimy poker puncturing Jesse relentlessly until he felt delirious, his head under water. Fingers trailed up Jesse’s stomach and chest, pinching a nipple so hard that Jesse bucked back, soon finding a shared rhythm as he thrust steadily into Kenny’s face, wanting more. It went on for a while, their panting breaths and Jesse’s kittenish sighs the only sounds to be heard, and Jesse wanted to come for days, for years, just let it all flow out of him until he was spent. But just as quickly as it had started, Kenny pulled back suddenly, his hands reaching under Jesse’s shoulders and dragging him across the couch like he was nothing more than a sack of laundry. Jesse was lifted off the cushions momentarily, the tongue back in his ass, but his body shifted upwards until his thighs rested against Kenny’s collarbone and his face was planted in Kenny’s crotch. Immediately, he began to mouth the bulge straining at the denim, the heat of his breaths making the material damp in seconds. Jesse felt the blood drain down to his upper limbs, his hands swollen as he hurriedly made for Kenny’s buttons under the fly. As soon as it came open, Jesse mashed his face to the cotton underneath, his tongue seeking out the defined lines of Kenny’s cock.

 

“Hold up,” he heard Kenny grunt through his daze, and then he was being tossed onto the sofa with a thump. “Get up. Let’s do this in my room,” Kenny directed as he made for the hallway. Jesse stood up with his head swimming, disoriented for the moment but eager for things to resume in Kenny’s bed. He got into step behind him when Kenny stopped and turned around, grabbing Jesse by the waist.

 

“Get on the floor,” he muttered, angling Jesse’s body to the ground. “Show me how much you want this big ol’ dick in my pants, Pinkman. You’re gonna beg me to fill that ass.”

 

“Yeah, boss,” Jesse answered in a voice husky and thick with lust. He dropped to his knees on the patterned carpet, the tufted nylon weave burning his skin as he dragged himself forward. Kenny put a foot on his rump and pushed him flat.

 

“Show me that hole, I said. I want to see it all the way to the bedroom, don’t be gettin’ shy on me now.”

 

Jesse tried again and spread his legs wider as he moved in jerky strides, any sense of shame long gone as he aimed to give Kenny what he asked for. His cock swung with steely purpose between his split thighs, the anticipation of getting stuffed balls deep leaving Jesse in a heady fever. By the time he made it to the bedroom he could barely see, his head filled with more images of the things he’d had done to him. He wanted to hear the chorus of slurs as he was laid out for show, the snickers of disdain as he was throat fucked into a lather of saliva and humiliation. Every comment, every slap, had been soaked up and catalogued for the benefit of Jesse’s self-loathing, those sharp and mocking faces a jury of denouncers. Jesse needed this battalion of cocks to dole out his rehabilitation, to shape him into whatever it was he was becoming.

 

“Climb up, let me see that gash,” Kenny continued, grabbing a hank of Jesse’s hair and ripping it backwards. Jesse cried out in pain but Kenny pushed him into the mattress and let go, Jesse’s head bouncing against it once before he scrambled up to its top. He flopped down onto his stomach to lie across the chenille bedspread, the nubby trim of the design rubbing across his hard-on making him moan.

 

“I’m gonna eat that ass,” Kenny said and Jesse felt his breath ghost over the high ridge of a thigh. “You like that, don’t you?” A hand cupped the pelvic bone under his waist and pulled him up, Jesse rising back on his knees and spreading himself out.

 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, so aroused he’d already left several wet spots on the comforter. A shirt was tossed over his head then Jesse heard the jangle of a belt and soft _swoosh_ of pants dropping in a heap. Hands gripped the back of his thighs and stretched him wider as the bed jostled with the added weight and then the wet squish of tongue was back in his asshole, leaving Jesse euphoric. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck that feels good.”

 

Kenny pulled back for a moment and played with Jesse’s hole, rubbing and circling it with a finger before lubricating it with more spit. He returned to dining on Jesse with relaxed and languid probes, taking his time as Jesse grew more delirious. As soon as Kenny grabbed on to Jesse’s dick again, his moans came fast and furious, the squeeze around his balls sending him into a frenzy. He slapped his hands to the bed and raised his head, turning back to Kenny where the light from the hallway illuminated his silhouette.

 

“Let me suck you off, boss,” he begged. “I need it. I need your big cock in my throat. Please.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Let me get under you,” Kenny said, already laying back while still holding on to Jesse’s legs. “Go easy, though. I like a little wining and dining on my dick, you know?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jesse climbed over Kenny’s body until his knees were positioned behind shoulders and he could plant his face back in Kenny’s groin. Instantly, the tang of ball sweat and musk filled his nose and Jesse felt possessed, his desire to take every inch of Kenny overwhelming him for a moment as he recalled the brutal face fuckings of the other night. But instead he ran his tongue over the entire length of him, using his shaking hand to straighten it to the sky so he could suck on the head in worship, the lip smacking sounds as he rolled his mouth a blaring volume in his head. A strip of bright green ran around Kenny’s balls and cock, giving Jesse license to take his time, Kenny would last a while.

 

“Goddamn, you do that better than most of the bitches I fucked,” Kenny said in a gust of breath, the tickle of air landing on the divot of flesh that divided Jesse’s ass. He resumed his fluttering licks as Jesse intensified his adoration of the cock in front of him, mouthing as much of it as he could in the face of Kenny’s praise. There was a driving need to prove something to his captor, a thunderous gratitude for the attention he was receiving like a sun break in the clouds. Jesse opened his throat and slid himself down the spire of flesh until he reached land in the form of Kenny’s crotch, his eyes bulging from their sockets like balloons. He didn’t even feel the column now lodged in his larynx, his focus pinned to the patch of upper thigh in his sight line, watching it loom and recess with a shuddering speed as he bobbed on Kenny’s nine-inch wonder with a zealot’s dedication. Curly pubic hairs dotted his vision with a dark brilliance, glowing across the backdrop of creamy skin.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep going,” Kenny whispered, groaning into the curve of asscheek at his disposal. Jesse swelled with another burst of good feeling in his chest at his ability to please the man, his skill at deepthroating a point of pride. Wendy would be so impressed. Kenny’s tongue fucking began in earnest again and Jesse’s body was a descending arpeggio of shivers. He started to rock his body back and forth, pushing back onto the spear Kenny provided while groaning around the man’s dick. Just as he was becoming lost in the movement, the room disappearing around him, Kenny pushed him off, slapping his hindquarter to make things clear.

 

“Turn around,” he said, grabbing Jesse by the waist again. “Get on my dick.”

 

Kenny moved himself up the length of the bed until he flopped around onto the pillows, smacking the sides of his pelvis in invitation, his cock engorged with a radiant sheen. “Come on, climb up.”

 

Jesse scurried quickly back onto Kenny’s body, shifting so he faced the doorway and could angle that divine erection into his waiting hole, his back to Kenny who was propping him up by the shoulders. Feeling that fat thickness settle into him had Jesse quivering, the muscles in his legs all but ready to give out, but he leaned back and pressed his palms to Kenny’s hard stomach as he descended with a slow, delirious ease. He lifted up his knees as he sat on Kenny, his rectum full of cock, and a mournful sound broke from him that stretched into a winding loop. Kenny put his grip on either side of Jesse’s waist once more and pushed down, forcing Jesse to move.

 

“Just like that, baby, nice and easy,” he whispered and Jesse felt that inescapable need crawl from his belly again, wanting to be held and stroked and treasured. He rocked his body up and down on that glorious shaft, feet flat on the bed and trying to maintain a steady pace without letting his desperation get in the way. Every sigh and moan from Kenny was a world of heaven.

 

“Yeah, slow … _fuck.”_ Jesse moved with purpose until he fell into a dreamy haze, the rapture in his ass spreading through every part of him until he was swallowed up in it. When Kenny suddenly grabbed at his nipples, squeezing them both with thumb and forefinger and dragging them forward, Jesse screamed, his desire zooming back in a rush. He started a healthy trot on Kenny, the pop from their bodies meeting up another erogenous kick that urged him on faster.

 

“You love that big dick, don’t you, Pinkman?” Kenny taunted in his throaty twang.

 

“ _Yeah_. Yeah, I do,” Jesse sang as he fucked himself harder, his thighs coming down with a bang until the bed shook from it.

 

“I’m going to breed you till you can’t think of nothin’ else but this here cock. Til all you want to do is make it happy. Ain’t that right?”

 

“Yes, boss!” Jesse shouted, and he was moving so fast now, the roughshod glide of the dick in his ass making squeaky, squelchy noises while he saw himself in the lab once more, being fucked roundly, every hole and fist filled. He felt so good, but he needed more, wishing he could suck Kenny off while getting fucked by him, and he opened his mouth wider as he cried out again, imagining those cocks fighting to make their way inside.

 

And just as Jesse felt like he might explode, like the cum would shoot out of him the way a fire hydrant blasted a street corner in summer, Kenny lifted him off with a steely grip, flinging Jesse to one side of the bed. He shouted in surprise but had barely become oriented to this new position when Kenny clutched him by his leg, twisting Jesse around.

 

“Come here,” he grunted, hooking his hands around the tops of Jesse’s thighs and then dragging him across the bed so aggressively, Jesse thought he might come on the spot. He was under Kenny’s power, there was no denying it, and there was something liberating about letting go, about being absorbed by it. Kenny lifted up Jesse’s legs and pushed them back, ordering Jesse to grab onto them and keep them out of the way, which Jesse managed to do by wrapping the flat of his arms to the backs of his calves and widening himself until his feet were past his head. He craned up his neck until it hurt, watching in awe as Kenny climbed back on the bed and shuffled along his knees holding tight to the base of his cock as though he were about to anoint Jesse with it.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you little cockwhore. Just like you need.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Jesse breathed, a grunt of relief escaping as he watched that cock slip into him like it belonged there. The act of penetration was so close to his face, but he felt removed from it in a way, like it was on his computer screen and not really happening to him at all, even with the diving weight that sunk into the lower part of him, his body feeling cut in half.

 

Kenny pumped in and out of him with a maddening pace, his thrusts so slow moving there was barely any momentum behind them, and Jesse became fixated on the sight of that wide girth simply dropping in and out of the isosceles triangle his legs had become. His own cock was so hard it now hung poised with expectation, the precum dribbling out of his slit like a runny nose while his prick fingered him in accusation, the tip aimed at his face. But Jesse could only stare at the oil drill plunging into his body with relentless endurance, every drag up showing off its veined and slickened mast with hypnotic spectacle. This was happening to him. Jesse needed to feel every hair, every bump, every inch. He wanted Kenny to turn him inside out until this was all he needed to care about.

 

“Look at me,” Kenny uttered into the sounds of sex. Jesse glanced up into the man’s face, the expression there impassive. “Tell me you love it.”

 

“I love it,” Jesse repeated in a daze.

 

“You want it rough, don’t you?”

 

Jesse nodded his head, offering a soft _yeah,_ and Kenny lifted up a hand and slapped him across the face, still fucking him with a plodding obstinance.

 

“Bet you wish you were sucking dick, too, huh?” And Jesse nodded again with vigorous agreement. “Open your mouth,” Kenny commanded and Jesse dropped it open at once.

 

There was a thick scoring croak before Kenny lobbed a ball of spit at Jesse’s face, the bulk of it landing in his mouth while some of it spattered his nose and cheeks. He shut his eyes against it but kept his mouth open. “Lift your head up more,” Kenny said, and Jesse vainly made the attempt, the back of his neck and shoulders screaming.

 

Then Kenny had his fist around Jesse’s cock and he moaned into it, welcoming the sensation to an already swamped field. “Come on, try harder,” Kenny coaxed and Jesse opened his eyes to realize that the head of his dick was frighteningly close. He pushed his head forward until he felt like his bones would snap, but his lips touched skin, his mouth closing around the cushioned end, and the elation ran through him like a string of fireworks. While nowhere as big as Kenny, at least Jesse’s cock had enough length to make it partway, and the mind-bending news hit is brain in a delightful ringing as his mouth held on to enough of it to feel the distinct pleasure of sucking oneself off, the powerful connection reverting him back to infancy.

 

“Yeah, you love cock,” Kenny breathed, and Jesse tried to moan around his own dick to let him know how true of a statement that was, the thrill of Kenny’s cock plowing his depths while he suckled the flesh in his mouth making it incontrovertible. Another slap to his face popped his cock free and Jesse whined with the unfairness of it.

 

“Say you love dick,” Kenny insisted.

 

“I love it,” Jesse got out before being slapped again. He moaned as chills ran over his skin.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I love i –” another slap before he could finish.

 

“You want me to fuck you,” Kenny said in a tone delivering fact.

 

“Yes. Please, boss, fu –” The slap came again, still on his left cheek and his head throbbing now.

 

“You’re mine,” Kenny uttered with a growl. “Right now. No going back, Pinkman.”

 

“Yes,” Jesse agreed with a gasp, feeling madness encroach into his overtaxed brain. “Whatever you want.” A note of hysteria had crept into his voice as he continued to ramble unbidden. “I’ll be what you want. Just do this. Please, boss. I need cock. I need your cock. You fill me so good.”

 

“Damn straight,” Kenny hissed, his fingers curling into Jesse’s hair where he gripped locks so tightly the roots felt ready to rip free. Kenny pulled Jesse’s head towards him and Jesse swallowed up the end of his cock as Kenny began to speed up his thrusts, punching into Jesse with renewed fire. Jesse screamed in his head, the sound trickling out of his occupied mouth, feeling like a snake devouring its tail as he watched, fascinated, while Kenny pumped him full, the sluiced drill bit that ran through his ass fused to his retinas as with every new rise out of his body, Kenny’s cock had turned milky, the whitish coating that spilled out like drabs of paint, until at last there was a gush, the piston still moving up and down, up and down, the spunk climbing out of Jesse like a vine creeping over ruins.

 

And then Kenny had his hands on him, Kenny was squeezing Jesse’s balls, was running those rough and dry fingers over the cum that had puddled into the reservoir of Jesse’s stomach and used it to smear his face, wiped it over Jesse’s cock and started to jack him off with impatient fury, until Jesse’s entire being was screaming, was folding in on itself, the sudden spurting taste of cum in his mouth, the heady realization that it was his own, that there was so much of it the runoff ran down the sides of his face and tickled the crevices of his neck. Kenny pulled out of him, grabbed Jesse’s head and roped him forward until Kenny was able to lean in and shove his dick in Jesse’s mouth.

 

“Lick it clean,” he said gruffly and Jesse sucked it dry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was later in the night that Jesse started awake again. The room was back in darkness although the spotlight at their window still peeked through the blind that had been closed. Jesse felt his heart thumping normally but his body still buzzing. He tried to turn to see if Kenny was still in the room, but he was trapped in the grip of arms crossing his chest. He put his hand to Kenny’s wrist and Kenny stirred behind him, tugging him closer.

 

Jesse faded off into sleep again, feeling warm and safe for the first time in months.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash_man would like to take this moment to thank those of you who have commented lo these past twelve chapters and/or ticked off that little kudos button. Always appreciated and makes me rush just a bit faster to get those chapters up for your reading pleasure.
> 
> "They’re definitely not too nice to me. It’s believable although I’ve never met so many straight guys like another guy in drag" -- aaronpinkskin
> 
> *squints and tilts head sideways* But _are_ they?


	13. you salty dog, you filthy liar

 

 

 

Someone was touching him.

 

It felt good. His entire body felt good, basking in the safe, eclipsing thud of his heartbeat. A hand on his dick. Light breaths on his neck. A hard press into the cut of his ass. The pad of a finger ascending up his belly, tickling over the trail of hair that stopped just under his navel. It felt better than sleep.

 

 Jesse stirred. Turned his head just a fraction, while a lick by his ear brought him back to the living. The wet rough tongue ran along his jaw but Jesse still hadn’t opened his eyes. A nipple was plucked with languid affection. His breathy moan came easily; he had no control over them anymore. The hand dropped back down to his balls and squeezed.

 

“Mornin’, slut. Time to get up and do your duty.” The whisper snaked into his ear and Jesse nodded in agreement. He leaned his head back over his shoulder as he finally opened his eyes.

 

“What do you want me to do, boss?”

 

That morning wood was now rubbing his rear end with insistence.

 

“I got something needs taking care of, Pinkman, and you’re about to get fed.”

 

Jesse – now fully awake and aroused – tried to swing his body around so he could get started but was jerked backwards by the shackle at his wrist, arm twisting painfully.

 

“ _Ow_! Fuck,” he swore. The discomfort did little to dampen his excitement, however, as Kenny hovered over him, the scrub of hair on his chiseled chest so close to Jesse’s face. He leaned up and tongued a nipple with a healthy sigh, eager to screw. The handcuff was keyed open and instantly Jesse was shifting down the bed, flipping over onto his stomach so he could shove his face into the ripe nutsac that awaited him. Just the thought of Kenny jamming that hot piece inside of his ass had him panting and he mouthed Kenny’s balls with a devotee’s unflagging earnestness. Dreams he couldn’t remember clung to him like wet cloth but that feeling of being enveloped in a netherworld, of being snapped from slumber, only added to the half-in, half-out of consciousness that fueled Jesse’s desire to please. Thick, heavy cock fell across his face, pressed to his nose as he breathed in the sharp tang like perfume. Jesse licked the glorious length of the underside until his tongue caught in the indented vee of the helmet head; a plump and bluish vein below the frenum throbbing across his eyeballs until he lovingly wrapped lips upon it, sucking it like a leech.

 

“Fucking swallow it, bitch,” Kenny hissed, grabbing hold of Jesse’s head one-handed as he angled him over the tip. Jesse slurped up the early cum and piss residue at the slit before opening his mouth wider and sliding down the shaft, his lips a tight seal around the blush of crimson skin. He moved all the way down to the root, thrilling at the way Kenny’s dick choked him, his asshole feeling open and swollen at the thought of how deep it would fill him.

 

“Ah, yeah, just like that, baby. Fuck, that’s good.”

 

Jesse began to bob his head, his throat expanding on every descent while still imagining that girth entering his ass. He’d been awake for less than five minutes and was already dying to get fucked as if the night before hadn’t happened. It briefly crossed his mind that there was a cook waiting to be done, but then Kenny had Jesse’s hair in his fists and was slamming his head down faster, forcing Jesse to take more than he was prepared for. The spasms in his throat made him attempt a pull back, but Kenny held him tight enough that Jesse’s vision went wonky as he lost all breath. A second later, his head was pushed back and Jesse gagged again, sucking in air, before quickly going back to mouth Kenny once more. He used both hands to work Kenny’s cock, the saliva that he’d coughed up working as lubrication as he lavished more attention to the cap, the succulent noises of his kisses only getting him more turned on. With another moan, he dove, eager to deep throat Kenny again.

 

“Goddamn it, Pinkman, you’re gonna make me come too fast you keep that shit up,” Kenny said, his hand suddenly pressing to Jesse’s forehead. “Back up, son.”

 

“Sorry, boss. I can go slower.”

 

But Kenny was sitting up, pushing Jesse onto his back. “Spread your legs. Get your ass down here at the end of the bed,” he directed.

 

He moved quickly, arranging himself with feet in the air the way Kenny insisted. The man grabbed him at the ankles and dragged him closer to the edge until his bottom was almost hanging off the mattress, but Jesse was keen to give Kenny whatever he wanted. Kenny slid his grip lower until fingers were crushing cartilage just under Jesse’s knees, and he widened Jesse’s legs as he poked his erection to the waiting hole. Jesse hissed from the pain of being bludgeoned dry, but Kenny immediately eased off.

 

“Grab my dick and work that hole, boy. Let me see you slick it up for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse breathed, hawking up a glob of spit onto his fingers a second later. He rubbed the saliva over the gnarl of skin that peeked open with anticipation then slipped one finger inside to coat as much of the entryway as he could. Dried cum from the night before cracked away in flakes, but with another thick splat in his hand, Jesse used it to glide over the angry pink of Kenny’s fat cockhead before making the attempt to line it back up with his asshole.

 

“Yeah, like that,” Kenny whispered, and the strangled hint of neediness and desire in his voice got Jesse so hard his dick bounced against his belly like a lead pipe. He took Kenny in hand and pressed the flat of the glans up against his flesh until it breached through, his ass a rose at dawn as it opened for more. Kenny pushed deep and that nine inches slid into him with a territorial stamp, filling him with the steady pulsing weight that Jesse now craved.

 

In no time at all, Kenny was pumping him with a frenzied, blistering pace, the bed rocking and squeaking as their bodies were thrust back and forth. The slap of skin as air popped between Kenny’s pelvis and Jesse’s ass maintained a rhythmic beat in the room and Jesse supposed that anyone walking in the vicinity of the window would be well aware what was happening inside their little dwelling. But the thought of an audience turned him on even more and Jesse moaned loudly as Kenny fucked him like a beating, ready to punch into Jesse’s intestines with his dick.

 

“Quiet down, you little slut,” Kenny said, suddenly picking Jesse up while still lodged inside him. He gripped Jesse’s shoulders like he was digging into clay and Jesse instantly wrapped arms around Kenny’s neck, his legs following suit as they propped on a cushion of ass. Kenny brought Jesse down on his cock with a merciless intensity. He felt torn open yet greedy for the abuse. Something in the universe at last made sense in this moment, this space where he sought sanction and relief from all that he’d been through. In a quick few steps, Jesse was spun around and pressed up against the wall and Kenny banged him even harder, as if he were trying to fuck Jesse through the plaster and into the next room. Jesse could only hold on for dear life, his forehead tucked into the nook of Kenny’s neck and shoulder while the man grunted and cursed with every snap of his hips.

 

With a particularly rough upswing, Kenny brought his hands down and clutched Jesse’s midsection.  His battering increased until Jesse’s back felt bruised from the onslaught, the wall behind him shuddering. The groan that escaped him was long and winding, broken up into verses by each propulsive thrust. Jesse already felt the twinge to come but willed it away. He wanted the full spectrum of what Kenny could make him feel and Kenny’s relentless pounding soon had Jesse lulled by its thrall.

 

Suddenly, they were twisting together once more and Jesse got the breath knocked out of him as he was thrown to the bed, Kenny dropping on top of him in a single stride while still pistoning his ass with unwavering velocity. Their bodies felt fused together, locked in struggle; Kenny’s expression grim and purposeful. Jesse gave in to the demand on his senses, surrendering everything to keep them afloat.

 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , yeah. Just like that, stay with me. Don’t fuckin’ stop moving, ah, ah … Yeeeaah!” Kenny shouted a groan with his orgasm, dropping his full weight on top of Jesse. Their panting breaths slowed into a single gust as Jesse uncrossed his legs and let the arch of his feet curve over the bed’s edge, the rapid throbbing where he was still connected to Kenny making his body shiver. The desire to come was now desperate, a veritable ache in his balls from such a cataclysmic build-up.

 

“Fuckin’ aye, that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Kenny laughed as he rolled off. “ _Whoo!_ Nothing like a killer lay to get you pumped up for the day! Start this bitch off right!” He slapped Jesse’s stomach hard and Jesse jerked from the contact, his hard-on still painful. “You know just how to move, Pinkman. That’s like a fucking ballet we got going there.”

 

“Boss, can I … can I jerk off? Please?”

 

“Oh, shit, you still riding the rails there, ain’t you? Damn, I bet you got to come bad, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” he groaned, his erection jutting high as it strained from his body. Kenny had moved to lie on his side, leaning on an elbow, and he reached over to stroke just below Jesse’s navel. He stopped right at the pubis and Jesse whined at the cruelty of it.

 

“Well, stop being a bitch then and get on that. Spread your legs again,” Kenny said. “Let me see my cream run down that asscrack.”

 

Jesse lifted his body off the bed with the arch of his feet firmly planted on its edge, widening his knees so that Kenny could slide his fingers down to where his asshole continued to palpitate. Kenny poked a finger inside of Jesse, the area feeling wet and slick, and Jesse moaned when the finger slid far enough that Kenny’s knuckles jammed the fleshy globes of his ass. He dragged it out slowly, hissing under his breath as he smirked at Jesse.

 

“Look at that. Nice and thick. You want some of this, slut?”

 

Jesse nodded his head, licking his lips.

 

“Let me hear it then. You want to get off, you’re gonna have to show me how much you live for this. You’re just a dirty cum eater, aren’t you, Pinkman?”

 

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

 

“Open up.”

 

He opened up his mouth – he had every intention to show Kenny just how bad he needed it – and stuck out his tongue in a guileless plea. Everything pulsed within him, loud and thundering. He was starving, desperate – a wretched rat begging for food.

 

“Suck it. Take it,” Kenny uttered with stony ruthlessness. He laid his finger on Jesse’s tongue and Jesse closed his mouth around it, sucking up the taste of Kenny’s cum with reverence. Kenny shoved his finger all the way back to Jesse’s throat and Jesse raised his head to receive it, never taking his eyes of off Kenny’s. He felt mesmerized by those eyes, wanted to disappear into them while his cock shot load after load.

 

Kenny turned to reach behind him, bending towards the small table by the bed. He grabbed a flat bottle and brought it back to Jesse, flipping the cap while he spoke.

 

“Here, open your hand. Get some good glide action while you spank it.” He squeezed a dollop of lotion into Jesse’s palm which Jesse instantly wrapped around his dick, enjoying the cold slimy feel as he spread it from base to tip. Kenny went back to sliding fingers into his ass, moving them in and out of Jesse with maddening slowness, before bringing the fingers back up to Jesse’s mouth to suck on. Jesse got a steady rhythm going as he jacked-off, the tremors in his belly a crazy dance as he adhered to the languid pace that Kenny had set even though every cell in his body was demanding he satisfy his need.

 

But on Kenny went, back and forth, occasionally pinching a nipple or slapping an ass cheek in between scooping spunk from ass to mouth. Jesse’s fist sped up as he gained closer to release, his breaths growing increasingly hoarse as Kenny began concentrating on Jesse’s ass only, pumping him hard enough that the sleek, lubricious sounds of the cum being sapped there made Jesse grind on that devils row of knuckles with every ounce of energy he had.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, keep going,” Kenny urged in whispers, the two of them moving together. Jesse couldn’t stop looking at him, Kenny’s profile burned in outline by the fuzzy white light from the window. He was so close; couldn’t stop wanting this. And then Kenny suddenly broke rhythm to drag his fingers back. When he returned them they were fatter and fuller, stretching Jesse open. “I said keep going.”

 

Jesse realized he had stopped too, but quickly resumed working his hand over his cock like he was ready to choke the life out of it. He didn’t know how many digits Kenny had punted up his ass but they felt thicker than his dick, and brought Jesse’s thoughts back to the way it had felt riding two cocks, how swollen full he’d been. He continued imagining it while watching Kenny watch him, his fist now in furious flight and his mouth open, the moans coming forward in a stampede as it got closer and closer and then all of a sudden he was roaring. His seed jerked from the slit and landed in clots to his chest, Kenny fucking him with everything shy of a thumb, and Jesse felt good, good, good, wishing it could keep going, his body wrapped in a protective coating of endorphins and ecstasy.

 

With ragged breaths, Jesse groaned into the hands he pressed to his face, the smell of cum as thick as the leftover spunk rolling down his fingers. His head buzzed so loud it seemed the room itself was emitting an electrical hum, like standing under the drone of a telephone pole. Kenny slapped him again before standing up. Jesse watched him stride into the bathroom then come back out a second later rubbing a towel under each armpit and down to his flaccid cock. He then threw it at Jesse, the pungent lump landing on his face.

 

“Wipe yourself up,” Kenny said, throwing himself stomach down on the bed, his head near Jesse’s as he propped himself up on elbows.

 

Jesse cleaned off the remains of his spattered release and dropped the towel to the floor, lying back down so that he was parallel to Kenny. He dropped his crossed wrists to his forehead with another deep exhale, his body still vibrating in the afterglow.

 

“We got a little time before you got to get breakfast going,” Kenny noted. “Matt don’t ever get out of bed before ten, but Lester’ll be here in another hour right after he drops off his ma. I told him to pick up some eggs.”

 

“Okay,” Jesse said, wondering just when Jack would be back. “What about the new batch? I got to clean the tanks at some point. If Todd isn’t gonna be around to help me, it might take a little longer.”

 

“What’s so important about cleaning them out, anyway?” Kenny asked. “Seems like a lot of wasted effort. Ain’t like you’re switching the formula up. It’s the same old shit.”

 

“It’s important,” was all Jesse could say on the matter, not willing to parrot Walter’s mantras any longer. “Todd said Lydia needed the purity to stay up.”

 

“Who gives a fuck what that lardhead says. We all know what he’s after. That bitch of his talks like we’re all stupid, like we ain’t been doin’ this for years. Thinks it all comes down to a _brand_. Fact is, meth heads ain’t that choosy. Quantity is always gonna beat out quality.” He glanced at Jesse’s face, his expression softening into a smile. “Well, most accounts, anyway. You’re a special case, sweetheart.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Kenny gave him a lazy grin and smacked a hand on Jesse’s belly again, rubbing it like he owned it. “It means you deliver both. We get to use you whenever we want and you’re always gonna be up for it.” Fingers slid down past his balls and buried into the crack of his ass. “This cunt right here … I don’t know, Pinkman. It just grabs my dick and won’t let go. The way you know just how to keep me going, stayin’ right in there like a champ til my nut’s ‘bout to have a goddamn aneurysm – it’s a big fucking turn of events is what it is.”

 

Jesse didn’t know how to take Kenny’s praise. It felt somehow cutting and miraculous at the same time.

 

“I’m not – I mean … why do you say that? What turn of event?”

 

“The fact that we were gonna bury your ass out in the desert but ended up that us burying dicks in your ass turned out to be the best way to handle you.”

 

“I don’t … it’s … you need me for production. Jack said so.” Jesse struggled with a way to assert himself as having any kind of value to them beyond being a whore, but even the meth now seemed like a feeble justification. It wasn’t like they needed the money.

 

“Yeah, your meth’s good and all. But …” Kenny leaned down suddenly and bit at a nipple, making Jesse flinch.  Teeth held on while tongue swirled around it and Jesse felt like it was too easy, he was already opening his legs to let Kenny explore more. “You get it,” he whispered into Jesse’s skin, his tongue now circling around the pinkish areola. Jesse arched his back so that his chest pushed into Kenny’s mouth, his knees rising so he could spread his legs wider, but Kenny put out a hand to keep him flat.

 

“Nah, you ain’t getting any more dick till after breakfast. See, that’s what I’m sayin’, right there. You can’t control yourself.”

 

“Whatever, man,” Jesse complained. “You guys made yourself perfectly fucking clear.”

 

A low rumbling laugh came up from Kenny’s chest. “Pinkman, don’t even try and play it like that. We’re all dudes here. You know? We’re pigs. We want to fuck all day long. It’s like, our biological nature. I mean … I paid my share of straight-up whores and I banged a thousand slutty girls who’ll do some nasty ass shit ‘cause they got daddy issues or, like, drug problems, but they will _all_ negotiate the shit out of the deal so they’re getting something out of it besides, you know, just the act itself. Because that’s how they are. It’s just … ain’t no woman ever gonna be as big of a whore as a man. That’s just fact. You try to pretend, you try to make it so, but, there’s always gonna be something to fuck up the fantasy. These days, you get too rough with one of ‘em without them signing some fucking notarized document beforehand, well, you got legal troubles, my friend. I seen the biggest, skankiest, cumdumpster-types take, like, a dozen fucking loads, then turn around and scream rape ‘cause their boyfriend wouldn’t, you know, _respect their boundaries_ , or some shit. I tell ya, it’s a crazy fuckin’ world we're livin' in right now.”

 

“Yo, like … didn’t your sister get raped?” Jesse asked, the conversation making him uneasy.

 

“Yeah, but she’s a lesbian.” Kenny made a face as if that were all the explanation needed.

 

Jesse huffed in frustration, not willing to get roped into the discussion. “Well, maybe that’s your experience. I always did alright with women. They were usually coming on to me; I was never hurting for pussy.”

 

“Oh, I’ll bet. With those pretty blue eyes and those goddamned cheekbones, I bet they all wanted to hike up their skirts and sit on your face till they creamed all over it, huh?” He gave Jesse a sudden creepy smile. “But you need more than that, don’t you, Pinkman? You want to get dug deep, want us to pull all your secrets out of you. ‘Cause you know in your gut that you’ll always be a bitch. Always gonna spread when you’re told. That’s what you need, someone to make you heel. I see it in you, it’s like a glow. Like when they say someone’s got an aura, like a light around them, and its all kinds of colors. You shine like that. You’re a vessel, son, waiting to be filled. You take what I give. That’s how it goes.”

 

As Kenny talked he kept leaning in closer, and he was close enough now that their noses almost touched, Jesse breathing heavy as Kenny’s fingers circled their way around his neck. He couldn’t speak, could only stare in a rapt awe while Kenny pushed a thumb on his throat, bringing him near enough that their noses slid alongside each other. Kenny bashed his lips with a bruising mouth and Jesse realized he was hard again. But as Kenny scooted his body over Jesse, grinding into Jesse’s cock with his own while shoving his tongue further into Jesse’s mouth, a tiny bit of fight rose up in him.

 

“Wait,” he breathed, pulling his head back into the mattress. “You said Lester’s on his way. I – I got stuff to do before Jack gets back. We should get up.”

 

“Don’t tell me what we do,” Kenny snarled. He threw himself backwards and grabbed under Jesse’s knees, pushing his weight forward again as he brought Jesse’s legs with him. “You’re _my_ bitch. You hang on my every fucking word. You got that?”

 

Jesse hissed as Kenny bent down to bite him again. “Yeah, I got it.”

 

“You’ll see, Pinkman. I’m gonna show you just what you are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By late afternoon, Jesse was back in the lab, standing on a ladder as he blasted water to the inside of the filling tank. He was lost in his thoughts, the echoing sound of the high pressure spray against steel pulling him under the surface of the deep lake of his confusion. There were things that Kenny did to him that left Jesse trembling, things that should have bothered him yet somehow only made him crave more. But it wasn’t just one Kenny that he had to deal with it was a half dozen of them, all taking their pound of flesh in one way or another.  Jesse bounced viciously between exhaustion and euphoria, from empowerment to self-loathing, from hopelessness to hellfire fury. He wished he could just be stoned all the time and not give a fuck anymore what they did to him, but then a brief, lucid moment would snap him back to his survival instinct. Jesse had to keep playing their game, whatever it took. How he felt about himself had no place here. He was nothing but a machine. A vessel, Kenny had said, just like the tank he was scouring clean. He would let them fill him up with their stew of vile, hateful words, with their gallons of cum, with their deluded ideas of how the world was run. He would take it all until the day he could make his way out of this freakshow. And maybe then he would figure out how to put himself back together into a person that he recognized.

 

“Hey! Hey, Jessica!” he heard through the noise. Jesse turned around to see Matt and Kenny standing over by one of the work tables. He slid up his mask to rest on his head.

 

“Yes, boss?”

 

“Come on down. We got something for you.”

 

Jesse came carefully down the ladder, dragging the mask from his head as he shuffled to where they stood. Matt had two big shopping bags in front of him, and both men wore shit-eating grins that dazzled under the lights so that Jesse took a step back at the viciousness that seemed to emanate from them. Something was up and right away the hair on the back of his neck bristled.

 

“What is it? What do you want to show me?” he asked.

 

“We got some new outfits for you,” Kenny said, pressing his knuckles to the table. “Something a little different from the hoochie shit Todd’s been buying for you.”

 

“Okay.” They continued to stare at him. “Um … do you want me to stop with the cleaning and I’ll go get changed or something?”

 

“Yeah, leave that shit for now, Jack’s supposed to be back by eight, he said. You’re gonna make dinner, then get clean, and then we’re gonna get your new gear on.”

 

“Gear?”

 

“It’s not something you can do yourself. We’re going to have to get you strapped in,” Matt added with a smirk. He was still in his leather coat and sunglasses, a beanie on his head, and Jesse wondered where he’d been shopping. He doubted the man had just come from the mall.

 

“Um, all right, I guess. Let me just put this hose away and I’ll –”

 

“Naw, leave it. I’ll have Lester deal with that. You come on over here and I’ll get you off that cord and we’ll go get started.”

 

“Sure.” Jesse dropped the mask to the table and wandered as far as the cable would let him before it went taut. Kenny had walked up behind him with the keys, but put a hand to Jesse’s shoulder with a firm press.

 

“Get down, Pinkman.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“ _Down_. On the floor. Do it.”

 

Jesse went down on his knees, one at a time, the apron he wore getting tucked under his weight. The chain around his waist snared him tighter until it was pinching his skin through his shirt. Kenny went to work on the padlock at his back while Matt fished for something in one of the bags.

 

“Which one do you want, Kenny? This one, or the really wide one in red?” He held up a bright blue collar, a ring of spikes on the outside of it. Jesse felt his eyes go wide as Kenny stepped from behind him to hold out his hand.

 

“Just give me that one for now. Let’s see how it looks.”

 

He put a hand to Jesse’s head. “Stay, boy.” Jesse sat riveted to the spot as Kenny slid the shiny leather around his throat, swallowing thickly a few times as the back of it was buckled just tight enough to be snug. Another press to the side of his head. “C’mon. Move up.”

 

“What?” Jesse was thoroughly perplexed. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.

 

“I said, let’s go.” Kenny took hold of the buckle on his collar and dragged him forward until Jesse was reaching for the floor with his hands. As soon as he was on all fours, Kenny stood up and snapped his fingers to Matt, who then threw something at him. Jesse felt his buckle being clipped and as it became clear what was about to happen, a slap on his rump made him jolt. “We’re gonna do a little practice session, first. I want to see you heel, like a good boy.”

 

“Are you fucking serious with this?”

 

A sudden pain in his scalp as fingers twisted into his hair and tugged backwards had Jesse shouting in surprise. Instantly, the leash in Kenny’s hand was snapped back until it landed in Jesse’s lap, setting off a fiery sting on his cock. Jesse howled, his hands immediately moving to protect his groin, but Kenny pushed him forward again so that his palms slapped back to the pavement.

 

“You don’t ask questions, bitch. You do what I say. Now get moving, I said. We need to work on your form, here, before I let you in the clubhouse. You understand me, Pinkman?”

 

“Yes! Sorry! I’m – I understand!” But he was still confused. Kenny rarely used his name in front of the others, only when they were alone.

 

“So then move your ass,” Kenny boomed, and another spank to his rear end made him jump a step forward. The concrete was painful on his knees but he kept a march towards the door as Kenny walked beside him. “I said heel,” Kenny scolded, stopping to kick at Jesse’s haunch. “You fall in line. Don’t piss me off, Pinkman. I want you looking sharp tonight when Jack and the runt get back.”

 

“Yes, boss.” Jesse’s mind was frantic. What would he be expected to do in front of Jack? Alarm bells were going off inside him. He had no idea what Kenny had planned but his stomach was twisting with familiar dread.

 

“We got a lot of shit here, Kenny. You want to fit all of this on him tonight? Or you want to leave some of it for the boys coming round tomorrow?”

 

“Bring it all, dude. We’re giving Jessica the full treatment.”

 

Matt lifted up the bags and their weight made them sag at the bottom. Jesse flashed them a nervous look before he was slapped on his ass again and he quickly locked eyes to the path in front of him, moving forward with his hands and knees. He reminded himself that they’d already put him through plenty and he had handled it all. He would deal with this, too.

 

“Things are gonna be a little different around here, Pinkman,” Kenny said as he trod beside him. “You best get used to the idea now.”

 

Jesse glanced behind him to the retreating vats and barrels, hoping that whatever Kenny had in store it would involve his benevolent blue.

 

 

 


	14. you oughta see me crawl

 

 

 

Jesse’s stomach rumbled loudly again.

 

“Little bit hungry there, Jessica?”

 

There was a chorus of chuckles from around the dinner table at Kenny’s taunt but Jesse didn’t react. He couldn’t do much of anything, his body ramrod straight as he knelt on the floor while the overpowering smell of meat threatened to make him swoon. One move and the piece of steak perched on the bridge of his nose would fall to the ground. Jesse didn’t want to contemplate what would happen after that.

 

His shoulders ached from the position he’d been forced into, head pulled back by the noose at his throat and the strain of having his wrists shackled behind him running needles through his muscles and up into his neck. The chain that threaded the back loop of his leather collar was strung tight to the manacles at his wrists, the classic combination of his early days at the compound back in full force with another length of chain strung to his cuffed ankles. It had been this way for going on the better part of an hour, while the men ate their dinner. Jesse’s knees felt stripped raw, just bone and gristle grinding into the concrete floor, while his feet had gone numb from the pressure of his restraints, but still he sat motionless while the scrapes of utensils on plates and the mutterings of conversation eddied around him. Jesse concentrated on the pin-holed fiberglass squares of the ceiling, attempting to block out their voices and achieve a state of neutrality in both mind and body.

 

“Bet she is ready to eat whatever we put in that mouth,” Abe cracked. “You boys best watch your fingers.” His giggles were high and lilting, but Lester’s deep rumble cut through them like a truck barreling over ducklings.

 

“She’s gonna get plenty of protein later, ain’t that right, Jessica?”

 

But Jesse couldn’t answer. His attention was caught by a spider web in the corner of the ceiling. It hung in wisps, torn apart from some unknown force, and Jesse wondered what had happened to its occupant; where it might have found new accommodations. Briefly, the world outside sprung up in his thoughts like a nod to the vastness of space. He saw so little of it these days. Not even a glimpse from the television as the men watched yet another episode of wrestling, the news barely a blip in their regular programming. Thuds from bodies falling to the mat while crowds cheered elatedly rang out behind him but still Jesse kept his eyes above, his poise keeping the meat perfectly balanced. Drool trickled slowly from the sides of his mouth, a metal ring jarred between his teeth making his tongue work continuously to swallow the excess saliva. A deep throb had set into his jaw from having his lips pried wide apart for the last hour and it was spreading to his neck. Jesse visualized the pain as a map; one depicting rivers scrawled like dangling threads upon his flesh until they reached the jugular notch of his neck.

 

“Just what every growing girl needs,” Kenny said, prompting another round of mocking laughter. “Gonna have fun aiming for that bullseye.”

 

His chest ached, too. A tight, searing pain circled his nipples, where two plastic cylinders had been suctioned to the surrounding skin. He’d had a quick glance at them after Kenny had finished using the vacuum pump on the mini torture devices, seeing the way each nipple was elongated in its tube like a tiny penis. Kenny did enjoy abusing them whenever possible. Jesse had been turned on by the sensation at the start, but now a dull thud wracked his ribcage, aggrandizing his test of endurance. Jesse shifted his attention and listened to the group as they chatted with ease, quick to identify each of the men by their cadence and personality alone.

 

“What time’d you say Jack and Todd are supposed to be back, Kenny?” Rocky asked.

 

“Won’t be back ‘til tomorrow, now. Texted me about an hour ago. Said we might need to have a barrel ready for when they get here. Guess they had some trouble wherever they went to. He and Todd are bringing souvenirs.”

 

“Shit. You don’t think it’s gonna be more cops, do you? What’s with all the cloak and dagger nonsense, anyhow? What’s he hiding?”

 

“Yeah, Jack was real cagey about who they were meeting before they even left. Kept mentioning it was just a precaution, but, like, it’s been a couple days now.”

 

“Well, way I look at it, this means we got another night of Jessica to ourselves. Don’t got to take it to the hut. We can keep it comfortable, right here,” Kenny noted enthusiastically.

 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. We can put some good porn on the television; kick back on our sweet new furniture. Jessica’ll like that,” Lester said.

 

“Jessica likes a steady stream of dicks up her ass, don’t matter where,” Kenny stated matter-of-factly. “But us, on the other hand – would be nice to keep it kind of chill. Crank up the heat. And yeah, get some snatch on that teevee for, you know, ambience.”

 

“ _Ambience_?”

 

“Yeah, ambience. What? That too big of a word for you, Abe?”

 

There were more sniggers of amusement but Abe seemed intent on making a point.

 

“Well, no, but I mean, what’s the game plan, Kenny? What’s all this stuff for, anyhow?” Abe’s nasally whine paused and Jesse could feel all of their eyes suddenly swing towards him. His heart started a trot at the attention, suddenly concerned that he’d make a mistake. There was a knot in his belly at the thought of disappointing Kenny. Jesse seemed to be bereft of a safety net, Kenny’s softer nature of the last few days reverting back to his nasty side with the seeming flip of a switch.

 

“Not sure what you’re getting at, Abe,” Kenny replied. There was a groan from the floor as someone slid their chair from the table.

 

“I just mean, what’s with all the equipment and such? And making Jessica do tricks like some show dog? We gonna keep this up? ‘Cause if so, and we get her ready for another party, maybe we charge this time, you know? Get Bob to bring some more of his associates by. And depending on what they want to do to her, prices may vary. Hell, Rocky’s already built us a coupla theme park rides out back.”

 

“Jack ain’t gonna go for that,” Frankie said right away.

 

“I don’t give a shit what Jack _goes_ for,” Kenny snapped back. There was a slap on the table’s surface. “Gentlemen, let’s get one thing straight right now. There’s a goddamn manhunt going on out there for our little meth cook and those feds we put down. Now’s not the time to get greedy, loaning out Jessica like it’s Black Friday on her ass. What the hell you thinkin’, Abe? But listen here … Jack’s gonna do whatever he’s doin’, sure enough. The rest of us, though? We got ourselves an opportunity. If we’re _smart_ about it.  I say, nothing wrong with having a little fun while we’re cooped up, right?” There were several grunts of laughter in agreement. “But maybe it’s time to get serious. A man’s got to have some hobbies, too, know what I’m sayin’? ”

 

“Uh, no, I can’t rightly say I do know, Kenny. What are you on about?” Lester asked.

 

“I’m talkin’ about the Jessica project. I’m talkin’ about slave training. Jack already got her started, havin’ her play housemaid and shit, but why not go all the way here? Get goddamned creative? There’s no end to what we can get this cockslut to do. We just got to ease her into the right frame of mind. It’s called _conditioning_ , boys. Like they been doing in the Eastern bloc for as long as anyone can remember, snatching those girls up and getting them crazy for cock. It’s about positive reinforcement mixed with the punishment, you understanding me? Gotta find a good balance, if you want the right results.”

 

“Well, Kenny, I don’t mean to tell you your business, but weren’t you the one worried about how Bob and the rest were treating Jessica last time? Just what kind of creative you talkin’, anyway?”

 

There was another squawk from a chair and Jesse felt the room’s energy flow in his direction again as someone began walking towards him. He could make out the man’s torso in his peripheral vision, the smaller size and familiar eagle tee-shirt indicating Kenny’s hard body. Jesse’s heart jumped into the hollow of his throat as he prepared to be handled. When Kenny and Matt had suited him up in the new costume, gone were the heels and tight fitting dresses. Instead, his garb consisted of leather strips snaked snugly around his body, leaving him exposed and gift wrapped at the same time. His collar was part of a harness that ran along his shoulders, black belts sloping down by each arm to run under his armpits and buckle to a strap that was cinched across his pecs. A cold metal ring sat in the center of his sternum binding it all together, leaving his breasts unencumbered so the tubes suctioned to his nipples could jut freely. A fillet of leather was thread through the silver circle and ran down his belly, where it connected the nylon mesh trapping his erection. The erection that had been present from the moment he’d been stripped naked. And one that Kenny had been sure to maintain with the assistance of the plug currently locked in Jesse’s ass. It mocked Jesse now: his prick not only hard but throbbing steadily knowing it had the men’s attention.

Kenny pressed a firm hand to the top of Jesse’s head and it took all of his strength not to nuzzle it, to show Kenny that he could be all that the man wanted him to be. “Look at this. I mean, just look at it. I seen some bottom bitches in my time, but this one is some kind of certified freak. You saw what Jessica was like at that little gangbang. Like an evangelical at Sunday church.”

 

The hand on his head slid lovingly down the side of his face and cupped his chin, mindful of the meat that still sat atop Jesse’s nose, grease now pooled like tears on his cheeks. Jesse tried to speak around the cold bit bracing his teeth and his jerking tongue, but the grunt that escaped was telling enough.

 

“Yeah, this one gets off on this shit the harder we make it. You can see it when she’s in action. Bet we could do a whole mess of things to Jessica and she won’t mind it one bit.” His gaze had dropped to Jesse, their eyes locking as Kenny grinned with an almost romantic affection. “Yes, sir, not one little ol’ bit, huh, sweet thing?”

 

Jesse tried to voice his disagreement but his whine was met with more boisterous chatter. Kenny turned back to the men at the table and spread out his hands. “Am I right, fellas? Hell, if I ain’t gonna get to beat something up, least let me fuck it senseless, you know what I’m sayin’?” Kenny’s laugh was robust as he reached down to smack Jesse’s ass, provoking another dry-throated groan as the piece of meat slid a few millimeters. “Don’t drop it, Jessica!” Kenny roared gleefully. “It falls on the floor, that’s where you eat it!” Another hard slap landed on Jesse’s backside and jostled him enough that the beef almost rolled off. Jesse reared his body back instantly to keep it aloft, the grease now trickling to his lashes while the choke around his neck tugged his head back farther.

 

“Will you fuckin’ look at that?” Kenny gloated. “See? We’ve been going too easy on her. This one turned into some kind of fucking rain man cook under the right boss. Well, let’s see how good we can get her to chug some heavy duty loads. Get a little betting action going.”

 

“Jesus, Kenny. You are one twisted fuck,” Rocky chuckled. “What kind of bet?”

 

Kenny snapped his fingers. “Call Handsome Bob up later. We’ll see if they still want to play host in that dungeon of theirs. Might be time to take Jessica on a field trip.”

 

There was silence for a beat. Every nerve in Jesse’s body felt like the strings of Kenny’s guitar being tuned to a high E.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Lester queried with some hesitance. “Sounds awful risky.”

 

“Yeah, thought we wanted to keep her out of sight?” someone else added.

 

“We ain’t gonna be strappin’ her to the roof of the car, numb-nuts. We’ll stick her in the trunk. But Boone’s got a lot of equipment that we don’t. Plus, we can’t afford to let too many people know about this place, like you said. I can get Todd to bring out that skank and have her work on Jessica till she’s top shelf pussy. I say, we start the bids at 3-1 that she can milk twenty on the nose. Maybe twenty five.”

 

Jesse’s flesh broke out in goosebumps, a cold shiver creeping down his back.

 

“Whoa. You talking twenty-five loads? That’s … extreme, don’t you think? How many buddies you planning on inviting to this hoe down?”

 

“Dude, she was almost there last time!” Kenny slipped a hand to the back of Jesse’s head again, threading fingers through his hair. It was now surfer long and just as coarse, having last seen a brush around the time of Shelley Sue’s last visit. “That’s why I’m suggesting the training thing. Starting now, she’s gonna have a new routine. Jessica stays on her leash when she’s in motion. She wants some food? She’s gonna have to beg for it, really pretty-like. Daily dose of ball batter at every meal.”

 

There were more guffaws and a few whistles while the visual of Kenny’s plan slowly panned wide in Jesse’s mind like red, heavy drapes sliding back to reveal a movie screen awash in blood and body parts amidst the sounds of chainsaws. He felt the terror wind up from his gut, fluttering in his chest like bat wings, as he pictured a crowd around him streaming an unending supply of spunk and abuse in his direction; coating him, liquefying him. With a raw idea of what Kenny’s training would entail, Jesse wondered what might become of him by the end of it all. The fetish accoutrements he wore were hardly a feminine designation and the notion of losing the fantasy of Jessica gripped him with a strangling fear. Being dragged around, day-to-day, in nothing more than a harness, his constant nakedness only stoking his desire and his need – Jesse was trembling at the thought. He no longer trusted his instincts and his addictions were threatening to consume him.

 

His peaceful reverie now rankled, Jesse’s discomfort magnified. The pinch from the constraining mesh on his dick made him want to gyrate his hips if only to loosen its hold, but he remained still as a statue, his resolve strengthened by their indifference. The pouch was part of a leather jock, its snug elastic bands circling the tops of his thighs and snapped low on his waist, the whole ensemble giving an impression of dedicated sport to masculine bondage. Every part of him where the men wanted access was locked tight and ready for use and a sudden itch for things to begin burned bright in Jesse’s being. He speculated on Jack’s response to Kenny’s new strategy of a training regimen. It would have to overlap with his meth production schedule for Jack to approve and the intruding thought of their de facto leader once again deciding Jesse’s fate gave him a strange and bitter longing, the memories of Jack’s affections folding into images of Walter from a time that seemed ages ago. Vivid impressions of Walter holding him in that smackhouse when all Jesse had wanted to do was slip into death and nothingness morphed into Jack holding Jesse’s head as he blew him. _Son. We’re going to walk out of here, okay? We’re gonna take you some place nice and safe._ Jesse choking on Daddy’s cock trying to be the best little whore he could be, that room a small haven from the threat of the outside.

“I don’t know, Kenny. You were the one insisting Jessica stay-put before, like you didn’t want anyone messing with her too bad. Why the change?”

 

“Look, I don’t give a shit about this fucker here, all right?” Kenny protested vehemently. “What, do I look like some kind of emo lovin’ dick-loader? Yeah, what I said to them was all about protecting our interest and our business, okay? Let’s not get confused.”

 

“Okay, Kenny,” Abe said in a placating tone. “No need to get worked up. We got you.”

 

The room held the tension for a brief moment before Lester dispelled it with a booming cackle. “Ha ha! Well, shit, looks like we got our work cut out for us tonight then!”

 

“Hell, yeah!” someone shouted with a loud clap, and Jesse felt those eyes steer towards him again, causing the pressure around his nipples to throb tighter.

 

“Matt, why don’t you clear the table while we get our fuckbot over there ready for a workout,” Kenny said, and Jesse’s vision was suddenly swimming, his throat working overtime to summon some spit. He groaned aloud through the space in his circled bit.

 

“You said it, Jessica,” Kenny said mercilessly. He stood in front of Jesse barking orders while pointing in different directions. “Lester, go get the flicks. Frankie, go get our supply for tonight. Rocky and Abe, grab the beers and the lube.”

 

“Wait, you want to get to it already? But we just done ate. I need some time for my food to go down.”

 

“Jesus, Abe! What the hell, dude? You remind me of my sixty-three year-old granny. You expecting us to wait for you to take a shit, too?”

 

The men squabbled for another few minutes as Jesse’s eyes continued to burn, staring into the ceiling with an unwavering focus while the volume increased all around him – chairs scraping on concrete, the refrigerator slapping open and shut, doors slamming as bodies moved to and fro – all of it rising into a tornado of sound. Someone turned on a radio and music blasted through the room with a shattering of guitars and wailing vocals –

 

 _Yeah, it's just what you need when you're down in the dumps._  
_One half hillbilly and one half punk._  
_Eight long legs and one big mouth._  
_The hottest thing from the north to come out of the south._  
_Do you understand?_  
_Do you understand?_

_Whoo, I can't lose with the stuff I use,  
And you don't choose no substitutes._

 

“ _Whoo!_ So put out your can, baby!” Rocky belted out as he grinned down at Jesse. “’Cause you’re our garbageman!”

 

“Don’t think that’s how it goes,” someone shouted as hands descended on Jesse. He screamed behind his gag but was lifted easily, the grip from curled fingers on flesh and the attached cuffs around his ankles and arms keeping him in a kneeling position while he was carried over to the coffee table. Someone slid it noisily away from the sofa and then Jesse felt the cool glass as he was deposited back on his knees, the plastic tubes that ensconced his nipples jiggling painfully with every bounce.

 

“Well, it does now,” Rocky bellowed with hands on his hips, still smiling wickedly as he eyed Jesse up and down. “I always wanted me a cumbucket. Had a sweet mouth on reserve in the poke, but nothing like Jessica. I could get used to this, know what I’m sayin’?”

 

Someone gave a hard spank to Jesse’s asscheek in answer and Jesse garbled an oath as the heat from the force spread down his thigh. Rocky gave him one last nasty smirk before shoving two of his fingers into the center of the o-ring lodged in Jesse’s mouth. The taste of grubby flesh coated with sweat sat on his tongue before they traveled back far enough to make him gag. “Better get ready, you little bitch,” Rocky sneered.

 

 _You gotta beat it with a stick._  
_You gotta beat it 'til it's thick._  
_You gotta live until you're dead._  
_You gotta rock 'til you see red._  
_Now do you understand?_  
_Hmmmm?_  
_Do you understand?_

 

Jesse was beginning to get an inkling of an idea.

 

“Where’s that switch you got the other day, Matt? I wanna get this pink ass raw.”

 

Hands wrapped around his upper arms as someone fiddled with the locks holding his manacled wrists to his ankles. The pressure in his neck was suddenly loosened, his binds still in place but his arms momentarily free. Jesse dragged his head forward to release the tension from stiff muscles, rolling his shoulders as a wave of nausea hit him. There was a sudden drop in weight followed by a juicy splat as Jesse’s piece of steak dropped to the floor. Instantly, a collection of cries went up while Jesse’s throat closed up in fear.

 

“Oh! Damn, Jessica, what you gonna do now?!” Abe yelled, sounding genuinely distressed for a second before a series of high-pitched giggles punctuated the din from the group.

 

“Ooooh, doggone it. Bad break there, Jess,” Kenny said, dispensing with any attempt at sincerity. “Guess you got to clean it up now, huh?”

 

More slaps on Jesse’s back as his body was twisted and bent, forcing him down until his forehead touched glass. He could see the chunk of beef lying casually on the concrete, not even having had the decency to fall on the rug that sat two inches away.

 

“C’mon, boys. Get him on the floor.” Kenny clapped his hands together. “Time to eat.”

 

Jesse groaned loudly when his body hit the ground, his cheekbone landing with a soft _thunk_ as boots crowded his sightline. The meat lay under a circle of light, a clear path from its position to his mouth as the men shuffled around him, grabbing his arms again to drag him closer. Jesse attempted to pull his hands away but they held him fast.

 

“Gotta follow the rules, Jess,” Kenny continued in a lecturing tone. “This is a no-hands kind of deal. That’s how it’s got to be.”

 

Trying to answer through his dental prison, Jesse could only manage a shout, no words able to form even with the wet flap of his tongue. The men had scooted him right up to the steak and it glistened in its black surface under the glare of the spotlight, a strip of fat on one side like a layer of frosting while a thread of pink ran through its center, cooked to a perfect medium rare just the way Jack liked it. Jesse wriggled his body forward until he could drop his mouth right over it, his lips sweeping the floor, but the spider ring behind his teeth prevented him from picking it up. He tried using his bottom lip to scoop it up, angling his head back as he furiously worked to tip the meat up over the metal barrier, but he only succeeded in pushing it around, the dirt from the men’s boots smearing like lipstick over his mouth and chin. Jesse whined as he made another attempt at using the bit as a lever, the meat tipped precariously one moment before falling back down, and the men remained boisterous as they chanted their encouragement.

 

“Go on, pick it up! Chew that shit down, you fucking dumpster!” Rocky shouted near Jesse’s ear. “Let’s see you do it!” There was another slap to his ass and Jesse dropped his mouth over the meat again, like a cup over a startled mouse, making him recall the way he would ease his hand underneath the cup’s rim and lift it back over to deliver the animal to the outside. His tongue worked frantically, darting back and forth to the gritty floor but the meat still evading him, his teeth ringing painfully from being bashed to the concrete and his nose stuffed with the smell of cold earth.

 

“It ain’t workin’, darling,” he heard Kenny say. “Gotta think outside the box, Pinkman.”

 

Hearing Kenny refer to him in such an intimate way got Jesse’s heart pumping even faster. He wanted to impress Kenny most of all, while still showing them all he could beat every test they served up. He tilted his head to the side, resting the left side of his face on the floor as he studied his options. Perhaps he was coming at it from the wrong angle. He was making it harder on himself trying to lift the weight onto his tongue with no space for leverage. Jesse slid his face back up to his dinner using his shoulder, this time remaining on his side. His arms were still pulled back behind him, the warmth around his wrists suggesting two pairs of hands. Meanwhile, someone had lifted his right leg up high, their grasp around his ankle, as another hand played with the base of his plug, eliciting a second moan from him.

 

“Jesus, Matt, what did you get for a butt plug? Looks like a goddamn deadbolt shoved up there.”

 

“You’re talking one beautiful mechanism right here,” Matt’s grizzled voice replied. “Wait till you see the whole thing. It’s an actual lock inside, like you wouldn’t believe. Nothing coming out of that butthole till I use this here key.”

 

Jesse had poked his tongue back out through the center of the ring and was coaxing the meat to its home with prehensile nudges as Matt talked. The anal plug inside him was suddenly twisted and he squealed in surprise.

 

It had been cold when Kenny had eased it inside of him hours earlier – the weight that had sunk in defining its steel bulk. But when Kenny had turned a linchpin in the base, Jesse had felt a flowering sensation: petals suddenly springing back to add pressure in his rectum.

 

“It’s like this big beautiful egg going in but when I turn this –” there was another twist and Jesse screeched again – “it opens up so you can’t slip it back out. Or in the wearer’s case, they can’t push it out. Fucking genius, I tell you, like something out of that _Alien_ movie.”

 

“Well, shit, what’ll they think of next,” Frankie commented, just as Jesse was able to get the meat gripped tight enough in his curled tongue that he could pop it up over the ring’s edge. It landed on the other side of the barrier and plopped to the inside of his cheek, and Jesse groaned once more to signal his victory. A cheer went up among them.

 

“Hell’s bells, will you look at that?” Abe yelled in a tone full of delight. There was clapping from above and Jesse almost wept from relief, a surge of saliva trickling from the corner of his lips. He couldn’t chew with the restraint and the piece was large enough to guarantee a choking hazard. He whined his predicament, his eyes watering as his taste buds opened with a flourish. It had been forever since he’d last eaten meat.

 

“Hey, you might want to take that off, Kenny,” Frankie said. “That’s a mighty big piece of steak there, and Jessica could choke to death if she tries to swallow it.” Jesse whined in agreement, his senses now feeling overloaded as the tantalizing flavor of the beef and the promise of blood between his teeth attacked his brain.

 

“Pick her up,” Kenny demanded, and instantly Jesse was lifted off the floor, his leg still held high towards the ceiling. Kenny stepped in front of Jesse and stuck two fingers through the bit, retrieving the chunk of sustenance from Jesse’s mouth. Another groan as Jesse chased it, already missing that salty tang and the sweetness of the fat.

 

“Nah, you don’t get to swallow this until you do your work, Jess,” Kenny said. “You swallow enough jizz juice, maybe we’ll see about you getting a re-ward. Turn her around, fellas.”

 

Tears sprang to Jesse’s eyes as he was hoisted up and swung in the direction towards the sofa. Abe and Rocky were busy pushing the coffee table back a few inches and then Jesse was sat upon the glass once more, his legs split as hands forced a foot to each corner. As soon as his arms were freed, he grabbed the edge of the table with both hands, keeping his head up while the sound of zippers filled the room. Belts hit the floor and Jesse watched as both Abe and Matt crowded closer to his face, their cocks drooping. He could hear the sound of metal running around metal, and then the cold slip of the cuffs around his ankles were pulled to each table leg, leaving his knees wide apart.

 

“Check this, got her started with some blue already,” Kenny said from behind him, fingers pressing to the base of his plug. “Sprinkled that KY with dust, slid it right in. Jess just needs a little refresher. Frankie, you got the – oh, there you go.”

 

Matt had been stroking his burgeoning erection in front of Jesse and now took a moment to slap its hardened length to Jesse’s cheek. “That’s what I like to see, ready and waitin’.” He pressed the flared head to Jesse’s lips and pushed against the ring. The snorting sounds had begun in earnest as the blue made its way around, but Jesse was still waiting for his rationed dose to take hold of his senses. He needed more, needed to be flying so he could get through them all. Jesse moaned in a high-pitch before he felt a sharp strike against his ass, the wallop lighting up his flesh. He screamed behind his gag while Matt smacked him in the face with his cock again.

 

“Yeah, bitch, take that dick,” he breathed, “gonna get you amped up.” With another shove, Matt managed to get his cockhead past the steel blocking Jesse’s teeth. It was automatic that Jesse had his tongue rolling against its glistened cap, dabbing its oozing penny-slot with enthusiasm. His whines increased while the cock stayed fast to one spot, Jesse trying to coax it farther into his throat with the drop of his head.

 

“What the hell, man. This thing ain’t big enough,” Matt bitched. “I can’t get my pecker all the way in.”

 

“Betcha Abe can with that pencil dick of his,” Lenny said with a laugh just as another whistle in the air ended with a rousing sting to Jesse’s bottom. He screamed through his bit again, this time the pain more heightened, eliciting sparkles into the corners of his eyes.

 

“Fuck you, Lester,” Abe replied before bumping the topic of conversation into Jesse’s nose. “I’m a grower, okay? I like Jessica better when she’s all prettied up. This look ain’t doing nothing for my wick.”

 

Matt had _floomped_ back onto the couch with a chuckle, pants still wide open at the crotch. “Just show me that sloppy hole winkin’ back at me and I’m good.”

 

“Hell, you sure don’t mince words, Matt. Guess you ain’t much of a romantic, huh?” Lester said behind Jesse, just as a fat paw landed on his shoulder. “Myself, I like a little foreplay.” A hand stroked along Jesse’s belly and he practically purred, desperate for a softer touch.

 

“Wait up,” Kenny barked, making everyone freeze where they stood. “Why we got Jess on the glass? This don’t make no sense. I get going on that ass and she’s gonna crack right through it. Just get her on the floor and avoid the table altogether.”

 

“Nah, it’s good. We worked with it before. It’s strong enough,” Abe added.

 

“What’re you talking about? Who’s we?” Kenny asked, his tone veering into contentious.

 

“Lester and me,” Abe offered. “We done her right here, no problem. Think that was her first taste of some DP,” he wheezed. “Isn’t that right, Lester?”

 

“Yeah, she done all right,” Lester agreed.

 

“When the hell was this? And who said you get Jess whenever the fuck you feel like it?” The room had now gone silent as Kenny’s words took on a dangerous bent. Jesse felt a grip around the back of his neck and knew instantly who the hand belonged to. He stiffened under Kenny’s hold like a good beast should, his head and his ass bucked up high.

 

“Well, hell, Kenny, what’re you getting all worked up about? That’s what she’s here for, right? We were bored. We got rights to that hole, same as you.”

 

“You get rights when I say you do,” came Kenny’s threatening retort, the tips of all five fingers pressed to Abe’s chest before he callously shoved the man backwards causing him to flop into the couch. There was a sudden clap of testosterone within the group, as several of the men leapt up with teeth bared. Jesse felt his skin pop and crackle with the thrill of an impending fight, even with the nugget of self-preservation lodged into his chest.

 

“Hey, now,” Frankie cautioned, inserting his hands between Kenny and Abe. “Let’s cool it with the jealousy, ladies. Kenny, you know you like to keep Jessica tucked away in your room, just like any one of us would do if we had the opportunity, so don’t pretend there’s some hierarchy in place. You boys get her more often ‘cause you’re here all the time, but that ass should be up for grabs when there’s a need for it; don’t need to be any rule for that.”

 

“Yeah, you need to calm down, bud,” Lester said. “You get her way more than any of us, as it is. Jessica ain’t your personal slave. What, you think you’re Jack now?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Lester! I didn’t say she was mine, I just think we need to have a better democratic selection process, is all I’m sayin’!”

 

“Look, I thought we were all in agreement that a group setting was the preferred, uh, _approach_ to this whole sharing business. Why’re we arguing?” Rocky said. “Let’s get fucking, gentlemen. I bet that asshole is ready to pop that dildo but good, like a thermometer in a well-baked turkey.”

 

“Yeah, dawg, let’s channel that aggression right where it needs to go!” Lester enthused, and Jesse felt two big hands slap to each cheek of his ass and spread them wide. “Let’s see what we got for tonight, boys. I’m betting that our dirty little fuck pig is ready for a six pack right about now.”

 

There was another tug on the base of Jesse’s dildo and he groaned from the sensation, the current of speed running through his veins now traveling along his back and legs and into his testicles.

 

“What six pack? You want to offer her _beer_?” Abe asked seriously.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. We’re gonna offer her some beer.” Lester huffed in disgust. “We’re talking about positions, dumbass. Six of us, six slots for us to slide into.”

 

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Abe returned. But then after a pause, “I can only think of four, if you’re counting fists.”

 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” someone else muttered to a few titters.

 

“Someone give Jess a line while I unlock her,” Matt suggested, moving out of Jesse’s line of sight. Jesse started a bounce on his knees like a happy, wriggling puppy as he prepared for the sweet lift of his Sky blue. Booty bumps were supposed to be faster but Jesse could attest to their inefficiency.  If he was going to take all six of them at once, however, he’d need to take a hit wherever his body could absorb it.

 

“Hold on there, girl, save the excitement for the face fucking I’m gonna be giving you in another minute,” Rocky muttered as he held up a finger under Jesse’s nose. Jesse whined his eagerness for things to begin, snorting deeply in order to get every bit of blow offered. There was a chill and tingle in his right nostril; he could almost see the range of dust light up along the lines of his nasal cavity like Luminol in a crime scene. He whined again in the hope for another rail to deaden the other side.

 

“Just watch it with that,” Kenny added, as if he understood Jesse’s new language. “The more blue in her system, the more her body will ignore the pain. We got to monitor that shit and make sure she don’t tear nothin’ up.” There was a bruised but conciliatory note in his warning, and Jesse could almost see Kenny’s expression, that mix of embarrassment and something darker.

 

“Well, the first order of business is removing that gag,” Matt said. “Too small. I should have bought the one you hook to the sides of the mouth, instead.” There was a flutter inside of Jesse, the strong pull in his rectal cavity giving him a perfect visual of what was happening to him, and a second later the dildo was being removed. Jesse moaned long and hard as it was retracted, feeling his asshole spring back like some crazy corkscrew but the hatch not quite closed. It was like taking the best shit in the world and he wondered if this was how women felt when they gave birth.

 

“Somebody’s about to get pile drived,” someone muttered, while a cool coating of gel was rubbed around his entryway. The fingers felt gentle and loving and Jesse spread his knees out and tilted his ass up in a gesture of selflessness, his hole in offering. In some ways, Jesse hoped to promote his own form of training. The more they treated him with affection and decency, the more he would give them. But he also carried the damning knowledge that he wanted the men to see just how much he relished whatever they were about to do to him. It was as craven a move as he’d ever taken.

 

A hand came down hard on his left cheek. “Yeah, baby. We’re gonna mold you on these dicks, like some goddamned clay,” someone hissed. Jesse moaned wantonly, ready for the promise of their fulfillment to be delivered. He felt another rush over his skin and he was off, his body a sleek Ferrari cutting through an aerodynamic tunnel as bright flowers of blistering lights zipped by. Shadow people crept up in his peripheral vision like a row of cops at a blockade fading in his rearview mirror. He was drooling now, long rivulets of spit hanging off his chin and the sides of his mouth, even running down the lines of the gag’s leather straps where another set of rings sat at the indentation of his jaw, leaving imprints in his flesh at the point his molars split into their upper and lower rows.

 

“Get ready. Get ready, Jess,” Rocky crooned, smacking Jesse high on his cheek with the plank of wood that was his engorged prick. He began a drum solo on the concaved pocket of Jesse’s face, and Jesse moaned along in unison, caught up in a perverse duet as someone entered him from the back. His voice rose as the cock eased deeper inside of him, Rocky now spreading his precum around Jesse’s nose and the top of his lip.

 

“Yeah, there we go. C’mon, pig,” Lester huffed, his pounding beginning in earnest. Jesse held on as his body was rocked with abandon, Rocky moving to try his luck in the center of the ring. Jesse mouthed the head with difficulty, but let the momentum of Lester’s thrusts do most of the work. The saline tang on his tongue was reminiscent of the meat and Jesse felt his constant gnawing appetite overwhelm him in its voraciousness. He felt like a piranha feeding on human flesh, his tongue mashing spasmodically against the soft tissue of the glans that had made it past his lips. There was a growling that came up from his chest, the beast that lived there tearing its prey to pieces, and Jesse tasted that drop of semen the way he thirsted for blood, still feeling every shattering punch into his body like a seismic event.

 

“Still think you should get her off the glass,” he heard Kenny utter pragmatically, but there was no stopping, the men standing around watching as Rocky and Lester waged their assault.

 

“Damn, listen to her. That bitch is begging for it. Take that shit off, Matt. Let Jess get her throat workin’.”

 

“Wait a sec,” Kenny said. There was a pause in the thrusting as Lester slowed down, his fleshy hands covering most of Jesse’s hips as if he was ready to fling him across the room at any minute. Then Kenny was standing in front of Jesse, pushing Rocky out of the way. He took Jesse’s chin between a thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up. “Look at me,” Kenny told him. Jesse was held in place by those eyes while Kenny made a guttural noise in his throat, his mouth pinched. The next second he hawked a glob of spit through the center of the ring. Jesse groaned in thanks, appreciating the moisture. The inside of his mouth felt bright, like a flame lit in a cave, and Kenny patted Jesse on the cheek as he held up a nail under Jesse’s nose. “Here, finish it.” Jesse breathed it in just as a twinge came from the back of his head followed by the loosening of straps. Feeling suddenly came blooming back into his jaw as the bit was removed, the flame having moved to behind his eyes as he stared back at Kenny with the light burning brighter inside him. Jesse snapped his mouth closed and then stretched it open again, the pain searing as he worked up some spit to meld with what he’d just received. 

 

“Yeah, she’s good to go. Six-pack for sure.” Kenny moved away, his expression revealing nothing.

 

With the gag removed, the men set upon him, and cock filled his mouth and began punishing his ass while the tubes on his nipples still swung like teats from an udder. The pounding was renewed, Rocky gripping Jesse at the crown of his head and by his chin in order to fuck his throat mercilessly in much the same manner that Lester was currently excoriating Jesse’s asshole. Jesse could only hold his mouth open and keep his teeth out of the way, hollowing his throat while enduring the blistering pace. He could hear himself gurgling continuously, his chokes stifled, but his attention had already moved on to something else, a woman’s moan in the background. Someone had turned on the entertainment, as if Jessica weren’t enough. He didn’t know if he should be upset or not. He didn’t have long to worry about it, though, for soon the men were requesting a change.

 

“I want to see that one,” Frankie said from somewhere behind Jesse. There was a shuffling of bodies as Matt and Abe got back in front of Jesse and Lester took a break on the recliner behind them. Jesse felt the cold, wet air on his dilated anus for a few moments before it was filled with another sturdy mass lurching into his insides. Jesse was presented with two cocks in his face, one with a mushroomed tip at the ready, the other peeling back a foreskin.

 

“You know what they say, Jess, two in the mouth is worth more than one bush,” Abe cackled and Jesse didn’t hesitate, relishing the opportunity to take some time to lavish attention to both. Whoever was behind him was moving slower as well, and Jesse got so turned on he began gyrating his hips, pushing himself back on that fat dick like he was making love to it. His moans rose higher, drowning out his competition from the television, and Jesse closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the pleasure traveling through him, liquid gold under his skin making everything vibrate. He used his hands to jack them both off while he suckled and coated the softest parts with his saliva, his down thrusts continuing on the dick still plowing his ass. Hands rested on his shoulders to coax him along, and Jesse wanted all of their eyes on him, imagined Kenny and the others fixated on his enjoyment. He shoved both cocks in to each side of this mouth, the heads squishing together as he angled them into one massive superdick. His mouth strained, still sore from being stretched for the last two hours but it was easier to handle them, and with every inch he covered, his pride burst into his chest. A hand had moved to his hip possessively and there was soon a dance going on, the fluid oscillations between the thrusts in his rear carrying up into his lunges over the cocks in his mouth. He held the twin pops tight in his hand, forcing them closer, and with each descent he gained a little more ground, their spongy mass scraping across the hard palate and into the entrance way of his throat.

 

“Go on, get it, girl,” a voice near him whispered, full of awe. If the cocks had been bigger, his challenge might have been impossible, but having them both nestled so deeply and thudding softly like hearts trapped in his throat was the singular most powerful feeling he’d ever experienced. The divine pumping into his ass only embellished that power. Jesse felt like he could take on anything, that he could devour all who stood in his way, and that need for blood grew tenfold, a thundering set of hooves trampling over his head.

 

It felt like time stood still as the voices and music surrounding him faded into a tinny buzz like a television set having lost its signal, Jesse concentrating so deeply on his success that he fell into a trance. A slap to his haunch jolted him awake and the cocks in his mouth disappeared with a plop.

 

“Hey, don’t be fallin’ asleep on us now, Jessica,” someone joked. “Maybe you best use that switch to keep her awake, Kenny.”

 

“Hell, I forgot all about that,” he mused. “Think I got a better way, though. Here, help me get her over to the sofa.”

 

Jesse was held tight from the back while someone released the chains holding him to the table. Kenny sat down in front of him, naked but for his socks, stroking his own cock as he got comfortable. He motioned with his free hand to whoever was gripping Jesse and in the next second, he was being lifted again and brought to kneel on the soft leather of the couch. The table was finally moved out of the way to a safer space, and Kenny was quick to wrap his hand to the back of Jesse’s neck and guide him down, the trajectory clear. Jesse excitedly began to worship Kenny’s towering and vivid erection, the veins a deep blue and the stretch of circumcised skin under the cap a salmon pink just a shade lighter than the rest of him, and Jesse sucked lovingly on the tender strip of flesh, exaggerating the slick sounds of smacking lips to rival the cacophony of lust coming from the flat screen.

 

“Take it all, Pinkman,” Kenny mumbled, and that bubble of excitement in his chest took a leap into the stratosphere. Jesse forced the entirety of its length into his throat, let it sit in his gullet for a breath until his eyes were ready to bulge, his lips rubbing over the acorn fullness of the scrotal sac like a fish in an aquarium gawping against the glass. He pulled back with a great gasp, choking once before recovering and making another descent. But Kenny stopped him with a press of his hand against Jesse’s forehead.

 

“Leave it till later, Marilyn Chambers. Going for a ride, first.” He slapped his thigh twice in command. “Come on now.” Jesse straightened up on his knees but then quickly climbed into Kenny’s lap, opening his legs so he could line himself up with his destination.

 

“Hey, Matt, get those belts. We’re gonna tighten up these legs; get them out of the way.”

 

“Well, let’s keep him busy, though,” Lester replied from his reclined position, the chair undulating with the full treatment of its motorized luxury.

 

Jesse had everyone in his sight now and was relieved to see that all eyes were still on him, the action on the flat screen playing at a loud volume though it was relatively ignored as one chick with ponytails chowed down on another chick with blonde, brassy hair, the woman’s legs up in the air and her red pillow lips widened to a perfect o. But the men were watching him in fascination, stroking their dicks at varying speeds as Kenny hoisted Jesse up by his haunches and brought him down on his awaiting hard-on. Jesse sunk down with a groan, happy to be filled again but especially pleased with the familiarity of this particular cock. Kenny stayed still, however, holding Jesse by his ankles so that his feet rested on Kenny’s thighs. Matt trotted over with a long strap in his hand and as Jesse watched with glazed eyes, Matt wrapped the belt around his bent leg, cinching the buckle at the shin so it was held fast to meatiest part of Jesse’s thigh. He moved on to the other leg while Kenny’s dick kept a timely beat inside of Jesse’s ass and Jesse groaned his impatience, attempting to bounce his body on the impalement for his own relief.  He’d forgotten he no longer had a gag, or a dick, in his mouth and was thereby granted the power to speak.

 

“Hold your horses, slut,” Kenny answered. “Everybody wants to get a good look.”

 

Just the power of that sentence alone was enough to turn Jesse’s cock to steel, and his eyelids fluttered at the thought of what they might see in him, even sans the make-up or the wig, that simply Jesse, and only Jesse, could be enough to incite them to such a fever as this. Kenny had pulled his feet back so that his legs were opened like the pages of a book and Jesse felt another hand take hold of his kneecap to keep him propped wide. Kenny slid his hands up the inside crease of his legs, so that he could cling tight to the backs of Jesse’s thighs, and then Jesse was being raised, was held aloft, all of them watching, that obscene and luscious dick easing out of his hole, halfway there, and Jesse gasped to lose it so soon, but then the next moment the full dimension of it slammed up inside of him and Jesse’s gasp turned into a shout. The thrust didn’t end there, just the first in a rapid series of them, Kenny powering into Jesse to the tune of a spank session. Someone stepped up to hold back Jesse’s other leg, but Jesse could barely make out who it was he was being pounded so hard. More cries were shook loose from him in short bursts, his bangs so long they flopped in his face, and the room bounding up and down like he was the ball being snapped on the end of a high velocity paddle. He wished he had something to hold on to, his body tipping to the side as Kenny showed no signs of slowing down. But another hand pressed up against his cheek, gently righting him, while the plastic tubes still suctioned to his chest were now smacking him painfully, his nipples raw, the skin tightened around the behemoth penetrating him going raw, yet his arousal a surging conflagration. He could disappear into this sensation and never come back out.

 

“Fuck, yeah, Kenny! Fuck that little cockhound. Hell, we don’t need no machine, we got one right here,” Lester boomed.

 

Kenny seemed to slow down for a moment, the group taking a collective breath, and Jesse felt the whirring in his belly follow suit like the winding down of a clock. “Oh God,” was all he managed to get out before the fucking was dialed back up to super speed once more.

 

“That’s right, that’s your God now,” Frankie blurted, working his dick in a matching pace as he stepped up and grabbed Jesse by the hair. “Time to find religion, baby.”

 

Frankie dragged Jesse’s head forward, shoving his cock towards Jesse’s mouth, while Kenny kept up his blitzkrieg into Jesse’s shredded hole. Things eased down again for just the tiniest bit while Frankie managed to force the head past Jesse’s lips, twisting hair in his fist as he tried to secure Jesse in place, and Jesse sucked deeply, doing his part as things sped up once more and his body was jerked forward, legs still held back, and every organ inside of him feeling jangled like a set of keys.

 

There were more shouts of enthusiasm as Jesse was careened back and forth, his lips still pressed around the flesh in his mouth so as not to break the chain, but the propulsive pace making it impossible for him to do much else. He groped for something solid, anything to give him some balance, but no sooner was his hand seeking through air a hefty weight was slapped to his palm, his fingers being curled around its pulsing tumescence.

 

“Okay, I’m up next. This punk needs that big dick, and you might just float away in that hole, Abe,” Lester roared, and Jesse could feel a breath on his shoulder. The room stopped bouncing and suddenly Jesse was blinking at the bodies in varying states of undress around him, wondering where he’d gone to. They were crowding closer now and Jesse saw women’s faces in the spaces between them, saw close up shots of pussies being licked, and a memory popped into his head, of Jane, the way he’d take his time when he went down on her, how she’d make high breathy noises that turned into sweet growls and every one of them made him die a little, spurred him on to try harder, to do better, wanting her to come in his mouth so badly.

 

Frankie patted his face hard enough to draw his attention. “Hey, snap out of it, Jess. Where you going to?”

 

But before he could answer he was being lifted once again, and the loss was great and sudden. Jesse was hoisted from Kenny’s lap and then big beefy hands were digging into his sides, his legs still bound tightly as he was brought down at the other end of the sofa. Then another pulse settled into his ass and Jesse could breathe now, Jesse could hold out his hands and take their gifts.

 

“Giddyup, girl,” Lester commanded in that deep burr. And Jesse was off again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Just pull up outside here,” Jack said, waving his hand towards the window as Todd drove the truck up to the gate.

 

“You don’t want to go inside yet, Uncle Jack?” Todd didn’t look any different than he normally did, but Jack heard the note of concern in his voice.

 

“I’m gonna take a look in the warehouse by the old stable and see if I can find that stuff you need. But I still need you to take our cargo to the old quarry another ten miles up the road. Dump ‘em where I told you. I’ll meet you out there in another hour or so. I’ll bring Frankie out with me. Now do what I said and we’ll get this over quick enough.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Jack. You sure you don’t want me to take you up to the clubhouse?”

 

“Nah. I got to clear my head. I could use the walk.”

 

Jack sent his nephew off and stood to the side while Todd backed the truck up and then swerved a hard left toward the main road. It had been a long drive, and an even longer three days, and he was relieved to be home. But things were not good and Jack was of a mind to spend the rest of his evening dousing his troubles in some hard liquor to wash away the taste of failure. It was time to start thinking about relocating, and while that had been the game plan all along, he hadn’t yet decided just who he was ready to relocate with. A lot had happened in seventy two hours. And a man could get tired of dealing with the same shit day in and day out.  

 

What he needed was a sweet thing he could roll his body into and leave his mounting troubles at the door. He glanced through the diamond grid of the fence and saw the dark lump of the clubhouse, under the wreaths of light from the halogen lamps, and he sighed with the weight of a man who’d been around too long. He told Todd once that the heart wants what the heart wants but he felt mocked by the sentiment now, an irony that took cruel pleasure in his fate. He didn’t want to see that face, and yet it had been all he thought of the entire ride home.

 

Jack fumbled in his pocket for his keys as he approached the gate. His men had been left to their own devices for several days, just them and the one that ate up his dreams. He wasn’t sure what he’d find. Wasn’t sure what he wanted to find. The gate whined as he pushed it open before Jack started down the path to the compound.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I hadn't realized just how long, but life, you know? If I could write this stuff for a living .. well, it probably wouldn't be as fun. Anyway, this might seem like a cruel cliffhanger, but the rest will come soon enough.


End file.
